Total Drama: Black and White
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: A new trainer Gill starts his journey through the Unova Region along with his childhood friend Bridgette as they leave Nuvema Town to start their journey and discover the Pokémon world. The quarter finals of the Nimbasa Subway Tournament has begun, and of the four trainers, who will go through?
1. Chap 01: The Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor do I own total drama, this is strictly for reader enjoyment.**_

**A/N: I changed a few things; these things include rivals, gym leaders, gym badges, Pokémon partnerships, other characters and Pokémon partnerships. Once more I won't any of the characters from the Pokémon anime; I'm only including Pokémon and Total Drama characters.**

**A new trainer Gill starts his journey through the Unova Region along with his childhood friend Bridgette as they leave Nuvema Town to start their journey and discover the Pokémon world.**

Chap 01: The Journey Begins

An alarm clock goes off after it was put on snooze times and the time was 9:20AM

"What's the time?" He asked the clock

"Holy Crap I'm late!"

He then rushed out of bed and put on his black T-shirt, black jeans, red shoes and finally his white Jacket with blue stripes going down from the shoulder area. And then went to the mirror to see if he was presentable while he stared into his own grey eyes and observed his slightly tanned skin he straightened his black hair which looks wild and messy with strands going in every direction, and decided it was good enough. He took his blue backpack and was ready to go.

He went downstairs where he met his mom who had the same grey eyes tanned skin and black hair but longer and not tied in anything, and was wearing a sleeveless white top and pink yoga pants.

"So Gill, are you heading to the Pokémon Lab?" his mom asked

"You bet I'm going to get my very first Pokémon." Gill responded

"Well you have fun Gill."

"I will Mom. Oh yeah I might be coming home late so put my dinner in the microwave would ya." Gill screamed as he ran out the door.

"Sigh. He must really be excited about getting his first Pokémon."

-A-

Gill runs to the Pokémon research labs and sees a familiar face there.

That familiar face is surfer girl Bridgette. She has her same blue long sleeve hoodie and the sleeves were rolled up , and her board shorts and her sandals. Her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and sported olive coloured eyes.

"Gill! You're late!" Bridgette screamed

"Sorry Bridgette I slept in, but I'm here now."

"Of all the days you had to sleep in on the day we get our first Pokémon."

"Hey can we go and get our Pokémon already." Gill requested

"Sure." Bridgette responded.

They went into the building as they are looking down a hallway leading to a metal door. And then they were met with someone who looked like a nerd.

That nerd was Harold who looked the same as he always did and wearing his light green coloured glasses. And wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard.

"So are you the ones who are getting their Pokémon today?" asked Harold as he sniffed his nose

"Of course we are." Gill replied confidently

"_Sniff, _Ok."

As the three of them walked down the hall and Harold began to speak again

"You two should really be more punctual there is already someone here waiting for their Pokémon."

"Wait so it will be the three of us picking our Pokémon?" Gill asked loudly

"Yes." Harold replied simply

"That would have been useful information to give us yesterday." Bridgette stated

Then Harold complained "Well how was I supposed to know I'm not the professor, gosh!

Then they got to the metal door, Harold took off his glasses and put his eye in front of the retinal scanner. Then the door opened and the two looked in surprise at their third companion.

"Courtney?" they both said in unison

Courtney who had her short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. And wore her white shirt with her purple sweater. Covering her shirt and wore her tight brown pants and pink and white sneakers replacing her heels.

"Gill, Bridgette, I didn't think you were getting your first Pokémon today. No matter my dream will soon be realised and become a reality."

"What is your dream Courtney?" asked Gill

"As if I must explain myself to you." she retaliated.

Then the Pokémon professor emerged from an automatic door holding three Poké balls

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was stuck on level 35 of castle warriors hehe anyway let's get started. I'm Professor Wyatt. Sam Wyatt to be precise.

Yes Sam the video game geek is now the Pokémon Professor of Unova. He wears the same clothes as he did but now has an unbuttoned lab coat covering his every day wear.

"Now you're wondering why I'm giving your Pokémon, well it's to…."

"Observe the bond people have with their Pokémon." Courtney said in a fast tone "Look can we skip all that and get to the main reason why we're here?" she said cheekily

"Alright fine then. I wanted to explain how you control your Pokémon but fine well skip all that." Sam said with an annoyed voice

"Here are the three Pokémon one of you will be leaving with." He then continued "Starting with Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon a water type." Oshawott appears out of the Poké ball giving the three soon to be trainers a cute stare

"Aww, Courtney isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"No comment." Courtney said while she rolled her eyes at Bridgette.

Then Sam continued "Next we have Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon a fire type." Tepig exhaled embers from it snout as soon as it came out of the Poké ball.

"That's pretty cool." Gill said admiring Tepig's flames

"I'll say." Bridgette agreed

"It looks promising." Courtney admitted

"Finally." Sam said "We have Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon a grass type." As Snivy came out of the Poké ball it had it's arms folded and a confident grin on its face.

"Whoa, now this Pokémon looks powerful." Gill said

"Now there's a Pokémon with a desire to win!" Courtney stated

"It's… okay I guess." Bridgette said

Then Snivy gave Bridgette the death stare.

"Okay okay you're more than ok, your awesome."

"Now you guys take your pick while I get busy." Then Sam takes out his handheld and gets back to his game of 'castle warriors'

"So, ladies first." Said Gill

Courtney then grinned "The choice is obvious I'm choosing Snivy."

Snivy then put it's arms on it's waist, grinned and closed its eyes. Tepig then bowed it's head in shame and Oshawott was throwing a tantrum

"Well you pick your partner Gill." Bridgette requested.

"Okay." He then looked at Tepig then Oshawott and repeated this until several times even the Pokémon got annoyed with this.

"Okay I choose Tepig!" He says in dramatic fashion and points to his new partner

Tepig then jumps into the air in celebration and Oshawott is devastated.

Bridgette walks over to Oshawott tries to comfort the sad Pokémon

"If it makes you feel better I would have chosen you from the start, I kinda have a soft spot for water types." Then Oshawott's eyes sparkled.

"Hey Gamer Geek we picked our Pokémon, now give us the Pokédex already!" Courtney demanded

"Hey that's offensive! Anyway she is right, here are your Pokédex's, this device records information on every Pokémon you encounter." Gill's Pokédex was black and red, Bridgette's was white and blue and Courtney's was plain grey.

"So to the three of you one more thing here are fifteen Poké balls, five for each of you can only keep up to six Pokémon in your party." Oh and before I forget Courtney, here is Snivy's Poké ball. Bridgette, here is Oshawott's Poké ball. And Gill; here is Tepig's Poké ball. So you three enjoy your journey and take care of those Pokémon.

Then three of them left the Pokémon research lab. Then they were outside walking down town Nuvema Town. Then Courtney and Bridgette were started their conversation.

"So where are you going to start Courtney?" Bridgette asked

She then chuckled after hearing this. "Where do you think? I'm going to start my journey by beating the Striaton Gym Leader!" Then Courtney realised something. "Uhh Gamer Geek forgot to give me a badge case."

"Hey I'm going to get one too." Said Gill

"Tsh _you're _going to challenge the Pokémon Gyms."

"Well yeah, I will win all the gym badges and enter and win the Unova League."

"How do I put this delicately? Your knowledge of Pokémon is similar to that of a six year old."

"Okay Court, that's a little uncalled for." Bridgette stated

"It's okay Bridge I'll change her opinion of me after I beat her in a battle."

"Tsh you're going to scare me with a type disadvantage? Okay rookie you're on!"

Harold was going to referee for the match.

"Ready to lose Gill?!" Courtney said with a grin

"Not to you. Let's win this Tepig!"

"No way will Snivy and I lose our first battle as partners. Right Snivy?!"

"Hey Oshawott why don't you watch the battle, they may be our friends but on the battle field their our rivals."

"I'll give you the first move Gill."

"Thanks Courtney. Now Tepig use Tackle!"

Tepig charged into Snivy with full force and sent Snivy back into a tree.

"Let's finish this use Ember!"

Tepig's rounded tail end glowed red and shot embers at Snivy.

"I won't lose, Snivy use Leaf Tornado!"

And Snivy went upside down and started to spin creating a tornado of leaves using it's tail. Snivy used Leaf Tornado to deflect Tepig's Ember.

"What! How did you do that!?" Gill asked

"I told you, I won't lose! Snivy use Vine Whip!"

Snivy extended vines from it's neck and started whipping Tepig with them.

"Tepig dodge it!"

But Tepig couldn't get out of the way of the super-fast Vine Whip.

"That Vine Whip is too fast. Tepig can't dodge them."

Snivy retracted the vines

"Tepig use Ember!"

"You don't learn do you? Snivy use Leaf Tornado!"

And like the last time Ember was deflected by Leaf Tornado

"Now, Snivy Tackle!"

"Well do the same. Tepig use Tackle!"

Tepig and Snivy ran into each other's heads and Tepig rammed Snivy back a little.

Courtney thought to herself '_Hmm it would seem that Tepig's physical attacks are quite powerful. So it's time to end this_'

"Tepig use Ember once more!"

"Snivy dodge it!"

Snivy jumped over Tepig's Ember.

"Snivy use Vine Whip and throw Tepig into the air."

"Huh what the?!" Gill shouted

Tepig was thrown into the air by Vine Whip

"Now Snivy finish this with Leaf Tornado!"

Before Tepig fell to the ground it was caught with Leaf Tornado and Snivy sharply jerked it's body to slam Tepig into the ground.

"Tepig no!" Gill screamed

Then Tepig's eyes were replaced with still black sprials

Harold announces "Tepig is unable to battle so Snivy wins and the victory goes to Courtney!

Then Gill ran to his wounded Pokémon

"You were great Tepig. Take a good rest."

"See I told you, I wouldn't lose. Snivy that was a perfect performance. Return. Well I'm off the Striaton City to win my first gym badge."

And she left.

Bridgette tried to comfort Gill "You know it's not bad to lose to Courtney, I mean she really hates to lose."

"I'm not bummed at all in fact I more fired up! Now that I have Courtney as a rival I know how much stronger me and Tepig must become."

"Wow that's great, hey how about me and Oshawott help out?"

"Sure that will be great."

**-**A**-**

At Gill's house the next day his mom was saying goodbye to her son.

"Goodbye Gill, enjoy yourself out there, and make sure your nice to your Pokémon."

"Don't worry I will mom."

"Oh and Tepig take care of my son for me I know he likes getting into trouble then Tepig started laughing"

"Mom!" Gill moaned

"Sorry I couldn't resist now you and Tepig go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Bye mom." He yelled as he went over to the edge of Nuvema Town

-A-

Bridgette and Gill end of Nuvema Town.

"So your parent agreed to let you go." Gill asked

"Yeah after some convincing."

"Alright let's go." Gill shouted. Then he realized something and asked Bridgette. "Where are going?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes "Were going to Accumula Town first, then from there we can get to Striaton City."

"Ok then let's go." Gill screamed

**A/N: So there's the hardest part done. Also if you have any ideas on who can become gym leaders and some possible Pokémon /TD character matches or just want to express your views on the story Please comment it would be really appreciated**

**P.S: Obviously Snivy was a perfect match for Courtney. Let's see if you can come up with a better match up. That is my challenge to you. **

**See ya on the next chapter!**


	2. Chap 02: The Pokémon Whisperer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor do I own total drama, this is strictly for reader enjoyment.**_

**A/N: I changed a few things; these things include rivals, gym leaders, gym badges, Pokémon partnerships, other characters and Pokémon partnerships. Once more I won't include any of the characters from the Pokémon anime; I'm only including Pokémon and Total Drama characters.**

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com **

**After leaving Nuvema Town Gill trains with Bridgette and Oshawott to make Tepig stronger. But Tepig is struggling with unleashing it's full potential, so Tepig runs away and meets up with a new Trainer and it's partner Pokémon Eevee. **

Chap 02: The Pokémon Whisperer

Gill and Bridgette were walking in a paved forest on the way to Accumula Town then Gill stopped walking.

"Hey Bridge, let's battle." Gill requested

"Well have been walking for a while and Oshawott and Tepig are getting bored. Sure. Let's go Oshawott!" Then Oshawott jumped in front of Bridgette looking enthusiastic about the battle

"Ready Tepig?" Then Tepig exhaled embers as it usually does and stepped in front of Gill.

"Bridge I'll give you the first move." Gill said

"Thanks. Oshawott use Tackle!"

"Tepig dodge it!"

Tepig sidestepped Oshawott and ended behind it.

"Quick Tepig use Ember!"

And the fiery shards of flame shot from Tepig's snout and hit Oshawott and creating smoke.

"Now Tackle!" yelled Gill

Then Tepig rammed into Oshawott through the smoke and Oshawott flew out of the smoke

"Oshawott we need end this." Then Oshawott got up fast. "Great, now use Water Gun!"

"Aw man a water type attack?! Tepig dodge it quick!"

Tepig couldn't dodge the attack and was hit by a small blast of water

"Tepig get up!" Gill screamed

Tepig stayed down

"Here's our chance Oshawott, water gun one more time!"

Oshawott blasted a beam of water out of it's mouth and hit Tepig again.

Tepig fainted.

"Tepig are you ok?!" Gill asked but Tepig just sadly looked away

"We did it Oshawott!" Bridgette yelled in joy. Then Oshawott flexed it's very small arms.

"Oh man that battle sure worked up an appetite." Gill said

"Don't worry I packed a few sandwiches before we left."

Then Gill, Bridgette and Oshawott were happily eating their sandwiches while Tepig isolated itself from the others and then walked into the unknown forest.

Bridgette noticed something "Hey where's Tepig?"

-A-

Tepig was sitting near a river looking down in sadness. Then it heard some rustling in some bushes and turned around.

Then an Eevee walked out, Tepig saw it then turned around into the direction of the river. Then Eevee tried to talk to Tepig to find out what was wrong. Then they talked for a while before Eevee's trainer found them both. The trainer revealed herself as Dawn.

With her light sapphire eyes, pale blond hair as well and he pale light skin. Wearing her long sleeved dark green sweater along with her plain black medium skirt and purple stockings.

"Ah there you are Eevee, who is this?"

She takes out her Pokédex and aims it a Tepig

_**Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon: It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.**_

"So you're a Tepig huh. You're in a lot of distress aren't you?"

Then Tepig looks at Dawn with confusion.

"Your aura is conflicted and you want nothing more than to win a battle."

"This must mean you have a Trainer. Don't worry, we'll help you but first we'll find this mean Trainer that abandoned you."

Then Tepig looked a Dawn in confusion again.

-A-

"Tepig!" Gill yelled

"Where are you little guy?" Bridgette yelled

Oshawott also yelled

Gill then started to vent "I can't believe that I lost my first Pokémon! Though I don't blame Tepig for running away after all it was my fault Tepig lost two battles in a row. Courtney called it I'm a weak trainer after all."

"You just started out as a trainer and _your_ Tepig isn't the type of Pokémon that would run away from it's trainer plus Tepig really wanted to be your partner." Bridgette comforted.

Then she put her hand on Gill's shoulder "We'll find Tepig, don't worry."

Then Oshawott pointed in a direction to a river

Then they found Tepig drinking from a river

"Hey Tepig!" Gill said happily

Then Tepig happily ran into Gill's arms.

"So that Tepig is yours and it seems pretty happy to see you." A voice said

Gill and Bridgette turned around to see a girl meditating with her Eevee.

"Who are you?" Gill asked

"My name is Dawn, glad to meet your acquaintance. And this is my partner Eevee."

Gill took out his Pokédex. "Eevee huh?"

_**Eevee the Evolution Pokémon: Thanks to it's unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different evolutions.**_

"Can I speak to you, alone." Dawn asked

"Um sure." Gill replied

They walked a distance away

Dawn started "I can read the auras of people, Pokemon and nature, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. Listen I'm really concerned about the aura of your Tepig. So I thought we could battle, I'll hold back so Tepig can win and get it's confidence back."

"What hold on I'll battle you, but I want you to fight will all you've got!"

"But Tepig isn't in the right shape to fight well."

"I believe that Tepig will win, no matter what Pokémon you throw out."

"No matter how many times you lost your confidence in Tepig never even started to fade." She then sighs "I envy you, you may be an amateur trainer but you have the heart of a Pokémon master. I'll think about it and give you a decision tomorrow."

-A-

It was night fall and Bridgette and Oshawott were asleep. Dawn was walking through the forest with her Eevee, and then she heard a noise from a distance. And she saw Gill training with Tepig.

Gill stood in front of Tepig. "Ok Tepig were going to increase the firepower of your fire type moves."

"Okay Tepig aim for the boulder and use Ember!"

Tepig shot Ember at the small boulder but the attack only made a tiny crack in the rock

"Ok, Tepig use Ember again."

Tepig used Ember again then suddenly before he fired Gill screamed "Now hold your breath!"

Tepig did as instructed and then Gill screamed "Now do it Tepig!" Tepig released the attack and a continuous flurry of embers fired from Tepig's snout and made the front side of the boulder glow.

"You see what happened, the longer you hold in Ember the stronger it becomes."

Then Tepig nodded in understanding

Then Dawn left "I've made my decision."

-A-

The next morning Gill and Tepig were pumped as they were ready to battle.

Gill and Dawn stood facing each other

"Well Dawn what's your decision?" asked Gill

"I'll battle with all I've got." Dawn replied

"Okay, Tepig lets win this." Tepig ran in front of Gill."

"I call power from the skies above, Solosis come on out!"

She threw out Solosis

"Solosis?" Gill wondered as he readied his Pokédex

_**Solosis the Cell Pokémon: Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe**_

"Alright Gill I'll give you first move."

"Fine Tepig use Tackle!" Tepig charged at Solosis and did some reasonable damage

"Wow, Tepig has some power. Ok then use Solosis use Hidden Power!" Solosis started to spin then fired a lime green ball of energy.

"Tepig dodge it!"

Tepig sidestepped the attack.

"Your Tepig is pretty agile, but how will it do against this. Solosis use Hidden Power!" Then Solosis spun and fired two energy spheres this time.

"Tepig dodge it!" Gill ordered.

And Tepig just avoided the attack.

"Okay let's try three. Hidden Power again!" Dawn commanded Solosis fired three this time.

"Tepig dodge it fast!"

But Tepig couldn't possibly avoid three Hidden Powers and he got hit by all two of them.

"Tepig, you ok?" Then Tepig showed it resilience and got on all fours and looked ready to fight. "That's what I thought now use Ember."

Tepig fired Embers from it's snout and hit Solosis.

Dawn then thought '_Solosis isn't that fast so dodging Ember will be a problem, but Solosis should still win this comfortably._'

"Solosis use Psywave!" Then Solosis fired a very light rainbow coloured wave at Tepig.

"Tepig look out!"

Tepig was hit by psywave and slowly staggered to it's feet

"No matter what, me and Tepig will win this battle!"

"Sorry to do this but, Solosis Hidden Power!" Solosis fired three Hidden Powers

Gill then thought '_If Tepig gets hit with this attack then we lose!_'

"Tepig dodge it!"

Tepig dodged two of them but the third one was on its way. Then Tepig started charging towards the attack and jumped high enough to do a front flip and started to roll it's body like a wheel then landed and deflected Hidden Power. And hit Solosis which sent it to the ground.

"What just happened?" Gill asked

"I don't believe it." Dawn said looking astounded "That was Rollout."

"Nice, Tepig you learned a new move!"

"Solosis we can still win this use Hidden Power." Solosis fired three again

"Tepig use Rollout!" Then Tepig started rolling forward on the ground and headed towards Solosis and deflected all three Hidden Powers and hit Solosis.

"Oh no Solosis!" Dawn yelled

"Let's bring it home. Tepig use Ember, full power!"

Then Tepig held it's breath for longer before firing and hitting Solosis.

Solosis fainted

"Alright Tepig we won, we won, we won!"

Dawn sighed "Solosis you were great, Return." And Solosis was summoned back into the Pokéball.

And Tepig and Gill were still jumping for joy

"Looks like you are in good spirits."

"Hey thanks for the battle me Tepig really needed that and what better Tepig learned a new move!"

"No problem, anything to assist a Pokémon and a trainer in need."

"Hey by the way, have you seen the Striaton Gym?" Gill asked

"I've not only seen it, I've challenged it!" Dawn responded. And she showed Gill her badge case and there was one badge in one of the eight spaces.

"Well what can you tell me about the Gym?"

Dawn smiles "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"I thought you would say that." Gill grinned

She rolled his eyes at him. "Well where are you going now?" she asked

"We're going Accumula Town then were going to Striaton City to get my first gym badge."

"Ok why don't I come with you I can show you around?"

"Why not, the more the merrier." Bridgette said

"Sure lets go then, Dawn lead the way."

She rolled her eyes at him again but smiled nonetheless and lead the way to Accumula Town.

-A-

**A/N: So that is chapter two people. Back to my original dilemma, the first gym leader so far I've thought of Beth, Staci, Brick and Tyler. But I'm happy to take any other suggestions. As usual pls comment on your thoughts thought on the story or ideas on how this story can get more exiting. Not posting third chapter until I get at least 3 reviews.**

**Peace out! **


	3. Chap 03: Catching the Flock

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, though I wish I had a Pikachu. Oh and nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: I changed a few things; these things include rivals, gym leaders, gym badges, Pokémon partnerships, other characters and Pokémon partnerships. Once more I won't include any of the characters from the Pokémon anime; I'm only including Pokémon and Total Drama characters.**

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com**

**After Dawn Joins up with Gill and Bridgette they both try to catch a flying Pokémon to add to their team. **

Chap 03: Catching the Flock

It was the afternoon and the new trio was walking down the path to Accumula Town. They are walking towards a Pidove flock.

"Wow who are those Pokémon?" Gill asked in amazement

"You mean you've never seen a Pidove flock before?" Dawn then asked in amazement

Bridgette took out her Pokédex. "Here Gill this is Pidove."

_**Pidove the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon: This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from it's Trainer even though it already has one.**_

"Alright!" He shouts so loud Dawn and Bridgette shook in fear. "I gonna catch it!"

"Is he always _this_ enthusiastic?" Dawn asked turning towards Bridgette

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Bridgette sighed

"Right, come on out Tepig!" Gill says as Tepig materialises out of the Pokéball

"He's going to catch a forgetful Pokémon?" Dawn asked with a confused face

"Trust me, he will make it work." Bridgette reassured

"Tepig use Rollout on one of those Pidove." Tepig rolls into the shape and size of a wheel. The flock broke away and flew in different directions. And Tepig hits two Pidoves. They were dizzy and just got up. "Now's my chance, go Pokéball!" the Pokéball speeds towards and hits on of the Pidove and is sucked into the Pokéball. It starts to move around and after 4 seconds it broke out. And was hovering over the ground and flew away into the forest.

"Hey where are you going? C'mon Tepig we have a Pokémon to catch." Tepig nods and follows Gill into the forest.

"Gill wait up!" Dawn Yelled

"Don't worry, let him catch his Pokémon." Bridgette said "Besides I can always contact him with the Xtransceiver." As she shows Dawn the watch on her wrist.

Dawn rolls her eyes before she senses something. "Hey Bridgette you see that cave over there."

Bridgette shows confusion as she had no idea where this was going. "Uh yeah ."

"There a Pokémon in there that you already have a connection with."

Bridgette looks at Dawn with confusion

"Oookay then well let go then."

Then the two girls went to the cave leaving Gill to catch a Pidove

-A-

Gill and Tepig were running and they found the Pidove pecking the ground

"Alright Tepig lets catch that Pidove."

Then the Pidove saw them and used Gust almost blowing away Tepig and Gill

"Looks like it knows Gust, okay Tepig use Tackle!"

Then Tepig charged at Pidove and hit it.

"Now use Ember!"

Ember was blown away with gust then Pidove used Quick Attack.

"Crap Tepig quick use Rollout." Tepig rolled into Pidove but missed and rolled into a tree. Then Pidove flew around and hit Tepig while it was dizzy.

"Okay Tepig use… huh." Pidove used Air cutter and flapped it's wings to create light blue projectile blades that headed for Tepig. "Tepig dodge it!" Tepig just dodged the attack. Then Pidove flew in with Quick Attack and flies toward Tepig. '_Wait for and' _"Now!" use Ember

Then Tepig fired Ember right on to the Pidove but Tepig still got hit.

Both Pokémon were tired. Then a Hidden Power attack was thrown at Pidove from the trees. Then Pidove fainted.

"Now's my chance, Go Pokéball" It hit Pidove and it was sucked into the Pokéball. But this time it moved around and stayed in.

"Alright my first catch I caught a Pidove!" Then Tepig celebrates by Gill while he waves the Pokéball in the air."

-A-

Bridgette and Dawn were walking in that strange cave until a flock of Woobat flew right past them. They both screamed in terror

"Woobat!" Dawn screamed

"Woobat?" Bridgette said as she typed the name in the Pokédex

_**Woobat the Bat Pokémon: The heart shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune.**_

"So am I supposed to catch a Woobat?" Bridgette asked

"The Pokémon I'm sensing isn't one of those that just flew past us."

"So we have to go deeper in!"

"Looks like it."

They continued to travel down the cave.

"Hey Bridgette have you met up with any Pokémon before you became a trainer?"

"Not any that I can remember."

"I see. C'mon that Pokémon is close I can feel it."

They keep going until they go into a chamber where they find… nothing.

"Dawn, are you sure that Pokémon is in this cave?"

"I'm positive that it here."

Then they heard an ear splitting screech

"What was that?!" Bridgette asked

"Maybe… that!"

A Zubat appeared in front of them.

Dawn quickly scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Zubat the Bat Pokémon: It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check it's surroundings while it flies**_

"Well if it wants a fight? Oshawott come out!"

Oshawott came out of the Pokéball and staggered in fear when seeing the Zubat.

"C'mon Oshawott I need you this time." Then Oshawott shook it's head snapping itself out of it's fear.

"Oshawott huh?" Dawn said and aimed her Pokédex at Oshawott.

_**Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon: The scalchop on it's stomach isn't just for battle, it can be used to break open hard berries as well.**_

"Okay Eevee I need you to battle with all your might!" Eevee came out of the Pokéball. "Eevee use Quick Attack." And Eevee hit Zubat with a white streak of light following it.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" Oshawott blasted a jet of water at Zubat. "Looking good Oshawott." Then Oshawott folded it's arms proudly.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Dawn yelled

Zubat flew up and used Supersonic.

"Dawn what's it doing?"

"I don't know."

Then Oshawott and Eevee had stars in their eyes

"What happened Ahh its nothing Oshawott use Water Gun!"

"Bridgette no wait!"

Oshawott hits Eevee instead of Zubat because it Oshawott is confused and so is Eevee.

"Eevee return." Eevee is sent back into the Pokéball

"I don't have another Pokémon Dawn!" Bridgette stated.

"But I do." Dawn said angrily "Solosis battle with all your…"

Suddenly they heard the sound of another bat Pokémon.

"A Woobat!" Bridgette said cheerfully

The Woobat used Gust and blew the Zubat into the wall. Then used Confusion, then a pink glow went around Zubat and Woobat telekinetically threw Zubat into the ground. And finally Woobat used Air Cutter to finish it off.

Then Woobat flew overhead and looked at Bridgette and smiled.

"H…Hi there." Bridgette greeted wearily.

Then Dawn had a realisation "Bridgette, that Woobat is happy to see you. Are you sure you didn't see this Woobat before."

"Actually yes I do remember taking care of a Woobat when I was a child."

-A-

_It was in Nuvema Town and Bridgette was walking through a forest and suddenly a Woobat fell from the sky. When Woobat woke up it was in Bridgette's arms._

"_Hey are you okay little guy?"_

_There was no Pokémon centre nearby so she took it upon herself to take care of Woobat._

_She put Woobat in her room and got several medicines from her mom and took care of Woobat. Woobat got better day after day and Bridgette wanted to keep it but her mom told her that she can't until she became a trainer. So before she let Woobat go it left a heart shaped mark on her forehead before it flew off into the forest._

"_You know it's good luck right." A familiar voice said _

"_Courtney?"_

"_When a Woobat leaves a heart shaped mark on a body it brings good luck, tell me Bridgette what do you want to when you're older?"_

"_That easy I want to become a trainer and learn more about water types."_

"_You're aiming to low."_

"_Huh."_

"_What I want to do is become the strongest trainer in Unova by beating the Champion."_

"_Wow Courtney I hope that happens someday."_

"_It will happen. Don't hope Bridgette. Do!"_

-A-

"Now I see you're the same Woobat I took care of years ago. Hey now that I'm a trainer how about I catch you."

Then the Woobat flew to within throwing distance.

"Okay go Pokéball!" It hit Woobat and it stayed in after several seconds

"My first Unova catch I caught a Woobat!"

"How about we get out of here." Said Dawn

-A-

One they went outside they found Gill running towards them.

"Hey Gill did you catch Pidove?!"

Then he showed Bridgette Pidove. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Wow but I caught a Woobat."

"A Woobat?"

"I'll show you come on out!" And Woobat came out of the Pokéball.

"Woah that great Bridgette. Hey can moving I'm hungry as hell."

Then they continued their journey to Accumula Town

-A-

**A/N: Thats chapter 3 a little shorter than I had hoped anyway pls comment on anything relating to this story. Thanks in advanced**

**Sayonara **


	4. Chap 04: Team Mutant and the Zorua

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama so gimme back my Pokémon Team Rocket!**_

**A/N: I never thought I would get 52 views in one day you know that means a lot to and thanks a bunch for the Reviews, you are the ones that make this story evolve. So I was inspired to make the next chapter as soon as possible, this chapter is based on an idea from an unknown. As usual please review if you have any ideas. Chapter 4 of Total Drama: Black and White coming up Next!**

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com**

Nearly at their destination, Accumula Town our heroes are stopped by a very rare and unusual Pokémon.

Chap 04: Team Mutant and the Zorua

Walking to their destination, Dawn is talking about her partners auras while Bridgette listens to Dawn rambling and Gill is carrying all their stuff.

"Are we there yet?" complained Gill

"Nearly." Said Dawn

"Hey you agreed to carry our stuff plus you wouldn't want me or Dawn carrying all that luggage now do you?" Bridgette said evilly

"Oh MAN! This is HEAVY!"

Both Bridgette and Dawn giggled

Then there was rustling in the bushes to the left of them

"Hey did you hear that?" asked Dawn

"Not really." Replied Bridgette

"I'm can't hear anything, because my back will break any minute."

"Over there!"

Then a Pokémon came out the bushes

Then Gill dropped all their stuff when he caught up to them.

"What Pokémon is that?" Gill asked

"A Charmander?" said Dawn pulling out her Pokédex

_**Charmander the Lizard Pokémon: The fire on the tip of it's tail is a measure of it's life. If healthy, it's tail burns intensely.**_

"But why is a Charmander in the Unova region?" Dawn questioned

"Who cares I'm catching it!" Gill yelled "Go Pokéb…"

"Wait don't catch me!"

"Huh!? A talking Charmander?! " They all screamed in unison

"Wait I'm reading the aura of…"

Then Charmander transformed into it's original form. Zoura

"I knew it! It's a Zoura!" Dawn stated

"Huh!? A taking Zoura?!" They all screamed in unison

"Yeah I talk so what!" Zoura said rudely

"A Zoura?" Bridgette said and pulled out her Pokédex

_**Zoura the Tricky Fox Pokémon: It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee**_

"I knew you were a Zoura, next time try changing into a Pokémon from the Unova region."

"Yeah well my trainer was from Kanto before he abandoned me and left to go back to Kanto."

"That's terrible!" Bridgette said

"Go Pokéball!" Gill shouted

"Not the Pokéba…" and Zoura was sucked in and after 5 seconds Zoura broke out.

"I don't want to be caught idiot!" Zoura shouted

"I get it you're still hurting from your previous trainer." Bridgette said

"Um… yeah I'm still hurting!" Zoura said

Then Dawn glared suspiciously at Zoura

"If it's not any trouble can I see your strongest Pokémon?"

Both Bridgette and Gill agreed

"Tepig come out."

"You too Oshawott!"

Then Tepig and Oshawott looked at Zoura

"Hey lets go this way there's a river we camp at."

Then Zoura led the way to the river. On the way Zoura was transforming Tepig then Oshawott and having fun with them and in one of the bushes a Pokémon was watching them and Dawn sensed it and stopped walking.

"Hey Dawn, you coming?" Gill said ahead of her

"Uh uh yeah." She responded

Then Zoura stopped running

"Hey Zoura what wrong."

"Hey I want to see a battle between you two and looked." And looked at Dawn and Bridgette

"Okay then, hey Dawn what do think?" Bridgette asked

"Fine then." Dawn replied

Then they were on opposite sides of each other

"Hey let's make this interesting we battle with one of our Pokémon." Bridgette said

"Sure let's do it." Dawn agreed

"Okay Oshawott lets win this!" Then Oshawott walked in front of Bridgette

"With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Solosis do your best!"

She threw out Solosis.

"Let's start this! Oshawott use Tackle!"

Oshawott charged towards Solosis and made contact.

"Fine, Solosis use Hidden Power!" and threw three Hidden Powers at Oshawott

"No! Oshawott dodge it." Oshawott was hit with two of the three attacks.

"Quickly use Psywave!" Solosis blasted a rainbow coloured wave towards Oshawott

"Oshawott use Water Gun." Oshawott blasted a wave of water from it's mouth and hit Psywave

Then before the smoke cleared a flurry of Hidden Powers was heading toward Oshawott, and Oshawott didn't have time to dodge them, and was hit.

"Oshawott you've gotta get up!"

"Too late, finish this with Psywave!"

"Oshawott!" Bridgette screamed

Then Oshawott grabbed it's scalchop and deflected the Psywave upwards

"I see Oshawott has learned how to use it's scalchop." Said Dawn

Then Oshawott checked for scratches on it's scalchop before happily putting it back on it's belly.

"Way to go Oshawott." Yelled Bridgettr

"That still won't be enough to beat me! Use Hidden Power!" Solosis spun and fired three Hidden Powers and Oshawott."

"Oshawott block them with your scalchop." But Oshawott only blocked one of them and got hit by the other two.

Oshawott fainted

"Oshawott you did well and tried your best now take a good rest." And Oshawott went back into the Pokéball.

"Solosis you were breathtaking. You deserve a good rest." And Solosis returned to it's Pokéball.

"Oh man that was amazing! I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired." Zorua said

"Well let's nap for a while." Gill requested

"Yeah Accumula Town is quite close now so I guess we can rest for a while."

"I'm not really tired yet." Said Dawn

"Okay well me, Bridgette and Zoura will be sleeping over there."

"Yeah well I'll just walk around for a while."

"Ok see ya Dawn." Bridgette said while waving to her

And she walked to another area.

-A-

It was night and Dawn was near a river.

"Eevee come out." Dawn requested and Eevee came out of the Pokéball.

"Want to meditate with me?" she asked her partner. Eevee responded with a smile agreeing with Dawn

Dawn got into a meditative state and Eevee sat down and just closed it's eyes.

The wind blew and the leaves danced in the wind as they flew past the two. Now Dawn could hear the aura of any Pokémon within a wide radius.

Then she had a vision of Zorua taking Gill's and Bridgette's Pokéballs and waiting for a helicopter to pick it up.

Then she and Eevee came out of their meditative states.

"Eevee did you see that?" Then Eevee nodded

"C'mon we have to stop Zoura." Said Dawn as she and Eevee ran to their campsite and a shadowy figure followed them.

-A-

Dawn was about to run past the campsite. While she was running she threw out Solosis. "Solosis wake up Gill and Bridgette with Psywave!" After Solosis came out and used Psywave on Gill and Bridgette.

"What's the deal Solosis." Gill asked with anger

"I think Solosis wants us to follow it. Gill I think Dawn is in trouble!" said Bridgette

"Well why are we just sitting around her…"

"Gill what's wrong?"

"My Pokémon have been stolen!"

Bridgette gasped "Mine too!"

"Let's follow Solosis maybe it will lead us to our Pokémon."

"Let's go!"

-A-

Dawn saw a helicopter landing and Zorua was waving towards it.

After it landed Zorua was about to go in.

"ZORUA!" Dawn yelled

"If it isn't 'Aura Whisperer'." Zoura said smugly

"Give me back those Pokéballs Zoura."

"Whats going on out here?" a voice said from the helicopter

Then two people came out of the helicopter a male and a female. The male wore a black sleeveless vest with black jeans black sneakers. He had orange hair flowing backwards, grey eyes and freckles on his cheeks.

The female had a black short hair in a ponytail with cocoa coloured eyes and wore a black sports tank top and black yoga pants with black socks stretching up to and below her knees and had two dark blue stripes at the top of them

"So it looks like you messed up again." said the female

"Shut up Eva! I have the Pokémon, I was just followed."

"Well let's take of the witness shall we." Said the male

"Just remember Scott I lead." Eva commanded

"Destroy them Karrablast!" Eva shouted

"Show no mercy Ferroseed!"

"Karrablast and Ferroseed!" Said Dawn pulling out her Pokédex

_**Karrablast the Clamping Pokémon: For some reason the evolve when they recive electrical energy while they are attacking Shelmet**_

_**Ferroseed the Thorn Seed Pokémon it absorbs the iron it finds in rocks while clinging to the ceiling. It shoots spikes when in danger.**_

"You're really going to fight us both with one Eevee, you're in way over your head girl. Now Ferroseed use Pin Missile!" And it spun and the green spikes launched from it's body.

"Eevee use Quick Attack to dodge it." Then Eevee dodged Pin Missile with a white streak following it. "Now attack Karrablast with Quick Attack!" Eevee charged at Karrablast at some speed.

"Karrablast use Fury Attack!" Then Karrablast's horn glowed white and charged at Eevee.

Eevee and Karrablast hit each other and Eevee came out on top and Karrablast flew backwards. Now Eevee was panting.

"Oh no Eevee can't take much more of this!"

"Gotcha Ferroseed use Flash Cannon!"

"Eevee dodge it quick!"

But Eevee was hit.

"Karrablast use Fury Cutter."

"Eevee watch out!"

And Karrablast scratched Eevee twice before Eevee flew into a tree.

"Now use Fury Attack!" And it charged at Eevee with that glowing horn

"I'm so over this! Eevee use Bite on Karrablast's horn." Then Eevee bit Karrablast's horn.

"Hey what are doing?" Eva asked

"This! Eevee throw Karrablast at Ferroseed." Dawn commanded and Eevee threw the Pokémon at Ferroseed.

Scott laughed and said to Eva "She not bad." Scott continued and yelled to Dawn "But Everyone knows Normal types can't beat Steel types so no matter how long you fight we know how this is end! So just hand over your Pokémon and make this easier for us."

"No!" screamed Dawn

"Sorry but that's not your decision. Ferroseed use Metal Claw!" Ferroseed charged at Eevee. Then a shadowy figure hit Ferroseed.

"What the!" Scott said surprised

The shadowy figure revealed itself to be Riolu.

Then the Riolu used Force Palm on Feroseed.

Feroseed fainted.

"What the hell?" said Scott

"Our turn Eevee use Quick Attack!" Then Eevee charged at Karrablast with speed

Karrablast fainted

Then Riolu took the sack filled with the stolen Pokéballs.

"Oh man we lost." Zoura said

"The boss is not gonna like this." Scott said fearfully

"Shut up and get in the damn chopper." said Eva. Then she shouted to Dawn. "We will be back to take your Pokémon Nature Girl.

Then they flew off into the night sky.

"Thanks for the save um…"

Then Dawn took out her Pokédex.

_**Riolu the **__**Emanation Pokémon: It uses the shape of auras, which change according to emotion to communicate with others**_

"So your just like me." said Dawn. Then she fell to the ground and lied down and looked up to the sky, Riolu did the same and so did Eevee. Then Dawn read Riolu's aura. _'All you want is a friend.'_

"So you want me to catch you?" Dawn asked

Then Riolu smiled

"Looks like a yes to me." She said

Before she could throw the Pokéball Gill and Bridgette caught up

"Hey Dawn!" Gill yelled

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah I'm fine, and here are your Pokémon that Zoura stole. Solosis thanks for bringing them here .Return." and Solosis got sucked back into the Pokéball.

"Great, and who is this Pokémon?" Gill asked

"This is Riolu, it helped me beat those people that nearly got away with your Pokémon. And it has the ability to read auras like me."

"Talk about perfect match." Bridgette said

"Now. Wanna be partners Riolu?" Then Riolu nodded. "Go Pokéball!" and the Pokéball hit Riolu and got sucked into the Pokéball and after 6 seconds Riolu was caught.

"Welcome to the family. I caught a Riolu!" And Eevee celebrates beside Dawn while she holds the Pokéball to her heart.

After facing Eva and Scott and Zorua, Dawn had saved her friend's Pokémon and has caught her latest Pokémon Riolu. Now Our heroes take the final steps towards Accumula Town.

-A-

**A/N: At this point I've run out of things to say other than, how awesome you guys are for reading my Fic, and pls review on this story, suggestions, trainer teams would be very useful as well. I like hearing from you so and I like writing this. So stay tuned for Chapter 5 **


	5. Chap 05: The Elemental Monkeys

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. Whoever wins the Unova League gets the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS!(not really)**_

**A/N: Well I'm back with chapter 5 sorry if it is short I need to build some stuff up before the sixth chapter. Also some of the story ideas I won't be able implement them immediately but I will use them just let me play the story out so I can add it at the right time. Keep up the comments and the ideas and I have come up with the eight gym leaders obviously I'm not going to tell you anything but it won't be final until I write and publish the chapter with that particular leader. So on with the show!**

**P.S: Ideas for Elite Four and Champion wanted.**

**P.S.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com**

Chap 05: The Elemental Monkeys

After their brush with Team Mutant our heroes have finally arrived in Accumula Town

"So were finally here." said Bridgette

"Yeah so let's prepare everything so we can get to Striaton City and get my first gym badge!" said Gill

"But Gill don't you want to practise at the Pokémon Battle Club?" asked Dawn

"Pokémon battle club?" Gill and Bridgette asked in unison

"It's where trainers go to test their skills with other trainers."

"Hey this the perfect preparation for your gym battle Gill." Bridgette said

"First thing's first let's go to Pokémon centre."

Then they went to the Pokémon Centre where they ate lunch with their Pokémon then they saw someone walking up to the counter with Pokéballs in his arms.

"Hey Nurse Jane has anyone answered my ad yet?" the boy asked

"Sorry not today."

"Okay then."

The boy was wearing a white and orange striped shirt with dark green pants and looked young had short blonde hair and green eyes

While Nurse Jane had a resemblance to Nurse Joy except she had orange eyes and her hair is pink and the style is similar to that of Catlin from the Elite Four.

"Actually a trainer asked about your Pokémon. She's waiting for you at the Pokémon Battle Club. She has a Snivy with her."

"Wow thanks Nurse Jane!"

Then before he left Gill stopped him

"Hey what Pokémon do you have there?!"

"Oh well um."

Then Dawn stepped in. "Greetings stranger, please excuse my friend's hastiness, he just wants to know if your giving away those Pokémon you have.

"Oh well yeah I'll explain on the way."

Then the four of them were walking to the Pokémon Battle Club

"So you see these three Pokémon had recently just hatched from their Pokémon eggs and. You see my family are moving out of Unova and none of us are really trainers so we need someone to take care of them."

"Oh that's so sad." Bridgette said

"Ahh here we are." The Boy said

And waiting there was none other than Courtney and her Snivy.

"So you must be the boy that has some Pokémon to show me?"

"Uh yeah."

Dawn then observed Snivy. "Hmm the aura of your Snivy is very similar to yours."

"Oookay." Then Courtney whispered "Weirdo."

Then Dawn aimed her Pokédex at Snivy

_**Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon: Being exposed to sunlight makes it's movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than it's hands.**_

"So can you show me the Pokémon you have."

"Um ok then, come on out guys." Then three Pokémon came out and would have looked the same if not for their colour differences."

"I've heard of these Pokémon. Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. a.k.a The Elemental Monkeys."

"Woah so cool." Said Gill and he took out his Pokédex

_**Pansage the Grass Monkey Pokémon: It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share with friends.**_

_**Pansear the High Temp Pokémon: Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people.**_

_**Panpour the Spray Pokémon: The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with its tail.**_

"Hey can I pick one too?" asked Gill

"I don't see why not?" the boy replied

"Which one are you going to pick Courtney?" Bridgette asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to pick Panpour. This is so I can cover Snivy's weakness to fire type attacks."

"Okay then Panpour, Return." The boy said and the Pokémon went back to it's Pokéball. "Here you go take care of it would ya?"

"Of course I will. Welcome to the team." "Bridgette you should pick Pansear."

"Sure Courtney, you heard her kid."

"Okay, Pansear. Return." And gave Bridgette Pansear.

"Nice now I have my third Pokémon."

"Guess that leaves me with Pansage." Said Gill

"So you want Pansage?" the boy said

"Heck yeah I want Pansage!"

"Okay Pansage, Return." And gave the Pokéball with the Green monkey inside to Gill."

"Thanks kid."

"No thank you now my Pokémon have a new home now thanks to you guys."

"Aww, No problem kid" Bridgette said

"I'll be happy to raise this Pokémon." Courtney said

"Three Pokémon I'm so psyched right now." "Hey Courtney, I challenge you to a battle!" Gill said

"Uh seriously didn't I knock you around enough last time?" Courtney replied

"Come on I've gotten stronger since Nuvema Town."

"Get your first gym badge and then we'll talk."

Then Courtney walked away heading for Striaton City

"Well she's quite unpleasant." said Dawn

"C'mon Dawn she not that bad." said Bridgette

"Well I'm going to the Pokémon Battle Club to get stronger." said Gill

-A-

Then all three of them went to the Pokémon battle club and were stopped by the manager of the Battle Club. Chef Hatchet.

"Um who are you?" Gill asked

"I manage this place, and you will only battle when I say you can battle is that understood!" Chef said in a drill sergeant manner.

"Yes sir." The trio said in unison

"Over there you will find the touchscreen computer that has all the people who want to battle. That where you sign up and I choose your opponents." Said the manager who was dressed as a cook suprisingly

"Sir yes sir." The Trio replied

Then he walked away

"Man what a stiff." Gill chuckled

"It looks like his aura is heavily conflicted." Dawn added

"Well I'd hate to meet him in a dark ally." Bridgette giggled

The trio went to the computer and saw three trainers who have signed up

"Well three for each of us." Stated Gill

"Ahh great I thought we would never get a chance to battle." A male voice said as all three of them looked behind them

Behind them were three trainers one male two females

One of the girls had what Dawn would say a dark aura her hair was a dark teal colour and tied in a thick ponytail, eyes of the same colour with blue green lipstick. Her clothes had consisted of a dress similar to Dawn's. (from the Pokémon series) A black glove on her right hand. Black stockings with dark green boots. And her skin was a pale as a vampire's

The Guy had black hair with green eyes. His clothes consisted of an olive green shirt with black jeans and white and green and white shoes and finally he had a guitar case strapped to his back.

The other female was dark skinned and has more fat than her goth friend. She had chocolate brown eyes and her hair was tied in a similar way to her friend. She wore a peach shirt with four Pokéball symbols going in a horizontal direction, blue ¾ jeans and brown sandals.

-A-

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but Gill and Bridgette needed one more Pokémon for this to work. Also I will be happy to use any OC's you send me and I will be using a character named Craig very soon. Send your comment and ideas through. Also if you comment and don't have a FanFicton account pls send an alias if you would so when I use your ideas I can put your name out there so I don't steal ideas from strangers. **

**Adios amigos. **


	6. Chap 06: Battle Royal at the Battle Club

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Yo Chris where my paycheck at?"**_

**A/N: I don't have much to say, no really don't anything to say right now oh yeah, you're the greatest fans ever. So keep up the comments and the ideas. By the way Gwen's Pokémon team was created by **_PhenomsServant__. _

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com**

Chap 06: Battle Royal at the Battle Club!

After our heroes arrived in Accumula Town Gill and Bridgette each acquired a new Pokémon. Then they met up with three new trainers who they are soon to battle.

"Ahh great I thought we would never get a chance to battle." Said the Musician

"Wait who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Trent, this is Gwen and Leshawna."

"Hi there." Said Gwen

"How's it hanging?" Greeted Leshawna

"Nice to meet you I'm Bridgette, he's Gill and she's Dawn."

"Greetings new trainers." Said Dawn

"Yeah hi. Now which one of you do I get to battle?!"

"Well you sure don't waste time." said Leshawna

"He likes to battle." said Bridgette

Then the computer beeped and listed the matchups for the day

**1. Gwen vs Dawn**

**2.** **Gill vs Leshwana**

**3. Bridgette vs Trent**

"I look forward to my battle with you Gwen." said Dawn

"Likewise." Gwen replied and they both shook hands

"Looks like I get face scruffy over there."

"Hey my hair isn't that messy." Then Gill starts brushing his hand through his hair.

"Will Gwen and Dawn make their way to the battle field immediately."

"Well wish me luck guys." Gwen said to her travelling companions as she went to the battlefield

"Good luck Dawn!" Bridgette yelled to her friend as she walks down to the battlefield

There were seats in the Battle Club filled with fans from Accumula Town

"Now I Chef Hatchet will be referee for this match. This battle taking place is one out of three, each trainer will use two Pokémon. If you substitute, that Pokémon is out! The battle ends when all the trainers Pokémon is either DQ or unable to continue. Battle Begin!"

Gwen started "The Power of my Pokémon will prevail Houndour go for the win!" And Houndour materialized out of the Pokéball."

"A Houndour huh?"

_**Houndour the Dark Pokémon: It's smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others.**_

'Looks pretty tough Dawn however I trust my Pokémon!' Dawn thought to herself "With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Riolu do your best!"

"Now Riolu, use Quick Attack!" And Riolu ran towards and continuously struck Houndour at super speed then Riolu stopped attacking

'_Man why did she use a fighting type Pokémon_' Gwen thought to herself "Houndour use Fire Fang!" Then Houndour's mouth filled with flames and bit Riolu with fangs of flame.

"Woah that's pretty powerful, alright Riolu use Hidden Power and threw one at Houndour."

"Houndour dodge it then use Leer." Then It's eyes glowed red and sent beams in the shape of it's eyes towards Riolu.

"Wait what happened to Riolu?" asked Dawn

"I lowered Riolu's Defences." answered Gwen "Now let's do this use Fire Fang."

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Then Riolu got out of the way in time. "Quick, use Force Palm." And Riolu hit Houndour.

-A-

"Yeah, Dawn's on fire there no way she can lose." Yelled Gill

"Hate to admit it but Gwen needs to dig deep if she wants to win." Stated Trent

-A-

"Use Force Palm!"

"Use Fire Fang!"

Then both Pokémon collided with each other, Houndour Bit into Riolu with a fiery mouth and Riolu hit Houndour with a palm filled with energy.

When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were down.

"Riolu!"

"Houndour!"

Both Pokémon staggered to their feet but then Houndour fainted

"Houndour is unable to battle, Riolu wins!"

"You did well Riolu!"

"Houndour, return. You were resilient in that battle, I'll take it from here. How you like hitting something you can't touch. Haunter go for the win!"

Dawn scans Haunter with her Pokédex.

_**Haunter the Gas Pokémon: It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. It's touch causes endless shuddering. **_

-A-

"Aw yeah now it's on!" shouted Leshawna

"Dawn will have to substitute; Riolu has no chance at beating Haunter." Bridgette stated

Dawn then thought '_This is bad, Riolu only knows; Hidden Power, Quick Attack and Force Palm, all which have no effects on Ghost types_.'

"Chef Hatchet, I want to substitute." Requested Dawn

"You do know what will happen right." Chef warned

"I know but I want to switch."

"Fine. Haunter wins by default, Riolu is disqualified."

"Riolu, return. I'm sorry but I will win this battle, I swear. Eevee do your best!"

-A-

"Haunter's ghost type attacks will have no effect on a normal type like Eevee." Bridgette stated

"Yeah well Eevee's normal type attacks will have no effect on a ghost type like Haunter."Trent Argued "And plus Haunter isn't just a ghost type."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bridgette

-A-

Dawn thought 'Gwen seems pretty confident even though she knows that Eevee will be unaffected by ghost type attacks.'

"Eevee use bite!" Eevee charges at Haunter "It will be super effective on Haunter." But then Haunter hovered over the attack

"Haunter fly up wards and use Toxic!" Then Haunter spit a Purple liquid at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it quick then use bite" And Eevee dodged the attack and jumped at Haunter and Bit it maliciously. Then Haunter fell to the ground and Eevee was on top of it.

"Now Haunter!" Then Haunter opened it's eyes and was about to spit Toxic at Eevee.

"Eevee get out of there." Dawn yelled. But it was too late Eevee was hit, became poisoned and flew back towards Dawn. But Eevee got up "Eevee can you still battle!?" Then Eevee showed a grin at Dawn "That's all I needed to know."

"You're not bad Dawn, I like but one of us has to win and it's going to be me!"

-A-

"Here comes Venoshock." said Trent

"Venoshock?" Gill asked

"Venoshock is an attack that is more powerful on a Pokémon that is poisoned."

"Aw man then that means that Eevee is Toast!" shouted Gill

Trent added "You see Gwen can easily counter a battle at any time. She made sure that Haunter learned a poison type move so it can't rely on ghost type move to win a battle. She's so awesome."

Then Gill and Bridgette looked at each other after hearing what Trent said.

-A-

"Alright Haunter lets win this, use Venoshock." Then Haunter's hands go from glowing red to green and a green liquid from it's fingers. And soaks Eevee

"No Eevee!" then Eevee collapsed to the ground and fainted while trying to get up.

Chef called it. "Eevee is unable to battle, Haunter wins and the victory goes to Gwen."

"Yes, you were amazing Haunter!"

"Eevee return. You did your best and that's all that matters." Then Gwen was walking towards Dawn, and Dawn started the congratulations. "Your Haunter's battling style is admirable."

"Well your Eevee wasn't bad either. I hope we can battle again someday." Then reached out her hand

"Count on it." And shook Gwen's hand then they both went to the stands

"Now will Gill and Leshawna report to the battlefield immediately."

-A-

Gill and Leshawna were on the battlefield. Ready to start their battle

"Second Battle, Begin!"

"Yeah I'll start." said Gill. "Pansage do some damage!" and the green monkey came out of the Pokéball

"A grass type, perfect. Trubbish come on out!" And a Pokémon that resembled a trash bag came out.

"A Trubbish?"

_**Trubbish the Trash Bag Pokémon: Wanting more garbage, they follow people who litter. They always belch poison gas.**_

"Oh yeah let's see how Pansage does against a Poison type."

"Well eat this Pansage use Bullet Seed!" and Pansage fired green glowing bullets from it's mouth. And it hit Trubbish but caused little damage.

"Time to win. Trubbish use Toxic Spikes." Then Trubbish fired a purple beam from it's mouth skyward and the beam spilt and headed downwards and spread it's self across the battle field

"Okay Pansage use Cut!" and Pansage's hands glowed blue and scratched at Trubbish while was trying to get away.

"Trubbish use Take Down!" and Trubbish was cloaked in a light yellow flash and rammed into Pansage

"No Pansage!" And Pansage was a little dizzy from the impact.

"This battle is over! Trubbish use Sludge Bomb!" And Trubbish fired a brown dirt ball Pansage.

"No Pansage!" and Pansage snapped out of it and panicked as well and just dodged it. But there was another Sludge Bomb heading for Pansage's blind spot.

"Pansage watch out!"

**To Be Continued.**

-A-

**A/N: Sorry this one is also quite short because it was a bit rushed. I promise part two will be longer. Anyway I love your comments so please comment on the story, what you like or don't like, and if you have any ideas you know what to do. Part 2 will be here on Monday the latest.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	7. Chap 07: Brutal Training

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "It's… in the mail."**_

**A/N: So it continues. Uh .Pls comment on the story itself and keep those ideas coming. So let's get to it!**

**P.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com**

Chap 07: Brutal Training

The battle between Gill and Leshawna reaches its conclusion and Bridgette faces her toughest battle yet against Trent.

-A-

Gill was thinking after Pansage dodged the first Sludge Bomb '_This is bad if Pansage is hit with even one Sludge Bomb it could be the end. Huh another one?! Now what do I do? I know!_'

"Pansage turn around and use Bullet Seed!" Pansage hit the Sludge Bomb and intercepted it. "Now use Rock Smash!" Pansage's right arm glowed orange as it punched Trubbish.

"Oh it's on now Trubbish use Doubleslap!" Trubbish's hands glowed white and slapped Pansage twice. And held Pansage's arms. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Pansage use Bullet Seed and break free!" But even though Pansage kept firing Trubbish still didn't let go and Pansage was hit and flew across the battlefield."

Gill then thought. '_Pansage may be still have energy to battle but it's poisoned._'

"Pansage we have to win this! Use cut!"

"Trubbish dodge it." Then Trubbish jumped up. "Now use Sludge Bomb!" Then Pansage just dodged it

"Use Bullet seed!" Pansage fired

"Take the hits and use Take Down!" The Trubbish charge at Pansage taking the damage from Bullet Seed

"What the! Pansage watch out!" And Pansage just jumped over Trubbish.

"Trubbish use Doubleslap!" and Pansage got hit by Doubleslap and became dazed from so many hits. "Haha perfect use Sludge Bomb!" And Tubbish fired it's move

"Pansage RUN!" and Pansage snapped out of its dazed state but it was a second too late and Pansage was hit. And fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle so Trubbish is the winner." Chef yelled

"You were awesome Pansage. Return."

"Well sugar you got something else? Or are you just going to throw in the towel."

"Ok Leshawna prepare to lose. Tepig do some damage!" Then all of a sudden Tepig had felt a painful surge of poison and lost energy. "Hey Tepig what happened?"

"Toxic Spikes is what happened sugar."

-A-

"Toxic Spikes." Gwen started "It poisons the entire battlefield. When a Pokémon from the opposite team is thown in that same Pokémon becomes poisoned and loses energy.

"It's going to be a lot harder for Gill to beat Leshawna now." Said Bridgette

"That's why Leshawna made Trubbish use Toxic Spike the second the battle started. So that if Gill had to throw in another Pokémon Leshawna would still have the edge." Stated Dawn

-A-

"Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig stot it at Trubbish and it stumbled backwards

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Tepig dodge it!" and Tepig got out of the way quickly

"Trubbish hold down Tepig!" Then Trubbish managed to hold on to Tepig's front legs. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Not This Time Tepig use Ember on Trubbish's hand." Then Ember struck Trubbish's hand and broke free also it threw Trubbish off balance and Sludge Bomb shot upwards.

"Now use Tackle!" Gill yelled and Tepig charged into Trubbish. "Let's win this. Tepig charge Ember!" And Tepig held in Ember and waited for Gill to give to ok on when to fire.

"I have no idea what you are doing but it's not going to work. Trubbish use Sludge Bomb and it fired the brown sludge at Tepig.

'_Wait for it, wait for it, wait - for - it, and_' "FIRE!" Tepig fired a powerful Ember that broke through Sludge Bomb and hit Trubbish and it stayed down.

"Ah Crap, Trubbish!"

"Trubbish is unable to battle so Tepig wins."

"Well you totally kicked butt, Trubbish, Return. Ok looks you got game after all but you still won't beat me. Growlithe come on out!" and the small brown dog came out of the Pokéball.

"Hmm Growlithe?" and scans it with his Pokédex.

_**Growlithe the Puppy Pokémon: Extremely loyal to its trainer, it will bark at those who approach the trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town.**_

"Alright I'm not afraid Tepig use Ember." And Growlithe felt nothing more than a warm wind.

"Nice try but unless Tepig know anything other than Tackle you won't win this Ember is too weak of a move to use against a fire type. Growlithe use Flame Burst!" And a Growlithe created a fireball in it's mouth and fired it at Tepig. And Tepig was hit.

"Tepig!" then Tepig staggered to it's feet.

-A-

"Well I hate to say it but it looking bad for Gill." Said Trent

"It's not over yet." said Bridgette "Plus he an Tepig still have a secret weapon on their hands."

"What? Secret weapon?"

"Bridgette is correct about this observation." Stated Dawn

"Okay what are you two talking about."

-A-

Meanwhile Tepig was dodging every Flame Burst thrown at it.

Gill: '_Tepig can't keep this up forever! I have to finish this_.'

"Growlithe use Flame Burst once more!" And it fired it.

"Tepig intercept it with Ember." And after Ember hit It a smokescreen was created. "Tepig run into the smokescreen and use Rollout."

Leshawna: '_He said what now!?_'

Tepig rolled into Growlithe and it took a lot of damage.

"Way to go Tepig!" yelled Gill to his partner Pokémon

"Okay if you're going to play like that. Growlithe use Flame Wheel!" Flame appeared in Growlithe's mouth again but this time when it jumped and flipped in the air the flames spread from its mouth and cloaked around Growlithe and formed the shape of a wheel.

"Tepig watch out!"

Then Flame Wheel hit Tepig and it flew back.

Gill: '_Tepig can't take another hit like that.'_

Leshawna: '_If Growlithe takes another Rollout it's over.'_

Gill: '_So it looks like I'll…_'

Leshawna: '_Have to finish this…_'

Gill and Leshawna: '_IN ONE MOVE!_'

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel!" Leshawna yelled at the top of her lungs

"Tepig use Rollout!" Gill shouted with all his might

Tepig rolled towards Growlithe and Growlithe rolled in flames towards Tepig and they collided

"Tepig!"

"Growlithe!"

There was a tiny crater in the center of the stage and both the Pokémon lie tired. Then Tepig got up slowly and finally stood up while it's opponent was lying down on the ground.

"Growlithe is unable to battle Tepig is the winner and that means that the victory goes to Gill." Chef said to the crowd

"Well we had to lose sometime. Growlithe return."

Then they both went to the center of the stage battlefield

"What can I say you do have skills." said Leshawna

"Well thanks but Tepig deserves all the credit." Said Gill

"You know you are actually the first trainer to beat me!"

"Really no fooling!"

"Yeah fool. But don't get too comfortable next time we meet I will beat you."

Then Gill chuckled "Well see about that."

Then they fist pumped each other

-A-

"Gill was lucky to win that one." Gwen stated. "If Tepig didn't learn Rollout, Growlithe could have easily won that battle."

"Perhaps." Dawn agreed

"Now Bridgette was it? It's time for our battle."

"Hm bring it on Trent!"

-A-

"And now for the final battle. Begin"

"Okay Woobat come on out." And Woobat came out of the Pokéball.

"That's what you going with ok then, Spheal get ready for battle!" and a round seal like creature came out."

Pokédex in hand she said "What's a Spheal?"

_**Spheal the Clap Pokémon: They can't swim well yet, and they move much faster by rolling. When they are happy they clap their fins.**_

-A-

"Ha ha Trent is going all out like always!"

"Flying types are weak to Ice types right?" asked Gill

"Correct and Bridgette better be prepared to face some serious super effective moves." Dawn repied

-A-

"Spheal use Ice Ball!" And Spheal started rolling and got covered in a layer of ice and looked like a snowball and rolled at speed towards Woobat who just flew out of the way.

"Is that all you got? Woobat use Gust." Then Spheal was caught in a small wind vortex and rolled backwards towards Trent. "Don't stop use Air Cutter!" Then Woobat sent two light blue blade shaped beams at Spheal.

"Spheal dodge it." But Spheal was still hit. "Alright use Aurora Beam!" Then Spheal fired cold Aurora's from it's mouth and Woobat was hit and fell to the ground. "Excellent use Ice Ball." Then rolled into Woobat while it was on the ground.

"Woobat get into the air!" Then use Air cutter. Air Cutter hit and Spheal rolled back again. "Now use Confusion and lift Spheal into the air." And Woobat did as commanded and a pink aura went around Spheal and was thrown into the air.

"Aw man I gotta do something."

"Too late Trent. Now use Gust" And Spheal was caught by Gust and was thrown hard into the ground.

"Aw Man Spheal!"

Spheal Fainted

"Spheal is unable to battle so Woobat wins."

"Yes." Said Bridgette

"Thanks a lot Spheal you were great. Return."

"What now Trent?"

"Don't think this is over I still have one more Pokémon left and it will blow you away."

"The only think that will blow anything is my Woobat!"

"Okay Bridgette you kinda asked for this. Blitzle get ready for battle." And a Zebra coloured creature with a sharp white mane came out of the Pokéball.

"Okay whats up with Blitzle?" As Bridgette takes out her Pokédex again

_**Blitzle the Electrified Pokémon: Its mane shines when it**_ _**discharges electricity. They use the Frequency and Rhythm of these flashes to communicate.**_

"A…an Electric type?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah what wrong?" answered Trent

"I **don't** like Electric Types!"

-A-

"Makes sense actually ,if Bridgette likes water type Pokémon it would be obvious that she is hates or is afraid of electric types." Said Dawn

"Trent is going to destroy Bridgette!" said Gwen

"No way Bridgette is resourceful she'll find a way." said Gill

-A-

"Blitzle use Charge." And Blitzle started gathering electrical energy and stored it in it's glowing mane

Bridgette: '_I need to beat Blitzle now! So I must_'

"Woobat use Air Cutter!" Those blades headed for Blitzle

"Blitzle use Flame Charge!" Blitzle stomped on the ground until it kicked up dust, then it was cloaked in an ember coloured flame and ran into the Air Cutter and made contact with Woobat.

"Woobat get up."

"Sorry Bridgette but this battle is mine. Use Shock Wave." And it's mane was glowing yellow and fired a yellow electric surge from its mane towards Woobat. Woobat fainted and looked singed.

"Oh no Woobat."

"Woobat is unable to battle Blitzle wins."

"Thanks for your help Woobat. Return.

-A-

Dawn thought while putting her fingers on her chin '_Blitzle use charge in order increase its Special Defence and the power of the next electric type move it was going to use, then Trent commanded it to use Flame Charge not only to cause some damage but increase Blitzle's speed and finally use Shock Wave which had a higher power level any to knock out Woobat. Blitzle and Trent's relationship must be outstanding if they can pull off such a planned attack_.'

"I told you Trent is going to kick butt." Said Gwen

"Bridgette still has one Pokémon and that Pokémon will kick Blitzle's butt." Said Gill

"Bridgette might be in way over her head with this one." Dawn said

"Huh?" Gill coughed

-A-

Bridgette: '_I hope this strategy will_ _work. Snap out of Bridgette it will work it's got to._'

"Okay Oshawott come on out!"

-A-

"What are you doing Bridgette!? Oshawott is just as weak to electricity as Woobat is." Gill yelled

"The scalchop." Dawn whispered to herself as she flashed back to when Oshawott deflected her Solosis' Psywave attack."

Then she thought while she folded her arms and smiled. '_Well Bridgette this plan of yours might just work but be extra careful._

-A-

"Ready Oshawott?"

Then Trent scratched his head "Well that's really bold, sending out a water type against my Blitzle."

"Don't you worry Oshawott will surprise you. Now use Water Gun!" And Oshawott sprayed water from its mouth and Blitzle dodged it.

"Now Blitzle use Shock Wave." And the mane glowed and an electric jolt fired from it.

Bridgette: '_Okay this is where my plan comes into action._'

"Oshawott, deflect it with your scalchop!" And Blitzle's Shock Wave was deflected skywards."

Everyone looked in amazement. Water type Pokémon has rendered an electic type attack useless.

"Now Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Then a blue curvy blue saber came out of Oshawott's scalchop. And slashed at Blitzle and caused huge damage.

Trent: '_I've got to get rid of that scalchop._'

"Blitzle use Double Kick! Get rid of that scalchop." Then it kicked Oshawott and it's scalchop with its hind legs.

"Oshawott quickly go get you scalchop!"

"I don't think so! Blitzle use Shock Wave." And Oshawott was shocked and looked singed but still had enough energy to battle.

"Can you keep going Oshawott?"and Oshawott slapped it's head with both hands and rubbed it's face. "Okay lets win this! Oshawott use Tackle!" And the little sea otter charged at Blitzle

"Blitzle use Double Kick!"

"Oshawott dodge it." And Oshawott just dodged the Double Kick.

"Now Razor Shell!" And Oshawott slashed Blitzle with its blue glowing scalchop then flipped away from the Pokémon.

"Blitzle use Charge." And Blitzle's mane started glowing yellow. "Now use Shock Wave."

"Oshawott use your scalchop." And Oshawott deflected the electric surge upwards in the opposite direction. But still took some damage because this Shock Wave was stronger.

Then Oshawott nearly collapsed as it was low on energy

Trent: '_Ok Oshawott probably need one more hit before I KO it. Okay this should do the trick.'_

Bridgette:'_Oshawott is about to go. Right Razor Shell should finish this battle._'

"Blitzle use Flame Charge!"

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!"

Blitzle cloaked in flame and Oshawott charging in with a curved beam stretching from its scalchop were about to collide. And inevitably they did.

"Oshawott!"

"C'mon little buddy."

The dust cleared. And to everyone's surprise both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Both Blitzle and Oshawott are unable to battle, so this match is a tie."

"Oshawott. You were so awesome now take a good rest." And Oshawott was brought back into the Pokéball

"Blitzle that was excellent. Return."

Then they walked to the center.

"Well Bridgette I nearly paid the price for underestimating Oshawott."

"You sure did but Blitzle sure kept us on our feet."

"Hehe well me and Oshawott will be back to take you on next time Trent."

"I come out on top just you wait."

-A-

It was sunset in Accumula Town and the trio's had to go their separate ways

"Well take care Sugar." Leshawna said to Gill

"Oh I will." Replied Gill and fist pumped his new friend.

"Good luck on your journey Gwen." Said Dawn while shaking Gwen's hand

"You too Dawn I hope we can battle again." Gwen Replied

"The feeling is mutual." Said Dawn

"You take care alright." Trent said to Bridgette

"Ok and make sure your stronger so that we can battle again." she replied.

"Count on it!"

Then they said their goodbyes and split as The Trio now continued on their path to Striaton City and Gill's first gym battle.

-A-

**Told you it would be longer so please keep those comments coming and I love hearing what you have to say and seeing new ideas just excites me so thanks in advance my fans. **

**I will see you on the next chapter**

**Goodbye **


	8. Chap 08: To Double or Not to Double

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Don't tell me you just ate that entire plate of ribs!"**_

**A/N: And so it begins, so here is the 8****th**** chapter not much to say except please comment on what you think and I'm happy to hear any ideas you might have. **

**P.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com ****but you probably knew that already**

Chap 08: To Double or Not to Double

After their battles with Gwen, Trent and Leshawna our heroes continue their trip to Straiton City until they come across a trainer in some trouble

-A-

With Straiton City merely in their sights our heroes continue their journey until a Patrat herd was running from somthing

"Hey are those Patrat running from somthing?" asked Bridgette

"I sense a troubled Pokémon in that tree." said Dawn

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Gill

They ran to the tree seeing a Cubchoo and it's trainer dangling in a tree and a Scolipede charging into that tree.

"Hey are you ok up there?" asked Bridgette

"Oh yeah were dangling from a tree trying run from a crazy Pokémon, but other than that I'm peachy." The trainer said sarcastically.

Then Dawn threw in Solosis. "Solosis use Psywave!" and as soon as Solosis came out it blasted a rainbow coloured ray at Scolipede.

Then Gill threw in Pidove. "Pidove bring down that Pokémon!" and Pidove flew up and grabbed Cubchoo and put him down on the ground.

And Bridgette threw in Pansear. "Pansear use Incinerate!" and blasted a fire wave from its tuft and hit Scolipede.

And then Scolipede ran away!

"Well looks like we got that thing on the run!" yelled Gill in delight

"Return." The trio said in unison and their Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs.

Then the trainer jumped down. He had pale light skin (similar to Dawn's) with blue eyes and light brown hair. He wore a dark blue hoodie, light brown and jeans dark brown shoes along with a black and blue backpack.

"Hey you ok bro?" asked Gill

"Yeah I think so." said the trainer

"Hey what's your name? asked Bridgette

"Huh oh my name is Craig and this is my partner Cubchoo."

"Cubchoo? Let's see." And Gill scans the Pokémon into the Pokédex.

_**Cubchoo the Chill Pokémon: Their snot is a barometer of health. When healthy, their snot is sticky and the power of their ice moves increase.**_

"Aww, your Pokémon is so cute." said Bridgette

Then Craig started to stare at Dawn.

"Huh what is it? Is there something on my face?" asked Dawn

He starts to blush "Um… it's nothing." He said shyly

"Oookay, anyway why is a Scolipede chasing you?" Dawn asked

Then he scratched his head "You see I tried to catch it."

"You tried to catch a Scolipede?!" Bridgette and Gill said in unison

"Here." Dawn said handing Bridgette her Pokédex

_**Scolipede the Megapede Pokémon: It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison**_

"So where are you from?" asked Gill

"I'm from Asperita City." answered Craig

"That's pretty far from here. Do you have any gym badges?"

Then he dropped his head. "No yet yet."

"Well neither do I." said Gill. "In fact, Dawn is the only one I know who has a gym badge."

"Well can I come with you guys to Striaton City?"

"Oh sure you can." Gill answered "Truth is I've needed a guy to talk to."

"Okay then so do I." Craig said

"Gill it's your turn to find fruit."

"Uh really." Then Gill put his arm around Craig's neck friendly. "Craig my friend you're going to help me."

"Ok actually I need to talk to talk to you." Craig said

"Ok let go then."

-A-

Then it was sunset and the two girls were setting up their sleeping bags the Bridgette started the conversation.

"Hey Dawn have you had a boyfriend before?"

"I've never felt the need to get into that kind of companionship with a boy before."

"Oh, well there are lots of boys out there in Unova and you will find one."

"Remember how I can read the auras of people?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can see into their past and their past relationships and…"

"I see you're afraid of rejection."

"No! More like I don't trust them."

"So do you trust Gill?"

"To an extent. Either way I'm not really eager to find that 'special someone'. All I'm focused on is winning all eight gym badges and entering the Unova League that's it." Then she started to get up and walk away.

"Hey Dawn where are you going?"

"I'm going to meditate, I'll be back."

-A-

In the forest they got all the food they can carry. And Craig told Gill some interesting news

"Woah you like Dawn!" Gill yelled

"Hey! Do you want the whole of Unova to find out?!" Craig said after putting his hand on Gill's mouth

"So uh are you going to tell her?"

"Not right now obviously but soon I mean I need to get to know her first."

"I have an idea." Gill said

"Does it involve you in anyway?"

"Uh no. Wait, what?"

"It's nothing, anyway what's your plan?"

"Challenge her to a battle!"

"What!?"

"I said challenge her to a battle. That way you will get to know her better and tell her if you win she should go out with you."

"Ok I'll do it and I have the perfect strategy too."

"Alright then let's get back to camp."

-A-

Then it was the next morning and they were a few steps away from Striaton City.

Then Craig decided now was the time.

"Hey Dawn um I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

Then he said loudly. "I challenge you to a battle!" then he continued "If I win then you owe me a date."

"Then what shall happen if I win." Dawn asked

Craig and Gill obviously didn't think this through.

"Then… if you win I…I will catch a Pokémon for you. Oh and this is a double battle."

"Okay then you have a battle." Then she held a Pokéball and outstretched her arm forwards.

"Well this will be interesting." Bridgette said

"Oh yeah it will." Said Gill

"Hey Gill do you know something?"

"No nothing at all."

"Oookay."

-A-

"Ok Dawn let's start this."

Then she just nodded.

"With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Eevee, Riolu do your best." Then the two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs

"Ok Cubchoo, Emolga lead us to victory!" And his Cubchoo along with a Pokémon that resembled a flying squirrel.

-A-

"Who is that Pokémon?" said Gill looking at his Pokédex.

_**Emolga the Sky Squirrel Pokémon: It glides on it's outstretched membrane while shocking foes with electricity stored in the pouches on it's cheeks.**_

-A-

"Alright Dawn I'll give you the first move."

"Right Eevee, Riolu use Quick Attack, then they both charged towards Cubchoo and Emolga."

"Cubchoo use Icy Wind on both of them!" The Cubchoo blew a chilling wind towards Eevee and Riolu. And slowed them down. "Now Emolga use Quick Attack!" And Emolga charged and out-sped both Eevee and Riolu and continuously pounded them.

"Wait a minute how is Emolga that fast or…"

"Eevee and Riolu are slower? Yeah I had Cubchoo use Icy Wind to slow down your Pokémon, and then Emolga used Quick Attack to do some damage.

'_I don't believe it he had me in the first move!? Okay Dawn focus, Ice types are weak to fighting type moves so. Okay then this strategy should work!'_

"Eevee, Bite!"

"Cubchoo use Icy Wind."

'_He fell for it!'_

Eevee was hit with a cold wind and it's running was slowed down.

"Emolga use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee use Quick Attack to dodge it."

And Emolga was chasing Eevee around.

'_Now Emolga can't protect Cubchoo time to strike._'

"Now Riolu use Force Palm!" And Riolu was getting close to Cubchoo

"Cubchoo dodge it!" but Cubchoo was hit.

'_That was super effective one more could knock out Cubchoo. Okay time for plan B'_

Then Emolga and Eevee went back to their trainers.

"Hey Dawn beat this Emolga use Attract!" Emolga Blew a kiss of hearts towards Eevee and Riolu

Then Dawn gasped because she knew what would happen if Riolu was hit with attract.

"Riolu dodge it now." She yelled but Riolu was surrounded by heart and his eyes turns to pink hearts and became infatuated with Emolga.

"Cubchoo use Rock smash on Eevee." Cubchoo charged at Eevee with an orange glowing fist

"Eevee use Quick Attack to dodge then charge into Emolga." Eevee did this and hit Emolga

"Emolga use Shock Wave!" And Eevee was hit with a yellow electric jolt that came from Emolga's cheeks "Cubchoo use Fury Swipes on Riolu!" Then Riolu was hit several times with Cubchoo's paws.

"Riolu snap out of it!"

"Emolga finish Riolu with Electo Ball!" Then a ball made of electricity started to appear on Emolga's tail and it jumped into the air as the ball kept growing then Emolga did a front flip so the ball will release from it's tail. Then the ball hit Riolu.

Riolu Fainted

"Riolu No!" then she sighed "It doesn't matter you did your best and that's all that matters. Return."

"Alright lets wrap it up Emolga use Shock Wave, Cubchoo use Icy Wind."

"Eevee dodge them with Quick Attack!" Eevee dodged both attacks but they continued to attack

"Emolga use Quick Attack, Cubchoo use Fury Swipes."

"C'mon Eevee we can't give up use. Huh." And Eevee's tail started glowing, became flat and turned a shiny metal colour. "Woah that's Iron Tail!" and hit Emolga

"Emolga!"

Emolga fainted

'_Got to finish this._' They both thought

"Cubchoo use Rock Smash!"

"Eevee use Iron Tail."

Then Eevee Jumped up and did a front flip and tried to hit Cubchoo with its steel flat tail then Cubchoo jumped and punched Eevee's tail with it's orange glowing fist then a small explosion happened and fell to the ground and… They both fainted.

Dawn sighed and took her Pokémon in her arms. "Sorry Eevee, I couldn't get the win." Then Eevee smiled pretty much saying '_That's alright my friend_.'

"Well Cubchoo we… almost won." Then Cubchoo jumped on to Craig's arms "So Dawn I guess… you owe me a date."

"What, it was a draw so we both lost!"

"You didn't let me finish. I also owe you a newly caught Pokémon."

"Or we can just not do anything since we basically both lost!" Dawn said cruelly

Then Craig looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry that was mean, let's see if you get me a Pokémon then I'll go out with you is that a deal?"

"Deal!" he said and jumped up in the air in delight

After our heroes met up with a new trainer they are about finish their journey to Striaton City and Gill gets even closer to his first gym badge.

-A-

**So that chapter 8 please tell me what you think and whatever your ideas are I will try to add them to some point in the story. **

**See ya **


	9. Chap 09: Facing the Swarm

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Having to defuse a time bomb, under pressure."**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from .com ****I think you get it by now.**

Chap 09: Facing the Swarm

Our heroes have finally arrived in Striaton City and Gill challenges the Striaton Gym for his first gym badge.

-A-

Now that they have finally arrived at Striaton City the trio along with Craig they first head to the Pokémon Center before heading to the Striaton Gym for Gill's gym battle. They were eating food from the Pokémon centre and Gill was eating like a maniac because he was that pumped for his gym battle.

"Hey take it easy there, we don't want you to hurl in your first gym battle." chuckled Bridgette

"How do you expect me to take it easy? It's my first gym battle and there's no way I'm going to lose!" said Gill "Hey Craig aren't you going to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah but after you, I want to see what I'm up against. Hey I know this place where you can get some last minute training it's called the Dreamyard."

"Sweet! Let's go, Dawn, Bridgette you coming?"

"Oh no you boys go nuts." Bridgette answered

"I think I will spend some time with my female companion." Dawn responded.

"Ok suit yourself c'mon Craig let's go." And he pulled his arm

Then Craig waved at the girls then they waved back but Dawn then blushed and looked away. After they left Bridgette had turned towards Dawn whose cheeks had quickly whitened themselves out.

"Um Dawn you okay?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you blushed when Craig waved to us."

Then her eyes widened and she shrugged of any emotion "So that doesn't mean anything."

"Did you even read his aura yet?"

"Yes and for some reason his is different from the others."

-A-

Gill and Craig were battling at the Dreamyard in preparation for Gill gym battle

"Now Pansage use Bullet Seed!" And Pansage blasted green glowing seeds

"Emolga use Electro Ball!" And Electro Ball was deflecting the Bullet Seeds

"Pansage dodge it then use then use Fury Swipes." Pansage jumped over the Electro Ball and its hands glowed white and struck Emolga back to back.

"Emolga hover up and use Shock Wave!" And Emolga did just that and electricity jumped from its cheeks and Pansage was shocked.

"Pansage!"

"Perfect now use Quick Attack!" Emolga swooped down at Pansage.

"If that's how you want it Pansage use Cut!" Then it's hand glowed blue and waited for Emolga to get close enough, then Pansage jumped and struck Emolga while it was struck with Quick Attack.

Then both Pokémon landed on their feet looking to continue the battle

"Alright let's take a break besides you need to be saving your Pokémon's energy for you upcoming gym battle."

"Yeah your probably right, Pansage return."

"Emolga you too."

"I'll call the girls so they can meet us at the gym." Gill said

"Alright." Craig replied

Then he called Bridgette using the Xtransceiver.

"Hey Bridgette."

"Oh hi Gill, are you done with your battle?"

"Yeah me and Craig were on our way to the gym right now."

"That's great."

"So will you and Dawn meet us there?"

"Yeah sure we will."

"Alright see ya."

The call ended

"Ok let's go and get my first Unova gym badge!"

-A-

All four of them met up at the Striaton City gym as Gill was about to challenge the gym leader. As they entered the inside of the gym it was covered in silk well accept the battle field.

"Is the entire gym covered in silk?" Dawn asked

"Right you are." a voice said

Then a frail looking person came in front of them who had light skin, blue eyes, brown hair and an embarrassing lack of muscle, He wore a white collared shirt with two stripes one green the other red. He also wore blue jeans they were rolled up at the bottom and had white and green shoes.

"I take it you're the gym leader." Said Dawn

"That's right you're looking at Cody the Striaton City gym leader!" Cody yelled

"ALRIGHT, CODY I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Well you're enthusiastic, ok I accept your challenge, wait what's your name again?"

"My name is Gill and I'm going to win my first Unova gym battle."

"Well bring it on!"

Then Cody and Gill were on opposite sides of the battlefield

And then a referee appeared in the centre. "The battle between Cody the gym leader and Gill the challenger will now commence, each trainer will only use three Pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle ends when all Pokémon on a side is unable to battle. Now Battle Begin."

"Prepare to have your mind blown by my Bug type Pokémon, Shelmet let's win! And a snail that is inside what looks like knights armour.

"Pidove do some damage!"

"A Shelmet?" said Bridgette taking out her Pokédex.

_**Shelmet the Snail Pokémon: When it and Karrablast are together, and both receive electrical stimulation, they both evolve.**_

-A-

"Gill you get the first move."

"Well thanks, now Pidove use Gust!" Pidove flapped it's wings and sent wind towards Shelmet, it just stood there taking damage.

"Shelmet use Acid." And Shelmet spit this purple goo from its mouth.

"Pidove dodge it then use Air Cutter." Pidove dodged the Acid attack and crossed its wings to do Air Cutter.

"Shelmet use Protect." And Shelmet closed it's armour and then a blue half spherical shield surrounded it and blocked Air Cutter

"What! He blocked it!"

"Shelmet use Acid." And this time the purple goop hit Pidove and it fell to the ground

"Pidove are you okay." And got up "That's what I'm talking about. Now use Quick Attack!" and Pidove continuously charged at Shelmet and Shelmet just stood there taking damage again. "Now use Air Cutter!"

"Shelmet use Protect!"

"Again! Use Quick Attack." Pidove struck Shelmet again and again. "Now quick use Air Cutter." But this time it hit as Cody didn't command Shelmet to use Protect.

Gill: _He not calling out any moves time to finish this_

"Pidove use Air Cutter!" And just like last time it hit and was hit and fell on its side.

Cody: _Perfect_

"Now Shelmet use Bide!" and Shelmet glowed red and charged into Pidove."

Pidove Fainted

"What. Pidove!"

"Pidove is unable to battle, Shelmet wins."

"Ok we did it." Said Cody to his Pokémon

"You did your best Pidove now take a good rest." And Pidove was put back in the Pokéball. "Hey Cody this battle is far from over!"

"Oh really prove it to me!"

"You asked for it, Tepig do some damage!" and Gill's partner came out of the Pokéball

"So it's a Fire type this time!"

"Yeah and Tepig will blow your doors off, now use Ember!" Tepig fired from its snout

"You don't learn, use Protect." And sure enough Ember blocked

"Fine Tepig use Rollout!" Tepig rolled and hit Shelmet

"That was super effective!" Cody said "Quick use Acid!"

"Tepig dodge it then use Rollout!" Tepig did just that and Shelmet took damage from Rollout

"Shelmet use Bide." And it charged towards Tepig

"Tepig, Rollout once more!" then they collided and Tepig came out on top.

Shelmet Fainted.

"Shelmet is unable to battle so Tepig wins."

"Alright Tepig we did it." and Tepig was celebrating too

"Don't start celebrating just yet you still have two Pokémon to go and so do I. Dwebble come on out."

"Dwebble huh." He then scanned it with his Pokédex

_**Dwebble the Rock Inn Pokémon: When it finds a stone of suitable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth to open up a hole to crawl into.**_

"Dwebble use Rock Blast!" Then Dwebble's shell glowed grey and fired grey shockwaves at Tepig.

"Tepig dodge it quick." And Tepig just dodged the shockwaves. "Now use Ember!"

"Dwebble use Protect!" Dwebble retreated into its shell and a blue half sphere surrounded it.

"Dwebble knows Protect too!"

"Yeah and Dwebble knows it and this too, use X-Scissor!" and Dwebble jumped up and its scythes glowed yellowish blue and an X shape appeared in front its scythes and slashed Tepig. And Tepig was hit and bounced back.

"Tepig get up and use Ember!" Tepig did this and fired Ember.

"Dwebble use Protect." And Ember was blocked again

Gill:_ I'll just keep attacking, if I get close to that Pokémon X-Scissor could bet Tepig._

"Use Ember!"

"Use Protect."

Gill: _Wait is it…? Ok one more time_

"Use Ember!"

"Use Protect."

Gill:_ OK I got it._

"Dwebble use Rock Blast."

"Tepig use Rollout and aim for its shell!" And Tepig deflected the Rock Blasts with Rollout and directly hit Dwebble's shell and it flew off.

"Oh no Dwebble's shell." Cody yelled "Dwebble go and get it quick."

"I don't think so Tepig use Ember!" and it hit Dwebble before it could reach its shell.

Gill: _I knew it, it can't use Protect and Rock Blast without its shell!_

Then Dwebble got back in it's shell.

Cody:_ I need to end this, right all or nothing!_

"Dwebble use Shell Smash!" and Dwebble jumped out of its shell and into the air and then glowed red. "Now use X-Scissor!" and charged at Tepig.

"Tepig use… huh." And Tepig started to stomp the ground until dust was made and then it suddenly was cloaked in flames and charged towards Dwebble. "Tepig learned Flame Charge! That is so awesome!" Tepig hit Dwebble with Flame Charge and Dwebble hit Tepig with X-Scissor.

After they collided they were on the ground.

"Tepig!"

"Dwebble!"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dwebble Fainted

"Dwebble is unable to battle so Tepig wins."

"You were great Dwebble, return."

"Alright Tepig time to rest." But Tepig showed it still wanted to fight. "You still want to fight Tepig?" And Tepig nods. "Alright Tepig let's go all the way!"

"Ok you are strong I'll give you that but my last Pokémon with take you down, Larvesta let's make a comeback!"

**-**A-

"That's Larvesta." Said Dawn showing Craig and Bridgette her Pokédex

_**Larvesta the Torch Pokémon: Said to have been born from the sun, it spews fire from its horns and encases itself in a cocoon of fire when it evolves.**_

Dawn:_ I wonder if Tepig can really take out Cody's entire team no, I'm sure Cody has a plan to take out Tepig._

-A-

"Tepig use Ember." Tepig shot Ember at Lavresta.

"Larvesta hover upwards." Then Larvesta's horns started to spew fire and Larvesta used them as rockets to get it in the air."

"Larvesta can fly!"

"Yeah you can say that, Larvesta use Flamethrower!" And a big blast of flames was heading for Tepig

"Tepig use Ember to intercept." Tepig fired but Flamethrower was a hell of a lot stronger than Ember. And got hit.

"Tepig!"

"Use Flame Wheel" and Larvesta cloaked it self in flame and rolled towards Tepig. Tepig was hit. "And finally use String Shot" And Larvesta fired a web of some sorts from its mouth at Tepig, and Tepig was wrapped in it. "Now lift Tepig and give him a spin!" Then Larvesta flew up and spun Tepig around and around. "Now let go!" And Tepig flew into the wall.

"Tepig No!"

Tepig Fainted

"Tepig is unable to battle so Larvesta is the winner."

"Just one more and we win."

"You did well Tepig, return

Gill:_ Crap this Isn't good, now that Tepig is gone. Maybe… maybe this will work _

"Pansage do some damage."

-A-

"He's down to just Pansage he could lose." Said Craig

"Don't you worry Gill will win this." Said Bridgette

"Wait how do you know?"

"Trust me that boy's resourceful he'll think of something."

-A-

"Pansage use Bullet Seed!" And Pansage fired green glowing bullets towards Larvesta who took the damage.

"Larvesta use Flamethrower!" And blasted a powerful fire blast at Pansage

"Pansage jump over it!" And Pansage did this.

"Larvesta String Shot!"

"Pansage use Fury Swipes and cut the string!" And Pansage rapidly cut the string shot coming at him to pieces.

"Woah." Said Cody

"Nice one you use Fury Swipes back to back." And Larvesta was getting hit continuously and with speed as well.

"Larvesta use Flame Wheel." And Pansage was hit by Larvesta in a fiery wheel.

"Pansage are you okay?" And Pansage staggered to it's feet.

"Larvesta use Take Down."

"Pansage jump over Larvesta!" Pansage did this and Larvesta ran into the wall taking recoil damage "Now Fury Swipes!" and Pansage kept scratching Larvesta rapidly.

"Larvesta fly and use Flamethrower." And Pansage was hit.

"Pansage!" Then Pansage with black charred marks on it gets up slowly.

Gill:_ Pansage must really be hurt but, Pansage wants the win so badly. Alright let's try this._

Then Larvesta landed. "Larvesta use Flamethrower."

"Dodge it Pansage!" and Pansage dodged the huge flames.

"Larvesta use String Shot!"

Gill:_ Ok Now!_

"Pansage grab String Shot!" And Pansage charged and grabbed it before it could spread all over him. "Nice now pull Larvesta towards you and pull it hard!" Then Larvesta is being pulled towards Pansage, and Pansage gave a final hard pull that sent Larvesta speeding towards Pansage. "Cut! Let's go!" And Pansage slashed the speeding Larvesta with its blue glowing hands and scored a direct hit! And Larvesta was on its back.

"Larvesta Get Up!" Cody Yelled. Then Larvesta slowly got back on to its feet but was staggering when that happened.

Gill: _Oh man if this plan didn't work nothing will._

Cody:_ C'mon Larvesta, get up so we can win this battle._

Larvesta got properly on to its feet but then Larvesta collapsed

Larvesta Fainted

"Larvesta is unable to battle Pansage is the winner and that means the victory goes to Gill the challenger!"

"Oh yeah I knew we could do it!" Then he fist pumps Pansage.

-A-

"See I told you Gill would pull through!" said Bridgette happily

"Well who knew." Said Dawn with her eyes widened

"I know right." Said Craig with a similar facial expression

-A-

Then all of them were in the center of the Battlefield. And Cody holding a small case with him

"Well you beat me and I guess that is to be expected being a gym leader and all. Oh well you gave me a battle will never forget so here I present to you the Hornet Badge" He opens the case and there it was the badge was shaped like a flying hornet.

"My first Unova Gym badge, I got the Hornet Badge!" Gill screams as his Pokémon join him in celebration. Then he puts the Hornet badge in his badge case.

"So where are you gonna go now." Cody asked

"Um I don't know." Well why not Nacrene City there is a Pokémon gym there too

"Oh yeah Nacrene City here we come!"

"Hey Cody!" Craig said

"Oh, yes!" he responded

"I'm your next challenger! So be prepared!

"Oh I will! First thing tomorrow morning." Cody said with enthusiasm

-A-

**A/N: And so that's it for Gill's first gym battle. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and please, please, please send any ideas you have on well anything relating to the story. All that is left to say is 'Will Craig win his first gym badge. Find out the next chapter of ****Total Drama: Black and White**


	10. Chap 10: Craig's Battle Strategy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "I Slave over a hot stove cooking dolphin, no appreciation!" **_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com **

Chap 10: Craig's Battle Strategy

After Gill had won the Hornet Badge, it was Craig's turn to challenge the Striaton Gym

-A-

The night before his gym battle Craig was in the Pokémon centre drawing plans on how he is going to win his gym battle with Cody.

"Hey Craig!" yelled Gill

"Oh it's you." said Craig

"So are you planning for your gym battle?"

"Yeah and after seeing your battle I've planned a strategy."

"But are you seriously going to win with just Emolga and Cubchoo?"

"Oh don't you worry I've got around that for this battle."

Then Gill thought to himself '_Let's see Cody had Shelmet, Dwebble and Larvesta. And Craig has Cubchoo an Ice type and Emolga an Electric type? No wait, Electric and Flying type. So he has to be careful against Larvesta.'_

"Hey Gill are you actually thinking my strategy?" he asked with surprise.

"Well it's just how are you going to win with two Pokémon?" Gill asked

"I…I told you I've gotten around that Gill."

"Okay well good luck then."

And Gill left the Pokémon centre to leave Craig alone with his thoughts and battle strategy.

-A-

Meanwhile Team Mutant had set up camp to find and catch a two legendary Pokémon that pass over the dreamyard on random occasions but Team Mutant have had people all over Unova watching the skies for anything looking like a legendary Pokémon not from Unova.

The three are setting up and Eva asked

"How sure are you that this so called 'legendary Pokémon' will even show up?!" Eva asked sounding annoyed.

"Look the boss said we must come here to catch a legendary Pokémon and that's what we're going to do." Scott replied "By the way you sure it will come here?" he asked as he look at Zorua

"Do you worry you ugly little head Scott, A legendary Pokémon comes to this part of Unova at least one every year, but what really makes this Pokémon even more special it's not from the Unova Region!"

"Well hopefully after we catch this Pokémon the boss will give us promotion." Said Scott

"I hate all this waiting around what if it doesn't come here?!" Eva asked angrily

"Well our grunts from all over Unova told us it's coming here and it will be here soon it's only a matter of time because we have this and holds a sparking sapphire sphere ." stated Zorua.

-A-

It was at the Pokémon gym the next day and Craig was ready to face Cody.

"Well Craig I hope you will be challenge." Said Cody

"Oh I'll be more than a challenge just you wait."

"This Pokémon between Cody the gym leader and Craig the challenger will now commence each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle is over when all three of that trainers Pokémon is unable to continue."

-A-

"Well he seems pretty confident." stated Bridgette

"Yeah but he's going to battle three of Cody's Pokémon with just Cubchoo and Emolga which will not be easy." said Gill

And Dawn was floating in a meditative state next to her friends. "Maybe his strategy isn't as reckless as both of you think."

"What!" The childhood friends said in unison

"I'm sensing a third Pokémon and… it looks like… its. Hungry?" Dawn said confusedly.

-A-

"Okay Dwebble time to battle!" and the Pokémon with a rock shell came out

"Cubchoo lead us to victory!" and the cub with long snot coming out of its nose came out of the Pokéball.

"As gym leader I suggest you get the first move."

"Well thanks. Now Cubchoo use Rock Smash." and Cubchoo's arm glows orange and punches Dwebble. Dwebble rolls back. "Well Cody is that all you got?"

"Barely, Dwebble use Rock Blast." Grey shockwaves were blasted from Dwebble's shell.

"Cubchoo Dodge it quick!" and Cubchoo jumped over and sidestepped the shockwaves. "Cubchoo use Powder Snow!" And Cubchoo blasted snow like winds at Dwebble and it hid in its shell.

Craig: _That's it come out of your shell._

And when Dwebble slowly came out of the rocky shell then Cubchoo charges at Dwebble jumps and punches it on the head downwards with Rock Smash.

"Quick Cubchoo use Powder Snow and finish this!" and then snowy winds came out of Cubchoo's mouth.

"Dwebble block it with your shell!" and Dwebble turned around Powder Snow did little damage "We need to finish this Dwebble use Shell Smash then X-Scissor!" and Dwebble jumps out of its shell and glows red. And while in the air it forms an X with its scythes and headed for Cubchoo.

Craig:_ Time to slow down that speedy Dwebble!_

"Cubchoo use Icy Wind! Then Dodge Dwebble's attack." Then a chilling wind blew past Dwebble and Cubchoo dodged the attack from Dwebble.

"I don't get it why is Dwebble not as fast as before." Cody asked

"I knew you were going to use Shell Smash which sharply increases Dwebble's attack and speed, so I used Icy Wind to not only do damage but to bring down your speed. Now to finish this! Cubchoo use Icy Wind." This damaged Dwebble and slowed it down even further.

"Dwebble use X-Scissor!" and Dwebble charged at Cubchoo still out of its shell.

"Cubchoo use Icy Wind." And Dwebble was caught again and stopped in its tracks and X-Scissor disappeared. "Now finish this with Rock Smash!" And Cubchoo punches Dwebble across the battlefield and on to the wall.

Dwebble fainted.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, Cubchoo wins."

"You were great Dwebble return! So let's see if you can still win, Sewaddle come on out!"

"Cubchoo you deserve a break and it went back into the Pokéball ."

-A-

"A Sewaddle?" Bridgette said pulling out her Pokédex.

_**Sewaddle the Sewing Pokémon: Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves, it's a popular mascot for fashion designers **_

"I guess Cody has more than three Pokémon." Said Gill

Dawn started "Sewaddle is a Grass and Bug type which means Craig is going to send in…"

-A-

"Emolga lead us to victory!"

"Sewaddle use Razor Leaf." And Sewaddle was throwing curved shaped leaves from its head towards Emolga.

"Emolga dodge and attack with Quick Attack." Emolga dodged and charged quickly at and struck Sewaddle.

"Wha… Ok Sewaddle use Tackle."

"Emolga dodge!" and Emolga danced around Sewaddle's Tackle.

"Sewaddle use Razor Leaf again and this time Emolga was hit."

"Emolga are you alright?" and Emolga got up quickly

"Now use String Shot!" and Emolga was tied up in a sticky bond that came from Sewaddle's mouth.

"Emolga break out of it!" and try as it might Emolga just couldn't break out of the bond.

"Now use Razor Leaf." And Emolga was hit

"Alright no more games, Emolga use Shock Wave!" But Emolga's attack missed because it was off balance due to the string shot."

Craig:_ Great. 'Shock Wave will keep missing Emolga needs its tail to use Electro Ball.'_

"Sewaddle use Razor Leaf." And Emolga was hit yet again

Craig:_ 'Wait a minute. Yeah that idea might work!' _

"Sewaddle Razor Leaf once more."

"Emolga spin around and let Razor Leaf hit you." And Emolga looked confused at the command but still did it. Now there were tiny rips along Emolga's bond. "Perfect now use Shock Wave on yourself then Emolga did this and pretty soon Emolga was free.

"So you figured out how escape String Shot."

"Yeah and I figured a way to end this battle Emolga use Attract!"

"Ah Crap!" and Emolga blew hearts towards Sewaddle and it developed hearts in its eyes. Now Emolga was free to attack at will

"Emolga use Shock Wave." Emolga's yellow cheeks glowed as they discharged electricity towards Sewaddle. And was struck

"Sewaddle snap out of it!"

"Alright Emolga end it with Electro Ball!" Emolga sent a ball of Electricity to Sewaddle.

Sewaddle fainted.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle so Emolga wins!"

"Ok your good but can you beat Larvesta!?" and Cody's signature Pokémon came out

"Easy Emolga use Attract!" The hearts surrounded Larvesta but this time nothing happened

"Yes my Larvesta is a girl so your Attract is useless here."

-A-

"Well he should have seen that coming." mocked Dawn

"If Emolga loses he'll be left with just Cubchoo against a Pokémon that is half Fire type." Said Bridgette

"Well he said he was going to win let's see how he does it."

-A-

"Larvesta use String Shot." And blasted a silky web at Emolga.

"Not that again! Emolga use Quick Attack to dodge." And Emolga dodged the attack.

"Larvesta use Flame Wheel." And Larvesta hovered in the air and cloaked itself in flame and rolled into Emolga.

"Emolga quick get up!"

"Too late now use Take Down!" and charged into Emolga cloaked in light

"Emolga no!"

Emolga Fainted

"Emolga is unable to battle so Larvesta is the winner."

"Emolga you were awesome now take a good rest."

"Okay time for my secret weapon!"

-A-

"Secret Weapon!" Gill and Bridgette in unison

-A-

"Okay Munchlax it all up to you!" and a Munchlax came out of the Pokéball eating an apple

-A-

"Munchlax? That's the secret weapon?" asked Bridgette as she aimed her Pokédex at the new Pokémon

_**Munchlax the Big Eater Pokémon: In its desperation to gulp down food, it forget about the food it has hidden under its fur.**_

"Munchlax I'll take you to an all you can eat restaurant if you beat Larvesta." Then Munchlax wanted to fight. "Alright start with Rollout." And Munchlax started to roll towards Larvesta

"Larvesta hover over it."

"Munchlax use Thunderbolt!" And sent a powerful electric bolt to Larvesta and it landed on the ground."

"Aw nuts Larvesta get up!" But when Larvesta got up it was paralyzed

"This keeps getting better Munchlax use Rollout."

"Larvesta use Flame Wheel!"

Both rolled into each other with tremendous force and Munchlax came out on top of that clash

"Larvesta use Take Down." But the paralysis was kicking in and Larvesta couldn't move.

Craig: '_There is no better time for this_ _time for Munchlax's signature move!'_

"Munchlax Finish with Body Slam!" And Munchlax jumped high into the air and landed belly first on Larvesta.

And Larvesta Fainted.

"Larvesta is unable to battle Munchlax wins and the victory goes to Craig the challenger."

"Larvesta you were great. Return."

-A-

"I don't believe it two I lost two gym battles in a row. Guess that means I have to up my game because trainers are getting stronger and stronger. Well here as proof you beat me here you've earned the Hornet Badge.

"This is getting interesting cause I just got the Hornet Badge!" Yelled Craig and his Pokémon jumped around with him.

As they exited the gym they heard a small explosion coming from the Dreamyard

"What was that?" Gill asked

"I don't know but a… a Pokémon is in distress." said Dawn

"Well let's go check it out!" Craig said

"You read my mind." Bridgette replied

Now our heroes head to the Dreamyard to help a Pokémon in trouble

-A-

**A/N: And… that's it. Important note I really need you to comment on the progress of this story not only so I can read your interesting ideas but I need to know if this story is any good because at this point I don't know the only ones who know are you so if you are reading this just write down a quick comment on what you think so far and what you want to see happen. Hopefully I will have the next chapter in by the latest, next Saturday.**

**And so see ya on Chapter 11. **


	11. Chap 11: The Eon Duo Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Unless they want to go home in body bags, they better not say my name!"**_

**A/N: Thanks I never thought this story would have over 700 views thanks for enjoying my fanfic and I will be sure to continue this story till the end hopefully.**

**P.S: What do you think of the name for the sequel: ****Total Drama BW: Rival Destines****. Or keep from splitting the story and keeping the title the same.**

**P.S.S: I will only be able to make new chapters mostly on the weekends so sorry to those who want fast chapter updates**

**P.S.S.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

Chap 11: The Eon Duo Part 1

After some commotion was heard in Striaton City our Heroes headto the Dreamyard and are about to discover Team Mutant's evil plans.

Gill, Bridgette, Dawn and Craig are running to the dreamyard to see what the all the noise was about. Then Dawn suddenly fainted when they heard a Pokémon screaming in pain.

"Dawn!, Dawn!, DAWN!." Craig yelled as he shook her trying to wake her up.

Her eyelids slowly opened up and she found herself looking at her friends who were looking down at her

"Dawn are you okay?" Gill asked

"Yes I'm fine." She replied

"You had us worried for a sec there." Craig said while smiling at her

"I'm fine. It's that Pokémon we must worry about!" said Dawn "I saw everything it went though at the Dreamyard. It's in tremendous pain we… we have to help it."

"And that's exactly what we're going to Dawn." Bridgette reassured

"Okay let's go save that Pokémon!" said Gill as he led his friends to the Dreamyard.

-A-

Meanwhile in the Dreamyard a Pokémon that was white and red in colour a long neck that included its face yellow eyes and its ears were pointing backwards. Its arms were on the sides of its body, it has wings similar to a fighter jet, it had fins at the bottom of its body and it had a blue triangle on its chest. And it was levitating

That Pokémon was trapped in a see through cage made of unbreakable glass. And two people along with a certain dark type Pokémon with badges reading the letter M were looking at this Pokémon.

And the trapped Pokémon was eying them

"Looking for this?" Scott said holding up a sapphire sphere

"Poor Latias." Eva said sarcastically "You fell right into our trap and all for this thing."

"Well you might as well get comfortable in there, cause you're not getting out anytime soon." Said Zorua

Then Latias charged a blue ball of energy with both its hands and blasted it at the glass cage, but the glass didn't get damaged and Latias received an electric shock.

"Ooh looks like that blast try again." Zorua grinned

And Latias glowed blue and a blue sphere appeared on the crown of its head charged with its head into the glass cage, but not even a tiny crack appeared.

"Yeah keep trying to get out, it's not going to work." said Scott

"Soon our plan for the takeover of Unova will commence. And no one will stop us."

-A-

Our heroes got to the Dreamyard only to find a black helicopter and a giant glass cage concealing a Pokémon.

"That's the Pokémon!" said Dawn

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked

"I'm positive and I'm sensing something familiar."

Then they walked closer to the cage and saw three people dressed in black

"YOU!" Dawn screamed

"Nature girl?!" Zorua replied

"Hey it's Zoura and umm… Hey Dawn who are these people?" Gill asked

"They're the guys who tried to steal our Pokémon!"

"That's right." Said Scott

Zoura started "And for future reference…"

Eva stepped in "You will call us…"

"TEAM MUTANT!" The three said in unison

"Team Mutant, it really outlines how evil you guys are." said Bridgette

"Let that Pokémon go!" Dawn demanded

"Yeah I'm afraid we can't do that, because if we did it would a dent in our plans." Stated Scott

"Let the Pokémon go Team Mutant… or else!" Dawn said angrily

"Or else." Eva laughed "What could you possibly do?"

"This. Eevee come on out!" Then Eevee came out of the Pokéball. "Gill help me out, Bridgette, Craig break that Pokémon out of its cage.

"You got it, c'mon Craig." And she dragged Craig's arm and ran towards the cage.

"Pidove do some damage!" and the Pokémon that resembled a pigeon came out.

"Karrablast, destroy them!" Eva shouted

"Ferroseed, show no mercy!" Scott shouted

And both Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs

"Zoura protect the cage." Eva ordered

" Wha… Why me? I'd be better off…"

"Now before Ferroseed grinds you to dust!" Scott warned

"Fine I'll protect the cage." Zorua said

-A-

At the cage Bridgette and Craig see Latias trying to break free.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Bridgette asked

"The name is Latias." Zoura interrupted "And I'm not letting you get any further."

"Well see about that. Pansear come on out!" and Pansear came out

"Cubchoo we've got to win this!" said Craig as he threw Cubchoo into the battle."

"Okay then time to battle, FURY SWIPES!" Zorua shouted as its front legs glowed white and went for Cubchoo.

"Pansear use Incinerate." And Pansear's tuft glowed red and flames shot out from it hitting Zorua before it could use Fury Swipes on Cubchoo.

"Thanks for the save Bridgette. Now Cubchoo use Rock Smash!" And Cubchoo punched Zorua with an orange glowing fist.

"Pansear use Fury Swipes!" And Pansear continued to strike Zorua

"Hey that's not fair it's two against one." Zorua said

"Since when do you play fair?" Bridgette replied

-A-

"Eevee."

"Pidove."

"Quick Attack!" Gill and Dawn commanded simultaneously. And leaving white streaks behind them Eevee struck Karrablast while Pidove flew into Ferroseed.

"Ferroseed no more playing around use Pin Missile!" Ferroseed spun and launch it green spikes at Eevee and Pidove.

"Karrablast use Bug Buzz!" and Karrablast screamed causing damage to both Eevee and Pidove. And Pin Missile had hit them as well.

Scott Chuckled "What a waste. If they were our Pokémon they would be a lot tougher."

"It's not over yet." Said Gill. Then Pidove flew out of the dust and towards Ferroseed. "Pidove Air Cutter!" And Pidove at point-blank range use Air Cutter and Ferroseed rolled backwards towards Scott.

"Ferroseed, damn."

"He he shows how much of a good trainer you are." Eva said looking at Scott. "Karrablast use Fury Attack!" and Karrablast's horn glowed white and charged at Eevee.

"We're ready for you this time, Eevee use Iron Tail!" and Eevee's tail became flat and heavy and shifted into a steel chrome colour and hit Karrablast into a tree.

"Karrablast! You're going to pay for that you hear me!" Eva yelled angrily.

"Guess those anger management classes aren't paying off are they?!" Scott said smugly

"SHUT….. UP!"

Gill: _Looks like they don't care at all about each other maybe I can use that to my advantage._

"Pidove lets attack keep on attacking Ferroseed because Karrablast and Eva aren't worth the effort." Gill said

"Hey what was that!" Eva asked looking ready to kill someone.

"I'm just saying maybe you would be a tough opponent if you and Karrablast trained a _little_ bit more. In the end getting angry will not get you anywhere. You'll never win Pokémon battles like that"

Then Scott was laughing

"THAT'S IT!" Eva screamed

Then Dawn gasped at the realisation of Gill's idea

Dawn:_ I see what you are trying to do Gill. Ok I'll give it a try_

"Hold on Gill, Eva has a less conflicted aura than Scott." Dawn said as if it was obvious

"What do you mean conflicted?!" Scott asked

"Your think your father didn't love you enough as a child, so you didn't get enough attention so your trying to make up for it now."

After Dawn stated the truth of his past, Scott was steaming

"Don't try to play psycho analyst me!"

"Why you're already an attention seeking psycho." Eva said while laughing.

"That's it! Ferroseed use Flash Cannon on Karrablast!" And Ferroseed fired a glowing flash of light towards Karrablast. And just like that they turned on each other.

"You dare Attack me. Use Fury Cutter!" Karrablast started scratching Ferroseed.

Then Gill thought it was enough he'd gotten all the humour he can stand from this squabble.

"Hey Team Mutant! Forgetting something?" Gill yelled

And both Eva and Scott looked at each other.

"Oh Crap!" they said to each other

"Pidove use Gust!" and Pidove flapped its wings and blew Karrablast and Ferroseed to the rock wall.

"Eevee use Quick Attack." And Eevee struck both of them continuously at lightning speeds

"Get up Ferroseed!" Commanded Scott

"Don't be such a wuss Karrablast!" Shouted Eva

-A-

Bridgette and Craig were still fighting Zorua who was running out of steam

"Pansear, Incinerate one more time!" And Pansear blasted flames from its tuft.

"Ahh hot, hot hot hot hot hot!" Zorua yelled

"Let's cool it off, Cubchoo use Powder Snow!" And Cubchoo blasted snowy winds at Zorua

And Zorua fainted.

"Yes we did it, now let's free Latias."

Then they approached the glass cage and saw Latias inside.

"Don't worry you'll be out in a jiffy." Craig reassured

"Pansear use Fury Swipes." And Pansear scratched the cage and then after leaving no dents Pansear got shocked. "Pansear are you alright?" asked Bridgette. In anger Pansear used Incinerate on the glass cage but it did nothing to the see through prison

"Let me take a crack at it. Cubchoo use Rock Smash!" Cubchoo hit the glass as hard as it could but not even a small crack appeared, and just like Pansear, Cubchoo was faced with an electric shock. "Cubchoo are you ok?" and Cubchoo got up.

"How are we going to break this thing?" asked Bridgette

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Said Craig. And then suddenly he had an idea "I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Emolga come out and use Shock Wave!" Emolga exited the Pokéball and its yellow cheeks glowed sending out an electric charge towards the glass cage but nothing happened. "Hmm okay Emolga use Electro Ball!" A sphere flowing with electricity blasted from Emolga's tail to the glass cage. And even Electro Ball was useless against the powerful cage. "Thanks for the help Emolga. Return." And Emolga went back into its Pokéball. "I was hoping Emolga's electricity would break or deactivate the cage but I was wrong."

"Well you tried, still we have to get Latias out of there."

-A-

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Unova a Pokémon that looked like Latias except it was coloured in white and blue, its fins at the back are more thick, red eyes and the triangle on its chest was red not blue. This Pokémon was flying at high speed towards the direction of Striaton City.

-A-

In the Dreamyard Gill and Dawn were in the middle of battling Scott and Eva.

"Pidove finish this with Air Cutter!" and Air Cutter hit Ferroseed

"Ferroseed No!"

Ferroseed fainted

"Ferroseed return." And it went back into the Pokéball

"Eevee use Iron Tail!" Any Eevee's tail turned to Iron and it hit Karrablast and it flew towards Eva

Karrablast fainted

"Alright Karrablast return and Karrablast was summoned back into the Pokéball ."

"Nice now we have them on the run!" said Gill

"You haven't won yet." Eva exclaimed "Scott bring the beetle tank out of stealth mode. And then a steel mechanical rhinoceros beetle appears from out of nowhere.

"C'mon Zorua." Called Scott

And Zorua joined them as they went inside the machine

"What is that monstrosity!?" Dawn asked

Then Zorua started to speak over an intercom. Well let me explain this, you see that cage that Latias is in, is perfectly synced to the Beetle Tank over here, translation the more Latias tries to escape the stronger the tank gets." Craig and Bridgette joined Gill and Dawn. "And once more, the more you try to break the glass cage the more power is added from your attacks to the Beetle Tank. It was just a simple matter of getting Latias and you guys into attacking that cage, and you fell right into our trap.

Scott started "Soon all of Unova."

Eva continued "Will forever belong."

Zorua finished "To Team Mutant!"

**To Be Continued**

-A-

**Will our heroes be able to stop Team Mutant's plans and save Latias? Find out on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White**

**As usual comment on anything be it the story or any ideas you may have **

**I'll be seeing ya!**


	12. Chap 12: The Eon Duo Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Okay message received, I will not change the name of story and split it down the middle. Anyway life goes on and so must this story so without further adew enjoy.**

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

Chap 12: The Eon Duo Part 2

**Last time on ****Total Drama: Black and White ****our heroes had discovered the legendary Pokémon Latias. However it was also discovered that Team Mutant are imprisoning Latias and stealing its power in an electrified plexiglass cage and using it to steal Latias' and any other Pokémon's power that touched the cage to power their machine of destruction The Beetle Tank. Will our heroes put an end to Team Mutant's sinister plan?**

**Cue: Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Our heros now are in a standoff and will have to save Latias and find a way to destroy Team Mutant's machine of destruction.

Scott started "Soon all of Unova."

Eva continued "Will forever belong."

Zorua finished "To Team Mutant!" 

Then Gill yelled out. "Dude I can't even begin to tell you how that is so not gonna happen! Pidove use Air Cutter!" Then Pidove shot blue glowing blades from its wings and hit the tank.

"Heh you thought that would actually do damage?! In your dreams boy!" said Zorua and the tank fired blue lasers from its small cannons. But Pidove was dodging them. "Hey stand still!"

"Now's our chance." Said Craig. "Cubchoo use Powder Snow!" And Cubchoo blasted snowy winds towards the tank and caused snow to fall on the windshield.

"Ohh I'm so scared, his big bad Pokémon covered the windshield with snow." Scott said sarcastically. Then the tank fired electric cables from its port side and it wrapped around Cubchoo and it got shocked.

"Cubchoo!"

"Pansear use Incinerate!" Pansear launched flames from its tuft and hit the tank.

"Is that all you got?!" Eva said mockingly and grey spherical blasts fired from its starboard side and Pansear dodged them.

"Eevee use Iron Tail!" and Eevee hit the head of the beetle continuously with its steel tail and wasn't causing much damage.

"That's it I'm bored what do you say we test out our beetle cannon?" asked Scott

"Finally some carnage!" Replied Eva

Scott pressed the red button and the mouth of the beetle tank opened and it fired an purple beam through the Dreamyard and at Striaton City. "He he now that's what I call power, first Striaton City then all of Unova.

"Not gonna happen jerks! Tepig do some damage!" And Tepig came out of the Pokéball "Tepig use Rollout!" and Tepig started to roll towards the tank. "Pidove use Gust on Tepig!" Pidove blew a huge wind with its wings towards Tepig which made its Rollout faster and more effective. And Tepig hit the right side of the tank

Dawn: '_This tank is too strong, and since it gets its power from Latias in the cage that means the only way to stop them is to…_'

"Gill, Craig! Hold of the tank for as long as you can, Bridgette and I are going free Latias! If we manage to do that then the tank will be weaker."

"Will do! Hey Gill, heard all that?" Craig asked

"Loud and clear, now let's focus on that one spot Tepig hit!"

"Got it Emolga come on out!" and the Emolga flew out of the Pokéball. "Cubchoo use Rock Smash, Emolga use Electro Ball!" Both attacks hit the same spot

"Alright Tepig use Ember, and Pidove use Air Cutter!" Both Ember and Air Cutter

"Annoying little ants! Short range cannons activate!" Zorua said and started pressing buttons.

Then the tank started firing lasers from its small cannons all over it.

-A-

"How are going to do this our Pokémon will get shocked." Bridgette reminded

"Since the tank it fighting the cage won't be able to steal Latias' energy." Dawn replied "Once more it can't put up the electric barrier so we have to break Latias out before the tank has to recharge.

"I get you, Oshawott come on out!" then Oshawott came pounding its scalchop. "Oshawott use Razor Shell on the cage." And Oshawott grabbed its scalchop that now had a blue glowing curved saber coming from it. Oshawott started to strike the cage repeatedly with its shell sword.

"Riolu I need you." Then Riolu came out of the Pokéball. "Riolu use Force Palm on the glass cage." And two energy spheres appeared on Riolu's hands and they stayed there while Riolu struck the cage.

After trying to break it for about two minutes they were nowhere until Dawn saw a tiny crack in the cage that came from their attacks. There was hope, not a huge deal of it but there was a tiny fragment of hope now that a crack is showing.

We have to keep trying.

"Riolu use Force Palm again."

"Oshawott use Razor Shell."

After countless tries the crack wasn't getting any bigger and both Dawn and Bridgette's Pokémon were getting tired.

"It's no use. That cage it too tough." Said Bridgette

"No we can't give up not when the whole of Unova could be in danger. Riolu again!" and Riolu kept using force palm on the cage over and over.

-A-

"Cubchoo use Powder Snow!" and Cubchoo blew snow winds on to the damaged area that the area froze.

"Tepig use Flame Charge on the frozen area." Tepig charged into the frozen part of the Tank. The ice shattered and revealed a dent now taking shape on the tank's left side.

"Now Cubchoo use Rock Smash!" And Cubchoo punched the dent and showed increasing signs of fracturing.

"Hey eat this!" yelled Scott and the beetle tank stomped on the ground and made a shockwave that hit Craig and Cubchoo.

Then Emolga used Shock Wave, but the tank absorbed the flowing electricity and sent it back to Emolga. Then Emolga fell to the ground.

"Ah man looks like it's up to us Pidove use Quick Attack, Tepig use Rollout" Pidove flew at the tank leaving white streak behind it. But wires came from the tank and grabbed Pidove and shocked it then they Pidove to the ground. Then Tepig was attempting to roll into the tank but missiles were fired at it.

Gill: '_Tepig, Pidove Damn!'_

"It was nice knowing you." Said Zorua as it charged the main cannon, then the beetle tank opened its mouth and fired a purple a ray at Gill, Tepig and Pidove.

"Shelmet use Protect!" Suddenly a Shelmet jumped in front of them and created a shield that blocked the ray. Then a small explosion occurred and the Ray stopped firing and Shelmet fainted. " Shelmet return."

"Cody am I glad to see you." said Craig

"Well their trying to destroy Unova I did what any gym leader would do. Larvesta lets help out." And Cody's Larvesta joined the battle. "Larvesta use Flame Wheel!" and Larvesta cloaked itself in flames and rolled towards the tank. And hit the tank in its head.

-A-

Riolu and Oshawott are still trying to break the cage but any attempts to this point have failed.

"Dawn I think we need to think of something else because this plan isn't working." Bridgette said

"No we can't just abandon Latias!" She Retaliated

"I'm not saying that we are going to leave Latias like this but if we're going to do this we need a better plan."

Then Dawn went forward to the cage.

Dawn:'_C'mon talk to me Latias if need to tell me anything significant now would be a good time._'

Then Latias sent a telekinetic wave to Dawn's forehead. Then she saw what looked like a vision. _She saw what looked like a giant wave heading for a nearby city, and two Pokémon one was Latias and the other looked like Latias but was blue instead of red and had red stopped the wave with their physic powers. She then saw that second Pokémon become a shiny spherical ball._ She then woke up from her vision.

"The… Soul Dew?" said Dawn and she looked at the tank and senced the Soul Dew then saw the spirit of Latios fly into the tank. "Bridgette I know what to do, watch my back! Eevee return. C'mon Riolu we need to get into that tank!" Then she ran towards the tank and Riolu followed.

-A-

"Okay Larvesta use Flame Wheel."

"Tepig use Flame Charge!"

Both of them cloaked in flame charged at the beetle tank. And made contact with its metal shell

The tank was firing its small cannons at them

"Great we'll have to have to recharge soon." Said Zorua

Eva then yelled "What! We barely used this piece of…"

"Blame Scott he kept on firing the main cannon." The Pokémon interrupted

"Shut up Fox! Whoever designed this thing obviously didn't test it!" Scott complained

'_Power supply 40%' _said the computer voice

"Alright lets finish these ants!" said the dark fox

Meanwhile outside Tepig, Pidove, Cubchoo, Emolga, and Larvesta were attacking the tank

"Tepig use Ember, Pidove use Gust!" And Tepig fired glowing Embers from its snout and Pidove flapped its wings and blew a wind at the beetle tank. This forced it to walk back.

"Cubchoo use Rock Smash." And Cubchoo punched the dented spot and broke through it. "Perfect Emolga use Shock Wave and aim it for the hole. The electric charge born from Emolga's cheeks then spread itself through the beetle tank. Then there was smoke coming from where the bridge was.

"Guys I need to Riolu to get something from Team Mutant, but I need an opening." Said Dawn

"No problem Dawn." Said Craig "Munchlax come on out." The Pokémon with a big appetite came out. "Gill I need Pidove to lift Munchlax up and above the tank."

"You got it. Pidove lift Munchlax." Gill commanded. And Pidove lifted the quite hefty Munchlax. "How high Craig?"

"Higher…, Higher…, Higher…, Higher still no more Higher."

Then Pidove moaned as the weight was getting too much

"Dude that's as high as Pidove will go!" said Gill

Craig:_ Right it will have to do._

"NOW GILL!" yelled Craig

"Pidove drop Munchlax now!" Gill ordered Pidove dropped Munchlax.

As Munchlax fell through the sky it started to panic.

"Munchlax use Body Slam!" and Munchlax assumed a belly flop position as it got closer to the roof of the Tank. Munchlax fell through the tank and into the bridge.

Then Dawn and Riolu followed into Munchlax into the tank.

"What the…" said Zorua

"Riolu get Soul Dew. I'll get Munchlax!" Riolu grabbed the Soul Dew from what looked like a pedestal and jumped out of the tank. Dawn followed with Munchlax

"Hey fox! They have the orb." Scott stated

"So what it has no powers we just used that to lure Latias here."

While Gill and the others held off the tank Riolu presented the Soul Dew to Dawn. She held it, then she said to herself "Okay Latias what do you want me to do?"

Then the Soul Dew glowed blue and Dawn's eyes glowed white and then she started to float and hover from the ground. Then she started to chant to the sky

"_I call the spirit of the Eon Pokémon LATIOS! The time has come for you to lend us you power!"_

The Soul Dew floated to the sky and hid itself among the clouds and thunder clapped.

Then Dawn snapped out it and fell and Craig caught her

Then out of the sky came the other Eon Pokémon. Latios and it floated down to the ground

Then Dawn woke up. "D…did I summon that."

"I think so." Craig said then he put her down

Then Latios charged a light purple beam from its mouth and fired it at Latias' cage

"Is that Lusterpurge!?" Dawn asked

Then Latias charged a light blue ball of energy with its hands and fired it at its cage.

"Latias is using Mist ball!" stated Bridgette

And finally Latias was free.

"Woo those Pokémon are so Awesome!" Gill shouted

"Such power!" said Bridgette

As they looked at what was left of the cage. It was completely obliterated

Then Latios and Latias stared down the beetle tank

"What I thought Latios was dead!" Zorua said

"That's it me and Eva will take control of this thing." Said Scott

"Are you kidding me this thing is a critical power." Replied Zorua

"Time to destroy some Eon Pokémon!" Eva said

Latios and Latias used Zen Headbutt on the tank and it flew back far. They it got up and blasted electricity at Latias, Latias dodged the attack and flew up and fired a green ball of energy from its mouth and hit Team Mutant's tank. Then Latios had a light orange energy surrounding it and it charged at the Tank and hit it on the side. And the tank rolled three times and landed on its feet.

"That's right Latios give it a left and right." Said Gill and he did punches to the air

"Woah now I know why Team Mutant wanted that power." Said Craig

"Not only that they are beautiful and graceful." Said Bridgette

And Dawn was at a loss for words as she had a lot on her mind

"That's time to end this." Said Scott as his finger was heading for the button to fire the main cannons.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" shouted Zorua but Scott didn't listen and pressed the button

The tank fired its main cannons at Latios.

Then Latios used Lusterpurge and the blasts collided. The rays then tipped from one way to the other towards the tank and Latios. Then it looked like Latios was losing. Then Latias used Mist Ball and it combined with Lusterpurge and the combined power of Latios and Latias was absolutely too much for Team Mutant and hit the tank and completely destroyed it!

Before the dust cleared the three took off on jetpacks and flew off.

And so the battle was over and Latios flew into the clouds and disappeared then the Soul Dew floated down to the ground.

And Latias lifted it telekinetically. And winked at our heroes but particularly at Dawn. And flew off in the direction of the Hoenn Region, with the Soul Dew levitating above its forehead.

"Well it looks like it's all over." Said Cody "You kids saved Striaton City.

"All in a day's work!" said Gill proudly.

Then Bridgette elbowed his ribs. "It was an honor but Latias and Latios did all the work."

"Actually Latias thanked us before it left." Said Dawn. Then she looked at the sunset and saw Latias' shape obscured the sun. Then she thought to herself. '_Latias did you choose me for something?_' then her train of thought was broken by the sound of Gill's voice

"So Cody where is the next Gym?"

"Aren't you heading to Nacrene City?"

"Oh yeah alright guys let's go!"

"Sorry guys I'm going to train here at the Dreamyard for a while." Said Craig

"No. Why? You're like the older brother I never had." Said Gill

"Well me and Cubchoo are going to train hard, and win the Unova league!" Craig said while grinning

"You'll have to get through me and Tepig." Gill grinned as well

Then Bridgette stepped between them "Okay both of you aren't even there yet so why don't save the rivalry for the battlefield." Then she continued "Well I guess we will see you soon Craig." Then she hugged him.

Then Gill went to say his goodbyes and held out his hand and Craig shook it. "Win the Nacrene Gym badge okay cause I won't be too far behind!"

"He you got bro!" Gill said

Then finally Dawn went so say her goodbyes. "Well I… guess it's goodbye for now." Said Craig while scratching his head shyly

Then instead of a hug she held out her hand for a handshake. "Our deal still stands, you get me a Pokémon and I will go out with you ok."

"You…you got it." He stuttered

Then the trio walked away and Gill was screaming his goodbyes

"Hey Craig when we meet again were going to battle got it!"

"You're on Gill!" Craig shouted as he sees the trio walked into the sunset towards Nacrene City

-A-

**After our heroes have saved a legendary Pokémon, and said their goodbyes to their new friend Craig they now head for Nacrene City for Gill's and Dawn's second gym badge.**

**That's it for Latios and Latias well for now and Craig will be back I can guarantee that. Also if I got the facts about Latios and the Soul Dew wrong I apologise deeply. Any ideas for the next or upcoming chapters will be really appreciated **

**Peace Out!**


	13. Chap 13: Wellspring Offspring

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Can't say I was shocked, I saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool."**_

**A/N: Hey there everybody and this is the lucky 13****th**** instalment of ****Total Drama: Black and White ****Enjoy. Also I will be responding to comments at the end of each chapter now so If you want to know might be happening in upcoming chapters or have an idea or want to just comment on the story, pls send a comment through and you will hear from me. Whew okay so here it is.**

**P.S: All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**P.S.S: The website is marriland followed with .com. I know this seems stupid but I looked at the preview and noticed that marriland doesn't show up so I just wanted to clear that up. So let me not keep you waiting any longer.**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Chap 13: Wellspring Offspring

After parting with Craig and their brush of disaster with Team Mutant and the Latias our heroes continue their journey to Nacrene City for Gill and Dawn's second gym battle.

On route to Nacrene City preparations for the Nacrene City Gym are under way as Gill has challenged Dawn to a battle.

"Okay Riolu use Hidden Power!" and Dawn's Riolu throws a green ball of energy.

"We can top that quick Pansage intercept with Bullet Seed!" Pansage fired green glowing bullets at Riolu's attack and Hidden Power exploded. "Now use Fury Swipes!" and scratching Riolu relentlessly

"Riolu shove of Pansage with Force Palm." And a glowing blue ball charged on Riolu's palm and hit Pansage with its palm and forced Pansage backwards.

"We can still win this, Pansage use Cut!" And Pansage's hand glowed blue and was going to swipe Riolu.

"As if, Riolu use Force Palm!" And both Cut and Force Palm had made contact, and where their hands hit electricity formed which blew them both back to their trainers.

"I think we can take a break for now." Suggested Bridgette sitting on the grass away from the battlefield

"Oh sure Bridge." Said Gill

"I agree." added Dawn.

So the trio just lied down and just stared at the sky and doing this made them forget all the troubles in the Pokémon world. Gill and Bridgette were in their happy places but Dawn was slightly mentally shaken by the whole Latias and Latios situation and had given her something to think about but it wasn't gnawing at her mind that much, if anything it I a once in a while thought kind of thing so she every time the thought came to mind she shrugged it off and just assumed that Latias was controlling her actions when she was holding the Soul Dew. But a small part of her knew this wasn't the case.

They and all their Pokémon were lying down near a river and some were playing eventually Bridgette and Dawn got up leaving Gill who had fallen asleep.

"Doesn't he look cute sleeping like that?" Bridgette asked in a soft tone

"No comment." Dawn said while rolling her eyes.

Then Woobat was speeding towards Bridgette looking worried

"What's wrong Woobat?" Bridgette asked as Woobat tried to explain the situation to her trainer

Bridgette's conversation with her Pokémon was enough to wake up Gill.

"Huh wha… what's happening?" Gill jumped up after being awoken from his nap.

"Woobat tells me there's a Pokémon in distress."

"I sense it too." Said Dawn

"Well let's go, everyone return!" yelled Gill, and all of his Pokémon except Pansage went back to their Pokéballs. Bridgette did the same and kept out Woobat and so did Dawn and kept out Riolu.

They followed Woobat and let it to a crying Ducklett.

Then Bridgette gasped and went to comfort the Pokémon.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." She comforted

"Who's that Pokémon?" Gill asked as he took out his Pokédex

_**Ducklett the Water Bird Pokémon: They are better at swimming than flying, and they happily eat their favourite food, peat moss, as they dive underwater**_

"So what's wrong with Ducklett?" Gill asked

Bridgette listened to Ducklett. "Well Ducklett says that it lost its family."

"Where did this happen?" Dawn asked

Then Ducklett started running towards the place where it last saw its family. Then they got there and were looking at the mouth of a cave.

"This is Wellspring Cave." said Dawn

"Is this where your family disappeared to?" asked Bridgette and Ducklett nodded

"You've been here before Dawn?" Gill asked

"Yeah, when I was young I used to come here a lot and play with the Roggenrola." She answered

"Okay Dawn lead the way." Said Gill with increased enthusiasm

"Sure."

They went into the cave and Dawn and Riolu led followed by Ducklett. With Gill and Pansage, and Bridgette and Woobat making the rear.

Then they saw some Roggenrola walking a different path.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Gill asked as he took out his Pokédex.

_**Roggenrola the Mantle Pokémon: The Hexagonal-shaped hole in its ear. It has a tendency to walk in the direction the sound it coming from.**_

Then Dawn approached on of the Roggenrola and asked it if it has seen any Ducklett in the cave.

"Roggenrola says that is saw blue bird Pokémon going in that direction." Said Dawn pointing to a cave on the right.

"Well let's go the sooner Ducklet gets to its family the better." Said Bridgette

They went deeper into the cave and then suddenly sharp stones were flung at them by a shadow ahead. They just managed to avoid the stones.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked.

"A Pokémon?" Gill guessed

Then the Pokémon came out of the darkness.

Then the huge Pokémon used Stone Edge and it fired sharp stones from its gaping mouth.

Then they and their Pokémon ran screaming from the Pokémon and found a safe spot.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Gill asked

"That Pokémon… is Onix" said Dawn

"Onix?" Gill and Bridgette said in unison

"Here look." She said handing Bridgette her Pokédex and Gill looked over.

_**Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon: Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels.**_

"That Pokémon is huge!" said Gill

"I didn't know Onix existed in Unova?!" said Dawn

"Well they do now. What do we do?" asked Bridgette.

Then they looked and Gill was gone. And the two girls saw him running towards the Onix.

"Gill NO! Do you have a death wish?" Bridgette screamed

"Let him go." Said Dawn

"But Dawn, Onix will…"

"Don't worry Bridgette, Gill won't get hurt or worse."

"Are you sure Dawn?"

"Yeah Gill may seem foolish but he's got guts to face any opponent and pull a victory."

"Thanks Dawn, I feel a lot better now."

-A-

"Okay Pansage let's do it!" said Gill and Pansage agreed

"Now Pansage use Bullet Seed!" And Pansage spit out green glowing seeds at Onix."

Onix was hit but it just shrugged off the minor pain. Then Onix's tail becomes metal attempts to hit Pansage, but it missed because Pansage jumped on to the cave wall.

"Use Bullet Seed Again!" And it hit Onix again but didn't do too much damage

Then Onix fired sharp stones from its mouth!

"Pansage dodge it!"

But despite Pansage's best acrobatic prowess it was hit and took huge damage.

Gill:_ Alright Onix you're asking for it!_

"Alright Pansage time to use Rock Smash!" Then Pansage's arm glowed orange and punched Onix in the face, and it fell down to the ground and dug underground

"You did it Pansage, Gimme Five!" and Pansage jumped and hi-fived Gill. But just after their celebration ended two more Onix dug themselves out of the ground. And looked at Gill.

"AHH CRAP!" he yelled

-A-

"That does it! I can stand here and watch Gill get taken out by these things c'mon Oshawott!" said Bridgette. And Oshawott followed her.

"Fine let's go Riolu!" Then Riolu went to join the battle. "Ducklett please stay here where it's safe okay?"

Then Ducklett nodded and watched Dawn run to help her friends

-A-

"About time you two showed up." Said Gill

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" and Oshawott blasted water from its mouth at Onix's face

"Riolu use Force Palm!" and Riolu charged a ball of energy in both its hands and struck Onix with the energy attached to Riolu's hands.

"Pansage use Rock Smash." And Pansage Punched Onix with an orange glowing arm.

After the two Onix retreated into the ground then about six of them came out from the cave shadows ahead of them.

"NO! WAY!" Bridgette said with fear in her eyes

"How many Onix do we have to fight before they get tired?" Gill asked.

Then before the Onix got to their prey and Pokémon with a long nose, black and blue in colour and long claws came out of the hole one of the Onix's retreated into. And jumped into ceiling of the cave while putting its hand together. Then all of a sudden the ceiling collapses and falls between Onix and the trio and their Pokémon.

"Thanks little guy." Said Bridgette

"Wait I've seen this Pokémon." Said Dawn and pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Drilbur the Mole Pokémon: By Spinning its body, it can dig straight through the ground at a speed of 30 mph.**_

"Yes I remember you're a Drilbur." Said Dawn

Then Drilbur pointed at the hole it came out of and showed that they must follow it.

"Hey Dawn, are you sure we can trust this Pokémon?" Bridgette asked

"Well its aura hasn't given me not to." She said "So I'm sure that we can trust it."

And so after going back to get Ducklett the trio along with their Pokémon jumped into the hole.

Then they found themselves in a slightly darker area. And they found the Ducklett's family but they then saw that it was being guarded by a strong Pokémon. Gill held out his Pokédex and asked what it was

_**Steelix the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix: The iron it ingested with the soil it swallowed transformed its body and made it harder than diamonds.**_

Steelix was watching them then flung its tail which is now glowing a steel colour

"Pansage use Rock Smash." And Pansage punched Steelix. But Steelix looked unfazed at the attack. And it fired whitish blue continuous blast from its mouth. Everyone managed to get out of the way of the blast

"That's Dragonbreath!" stated Dawn "Riolu use Force Palm." Riolu was about to hit Steelix but it jumped up into the air and flipped and used Iron Tail on Riolu and the heavy tail was too much for Riolu as it fainted.

"Riolu NO!" Dawn yelled "Sorry Riolu, Return."

"Alright, this Steelix has crossed the line Gill said angrily. Pansage use Bullet Seed." But Bullet Seed missed and Steelix's fangs became as cold as ice and used them to bite Pansage.

"Pansage!"

Pansage fainted.

"You did well in that battle Pansage. Return."

Then Bridgette growled her friends just got taken down before her and now she stands before this giant mass of Iron

"Okay Oshawott use Water Gun!" And Oshawott fired water from its mouth but Onix to the damage and looked unfazed by Oshawott's attack. "Now use Razor Shell." Then Oshawott summoned the saber from the scalchop and charged at Onix. But Onix used Iron Tail. And the attacks collided. It was Iron Tail vs Razor Shell.

-A-

As Ducklett look at the battle it then started to think that their Pokémon are getting hurt because they wanted to protect it. Then it flashes back to when Bridgette was comforting it. As soon as the flashback ended it knew what it had to do.

-A-

Oshawott was thrown to the ground and still got up despite how much damage it took.

"Oshawott can you go again." Then Oshawott agreed. "Great then use… huh." Ducklett flew past them and its wings glowed and it hit Steelix.

Then Drilbur came from nowhere and it's claws then became a steelish colour and started striking Steelix continuously. Untill then Steelix use Dragonbreath to shake it off.

Then Ducklett blasted bubbles from its mouth and it hit the bottom end of Steelix's spine. Then Steelix lost balance and fell.

"Now's our chance Oshawott use Razor Shell." and this time Razor Shell hit full on and Steelix fainted.

"Nice work Ducklett. Now let's get you guys out of here." She said talking to the Ducklett family.

Then the trio led the Ducklett to the exit and it was sunset.

Bridgette knelt down to the Ducklett they helped

"You were really brave Ducklett, I'm proud of you!" Bridgette smiled. Then it came to her mind. "Hey would you mind terribly if you travelled with me?" she asked then Ducklet shook its head. "Thanks Ducklett. Here goes Go Pokéball!" and the Pokéball struck Ducklett on the head and got sucked in and stayed in the Pokéball. "My fourth Pokémon I caught a Ducklett!" and Oshawott celebrated as well.

"Hey Drilbur you seem like quite a strong Pokémon so I'm gonna catch you!" Then Drilbur stood still waiting for Gill to throw the Pokéball. "Okay Go Pokéball!" and materialized into the Pokéball and just like Ducklett it stayed in. "And now _my _fourth Pokémon I caught a Drilbur!" and Pansage came out of the Pokéball at will and celebrated with Gill.

-A-

**And so after saving a Ducklett family from Onix and Steelix. Our heroes added two new Pokémon to the family. With the addition of Ducklett and Drilbur what will happen next as the journey continues.**

**A/N: That's it for chap 13 hey it's not the weekend yet and I've manage to post a chapter AWESOME without further adew here are my responses to the comments**

_**Craig**_**: Thanks for sending in your ideas. I really appreciate it and look forward to hearing more from you!**

**Final note I'm looking for more OC's to add to the story so please leave a comment if you have a character in mind that you think I should use.**

**Goodbye.**


	14. Chap 14: The Art of Rivalry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "I Saw that! How could you just steal a mug?"**_

**A/N: Hey there people of Earth! Get ready for another exiting chapter of ****Pokémon: Black and White**

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song. **

Chap 14: The Art of Rivalry

Our heroes are continuing their journey to Nacrene City are about to approach a familiar face

"It's that…Hey Courtney!" Gill yelled in enthusiastic fashion

Then she froze in shock. Of all the rivals she would have wanted to have she had to be approached by him. To her Gill is like an annoying little brother on a constant sugar rush. She has known him since they were kids in Nuvema Town and her opinion of him hasn't changed at all he is still as excitable as ever and it just annoyed her for some reason.

"Wha… You again! So what is it this time?" Courtney huffed

"Check it out!" and Gill showed Courtney his badge case and his first gym badge he won

"Well you actually got your first gym badge, but I'm still not convinced." She said

"Hey I went through a lot of trouble to win this!"

"Whatever I still say your weak." Then she started to walk away

"Prove it then!" Gill yelled to her.

Courtney stopped in her tracks after him call her out

"We'll have a three on three Pokémon battle!" Gill yelled

"Fine." She simply said. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning; I guess I have to put you in your place _again_." Courtney said coldly and just walked away into the distance

"Yeah!?" Gill replied "Well… I'll be… umm… putting you… in… umm… your place!"

"Um what happened between you two?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah and I lost my first battle with her but that's not gonna happen again! C'mon out guys!" Gill threw three Pokéballs into the air and three flashes of cyan light came fron them. Appearing out of their Pokéballs was Tepig, Drilbur, and Pansage. Alright you three let's begin our training and Gill and his Pokémon ran into the forest ahead. And Bridgette looked down to the ground.

"Bridgette are you okay?" asked a concerned Dawn.

"Wha… me don't worry I'm fine."

"Your aura seems to tell me otherwise."

Bridgette forces a chuckle. "Look Dawn I'm fine really."

"Then why is your aura leaking of jealousy Bridgette?!" Dawn raised her voice "Sorry it's just you and Gill are the first friends I've ever had and I hate seeing one of you like this. But it's okay probably nothing important anyway." Then she turned around and headed to find food but then Bridgette stopped her.

"I'm ready to talk now." She muttered.

-A-

Then they went to the lake and Bridgette confessed what was bothering her.

"Look about me, Courtney and Gill we knew each other from a young age."

Dawn not going to read her aura just listened she figured that she'd want to hear the truth from Bridgette herself. "So you knew each other from that long ago?" she asked.

"Yeah we met at the trainers school in Striaton City. She looked lonely when I first approached her so I decided to become friends with her."

***Flashback begins***

_There were many kids around and the rest of the new students were walking around. And a young girl with light skin olive green eyes, her hair short and was loose she wore dark blue shorts and a blue shirt with a picture of a red striped Basculin._

"_Hi!" the girl said happily to another girl in front of her she was a bit taller than Bridgette. Had darker tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and similar colour filled her eyes. She wore a purple sweater and a brown skirt._

"_Oh hello." The other girl replied_

"_So you want to become a trainer too?"_

"_Um yeah why else would I come to the trainers school?"_

"_Oh right." The blonde girl just giggles after realising her mistake. "Hey you wanna be friends."_

"_Um sure why not." _

"_Bridgette." She muttered_

"_Huh?"_

"_My name is Bridgette. What's your name?"_

"_It's Courtney." She said. "Hey race you to class!" And she was gone _

"_Hey wait for me!" Bridgette yelled to her new friend._

***Flashback Ends***

"After that we became best friends. She may be unpleasant sometimes but she very nice on the inside."

"I'm sure she is." Replied Dawn while smiling

"So I'm feeling down because Gill will get to battle her again and I haven't had my chance to battle her. You see Courtney was the perfect candidate to become a trainer and all the games we played she beat me in all of them. So I want another chance at facing Courtney so that I can beat her for once." Then she stood up "My mind is made up I'm going to ask Gill if I can battle Courtney tomorrow. I'll see you Dawn." Then she charged into the direction of the forest where Gill went.

-A-

It was sunset and Gill was training his Pokémon for his battle with Courtney the next day.

"Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig fired the attack at a rock which was completely destroyed. "Awesome Drilbur use Fury Swipes!" and Drilbur cut a big piece of a tree off with its white glowing claws. "Now finally Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Pansage fired seeds from its mouth and it a boulder and there were holes all over the face of the rock. "Great job guy I know were going to beat Courtney for sure!"

Then Bridgette found Gill and his Pokémon resting from their intense day of training.

"Hey Gill." Bridgette said rather unenthusiastically

"HI Bridge!" Gill said as it was like he was hyper on 14 cups of coffee." AH MAN! You don't know how psyched I am for this battle I can't wait! Can you?"

Then Bridgette forced a chuckle not that Gill could tell the difference. "Look about this battle tomorrow well… it's just that…"

"That what. Don't tell me she running from this battle that's not like her."

"No, Gill it just that and this might seem selfish of me but…"

"But what?"

"_I_ wanna battle with Courtney!"

"But Bridgette…"

"Look Gill it's not that I don't want you to face Courtney, believe me I want to see your rematch more than the next guy but… Ever since I was young I wanted to beat Courtney at something and I know I've become stronger, I feel stronger since I left Nuvema Town and travelled with you. I know how badly you want to fight Courtney but I want to prove myself to her and to myself. Please Gill I'm asking you not just as a friend but as your best friend to let me have this battle with Courtney. It's one of my reasons for going on this journey. I want to discover new Pokémon and face strong rivals like you do. So will you?"

"Well if you wanted to fight Courtney you should have asked. But thanks for telling me."

"Wait does this mean that…"

"Yes you can battle Courtney."

"I should be the one thanking you Gill." And she pulled him into a huge hug which was enough to almost crack his spine, then she eventually let go when she realised when Gill's face was changing colour. "Oh Sorry Gill."

"It's alright I'm still alive so no worries. Besides Courtney is your rival too so you deserve a chance to battle her.

"Thanks a lot man I own one." Bridgette said and playfully punched Gill's arm.

"Well if you want to win against Courtney you will need to train hard for that." Gill warned

"I kinda knew that. So come on out guys." She threw three Pokéballs in the air and out came Pansear, Ducklett and Oshawott. "Let's get training guys!"

-A-

It was mid-morning and Courtney was waiting for Gill to show up.

'_Heh I knew he wasn't going to show up. Huh?_'

She saw the Trio walking up to her with Dawn on the left, Gill on the right and Bridgette in between them looking extremely confident.

"May the stars guide you to victory Bridgette." Said Dawn

"Thanks for the motivation Dawn."

Then Gill walked up to Bridgette. "I'm going to do some training in the forest. Kick Courtney's butt for me would ya."

"You know I will!" thanks for everything Gill then she quickly hugged Gill and her and Dawn went to the battle field and Gill had gone into the forest to train some more.

"Hey why did Gill leave, too chicken to battle me again?" said Courtney

"Nope I'm simply taking his place. You don't mind do you?" asked Bridgette while grinning

"Not really I would have gladly battled you than that child any day."

"And I will be the referee." Announced Dawn "This Pokémon battle is a three on three. Each Trainer is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all three of the trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue."

"Okay Bridgette let's get battling Panpour Stand by for battle!" And the blue monkey came out of the Pokéball

Bridgette:'_Okay she sent out Panpour so I'll counter with…_'

"Okay Ducklett come on out!" and when the cyan flash died down a Pokémon that resembled a small duck came out.

"I'll get the first move. Panpour use Water Gun!" and Panpour spit a beam of water. At Ducklett

"Ducklett fly over it." Ducklett flew over Water Gun. "Now let's Attack with Bubblebeam!" and Ducklett blasted glowing blue bubbles from its bill and the bubbles headed for Panpour.

"Panpour counter with Fury Swipes." And Panpour's arms glowed white and destroyed most of the Bubblebeams but some hitting and causing damage.

"Let's try something different use Water Gun!" And Ducklett blasted water out of its bill.

"Perfect Panpour use Aqua Jet!" and Panpour summoned water to cloak itself with then was flying into Ducklett and was cuttling through Ducklett's Water Gun like a knife! And hit Ducklett and flew backwards.

"Ducklett!"

"Sorry Bridge but it's time to end to this battle Panpour use Aqua Jet again!" Panpour cloaked itself in water and charged at Ducklett.

Bridgette: '_You want close combat? Fine with me._'

"Ducklett use Wing Attack!" and Ducklet's wings glowed white and it flew at Panpour.

They both collided and neither Pokémon wanted to lose and they were hanging on.

"I know you can do this. Use Bubblebeam." And Ducklett fired powerful bubbles from its bill.

"You know what to do. Cut them with Fury Swipes." And Panpour cut them just like last time

Bridgette: _What can I do to beat her? If I call water gun she will cut through it with Aqua Jet and if I use Bubble beam Panpour with just cut through them with fury swipes….. That's it I know how to win the battle!_

"Ducklett use Wing Attack." Ducklett jumped up in the air was going to fly into Panpour with white glowing wings. But missed and flew out into the air.

"It's doubling back you got this Panpour use Fury Swipes." Panpour tried to scratch Ducklett but it missed as Ducklett was flying around Panpour's Fury Swipes.

Eventually this turned into a cat and mouse game and Bridgette was winning as she commanded Ducklett to keep flying up and around Panpour and Courtney was getting frustrated.

"It this how you plan to fight, by running away!? Then I'll have to come after you!" she yelled

Bridgette:_ Big mistake Courtney!_

"Panpour use Aqua Jet and chase Ducklett!" Panpour cloaked itself in water and flied after Ducklett close to the ground.

"Ducklett use Wing Attack!" and Ducklett wings glowed white, Ducklett turned around and flew at Panpour who was already flying at Ducklett and it looked like they were going to collide. "NOW DODGE IT!" Bridgette screamed. Ducklett flew to the left before they collided and dodged the attack and was flying right behind Panpour, and Panpour was still inside Aqua Jet. "Ducklett use Bubblebeam!"

"NO Panpour dodge it now." But it couldn't and the bubbles hit it and Panpour hit the ground with Aqua Jet dissipated "Panpour no!"

Panpour fainted

"Panpour is unable to battle, Ducklett wins." Announced Dawn

"Panpour you did well, now take a good rest." And a red flash dragged Panpour back into the Pokéball.

Courtney:_ Well Bridgette isn't playing around she definitely wants to win this battle, I wonder how she managed to get so skilled since we left Nuvema Town. Alright Courtney concentrate you need to get rid of Ducklett now!_

"Right Snivy. Stand by for Battle!" And the green snake Pokémon came out in a flash of cyan. "Prepare to lose Bridgette my number one partner has grown a lot stronger since it beat Tepig." Then Snivy put its arms on its hips and Grinned

"The bigger the challenge the sweeter the victory."

"We'll see how see how sweet it is when you lose."

"Then I'll start Ducklett use Water Gun!" And a blast of water was headed for Snivy.

"Snivy dodge it." And Snivy did just that with amazing speed.

"W…when did Snivy become so fast that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Snivy use Vine Whip." And vines came out of Snivy's neck and started to slap Ducklett with them. Ducklett was dizzy for a while but then instantly recovered. "Now Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" and Snivy turned upside down and spun around and creating a tornado with leaves swirling inside and Snivy moved around to direct that tornado at Ducklett

"Ducklett fly upwards!" and Ducklett did that and avoided Leaf Tornado in the process. Leaving Snivy to shake a fist at Ducklett for running away.

"Running isn't going to work this time! Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Then Snivy spun around and leaves formed around Snivy. When Snivy stopped spinning it sent the leaves speeding towards Ducklett.

"Ducklett deflect it with BubbleBeam and Ducklett fired bubbles at the leaves but BubbleBeam wasn't strong enough so it destroyed the BubbleBeams and hit Ducklett. Then Ducklett spiralled to the ground. "Ducklett are you okay?!" Bridgette with great concern for her Pokémon. Then Ducklett stated it still wanted to battle.

Bridgette:_ One more hit like that and Ducklett is finished. I need a direct hit on Snivy and hopefully get an instant K.O. Okay Bridge it's do or die!_

"Ducklett lets finish this in one move! Use Wing Attack!" and Ducklett's wings glowed as it flew towards Snivy.

Courtney: _She's trying to beat Snivy in one move! Not gonna happen_

"Snivy time for your strongest move! Use Leaf Blade!" Then Snivy started to front flip super -fast and it hit Ducklett with its glowing green leaf at the end of its tail. The impact created a small Ducklett sized Crater in the ground.

Ducklett Fainted.

"Ducklett is unable to battle so Snivy wins."

"You were awesomely brave Ducklett. Return" and a red haze sucked Ducklett back into the Pokéball.

"Okay Courtney this time I will win! Pansear come out!" And the red monkey Pokémon came out.

"Ooh a fire type, Bridgette, Gill used the same strategy and he couldn't win so what make you think you can do any different." Courtney said disappointedly

"I won't lose to you again Courtney. Pansear use Incinerate!" And Pansear's tuft glowed red and fired flames from it.

"Snivy Dodge the flames!" Snivy sidestepped the flames and jumped over more of them. This only seemed to infuriate Pansear. And it continued to fire flames from its tuft. But thanks to Courtney's training Snivy is impossibly fast so Pansear kept firing. "Let's play fire extinguisher! Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" And just like how Snivy used this move to deflect Ember it achived the same result with Incinerate.

Then Pansear got really mad to the point where it wouldn't follow Bridgette commands

"Snivy use Leaf Storm." And a flurry of leaves headed for Pansear.

"Pansear dodge it!" but Pansear ignored this command and tried using Fury Swipes to deflect leaf storm but it didn't have much luck and just basically ran into the attack. The Pansear was so mad that it fired a five pointed fire star from its mouth and it was heading for Snivy. "Pansear learned Fire Blast!?"

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" But this time Leaf Tornado exploded when it impacted with Fire Blast.

And Pansear was fired two Fire Blasts at Snivy.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado to dodge!" after Snivy was done spinning. Snivy put it's body in a streamlined position so that it dodge the Fire Blasts by just flying around them. Then Snivy threw it's Tail forward to make Leaf Tornado throw Pansear up into the air. Then Snivy used the last of its move to meet Pansear in the air. "Now Snivy Leaf Blade!" Snivy front flipped and it's green glowing tail tip hit sent Pansear crashing to the ground.

Pansear Fainted

"Pansear is unable to battle. Snivy wins."

"I'm soooo sorry Pansear I promise we win next time." And Pansear was pulled back into its Pokéball

Then Bridgette got on her knees

Bridgette:_ Now what do I do?! My strategy is ruined how will I win now?! _

Then a voice in her head said. '_Yes how will you win?'_

Then the battlefield distorted and then she found herself floating in a blue hazy place

'_Am I going crazy?'_

'_Don't you see it yet.' The voice said_

'_Who are you, where am I?' she cried_

'_We want the same thing Bridgette.' The voice said again_

'_What are you talking about?'_

_Then a little girl was seen in the distance. And Bridgette knew she had seen that face before if she was looking in a mirror it would have been obvious to her. _

'_Wait are you me when I was younger?' the confused teen asked her younger doppelganger_

_She nodded_

'_Why am I here?' _

'_The reason.' She simply said_

'_What?' _

'_The reason we can't beat Courtney is because when she is on the verge of winning we always fall to self-doubt and lose everything.'_

'_Wait I get it now I have to be willing to fight to the bitter end even when my back is against the wall if I want to beat Courtney._

_Her younger self just nodded and asked. 'Do you want to beat Courtney?'_

'_Whatever it takes.' She replied _

Then she suddenly found herself back to the real world standing holding her last hope of victory in her right hand. Oshawott.

"Hey are we going to battle today?" Courtney asked

"Yeah and I'm going to win! Oshawott your my last hope!" and The sea otter Pokémon came out.

"Oshawott!" Courtney giggled "Okay your funeral. Snivy use Vine Whip! And Snivy flung it's vines at Oshawott but Oshawott dodged following Bridgette commands.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" and Oshawott blasted a wave of water at Snivy. But Snivy got out of the way of the attack.

"Let's end this use Leaf Storm!" and a flurry of Leafs were heading for Oshawott.

"Oshawott no matter what we wont lose!" then Oshawott covered itself in water and dodge Leaf Storm with speed. "Awesome Oshawott learned Aqua Jet!" And Oshawott hit Snivy with this attack

"Let's End this! Snivy use Leaf Blade!"

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!"

Both attacks struck and both Pokémon stood there before Snivy collapsed to the ground

"Snivy is unable to battle so Oshawott is the winner

"Snivy!" Courtney yelled.

"We… we did it Oshawott."

"You fought well Snivy now take a good rest." And Snivy returned to the Pokéball. The Courtney sighed "Sorry Bridgette but you asked for this. Mienfoo stand by for battle. And a small but very concentrated looking Pokémon was staring at Bridgette and Oshawott. Bridgette took out her Pokédex and scanned Courtney's new Pokémon

_**Mienfoo the Martial Arts Pokémon: It takes pride in the speed at which it can use moves. What it loses in power, it makes up for in quantity.**_

"So she has another fast one well that doesn't scare us right Oshawott?" and Oshawott put on a serious face.

"Mienfoo start with Swift!" Then Mienfoo swung it's tail and gold stars came out and flew towards Oshawott.

"To Easy! Oshawott use Razor shell to block it!" and Oshawott did this deflecting the stars in other directions and one back at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo use Force Palm!" and the attack sent Oshawott flying into the bushes

"Oshawott!" Bridgette screamed

"Sorry Bridge but I guess I… what the."

Oshawott ran out of the bushes and hit Mienfoo with Tackle.

"Oshawott you came back!"

"Mienfoo use Drain Punch!" Mienfoo's fist grew a dark green orb and then punched Oshawott with it and Oshawott bounced on the floor.

"Oshawott we can't lose, we won't lose." Then Oshawott had the strength to get back up again.

"You don't know when to give up do you? Mienfoo use Jump Kick." The Mienfoo jumped in the air and was about to kick Oshawott.

Bridgette: _This better work._

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet to dodge." and the evasion was a success and Mienfoo hurt itself.

"Mienfoo Get up quickly!"

"Oshawott use Water Gun." And the water spray got closer Mienfoo jumped up into a tree and jumped back to the ground.

Oshawott was tired

And Mienfoo took huge damage from the last attack it did

Both Pokémon have reached their limits.

Bridgette: _That's it last move decides…_

Courtney:_ The outcome of the this Pokémon battle._

"Mienfoo finish this with Force Palm!"

"Oshawott retaliate with Aqua Jet."

Both attacks collided and both Pokémon flew back to their trainers

"Mienfoo!"

"Oshawott!"

Then they both got up slowly before Mienfoo fainted

"Mienfoo is unable to battle Oshawott wins and the victory goes to Bridgette." Said Dawn performing her last action as referee.

"You were great Mienfoo thanks for everything." And Mienfoo went back into the Pokéball. Courtney went to the celebrating of Oshawott and Bridgette. "Bridgette you are the only trainer who has been successful at beating me so congratulations."

"Thanks Court that means a lot." Bridgette said

Then they said their goodbyes to Courtney.

"May I suggest we call Gill?" Dawn requested

"Okay."

Bridgette dialled him on the Xtransceiver but he wasn't answering.

"Hmm something must have happened to him, probably nothing."

"I Suggest we find him before it get dark."

"Alright let's go look for him."

-A-

**After Bridgette beat Courtney in her battle not all that's left to do is to find Gill. Did Gill find something or did something find him first. And why has he been gone for so long? Find out on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White**

**A/N: Longest chapter ever**

**Craig: Thanks for the idea for this chapter and it's good that you're getting a Fan Fiction account**

**STILL looking for OC's guys so if you would please send your name and features and personality I would really appreciate the help. **

**Might be a good week before the next update**

**I've created a Wiki Page for Total Drama: Black and White  on the Total Drama Pokemon FanFiction Wiki so if any you are intrested please look it up however its still a work in progress**


	15. Chap 15: A Battle for Deerling

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Where's the camera guy?"**_

**A/N: Well I nearly typed 4000 words in the last chapter -200 words short. I doubt I will be able to make a chapter that long any time soon. So please comment on the story what you want to see in future chapters and OC's are still welcome.**

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song. **

Chap 15: A Battle for Deerling

Before Bridgette managed to beat Courtney, Gill wandered to the forest nearby. What would he discover in this part of the route to Striaton City?

Gill was swimming in a lake somewhere with Tepig was swimming with him. Ironically for some reason Tepig doesn't mind being in the water despite being a fire type and so Gill taught how Tepig to swim, obviously Tepig is not as adept in the water as water types but it could survive if it suddenly found itself in a drowing situation. Anyway so the other Pokémon were playing on the edge of the lake and then Gill and Tepig came out of the lake. Then Gill dressed back into his clothes but noticed something was missing.

"What the where is it?" he said as he looked around the dry parts of the lake. Then he remember he napped when he first got there and he felt a tug on his arm while in his sleep and didn't notice someone took his Xtransceiver from his wrist. "Okay I'm going to find out who took my Xtransceiver!" He yelled, not that anyone was listening. Then he saw footprints in the dirt, the shoes looked like they were heels. Before he followed them he returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

-A-

Meanwhile two girls were scavenging through the forest looking for a Pokémon that had just eluded them.

"Hey Heather how do we know that Deelink is here?"

Heather had light skin, eyes were grey coloured and her hair was long and black and stretched down to her lower back. She was dressed in a maroon halter top that was strapped to her neck, light brown jean shorts and maroon coloured heels.

Heather rolled her eyes at her 'friend' "Because Lindsiot there are tonnes of berries in this part of forest so it me here." She said rudely

Lindsiot or rather Lindsey had light skin but had more colour compared to Heather's, eyes as blue as the sky and had long flowing blond hair that also stretched down to her back. She wore an orange tank top, a red and orange skirt and long boots that stretched almost all the way to her knees the had heels.

"Oh right, I'm so glad you're going to help me catch Deelink." She happily said

"It's Deerling and uh who said _you're _going to catch it. Deerling is mine!"

"But you already have three Pokémon and I still have two so it won't be fair if you have four."

"Ehem, what did we discuss before?"

"That…you're nice?"

"No!"

"Oh I know! You have more experience than me?"

"Yes and since I have more experience than you that only makes it fair for me to catch more Pokémon. Now come on let's find that Pokémon.

"Okay." Lindsey said sadly. She really wanted to catch that Deerling

Okay well split up I'll look here and you look near the river, if you see it call me on this Xtransceiver I found got it.

"Okay I guess." She said as they went their seprate ways to look for Deerling

-A-

Gill was walking angrily along across the river looking for the person who took his Xtransceiver.

"When I find the person who took my Xtransceiver I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Then he saw someone in the distance it was a blonde girl who looked like she was looking for something.

"Deerly come out, come out where ever you are!" Lindsay yelled

"Hey!" Gill yelled running to her. Then she saw Gill and paused her search. After she faced him she noticed he was examining her Xtransceiver. "No not my one."

"Huh." Lindsey tilted her head in confusion

"Oh right I should introduce myself first, I'm Gill. What's your name?"

"Hi Guile I'm Lindsey." She said happily

"Um it's Gill." Gill said while he chuckled

"NO my name is Lindsey." She said firmly

"Bu…" Gill put his hand up to state something but knew he would be talking to a wall. "Okay fine so what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm getting a Pokémon for my BFF. It's name is Deerly."

"Deerly huh?" said Gill and typed the misspelt name in the Pokédex.

_**Deerling the Season Pokémon: Their colouring changes according to the seasons and can be slightly effected by the temperature and humidity as well."**_

Gill looking at Lindsey thinking how unsurprising it was that she got the Pokémon's name wrong but just let that thought pass through.

"A Pokémon that changes with the seasons that's amazing." Said Gill "By the way you wouldn't have happened to see a blue Xtransceiver around here have you?"

"No but…" then Lindsey finally realised something. "Oh my gosh. Heather totally said she found on and it looks just like how said it was."

Then Gill started put the pieces together and came to a conclusion. "Hey why don't I talk to your 'BFF' about Deerling." He lied

"Uhh okay." Lindsey said

"Deeeerling." They both heard

"Lindsey did you do that?" Gill asked

"No." she replied.

Then they turned around and saw a Deerling drinking from the river

"DEERLY!" Lindsey yelled.

"Wait it's… uhh forget it." Gill said and ran after Lindsey

"Okay. Skitty time to battle!" she throws a Pokéball, and coming out of that Pokéball was a small pink and white kitten kind of Pokémon it's tail tip was a huge oval shape and had three pins sticking out of it. "Let's catch a Pokémon Skitty!"

"Who is that Pokémon?" Gill asked and pointed his Pokédex at Lindsey's Pokémon

_**Skitty the Kitten Pokémon: It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail till it gets dizzy. **_

"Okay Skitty use Tackle!" And Skitty charged into Deerling. "Now slap it with DoubleSlap." And Skitty's tail glowed yellow and tried to slap Deerling with it but it missed on twice. While it dodged it was preparing to use Double Kick.

And Skitty flew into the river after it was hit with that move

"Skitty!" and it arose out of the water and got back on land and it shook the water off, then Skitty's fur became puffy. "Let's catch this thing!"

Gill jumped in "And I'll help too, Tepig do some damage!" The fire pig Pokémon revealed itself from a cyan flash next to Skitty.

"Aww you Pokémon is soooo cute." Lindsey cooed and picked up Tepig and pulled its cheeks. Then Tepig fired up its nostrils and shot Ember at Lindsey leaving he hair slightly singed and she collapsed.

"C'mon Lindsey we have a battle to win." He said pulling her up, her hair now back to normal "Tepig use Tackle!" Tepig charged into Deerling but it just avoided being hit. Then it was then hit by Skitty's DoubleSlap after that dodge.

"Skitty use Double Team." And Skitty created three more copies of itself. Deerling looked confused and Blasted Energy Ball at one of them but that one was hit but it wasn't the real Skitty. "Skittys finish it with Tackle!" and the Skittys all hit Deerling.

"Tepig use Ember!" and it hit Deerling before it could get out of the way and swirling spirals replaced Deerling's eyes. "Lindsey catch it with a Pokéball." Gill yelled.

"Oh yeah. Pokéball go!" and Deerling was brought into the Pokéball by a red flash of light. The Pokéball wiggled several times until it locked and Deerling was caught. "Oh MY GOSH. I caught DEERLY!" as she held the Pokéball in the air. Then she realised something. "But wait Deerling is Heather's Pokémon."

"Well I'm sure if you ask nicely she will let you have Deerling, c'mon let's find your friend.

-A-

"May I suggest we call Gill?" Dawn requested

"Okay."

Bridgette dialled him on the Xtransceiver but he wasn't answering.

"Hmm something must have happened to him, probably nothing."

"I Suggest we find him before it get dark."

"Alright let's go look for him."

It was sunset and they tried to find Gill's footprints in the dirt but they were long gone after Bridgette's battle with Courtney. Then a Patrat walked past.

Then Dawn yelled at the Patrat to stop, and it did just that and walked towards Dawn.

"Who's that Pokémon Dawn?" Bridgette asked

"It's a Patrat." replied the moonchild. As she watched Bridgette take out her Pokédex

_**Patrat the Scout Pokémon: Extremely cautious, one of them will be on the lookout, but won't notice a foe coming from behind.**_

"Excuse me but have you seen a trainer here before, black messy hair, white and blue jacket?" and then the Patrat told her everything it knew, it had seen Gill before but that was still during the day. "Okay thanks, your help is really appreciated my fury friend." And Patrat left to go find its group.

"Patrat says Gill did walk past here but that was during your battle with Courtney." Said Dawn

"Okay I'll try his Xtransceiver again." said Bridgette.

-A-

They finally got back to Heather who was waiting for Lindsey at the far end of the river. Gill was attracted by her looks but was completely thrown off by her personality.

"Um… What took you so long?" She rudely said

"Well catching Deerly wasn't easy and…" Lindsey then frowned as Heather snatched the Pokéball from Lindsey's hand.

"You did very well Lindsey. Maybe one day you can become as experienced as me." Then Gill angrily snatched the Pokéball away from her. "Excuse me what are you doing?" She asked rudely.

"First of all we took long because _we_, not _you, we _had to catch Deerling, and what I'm doing is giving this Pokémon to the rightful owner."

"Aww Guile, you don't have to do that." Lindsey cooed.

"Yes you don't." Heather quickly agreed

"Why we don't we let the Pokémon decide." Suggested Gill and pressed the center button and let Deerling out of its Pokéball.

Then Deerling observed its surroundings and walked towards Lindsey and smiled

"There you go."

"Um how is that fair Deerling only has seen you and Lindsey." Heather stated.

"Okay how about this, a one on one Pokémon battle and if I win Lindsey gets Deerling and if you win you get Deerling. Deal."

"Well thank you for making this easy for me now I will crush you."

"Lindsey is this Deal alright with you?"

Then she nodded while kneeling down next to Deerling hanging on to it for dear life as if she didn't want to lose it.

"Let's start show them your power Purrloin!" Heather yelled and threw her Pokéball to reveal another cat like Pokémon this time it was purple and black.

Gill took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon. "Purrloin?"

_**Purrloin the Devious Pokémon: Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces.**_

Then 'Heather's' Xtransceiver rang and she rejected the call.

"Hey that my Xtransceiver, you stole it from me!" Gill angrily said

"Oh please you didn't look like you were using it so I took it. Obviously I have a better have a better use for it." Heather said

"Oh it's on! Pidove! Do some damage!" Gill yelled and Pidove hovered in the air after it was released.

"I'll go first Purrloin use Fury Swipes." And Purrloin paws glowed white and jumped up in the air raked it's claws into Pidove. Then Pidove fell to the ground.

"Pidove."

"It's over use Night Slash!" and Purrloin's paws glowed red and was going to scratch Pidove.

"Pidove dodge it with Quick Attack!" and Pidove dodged Purrloin with speed while a streak of white light followed it. "Now use Air Cutter." And Pidove crossed its wings and a light blue beam of wind shaped in an X impacted Purrloin.

"Purrloin use Hone Claws." Then Purrloin's Claws stretched out of its paws. "Now Fury Swipes!" and Pidove was almost hit with Fury Swipes but then dodged it. Heather growled "Purloin use Night Slash!"

"Pidove dodge it!" but Pidove was hit Purrloin red glowing outstretched claws. "Pidove use Gust!" and it blew wind at Purrloin.

"Purrloin lets finish this use Slash!" then Purrloin's right paw with the outstretched claws glowed white. And clawed Pidove into the bushes ahead.

Gill:_ If I don't turn this around Pidove will lose for sure._

Then Pidove came out of the Bushes. "Were still in this use Quick Attack!" but then Pidove was flying towards Purrloin cloaked in white streaks of light instead of being trailed by it.

"Purrloin get out of the way." But Purrloin suffered a direct hit. And flew back to Heather. "What are you waiting for an invitation? Use Night Slash and finish this!" and Purrloin charged at Pidove with red glowing claws.

"Pidove hit em again with your new move! Use Aerial Ace!" and Pidove was again cloaked in a white light and flew into Purrloin before Purrloin could use Night Slash.

Purrloin Fainted

"Yeah you did it Pidove and you learned a new move!" Then Pidove flew on to Gill's shoulder. "A deal's a deal." Gill said

"Whatever it's not like I was going to use it and besides I can find a better Pokémon. Purrloin return. Mark my words Gill I will beat you next time! Lindisot were going." Then she walked in the direction away from the lake.

"Oh Okay. Deerly return." Then she walked up to Gill and gave him a spine crunching hug. "Oh thank you Gill now I get to keep Deerly."

"Well I had to do something." Gill chuckled "Hey you got my name right!"

Then she followed Heather and noticed that his Xtransceiver was left on the ground. He noticed it was nightfall.

"Well, well, well if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't watch my battle cause you wanted to go skirt chasing." Said Bridgette as her and Dawn found Gill.

"Look it's not like that we only just met." Said Gill as he blushed slightly

Bridgette giggled "I'm just messing with you Gill."

"Hey, look." Dawn said noticing the city lights "That must be…"

"Nacrene City!" yelled Gill

"So we finally made it." Said Bridgette

"It appears so." Replied Dawn

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go there so I can win my second gym badge!" Gill said excitingly

"Relax Gill your gym badge isn't going anywhere. We'll camp here for the night then go to Nacrene City." Dawn suggested

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Bridgette

"Aw man." Complained Gill

-A-

**After Gill helped Lindsey catch Deerling the trio reunited. What will happen when they get to Nacrene City find out on the next edition of ****Total Drama: Black and White**

**Craig: It's Great your making your own Fan Fiction now can't wait for ****Total Drama: X and Y**** or whatever you decide to call it by the way as far as characters you can have Dakoda and Duncan so far. Oh and thanks for the ideas they are really appreciated.**

**Heroi Oscura: I'm glad you think the story is nice and Thanks for Grey, I will be sure to use him later in the story. **

**A/N: Over 1'000 views I really want to thank you guys seriously you're the best fans ever keep sending reviews you know I love reading them and your OC's pls.**

**See ya!**


	16. Chap 16: Reunions and Rivals

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Well here we are. Before I forget this fic just got over 1'000 views so I guess that's good right? Anyway keep those views coming and hopefully I can get 2'000 before chap 30. Keep sending ideas and OC's through and I will incorporate into the story.**

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song.**

Chap 16: Reunions and Rivals

Our heroes have arrived in Nacrene City and encounter Craig waiting near the Nacrene City Museum.

"Oh Yeah! Nacrene City!" Gill yelled "Time for my second gym badge!"

"Easy there Tiger." Said Bridgette "We there probably more to do in Nacrene City than challenging the gym."

"Plus we have no idea what to expect." Stated Dawn

"I don't care!" complained Gill. "I wanna Gym Battle."

Dawn sighed "Gill you are such a child."

Then Gill frowned at Dawn. Then an idea popped in Bridgette's head.

"Hey why don't we visit the Nacrene City Museum? I hear that they have a fossil of a very rare Pokémon." Said Bridgette knowing all she had to mention was the phrase 'rare Pokémon'.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Gill as he ran to the museum.

When Bridgette and Dawn eventually caught up with Gill they found him talking to one of his rivals, Craig.

"Hey." Bridgette said as she greeted Craig.

"Greetings Craig." Dawn greeted

"Oh h…hey girls" Craig said shyly

"Well as I was saying you owe me a battle remember?!" Gill asked

"Uh no, not really." Craig lied

"Ahh I know you do." Gill said

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing." Gill interrupted. "You're my rival, well one of my Rivals."

"Fine let's go." Craig said in defeat.

-A-

Then they were in the Battle Club in Nacrene City. And met with Chef Hatchet again (well sort of).

"Welcome to the Nacrene City Battle Club trainers." Said Chef

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" Gill asked

"You may have seen my brother working in the Battle Club in Accumula." Then Chef took out a picture frame and it showed nine Chef Hatchets. "They are my brothers; they work at every Battle Club in Unova but enough about that. Why are you here?"

"Me and my friend are here to battle."

"Fair enough but the Battle Club is closed for today so you will only be able to battle tomorrow."

"Aw man." Complained Gill

"Well I guess we can only battle tomorrow." Said Craig

"I guess you're right. So what now?" Gill asked

"Why don't we split up? How about… I spend the day with Gill and Craig you can entertain Dawn for a day." Suggested Bridgette

"Well I'm fine with it, gives me enough time to think of a strategy for tomorrow." Said Gill

"Sure." Craig said quickly

"I can agree to those terms." Dawn replied then she looked down hiding her rose developing cheeks

"Okay we'll meet back at the Pokémon Centre whenever we get back." Said Bridgette.

Then the rest of the group nodded, and went their separate ways.

-A-

"Sooo what can we do." Dawn asked

"A Battle?" Craig jokingly replied. "Actually I have something to show you."

Dawn then looked surprised then asked. "Well what is it?"

Then he took a Pokéball from his bag and presented it to her. "For you." He said

"A Pokémon?… Craig you shouldn't have."

"Well I owe you a Pokémon remember?"

Then Dawn remembered the deal that she and Craig agreed to. Then she pressed the button on the Pokéball and a small dark teal creature with a shark-like fin on its head and two spherical ovals on the sides of its head, small limbs, even smaller tail and quite a big jaw and it was coloured red from its jaws.

"Hey is that…?" Dawn asked

"Straight from the Sinnoh region!" Craig said. "But it's okay if you don't want it, I really don't mind."

"No!" Dawn said. "You don't have to do that, it's perfect." Then she took out her Pokédex and scans her new Pokémon.

_**Gible the Land Shark Pokémon: It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, It hurts itself out of clumsiness too.**_

"Thanks Craig." Dawn said softly.

Then Gible found a big rock and was chewing on it.

Then Dawn gasped

"Don't worry, it's a normality for Gible to chew on hard things." Craig reassured

"Yeah I guess."

"So I should probably train for tomorrow's battle with Gill."

"Uh wait!" yelled Dawn. "Well I… owe you a date; I mean you gave me a Pokémon so it would be unfair for me to go back on our deal."

"Well… thanks Dawn."

Then a realization hit her '_His aura just showed he is exited though he is doing a good job of hiding it. I wonder does he really __**like**__ me?' _

"So where do you want to go?" asked Dawn

"How about the Nacrene Museum?" suggested Craig

"Sure it's a date." Dawn replied and noticed that Craig blushed slightly when she said this.

She decided to shrug it off as they walked to the Nacrene Museum.

-A-

Once the Dawn and Craig got to the Nacrene Museum, they were greeted by who looked like the museum curator.

"Welcome to the Nacrene City museum." The curator said

"Greetings sir." Dawn greeted

"Hi there." Greeted Craig

"It's our first time here in Nacrene City, do mind if you can give us a tour of the museum." Dawn asked the Curator.

"Why, not at all. Come with me." He said and Dawn and Craig followed him into the museum.

-A-

Once inside the duo notice a lot of people who looked like researchers and university graduates who were looking for research.

"Well let's start here. So can any of you two tell me what Pokémon was made from these bones." The Curator asked.

Then Dawn walked up and examined the bone rebuilt Pokémon and she came up with an answer. "Dragonite." Dawn answered

"Correct, so this statue is made from a Dragonite that existed a long time ago, and has long gone."

"So do Dragonite still exist?" asked Craig

"Of course they do, they just don't appear very much in the Unova region, you'll be lucky if you find one." The Curator replied. "Now let's move on to the dragon section."

Then they saw a section that was dedicated to all the dragon types in Unova. And then the Curator showed them something interesting.

"What is that?" asked Craig pointing to a book inside a glass case

"Oh that's the Book of Dragons, donated to us by the Village of Dragons." The Curator explained.

"I heard of this book. It's said to have information on the legendary dragon type Pokémon in Unova."

"Right you are." Then his Pager rang. "Sorry kids a group of researcher need me, you can stay till closing time." He said as he went to a different part of the museum.

Then Dawn heard voices coming from the Book of Dragons. She stared at it before Craig snapped her out of it."

"Dawn!" Craig called for the third time. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing I was just admiring this… lovely wall paint." She lied not wanting Craig to think she was weird, but she kind of contradicted herself by referring to the wall of all things. Leaving Craig a little confused.

Dawn:_ 'Great, now he thinks I'm weird.'_

"Ookay now that you mentioned it is… kinda pretty… I think?"

"Why don't we just take a look around the rest of the museum?" Dawn suggested

"Okay then." Craig agreed.

Then they along with Gible were taking a look at different things in the museum, they came along an ancient meteor that was said to house two physic type Pokémon and are currently roaming Unova. Then they saw a giant tank filled with water type Pokémon that included Basculin, Frillish, Tympole and Mantyke. Craig got startled when a Basculin made a scary face at him, which made Dawn giggle and explain that Basculin felt threatened by his presence. And Craig wondered how she knew that, and just figured that it would be normal for any Pokémon to want to protect its territory. And finally they came across two fossils on display one was labelled the plume fossil which resembled a sort of bird Pokémon and the cover fossil which resembled a turtle shell.

As they were heading for the exit Craig started the conversation.

"So there were Pokémon in prehistoric times?" he asked

"Well yeah, I'm going to assume they were the only prehistoric Pokémon to be found so far."

"Oh I wonder if those fossils can be brought back to life." Craig wondered.

"Actually it would be interesting to see if science could pull that off?" Dawn replied

Dawn: '_I never would have guessed, but Craig isn't as immature as Gill or musical oriented as Trent. He's… well normal, maybe I should tell him about the nightmares and the visions I've been having recently.'_

"Hey um Craig I wasn't too honest with you earlier, you know the whole wall thing."

"Oh that."

"Yeah, you see I…" then suddenly an alarm went off in the museum and alerted Craig and Dawn and they saw museum security running through the building. Then they saw guys running to the exit with something peculiar in their arms. Then Dawn and Gible blocked the exit. Dawn read their auras and assumed they were up to no good. One of them was named Drew he wore red sleeveless top and short pants and orange shoes and a blue baseball cap, while his friend, Dent wore a dark green shirt with long black pants, had brown hair and was chewing gum

"Out of the way girly we have to move!" Drew said

"You're trying to steal rare Pokémon fossils. I can't allow that!"

"Then we will crush you with our Pokémon." Said Dent in a smug manner. "Watchog show them some manners!" and coming out of the Pokéball was a weasel like Pokémon with red eyes, slender body, a long tail and cheeks that look filled with nuts.

"Whirlipede no mercy." Then coming out of the Pokéball was a Pokémon that looked like a rolled up centipede with two horns at the front and one short tail at the back. And a yellow reptilian eye in the centre.

"Dawn took out her Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon one by one."

_**Whirlipede the Curlipede Pokémon and evolves into Scolipede : Storing energy for evolution it sits. But when predators approach, it moves to stab them with poison spikes.**_

_**Watchog the Lookout Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat: Using Luminescent matter, it makes it's eyes and body and stuns attacking opponents.**_

"Okay Eevee do your…" before Dawn could throw in another Pokémon, Gible tapped her leg showed it wanted to fight. "Huh you want to battle." Gible responded with a nod. "Okay Gible do your best!"

"Emolga lead us to victory!" As Craig yelled his catchphrase the electric gliding squirrel came out of the Pokéball.

"Hah Whirlipede use Steamroller." Then the Pokémon rolled towards Gible with speed.

"Gible dodge it quickly." But Gible couldn't get out of the way in time and took heavy damage and flew back to Dawn.

"This is so easy now use Screech!" And Whirlipede let out a huge ear splitting scream that made Gible tremble. Ha what kind of Pokémon trainer are you?"

"You'll see." Then a realisation hit her

Dawn:_ 'I can read Gible's aura and find out what moves it knows.'_

She then sat and got in her meditative stance.

"What the heck is she doing?" asked Dent

"Working on how to beat you!" Craig yelled. "Emolga use Shock Wave!" Its cheeks glowed and let out an electric surge at Watchog.

"Watchog dodge it then use Hyper Beam!" It followed its trainers commands then fired a white and red ray towards Emolga and Craig's Pokémon took a huge amount of damage.

"Emolga!" Craig yelled as Emolga staggered to its feet.

Meanwhile Gible is acting on its own as it charges into Whirlipede with Tackle and then it jumped up high then landed on the ground activating Sandstorm and finally it used Dig to burrow under the battlefield . The sandstorm made it hard for Whirlipede to see.

Then Dawn got up from her meditating stance and got back in the battle.

"Hey Dawn did you see what Gible just did?"

"I know I told him to do that."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Gible come out!" and Gible came out of the ground from underneath Watchog and it punched it in the air.

"Emolga show them your new move use Acrobatics!" and Emolga flew at super-fast speeds, then struck Whirlipede who trembled and to hard damage.

"Watchog. How did your Pokémon do all that by itself, what are you some kind of freak!?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Craig yelled "Emolga use Shock Wave on Watchog!" and Watchog was hit.

"Use Flash!" and Watchog eyes and the yellow patterns on it's fur glowed bright yellow and temporarily blinded Gible, Emolga, Craig and Dawn."

"Whirlipede use Double-Edge." Then Whirlipede rolled covered in yellow spiky light as it charged at both Gible and Emolga and managed to strike them both.

Then the Flash subsided and Gible and Emolga were on the ground.

Emolga slowly got back up and Gible quickly got back on its feet.

"I've had it with you!" Craig yelled. "Emolga use Attract!" and Emolga blew hearts towards and surrounded Watchog and then Watchog then had hearts in its eyes

"Watchog what are you doing?!" Dent yelled to his Pokémon

"Emolga use Electro Ball!" and Emolga's tail created a ball of electricity and threw it at Watchog, which sent it flying into the wall. And it lied there motionless.

"Emolga get the fossil!" and Emolga swooped down and grabbed the fossil from Dent

"Hey give that back!" yelled Dent

Meanwhile Dawn was trying to find a way to beat Whirlipede and she figured a way.

"Whirlipede use Poison Tail!" then Whirlipede jumped up and was going to slam Gible with a magenta glowing tail.

"Gible dodge it!" and Gible quickly stepped back avoided the tail seeped with poison. "Now use Sandstorm!" Gible jumped high and landed back on the ground covered in a rainbow aura and created a Sandstorm that once again limited Whrilipede's sight.

"Forget the Sandstorm and use Steamroller!" but it missed dreadfully.

"Gible use Dig!" and Gible dug underground and stayed there for a while, long enough so that Drew couldn't predict where Gible could come out. Then the ground underneath his Pokémon shook.

"Aha that's where you're hiding. Use Poison Tail on the ground!" and it jumped up as it did last time but while it was still in the air ascending Gible came out of the ground.

"Now's my chance Gible use Dragon Rage!" and Gible's stomach showed a swirling blue aura before it fired blue flames in the shape of a dragon from its gaping mouth toward the now descending Whrilipede and scored a direct hit sending it to where Watchog was lying.

"Gible get the fossil back!" and Gible grabbed the fossil with its mouth and ran back to Dawn.

"Hey we stole it fair and square." Drew complained

"Hey Dawn." Said Craig she looked at his general direction. "What do you say? Let's finish them together!"

"I couldn't think of a better conclusion to this battle, so let's go for it!" she responded

"Gible use Dragon Rage!"

"Emolga use Electro Ball!"

Both Pokémon let out the full power of their attacks. And Dragon Rage combined with Electro Ball instantly knocked out Watchog and Whirlipede.

"Yeah we did it." Both Dawn and Craig said in unison and hi-fived each other.

Meanwhile the authorities finally arrived and arrested Dent, Drew and their Pokémon. And put them in a van that drove out of Nacrene City.

Back in the museum Dawn saw the Book of Dragons outside its casing as it was shattered by the battle. She approached it to put it back on the pedestal and as soon as she touched it she immediately saw fast glimpses of the Zekrom and Reshiram battling each other, and a another dragon type covered in ice as it was freezing Unova. And what looked like a mechanical insect Pokémon that no one has ever seen before and its eyes were glowing blood red.

As soon as the vision ended she had eyes of terror as she had no idea what she just saw.

"Hey Dawn." Craig yelled. "Get over here."

Then she joined Craig and the Curator of the museum

"Thank you so much for stopping the thieves and retrieving the Pokémon fossils."

"No problem." Said Craig

"Were happy to help. " Said Dawn

They handed the fossils to the curator and they were about to walk out the museum

"Good luck on your journey." Yelled the curator to the two leaving trainers

-A-

They were walking towards the Pokémon Centre and Craig started the conversation

"So what was with you back there you zoned out twice today, are you okay?"

Dawn shook her head in response. "You see before we battled the Pokémon thieves I… needed to tell you something."

"Dawn… what is it?"

"I can see them, auras of People and Pokémon, basically auras reveal how a person is feeling and I can know how a Pokémon feels and communicate with them."

"Wow that's pretty cool Dawn."

"Really! You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all. To see the auras of Pokémon and talk to them that's pretty epic Dawn."

She then blushed a little. Then she went on to explain her dilemma. "Well the thing is ever since the whole Latias thing, I've been having nightmares about being chased by a Dragon type Pokémon covered in ice and visions of the legendary Pokémon of Unova.

"You don't mean."

"Zekrom and Reshiram." She stated "And I saw glimpses of them when I touched the Book of Dragons, kinda like how I reacted when I touched the Soul Dew when we saved Latias and I saw what looked like the life of Latias and Latios before I knew it I summoned Latios and it helped us. "And I saw a Pokémon that hasn't even been heard of and…" Dawn started to shiver. "Its eyes were glowing a deep red and it was probably the most scariest Pokémon that I've ever seen."

A tear then shed from her and then Craig placed his hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry about that right now, maybe these visions have a deeper meaning but for now just leave them for later, live for right now instead of living worrying about the future."

"Thanks Craig I feel a little better." She said wiping the tears from her face. "You know I enjoyed our date Craig."

"Really?" asked Craig his face now as red as a tomato.

"Yeah I had fun today, despite everything. I'm glad you're my friend."

"So am I. You want to get some ice cream."

"I'd like that."

-**A-**

**After Dawn and Craig fought off thieves on their date and as they spend more time together Gill and Bridgette had an adventure of their own find out on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White**

**Craig: Thanks for the constant reviews and ideas. P.S. I'd like to hear how ideas for Total Drama: X and Y are going including the name. Shame I have to wait till possibly late October to read the first chapter but I'm sure it will be worth it. I'll be happy to help in any way.**

**Heroi Oscura: Thanks for your support and thanks for the help.**

**I will be working on the wiki from Friday so hopefully I can post at least one chapter before Sunday.**

**Until then pls review tell me what you think**

**Chapter Question: Who do you think the next gym leader is and what type he/she uses?**

**See ya then**


	17. Chap 17: Battle for the Orbs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Okay let's get this part over with**

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song.**

Chap 17: Battle for the Orbs

While Dawn and Craig were on their date Gill and Bridgette were searching for the gym leader of Nacrene City.

The two trainers asked around but felt no such luck it's as if the city didn't know the gym leader at all. They couldn't even get a description on his/her appearance, not to mention the Pokémon gym itself was nowhere to be found. After looking around for two hours Gill started to if there was a gym leader at all in this city, it seemed that whoever they asked left that part out. After going through the various trailer homes in the city they decided to take break on the outskirts of the city and they relaxed on the grass field.

Gill and Bridgette were lying on the grass staring at the clouds. As they pretty much didn't plan anything. Then Gill got up.

"Hey Gill where are you going?" asked Bridgette

"I'm going to train, of course." Gill replied

"Hey don't you think you can lay off Pokémon training for just one day?" suggested Bridgette.

"I have a battle with Craig tomorrow I can't take my foot of the gas now I have to be prepared."

"Yeah… but with you battling all the time we don't spend that much time together, most of the time I'm usually with Dawn, so we don't talk most of the time."

All of a sudden Gill felt guilty for ignoring Bridgette as they have been best friends since childhood, he even realized that he has never had a private conversation with her ever since they met Dawn. So he kind of felt bad.

"Oh, sorry Bridgette. I guess I really should have paid more attention to you." Said Gill with remorse in his voice.

Then she playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it dude, were here now might as well make the best of it."

"So how did your battle with Courtney go?" Gill asked

"I won." She replied smiling

"What you beat Courtney?!"

"That's right, truth be told I got to a point in the battle where I told myself that I had already lost the battle, until I realised that I pull myself into despair every time Courtney is about to beat me. And so this time I didn't and all I had to do was believe in myself and my Pokémon, that's what brought me the victory."

"Wow that's awesome, I'm proud of you Bridgette you've come so far."

"Hey so have you, remember when we first met?"

***Flashback Begins***

_Courtney and Bridgette were walking back to Nuvema Town from the trainers school until they came across a young boy who was chasing a Patrat._

"_Hey isn't that boy in our class" asked Bridgette_

_Courtney sighed. "Yes he is the one that failed the type matchups test."_

"_Hey don't be mean." said Bridgette._

"_I'm only stating the truth Bridgette, that kid is annoying, and he wants to become a trainer, don't make me laugh."_

_Then Bridgette gave Courtney a glare_

"_I'm gonna talk to him."_

"_Bridgette no, you might catch his stupidity." Courtney yelled._

_She ran over to the young boy who wore a white t-shirt short blue pants with green shoes, his skin was tanned, eyes were grey, and his hair was ruffled all over the place._

"_Hi." Bridgette yelled_

"_Hi" the kid yelled back and he walked over to Bridgette while holding Patrat. "Hey do I know you closely observing this girl who appeared before him_

"_I'm Bridgette, what's your name?"_

"_I am Gill and I am going to become a Pokémon trainer."_

"_With your brain, I doubt it." Courtney stated entering the conversation. "You barely know anything about type differences and you want to become a trainer."_

_Then Gill just stuck his tongue out at Courtney. _

"_What I can believe you just…" and sure enough she did the same _

_Then Courtney withdrew her tongue. "I can't be wasting my time here so I'm going home. I'll see you later Bridgette."_

_Then she left and Gill looked a bit sad after that._

"_Hey don't worry Gill, I'll help you figure out type matchups okay."_

"_Oh yeah!" he yelled "Thanks Bridgette!" and he hugged her._

"_Uh no problem… uh you can let me go now."_

"_Oh ha-ha right."_

***Flashback Ends***

"Yeah I remember that I also remember that Courtney was really mean to me." Said Gill

Bridgette giggled. "Look Courtney is not a mean person, she's just a hard person to get to know that's all, and she can also be mean on occasion. But deep down she actually is nice and I mean _way_ deep down."

"So that mean we won't get to see that nice version of Courtney at least not yet."

"Hopefully sooner than you think." Bridgette hoped. "So Gill, I'm curious is there someone out there you have your eye on."

"Wait you mean a girlfriend. No way, I'm only focused on one thing." Gill stood up as he continued. "To get all eight badges and win the Unova League!"

"You really have a one track mind don't you?" Bridgette asked

"Uhh I don't get it." Said Gill

Bridgette giggled. "Look forget about Gill, it's great to see you're really focused on this."

"That's right Bridgette, I'm going to win the Unova League and no one will stop me especially not Courtney."

"Hey Unova champ!" said a familiar voice. Behind them they saw two out of the three trainers that they met in Accumula Town.

It was the musician Trent and the Goth chick Gwen.

"Hey I remember you two. What were your names again?"

"Gwen, Trent nice to see you again." Said Bridgette

"Likewise." Replied Gwen

"Where's Leshawna?" Bridgette asked

"Shawnie is back in Nacrene City. She finding a place for us to stay for the time being."

"Plus she going to find the gym leader since no one else in Nacrene City knows where he slash she is." Stated Trent.

-A-

Meanwhile Leshawna was at the museum looking for the gym leader.

"Hey you do you know where the gym leader is?" Leshawna asked.

"No said the researcher."

"Thanks anyway."

She then walked over to a section that housed two orbs one black and the other is white. She then observed these orbs.

"Interesting aren't they?" said a voice unknown to Leshawna

She looked at this person and She was light skinned, wore glasses over her brown eyes, her hair was also brown tied in a side ponytail. She wore a green and yellow shirt that stretched down to half her hot pink jeans, and finally she had white shoes.

"Uh do I know you?" she asked

"Oh s…sorry my name is Beth nice to meet you."

"Leshawna is the name, so do you know where the gym leader is."

"Gym leader of Nacrene City, nope haven't see him in a while, but I'm sure he will return soon."

"Okay, well I'll be seeing ya."

"Wait don't you want me to explain these two orbs?"

Leshawna sighed "Okay just make it quick."

"Legend has it that these two orbs housed the spirts of the two legendary dragon types in Unova."

"You mean Reshirom and Zekram."

"It's Reshiram and Zekrom." Beth corrected

"Whatever, go on."

"It is said that Reshiram and Zekrom were one Pokémon before they split. It is said that Reshiram believes in truth and Zekrom believes in ideals. And that one day both of them will choose a hero that seeks truth and ideals. And they will forever travel with that hero."

Leshawna had no idea what Beth just described to her. The story of Zekrom and Reshiram in a nutshell sounded like a child's bedtime story. This is mostly because she had never learned of the Legendary Dragon type Pokémon till now and before thought they were just that myth and legend.

"Okay well thanks for the story but I gotta go find the gym leader."

Then an explosion was heard from above and a hole was made and two women rappelled down from a helicopter. They were both dressed in black had sleeveless shirts, black short, shorts with black socks, and black boots. One of them had a thick ponytail with long blue hair yellow eyes light skinned and orange belt and black and orange gloves the other girl had long green flowing hair it was long and spikey at the top, hot pink eyes and medium heavy tan she carried a maroon belt, wore black and red gloves and finally she wore a necklace with a crescent moon on it

"Who are you?" Leshawna asked.

"What do you think Mel should we tell them." The blue haired girl said. Her partner remaining quiet. "Okay then name's Michaela, and she's Mel. And were going to take these orbs."

"These are ancient artefacts, you have no right to take them." Beth yelled.

"Yeah, what she said." Said Leshawna

"Let's make this interesting we'll battle for the Orbs." said Michaela.

Beth looked for an alternate solution. "Isn't there another way we can…"

"Fine by me!" Leshawna interrupted. "Roggenrola come on out." And a Pokémon in the shape of a hexagon with the same shaped ear in the front.

"You got a Roggenrola. Guess I'll help too." said Beth. "Lilipup bring the battle home." And a Pokémon resembling a puppy came out it's face was full of light brown fur, it's coat was brown in colour and there was a dark blue patch on its back.

"A Lilipup." Said Leshawna reading her Pokédex

_**Lilipup the puppy Pokémon: Though it is a brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check it's foe's strength and avoid battle.**_

"It's not gonna run, is it!" Leshawna asked

"No way, _my_ Lilipup doesn't run from battles anymore."

"Okay fashion disastas, let's see what you got!"

Michaela then said "Ha, you really think you can beat us. Prepare for a world of hurt! Electabuzz demolish them!" and Pokémon that looked like a yellow standing tiger with a black thunderbolt sign on its belly exited from the Pokéball.

Mel took out a Pokéball from her belt. "Magmar I need you." And a red and yellow Pokémon the same size as Electabuzz with four scales on its back with flames on its eye brows and a flame its tail.

"Who are those Pokémon?" asked Leshawna and pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Electabuzz the Electric Pokémon: Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time.**_

_**Magmar the Spitfire Pokémon: The scorching fire exhaled by Magmar forms heat waves around its body, making it hard to see the Pokémon clearly.**_

"You know what they say the bigger they are, the harder fall." Said Leshawna

"Are you referring to yourself 'thunder thighs'!" Michaela replied

Now Leshawna was incredibly pissed off. "OOO THAT'S IT YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG SISTA!" Roggenrola use Rock Blast!" And Roggenrola's 'antenna' glowed orange and fired grey shock waves at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz counter with Electro Ball." And it blasted balls of electricity at the shock waves and stopped the attack."

"Don't worry Leshawna I'm coming. Lilipup use Shadow Ball!" And a two balls of darkness fired at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz use Light Screen!" And a yellow square formed around Eletcabuzz and blocked the Shadow Balls.

"Magmar use Fire Spin!" and Magmar fired fire swirls at Lilipup and they hit.

"Lilipup use Take Down!" and Lilipup glowed a yellowish white colour and made contact with Magmar.

"Roggenrola use Headbutt!" and it made contact with Electabuzz's head. Now Flash Cannon!" And then it fired a grey ray of light towards Eletabuzz.

"Electabuzz dodge it then use Discharge!" And Thunder flowed in all directions around Electabuzz. And fired the electric bolt at Flash Cannon.

"Leshawna I have an idea." Yelled Beth

"I'd love to hear some ideas." Said Leshawna

"Hold them off, I'm gonna buff up Lilipup"

"You expect me to hold off that!"

"Just do it, Lilipup Work up!"

"Magmar Flame Burst!" and a Fireball spewed out of Magmar's mouth. And headed for Lilipup and Roggenrola.

"Electabuzz Electro Ball!" and three balls of electricity were fired from Electabuzz's hands.

"Roggenrola counter them with Rock Blast!" and It fired three Rock Blasts and took out the three electro balls but took damage from Flame Burst."

"That's it Roggenrola use Iron Defence!" Then Roggenrola glowed blue and turned a shade of iron.

"Electabuzz use Thunderpunch!" and with a fist glowing with electricity charged at Roggenrola

"Wait Michaela!" Mel warned but it was too late, Thunderpunch hit Roggenrola but nothing happened and Electabuzz fist was still covering the mantle Pokémon's ear.

"Wait how come nothing happened?"

"NOW use FLASH CANNON!" and Roggenrola fired a beam of light and scored a direct hit on Electabuzz and it flew back. "Beth NOW!"

After so many Work Ups Lilipup was ready. "Lilipup use Take Down!" and it charged towards Electabuzz covered in a white light.

"Magmar intercept Lilipup with Flame Charge!" and Magmar stomped on the ground and charged at Lilipup covered in red flames. They made contact both taking damage.

"Use Rock Blast again!" and grey shockwaves were blasted at Magmar

"Magmar dodge it now!"

Mel:_ No use dragging this battle on, we need to get out of here._

"Michaela we have what we want, were leaving!" said Mel

"No way not until they are crushed to dust." Michaela replied

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

"Okay don't get your panties in a knot."

"Magmar use Smokescreen!" And Magmar blew Smoke out of its mouth to cover their escape.

"Hey get back here!" Leshawna yelled

"It's too late." Beth stated

Then the smoke cleared and they were gone.

"No way their getting away." Leshawna then dialled her Xtransceiver.

-A-

Back at the outskirts Gwen got a call on her Xtransceiver

"Wait hang on guys! Hey Shawnie what's up." Said Gwen

"No time for greeting Gwen we have a situation." Leshawna replied

"Well what is it?"

"Some artifacts were stolen from the Museum and their in a helicopter you should see it somewhere."

"There I see it!" Gill yelled

"You gotta get those orbs back and fast!" said Leshawna

"Don't you worry we'll get them back."

Leshawna hung up

"Alright guys let's go!"

-A-

Michaela and Mel were boarding the helicopter behind the Museum and they were stopped by an Air Cutter attack.

"Woobat use Gust!" and Woobat blew a strong wind towards the helicopter.

Then Drilbur came out of the ground and punched Electabuzz into the air.

"How dare you strike my Pokémon?!" Michaela angrily asked

"I dare!" said Gill as he led the others to the helicopter. "And you're not going anywhere. Give us the orbs. And Electabuzz hit the ground.

"Hey Mel are ready to fly yet?"

She came out of the helicopter and shook her head then she saw more trainers trying to stop them.

Then she froze when she saw one trainer in particular. "G…Gill?!" Mel muttered

"Y… Y… You!" Gill muttered

-A-

Meanwhile at the Pokémon centre the pilot was about to leave before Dawn stopped him

"Excuse me? But do you happen to know the time?" Dawn asked

"Uh I don't know." He said in a hurry

"Alright cut the act I know who you're working with your aura tells me you are worried about something so save me the trouble and tell me where the orbs are!"

Then Craig came to back her up.

"You better give them to us right now!" Craig demanded

***Flashback Begins***

_Craig and Dawn were eating their ice cream cones._

"_You know Craig I've never met someone who actually thinks me being a moonchild is cool. Or 'Epic' as you said._

"_Yeah well it is cool to have a good idea of what people are thinking and all."_

_Dawn then smiled then she saw a glimpses of a helicopter landing and two female trainers dressed in black and the pilot dressed in black going into the Pokémon centre. Then she saw two orbs one black one white and then she saw Reshiram and Zekrom fighting again. Then she was finally dragged back to reality and found she had dropped her ice cream._

"_Dawn are you alright? Was it another vision?" _

"_Yes follow me to the Pokémon centre I'll explain on the way."_

_And so the two ran to the Pokémon Centre._

***Flashback Ends***

"Well if I had my own Pokémon I would crush you. Fortunately I don't have the orbs infact their back at the helicopter with two other trainers."

"You Team Mutant pawns are despicable."

"How did you know the name of our organisation?"

"We already met three of your agents who tried to use Latias's power to take over Unova!"

"Oh Scott, Eva and Zorua those three idiots were bound to mess up one of these days. But once we have the orbs we stole we will be one step closer to our goal."

"That's all I needed to hear." Said a voice from behind the pilot

"Office Jamie." Said Craig. She was dressed in a police women's outfit and had long teal, blue hair

"Sounds like a confession to me." And handcuffed the pilot of the team Mutant helicopter. "Thanks for the help kids I'll take it from here." Then she took him outside and put him in a police car.

After the car left Craig and Dawn were outside the Pokémon centre.

"Hey Dawn we make a pretty good team don't we?" Craig asked

"I will admit I can't think of another trainer I'd rather team up with." Dawn replied

"So what now?"

"Let's just hope that Gill and the others have it covered."

-A-

"Woobat use Gust!" and Woobat blew a gust of wind at Electabuzz."

"Electabuzz use Discharge!" and it blasted a wild thunderbolt at Woobat."

"Woobat dodge it!" but Woobat was hit and Brigdette's Pokémon fainted

"Drilbur use Metal Claw." And it was punching Electabuzz with metal coloured claws

"Hey Mel, Snap out of it and HELP ME!" Michaela yelled.

"Magmar I need you!" and Magmar came out of the Pokéball. "Magmar use Flame Burst." And it fired a fireball at Drilbur.

"Haunter come out and use Shadow ball to defect it!"

And Haunter came out and powered a ball of darkness and threw it at Flame Burst and created a small explosion.

"You want to get to Gill you'll have to go through me."

"Magmar use Smokescreen!" and a barrier of smoke was created and she got a backpack with the orbs in it. Then she picked up a Jetpack and threw another to Michaela. And Mel nodded.

"Sorry but we'll have to go we'll call this a draw. Electabuzz return!" and she flew off

Then Mel returned Magmar to it Pokéball and Mel flew into the sky.

"They're not getting away!" And Gill chased after them and returned Drilbur to its Pokéball

He chased them to the edge of the city and they landed and Gill met up with them.

"Shoot this kid's persistent." Said Michaela

Then Mel walked towards Gill, she was quite taller than him. "You remember me right Gill?"

"How could I not." Gill replied. "Go, before my friends get here." And she and Michaela flew off into the sky.

Then the others caught up.

"Gill where are they?" asked Gwen

"They got away, sorry."

"It's not your fault Gill." Said Bridgette as she went to comfort her friend "Don't worry we'll find a way to get those orbs back."

"Yeah… I'm sure we will."

**So they Team Mutant managed to get away with the light and dark stones what will they be planning to do with them and why did Gill let Mel and Michaela get away?**

**The trainers battle it out in the battle club the next morning find out what happens on the next Total Drama: Black and White. **


	18. Chap 18: Goth Girl vs Queen Bee

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: It has been my lazy week so I haven't even touched on this chapter this week but I still updated regardless and I will hope to post two or three next week. **

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **** .com**

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Chap 18: Goth Girl vs Queen Bee

After the chaos that ensued a day before, the Battle Club is finally open. Our heroes as well as their friends were excited to see who they were going to battle, well almost all of them.

It was the next day and Chef finally opened the Nacrene City Battle Club and the trainers were there bright and early ready to face each other. Gill, Bridgette, Dawn, Craig, Leshawna, Gwen and Trent were later joined by two other trainers.

"Hey Gill!"

"Uhh Lindsey?" Gill responded before she gave him a spine crushing hug similar to the one before.

"When did you get here?" Lindsey asked.

"Um yesterday I think."

"Oh well thanks for helping me catch Deerly." Said Lindsey before her 'friend' walk up to her. "Oh you remember Heather right?"

"Oh yeah I have the displeasure of remembering." Said Gill after seeing her.

"Gill I am going to destroy you!" said Heather

"Yeah because you _totally_ destroyed me last time we battled." Gill said sarcastically.

Then the two had their foreheads close to each other and lightning streaked between them. Then Bridgette split them up.

"Okay look both of you calm down. Why don't you save your bickering for the battlefield." Said Bridgette in an assertive tone.

Then they both separated.

"Looks like someone has hostility issues right Leshawna?" whispered Gwen

"Girl you probably don't know the half of it."

So all nine of them entered the battle club.

"Attention!" yelled a familiar voice

"Oh please are you on that whole you came from the army trip?"

"This is _my_ battle club and you will do as I say. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

"Good now get your butts to the battlefield while randomly I display the matches."

They all walked to the battlefield and waited for chef to come except for Bridgette who went to the stands to watch.

And when they got there after five minutes Chef came out with a piece of paper which listed the matches to take place.

"The first match will be….. **Gwen vs Heather**."

The two just glared at each other, Heather's glare showed a grin.

"The second match will be…. **Leshawna vs Dawn.**"

"Fine with me just don't cry when you lose." Said Leshawna

Dawn just sat there meditating blocking Leshawna out in the process.

"The third match will be…. **Gill vs Trent.**"

"Okay let see how tough you are Gill." Said Trent

"Can't wait." Gill replied

"Then finally the final match will be….** Lindsey vs Craig.**"

"Aww I wanted to battle Gill." Lindsey complained

"Yeah but I'm much stronger than he is." Said Craig

"Hey!?" Gill complained.

"Okay those are today's battles the first battle will being in five minutes."

-A-

**Gwen vs Heather  
**All the trainers were in the stands except for Heather and Gwen, watching and wondering who will come out on top.

"Well who do you think will come out on top?" asked Gill

"Duh, Gwen of course." Trent replied. "She's the strongest battler out of me and Leshawna plus she's the greatest trainer ever so there's no way she will get beaten especially by a girl with a chip on her shoulders."

-A-

Chef walked in between Gwen and Heather. "I Chef Hatchet will be referee for this match and the rest coming up. Each trainer is allowed two Pokémon to battle with and a trainer is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle ends when one trainers Pokémon team is unable to battle!"

"Right let's get this started." Said Gwen

"You're in a hurry to lose aren't you?" Heather replied

"You think you're all that, but really all you are is a manipulative B***h!

"You'll pay for calling me that!"

"Battle Begin!" Yelled Chef

"Enough chatter let's get to the battle, the Power of my Pokémon will prevail Joltik go for the win!" Then appearing out the flash of cyan light was a tiny spider/tick Pokémon with four blue eyes and had yellow fur

Heather growled "Magnemite show them your power!" Coming out of Heather's Pokéball was a Pokémon with metal sphere for a head, a magnet sticking out of both of it's sides, and eyeball in the middle of the metal sphere and three nails, two below it's eye and one sticking out on the top of its head.

-A-

"Are those electric types?" asked Gill

"Yeah you betcha." Trent replied

"Let's see." Said Craig as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Joltik the Attaching Pokémon: Since it can't generate its own electricity, it stick on to large – bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity.**_

_**Magnemite the Magnet Pokémon: The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the side of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float.**_

"A battle between electric types, this is gonna be awesome!" yelled Gill

-A-

"I'll go first weird Goth girl." Said Heather

"Bring it!" Gwen yelled angrily

"Magnemite use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite made small iron spheres appear and threw them at Joltik

"Joltik dodge them quick." And it managed to dodge some of them but it still got hit by a lot of them.

"Haha you should just quit now. Magnemite use Flash Cannon!" And it blasted a bright grey light from it's one eye.

"Shoot, Aha got it. Joltik use string shot upwards." Joltik fired a stick web from its mouth and used it to get to the roof, then it was on the lights. "Joltik absorb the electricity of the lights." Joltik did this and the light rods shattered and Joltik was surrounded in an electric aura.

"Magnemite use SonicBoom!" Then Magnemite spun once around and two shockwaves fired from its magnets.

"Joltik get to the ground." The Joltik jump from the lights which was no destroyed by SonicBoom "Now use Electroweb!" And Gwen's Pokémon fired what looked like string shot accept it was surrounded by electricity. It wrapped around Magnemite and shocked it!"

"What not fair!"

"No this is Joltik use Electro Ball!" then Joltik fired a ball of electricity at the still being shocked Magnemite and hit it."

Heather: _'Okay screw this'_

"Magnemite use Magnet Bomb on yourself!" and Magnemite did this and the iron spheres broke Electrowebs hold on Magnemite.

"It freed itself?!"

"That's right Goth girl and I'm sick of you already so I will finish this battle now! Magnemite use Thunderbolt!" Magnemite fired a deadly Thunderbolt at Joltik who now took a lot of damage.

"Joltik get up!" And Joltik got up in determination. "Nice job now use Electro Ball again." And it shot a ball of electricity again.

"I fell for that once, no way I will fall for it again. Magnemite dodge it!" But Magnemite was still hit. "Damn Magnemite is too slow to dodge that!"

"Well sucks to be you!"

"Fine I'll just attack. Use Thunderbolt!" And Magnemite fired and wave of lightning at Joltik.

"Dodge it quick!" and Joltik quickly got out of the way but a small amount of the attack hit it."

"That's it finish it with SonicBoom!"

"Joltik Dodge it!" but Joltik was hit

And flew backwards.

"Joltik!" Joltik slowly rose to its legs but it was staggering. "C'mon we can do this! Use Electro Ball!"

"Haha Use Magnet Bomb!" And the iron balls destroyed the ball of electricity

"Ahh you've got to be kidding me! Use Electroweb!" and it fired and electrified silky web at Magnemite. The web wrapped itself around Magnemite and an electric current was being sent through the web from Joltik.

"Time to reverse that current! Magnemite use Thunderbolt!" And Magnemite sent thunderbolt through the web and back to Joltik.

"Joltik look out!" but it was too late and Joltik recived a terrible electric jolt and fainted

"Joltik is unable to battle! Magnemite wins!"

"You did great Joltik. Now take a good rest. Heather this battle isn't over yet! Houndour go for the win!" And Gwen's Houndour appeared out of the Pokéball.

"Ooh a fire type I'm so scared." Heather said sarcastically

"You should be Houndour start with Fire Spin!" and Houndour fired a small wave of fire at Magnemite.

"Magnemite Dodge it." But it was hit. "Uhh your still to slow."

"Why don't you work with that speed? Houndour use Leer" and red coloured rays in the shape of its eyes shot from Houndour to Magnemite. And Magnemite shuddered.

"Hey Magnemite whats wrong?"

"I used Leer to lower its defences. Now let get started."

"Magnemite use Flash Cannon!"

"Houndour use Faint Attack!" Houndour dodged Flash Cannon and it ran around Magnemite leaving figures of itself wherever it went. **(like the After- image technique from Dragonball)**. Now Magnemite and Heather needed to act fast but before they could think Houndour struck Magnemite from the side and again from the back, then in front of it. Houndour went back to Gwen and subsided the attack.

"You're going to pay for that! Use SonicBoom!"

"Houndour Dodge it!" and Houndour jumped over the attack.

"Houndour lets use our combination move! Faint-Leer let's go!"

-A-

"Uh Faint-Leer!?" Gill, Bridgette and Lindsey asked in unison

"That's a combination between Faint Attack and Leer."

"Wait how does that work?" asked Bridgette

"You'll see." Said Trent

-A-

Houndour used Faint Attack and with its many figures shot Leer but they all went through Magnemite not doing a thing, when they all faded Houndour was in the air above Magnemite and shot Leer at it and Magnemite shuddered again.

"Magnemite use Thunderbolt!" and Magnemite blasted its attack at Houndour and made contact.

"Houndour!" Houndour got up from the ground and looked even more angry. "Yeah that's the spirit; let's bring this battle home use Faint Attack."

"Not this time use Magnet Bomb!" and the iron balls fired at the Houndour images in all directions but went through all of the indicating that Magnemite missed the real Houndour. Then Magnemite was being struck continuously from all directions. Then Houndour went back and appeared in front of Gwen.

"Stop fighting like a coward Gwen!" Snapped Heather

"You're right I should just finish it!" Gwen smirked "All of those Leers let to this point. Houndour use Fire Fang!" And Houndours mouth filled with flames and bit into Magnemite and with its mouth threw Magnemite into the ground.

Magnemite Fainted

"What? How could I lose!?" Heather Yelled "Magnemite come back now!" and a red flash sucked Heather's Pokémon back into the Pokéball. "My last Pokémon! Gligar show them your power!" A Pokémon that looked like a cross between a bat and a scorpion came out it's body pink and blue bat wings.

"Gligar huh?" Gwen scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Gligar the FlyScorpion Pokémon:**_ _**It clamps onto its chosen prey then jabs the stinger on its tail while it's stunned with surprise.**_

Gwen:_ 'She's gonna try a Ground type to finish of Houndour well she's got another thing coming!'_

"Gligar _you_ use Faint Attack!" And Gligar did this but flew instead of running.

"I can top that Houndour use Faint Attack." And Houndour did the same as two dark streaks were striking each other. "Don't give in!"

"Crush it Gligar!" and Gligar managed to hit Houndour from the sky because of its superior speed. "Well Gwen since Gligar is faster I know how to counter you're Faint Attacks. Now let's time for this snooze fest to end. Gligar use Stone Edge!" and sharp stoned formed around Gligar and it threw those stones and Houndour.

"Houndour use Fire Spin." And Houndour blasted Fire Spin at the Stones but there were too many, so Houndour could only limit the supereffective damage taken.

"Use Stone Edge again!" and Gligar followed Heathers commands.

"Not this time! Use Faint-Leer." And somehow Houndour dodged all the Stone Edges and did Leer from behind Gligar and Gligar shivered.

"Your little combination move has no effect on us!" Heather lied to sound superior. "Use X-Scissor!" and Gligar flew it to Houndour with its pinchers in an X formation and an purplish brown X appeared in front of it. And it Struck Houndour making it fly back to Gwen. "Haha now use X-Scissor."

"Hondour dodge with Faint Attack!" and Houndour managed to dodge Gligars pinchers."

"That's it! Gligar use Guillotine!" then Gligar's Pincers glowed light blue and light blue sabers came out of them that stretched a long way and charged at Houndour.

"Quick dodge it." Houndour jumped of Gligar quickly. "Now use Fire Fang!" and it bit into Gligar with a mouth engulfed in flames and this did good damage despite it being it a Fire type move on a Ground type Pokémon.

Gwen:_ 'Phew glad that missed. That move Guillotine is a one hit KO move to any Pokémon. I can't afford to lose now especially to her.'_

"Gligar let win this use **Faint-Guillotine!**"

"Oh no Faint Attack never misses and when combined with Guillotine… wait that's it."

Then Gligars with glowing blue pincers surrounded Houndour. "Choose or lose Gwen."

"Houndour use Faint Attack!" and Houndour sensed the real one jumped in the air and by some miraculous effort dodged the attack.

Gligars Guillotine saber was stuck in the ground and it couldn't move. "Gligar you dolt get out of there." But try as it might it couldn't.

"Let me help you Houndour use Fire Fang." And Bit into Gligar's arm with flames surrounding it. "Now give it a throw!" and Houndour threw Gligar into the air. "Almost at home plate buddy use Fire Spin!" and a continuous circular flame hit Gligar and it fell on the ground.

Gligar fainted.

"Gligar is unable to battle Houndour is the winner and the victory goes to Gwen."

"WHAT!? Gligar you weak, pathetic Pokémon how do you lose?! Especially to a Fire type! You're lucky I still have uses for you return!" and Heather returned Gligar back into the Pokéball.

-A-

**As Heather rants on Gwen has pulled off an amazing victory and proves she's a trainer to be reckoned with. But with other matches to come who will come out on top of them find out on the next instalment of ****Total Drama: Black and White.**

**Please Comment and I'll see ya next time**


	19. Chap 19: Partners in Sync

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. Sylveon is a Normal Type! I think…**_

**A/N: Hey there people of Earth**

**P.S:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Chap 19: Partners in Sync

Dawn and Leshawna face off in their first Pokémon battle with each other.

-A-

"Gligar is unable to battle Houndour is the winner and the victory goes to Gwen."

"WHAT!? Gligar you weak, pathetic Pokémon how do you lose?! Especially to a Fire type! You're lucky I still have uses for you return!" and Heather returned Gligar back into the Pokéball.

Then Dawn chimed in. "Hey where do you get off calling your Pokémon pathetic!?" she walked angrily to Heather still on the battlefield.

"Because that's how it battled, like a pathetic amateur." Heather replied

"You're Pokémon did it's best for you!"

"And I guess it's best wasn't good enough." Especially if its losing to a Fire type Pokémon.

"You treat Pokémon like their nothing but… well less than any life-form I know."

"Well duh Pokémon are nothing but emotionless wild creatures. If they're not strong enough for my liking then I'll just find another Pokémon who is."

Dawn gasped. "How could you say that?!"

"Uh easy Pokémon and people are two different things."

Then Dawn remained silent and looked down

"What's wrong got nothing else to say?" Heather said evilly

Dawn then turned around away from Heather.

"That's what I thought." Then she walked out of the Battle Club thinking she would be wasting her own time watching battles when she could find a strong Pokémon for her team.

Meanwhile back in the Battle Club Craig and Bridgette were trying to comfort Dawn while Leshawna was getting pumped for battle.

"Well so what's your strategy?" asked Gill

"I'm just going to plan it as I go along." Leshawna replied

"And no other plan is better." Gill said

"Couldn't have said it better myself baby." Leshawna agreed.

"So what Pokémon are you going to use."

"Oh don't worry Gill. You'll find out and I will come out of this battle on the top step."

"Good luck!" said Gill showing a thumbs up.

-A-

Dawn, Craig and Bridgette were on the other side of the stands.

"Look Dawn about what Heather said…" Craig started

"Don't worry about me." Dawn interrupted

"But you seemed very upset at Heather after she…" then Bridgette was interrupted

Then Dawn got up and clenched her fists "It just infuriates me that she would think like that about her own Pokémon, I mean she said she basically said she would abandon any Pokémon she has that she thinks is weak and replace it with a 'stronger' Pokémon. She doesn't understand that Pokémon grow with their trainers and that she should bond with her Pokémon. Gligar was scared that it would disappoint Heather maybe that's why it lost. I guess that's what happens when Trainer and Pokémon are out of sync."

Then Craig put his arm on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn, don't worry about Heather."

"It's not Heather I'm worried about, it's her Pokémon and what if she does abandon them."

"If she does we'll deal with her." Said Bridgette

"I wish I could prove to her that any Pokémon as long as they're in sync with their partner they can accomplish anything."

"Might not be that easy Dawn, if Heather is the kind of Trainer I think she is then it will be like talking to a brick wall." Craig stated

"I guess you're right." Dawn replied

"Hey I'm not saying it will be futile but if anyone could convince her it's you." Said Craig and this made Dawn's face turn a light shade of red. "Right well I'm gonna check on the others."

After Craig left Bridgette had some questions for her friend. "Dawn is there something going on between you two?" she asked as if she didn't know.

Then Dawn tried to cover her face with her hair. "What! I have no idea what you're talking about… Craig and I are just friends."

"Sure you are." Bridgette said sarcastically

"**Will Leshawna and Dawn report to the battle field now, and as for the rest of you maggots sit your butts down because another battle is about to take place**." Announced Chef over the intercom.

**Leshawna vs Dawn  
**Then Dawn ran to the battlefield to evade Bridgette's questions, she arrived on the battlefield but not before Craig wished her good luck for her battle which made her feel happy.

Leshawna was hi-fiving her friends as she went on to the battlefield

The two opponents stood facing each other ready to give their all and prove their worth well Leshawna anyway.

Dawn: _I wonder, are my Pokémon and I in sync with each other? I have to know, so that's why I'm going to win this battle to prove to myself if I and my Pokémon have a stable relationship._

-A-

"Hey Dawn is in deep thought right now is she alright?" asked Gill

"She's probably going through strategy, I'm sure she's fine." Craig replied

Craig:_ At least I hope she is._

-A-

"Alright, trainers battle BEGIN!" Chef Hatchet yelled

"Alright time to battle. Roggenrola come on out!" and Roggenrola came out in flash of light

"With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Solosis do your best!" Solosis came out of the Pokéball starting to stare down Roggenrola. "Leshawna you made have the first move."

"Well thanks for the opening, Roggenrola use Rock Blast." Then the antenna of Roggenrola glowed orange and shockwaves of a grey colour fired at Solosis.

"Solosis use Hidden Power." And Solosis spun around continuously and fired three balls resembling a lime green colour fired and intercepted Rock Blast.

"Oh your good but can handle this! Roggenrola use Headbutt!"

"Solosis Dodge it now."

But Solosis was still hit by the attack

"Try this Solosis use Psywave." And Solosis blasted and a rainbow coloured wave towards Roggenrola.

"Really, Intercept with Flash Cannon!" and a blast of silver light from the mantle Pokémon's ear blasted into Psywave. And both rays evened each other out.

"Roggenrola use Rock Blast again!" And the grey shockwaves blasted out from Roggenrola's now orange antenna

"Counter with Hidden Power." And again, spun continuously and shot three Hidden Powers that deflected the shockwaves from Leshawna's Pokémon.

"Use Headbutt now!"

Dawn: _Ha knew you would try that._

"Solosis use single Hidden Power!" and this time Solosis didn't have to spin around and released a dark green ball of energy right at Roggenrola before Roggenrola could even get close to Solosis. Roggenrola took a direct hit!

As Roggenrola hit the ground Solosis then formed three bubbles around itself that were orbiting like how planets orbit their star. The Bubbles were a clashing of the colours blue and hot pink and Solosis then threw one of the bubbles at Roggenrola. And Roggenrola flew back after it was hit.

"Roggenrola lets stop messing around. Use Flash Cannon!" and it Blasted a bright grey light at Solosis

"Solosis use Psywave!" and While still holding the two bubbles it has floating around it, Solosis Fired a rainbow coloured wave a Roggenrola's Flash Cannon to intercept it.

"Are you kidding me?! Fine Roggenrola lets finish this Rapid Rock Blast GO!" and Roggenrola's antenna glowed orange and fired shockwaves repeatedly at Solosis.

Solosis was still using its psychic power to hold up the purplish blue mixed coloured orbs on its sides. "Use Hidden Power." And Solosis Spun and the Hidden Powers deflected the grey shockwaves and kept doing this until Roggenrola stopped firing.

"Roggenrola are you okay?"

"Time to show them your new move use PSYSHOCK!" and the two orbs eventually fired and they both struck Roggenrola with tremendous force and Roggenrola just lied there on its back defeated.

"Roggenrola is unable to battle Solosis wins! And Dawn leads one to zero, if she wins the next match she will the battle."

After Chef hatchet said this Solosis looked tired and out of energy but not beaten.

Dawn: _I guess those combination moves took a lot out Solosis than I thought._

"I'm sorry my friend I guess I overdid it this time." Then Solosis floated up to Dawn's forehead and rested its head on it and Dawn read its aura. "Oh well thanks I'm glad you feel that way." Then she took out her Pokéball. "That was an excellent battle now you deserve a good rest." And Solosis returned to its Pokéball.

"You're substituting I guess you really want this win. But you'll have to fight for it. Growlithe come on out!" and coming out of the cyan flash was Leshawna's signature Pokémon, Growlithe.

Dawn: _Okay I choose…_

Then Gible flashed itself out of the Pokéball and wanted to battle.

"Sorry Gible but I'm going to use a different Pokémon for this battle." Then Gible frowned. "Don't worry I promise we'll battle together at the Nacrene City Gym." Then Gible started jumping cheerfully into the air. "That's the spirit. Gible return." And Gible returned to its Pokéball. "Okay then, Eevee do your best." And Dawn's Eevee came out of a flashing light looking straight at Growlithe. "Ready Eevee?" and Eevee replied with a nod.

Leshawna: _Okay I can't afford to lose again, and If I remember that Eevee knows Quick Attack and Bite so either way this shouldn't be too hard plus Eevee only knows two moves and Growlithe knows three so I must win this._

"Okay Dawn you have the first move."

"Time to test the waters Eevee use Quick Attack." And Eevee charged at Growlithe and was followed by a white streak of light.

"Growlithe dod… huh." Before Leshawna could finish her command her Pokémon took damage. "Damn that Pokémon is fast!"

"I'm not finished yet Eevee use Bite!" and Eevee went and chomped its fangs on Growlithe's back. "Eevee hang on."

"Fine you wanna play horsie okay we'll play Growlithe use Flame Wheel and flames from Growlithe's mouth quickly formed around Growlithe and Eevee and they were covered in a wheel of flames. And Growlithe made that wheel crash into a wall and Eevee was forced off. "We not finished yet sugar, use Rock Smash!" and Growlithe's right paw glowed orange and it used it to punch Eevee away from itself.

"Eevee are you okay?" Dawn's partner nods. "Can you still battle?" and Eevee got into a fighting stance. "Okay we'll keep going, now use Quick Attack again!"

"What not again. Dodge it quick!" But Growlithe was too slow despite its 'okay' speed it wasn't able to Eevee's Quick Attack. "Growlithe use Flame Burst!" and Growlithe created a sharp fireball that discharged from its mouth.

"Eevee deflect it with Iron Tail!"

"Hold up! That's new?!"

Eevee flattened its tail and it turned an iron shade of shiny grey and it struck into and made the fireball split into an endless amount of sparks that scattered all over the battlefield. Eevee was not ready to lose even when faced with a strong move like that.

Leshawna: _So Eevee knows Iron Tail huh okay then it won't hurt Growlithe a lot so I'm fine I just need to find a way to counter that Quick Attack._

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" And Eevee charged into Growlithe followed by a white streak of light. Leshawna kept watch and she made Growlithe so Dawn would always choose Quick Attack to attack. Thanks to how Leshawna countered Eevee's Bite and caused huge damage to it in the process she was not going to do that again. "Eevee, Quick Attack once more!" And Growlithe was hit again but it did try to dodge the attack.

Leshawna: _I got it, aw you're trouble _

"Growlithe I have a plan but you're going to have to be fast about it okay." And Leshawna's partner nodded.

"Eevee we can do this Quick Attack once more!" And Eevee charged towards Growlithe at blinding speed.

"Rock Smash punch the floor!" and Growlithe quickly did this and large cracks spread all over the battlefield. Eevee tripped and one of these crack and flew towards Growlithe. "Now's our chance to win use Rock Smash!" And it punched the speeding Eevee in the back stopping it momentum and causing severe damage.

"Eevee use Bite and get away." Eevee got up quickly and Bit Growlithe on the snout and ran back to Dawn. And was staggering on its feet. "You don't have to keep pushing yourself like this." Then Eevee showed an angry look towards Dawn as she took out her Pokéball. "Eevee I don't want you to get hurt." Then Eevee stared down Growlithe with eyes of determination. "Eevee… I see okay we'll keep battling no matter the odds no matter the risk." Then Eevee grinned as it knew the battle was far from over.

"Eevee this time charge towards Growlithe and use Iron Tail!" and Growlithe did this avoiding the cracks in the ground jumped up in the air turning its tail into a flat iron weapon and was aiming to strike Growlithe.

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel Go!" and it jumped up and flames cloaked around Growlithe and formed a wheel that hit Eevee Iron Tail and they both flew back afterf their attacks canceled each other out.

Dawn: _Eevee not going to last long out there so I need to finish this now._

"Eevee, beware of the cracks and use Quick Attack!" and Eevee did this

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel once more!"

Both of their attacks collided and their combined power caused a small scale explosion. When the smoke cleared one of the Pokémon was standing and that Pokémon was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Growlithe

Eevee fainted

"Eevee is unable to battle so Growlithe is the winner. The match is tied with one win each the match will be won by whoever wins the next round."

Dawn: _I can only hope that Solosis has recovered well. I really hope the stars are guiding me to victory._

"My last Pokémon Solosis do your best."

**To Be Continued**

-A-

**So there is still some unfinished business to deal with as Leshawna and Dawn's battle reaches the epic conclusion and who will prevail when Gill takes on Trent find out on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White.**

**PhenomsServant: ****Thanks for the idea to make spin off chapters this will help me introduce more characters to the story. Good looking out**

**Craig: I think I would prefer to use Dewott instead of Throh for Craig I think Throh would work for a more hostile character like Jo or Scott. But thanks for the ideas it's really appreciated.**


	20. Chap 20: Battle of Strength and Wills

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Hey everyone how is everyone doing? Ok let me not stall for time and just get to the chapter.**

**P.S****:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

Chap 20: Battle of Strength and Wills

The Battle between Dawn and Leshawna reaches it's epic conclusion and Trent takes on Gill in the third club battle of the day.

Dawn: _Eevee not going to last long out there so I need to finish this now._

"Eevee, beware of the cracks and use Quick Attack!" and Eevee did this

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel once more!"

Both of their attacks collided and their combined power caused a small scale explosion. When the smoke cleared one of the Pokémon was standing and that Pokémon was…

Growlithe

Eevee fainted

"Eevee is unable to battle so Growlithe is the winner…"

Dawn: _I can only hope that Solosis has recovered well. I really hope the stars are guiding me to victory._

"My last Pokémon, Solosis do your best."

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

-A-

After Solosis came out of the Pokéball it stared down Growlithe "Solosis this is where it really counts, you can do it." Said Dawn trying to motivate her Pokémon

"Alright Growlithe lets win another one!" and Growlithe barked at Leshawna.

"Final Battle BEGIN!" yelled Chef Hatchet

"Growlithe use Flame Burst!" And Growlithe created a fireball in its mouth and it discharged towards Solosis.

"Solosis, single Hidden Power!" Solosis fired a single dark green ball of energy towards Growlithe.

And both attacks hit each other. And orange and green sparks flew all over the battlefield.

-A-

"Hey Gwen, who do think is going to win?" asked Gill

"I… really don't know. They each have two wins and Solosis and Growlithe aren't 'fresh' out of the gate they've taken damage from the earlier battles. One mistake could mean defeat for one of them." Gwen replied.

"Hey speaking of which I'm going to win our battle Trent!" yelled Gill and he pointed at Trent.

Trent chuckled. "Don't get too excited kid."

"Hey I'm 16 years old I'm not a kid!" Gill complained (like a kid)

"Okay but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to!"

Then Lindsey interrupted them "Heeey look down there…"

-A-

Growlithe struck Solosis with Flame Wheel. Then Solosis use Psyshock and created and fired a blue/purple bubble. Growlithe was hit by the attack.

They both stared each other down, trainer and Pokémon.

Dawn: _Okay lets see how Leshawna defends this…_

"Solosis use Psyshock." And Solosis threw two blue/purple bubbles at Growlithe.

"Ah crap. Growlithe use Flame Burst! And fire it in between them. And Growlithe discharged the attack and Flame Burst exploded in between the two Psyshock bubbles that were close together. And the Psyshock was neutralized.

"Okay use Hidden Power!" and Solosis spun continuously and fired three balls of dark green energy.

"Easy, Growlithe dodge it!" and Growlithe dodged the Solosis' attacks. "Now use Flame Burst!" and Growlithe discharged a sharp fireball from its mouth and it hit the floating Solosis. And it fell to the ground.

"Solosis are you okay?" Then Solosis floated up, that alone easily answered Dawn. "If you say so, I'll prove our bond is unstoppable. "Solosis use Psywave!" and a rainbow coloured beam fired from Solosis and hit. Growlithe and if flew back towards Leshawna.

"Growlithe can you still battle, boy?" Then the orange puppy barked. "Ah yeah now that's what's up!" Leshawna yelled. "Okay Dawn lets finish this."

"Agreed, our Pokémon have fought so hard this day and have earned their right to travel around the world with their partners."

"Uh… Dawn?"

"But after seeing how Heather treats her Pokémon… It's…it's clear that not every trainer in the world will want to bond with their Pokémon but instead use them, like their emotionless play things. In fact Heather isn't too different from those Team Mutant goons we keep coming across." Now Dawn's eyes were tearing up. "Since I can see a Pokémon's aura I… know what their feeling, what they like, their hopes and dreams. And over the years I've noticed that people and Pokémon aren't that different from each other and we help each other through tough times. People and Pokémon living in perfect harmony. That's… that's the kind of world I'd like to see one day." Dawn then recomposed herself and continued. "And I will do my upmost best to see that vision happen but as for now I want to strengthen the bond I have with my Pokémon, meaning I'll have to beat you Leshawna!"

"Well Dawn it's great that you care so deeply for Pokémon, I wish I could read my Pokémon's feelings. But anyway I have a battle to win!"

"Bring it on!" Grinned Dawn

-A-

"Finally the battle is about to reach its conclusion." Trent stated

"How do you know!?" Gill and Lindsey said in unison.

"Wait, what does coclusion mean?" asked Lindsey. Gwen looked annoyed. Is she just very innocent or is it just pure stupidity that clouds her. Gwen asking herself that question.

"It's conclusion." Gwen corrected. "And it means the battle is going to finish. Idiot!"

"Oh." Said Lindsey looking down clearly hurt by that remark.

"Hey don't call her that!" Gill shouted. "Haven't you ever head of a joke before?" said Gill hoping to convince Gwen that Lindsey was only playing with her.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't know." Gwen lied

"Everyone take a look!" yelled Bridgette.

"Looks like we've reached that point in the battle, they're going to want to end this by using as little moves as possible. And if that's the case both of them will pull out their trump card." Said Trent.

"Wait so they're going to count on one move to finish this battle?" Bridgette asked

"Looks like it." Trent replied

-A-

Dawn:_ Looks like to win this I'll need to take a gamble_

Leshawna: _Okay it's time for my new combination move!_

"Solosis, let's end this use quadruple Psyshock, then spin them at a rapid speed so that it forms a ring around you. Then charge into Growlithe!" Solosis summoned four Psyshock bubbles and spun them around it's self so fast now it looked like a Psychic ring was surrounding it.

"Growlithe use create Flame Burst in your mouth them use that flame to create a Bursting Flame Wheel! Then roll right into Solosis." Growlithe looked like it was going to discharge the Flame Burst but instead let it flow out of its mouth then Growlithe front flipped and released the flames, the result was a Flame Wheel that was more deep orange and left sparks where ever it rolled.

"Solosis GO NOW!"

"Growlithe HIT EM HARD!"

They both charged at each other and Dawn and Leshawna had worried looks on their faces when they got more closer to collide. The two Pokémon's special attacks collided causing electric bolts to fly everywhere then an orange mixed with pink ball grew in the centre of the battlefield where the two Pokémon were fighting. This ball being formed from the energy of the two attacks reached critical mass before it exploded causing Growlithe and Solosis to fly back to their partners. Both Pokémon were on the ground in pain.

"Growlithe…!"

"Solosis…!"

Both of them stood motionless until one of the Pokémon didn't have the energy to get up but wasn't fainted while the other was clearly fainted. And the Pokémon that got up was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Solosis!

Growlithe lied down there with swirls in its eyes.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. Solosis is the winner and the victory goes to Dawn!"

Dawn jumped up and started cheering. "That was a fantastic battle Solosis now take a good rest you deserve it." She said happily drawing Solosis into her pokeball

"Well you can't win em all. Growlithe you pulled off that move perfectly, not sure if you can hear me but that was an performance. Return." She said summoning Growlithe back into the Pokéball. Then she went over to Dawn. "Well I gotta say it you totally schooled me."

"I didn't do much it was all the power of my Pokémon that did the dirty work."

"Don't sell yourself short Dawn, our Pokémon battle to make us happy and if they win it's a bonus for them and the trainer. Look point is it was a team effort between you and your Pokémon, and it always will be, never forget that."

"Thanks for that Leshawna."

"Wow! I'm giving advice on Pokémon, I must be doing something right."

-A-

After Dawn won her battle she went over to the stands and she sat next to Craig.

"You were pretty tough out there." Craig said

"Oh… thanks." Dawn replied shyly

-A-

"Alright Trent lets battle right now!" Gill said

"Cool down kid we'll battle when pretty soon." Trent replied

"I told you I'm not a KID!" Gill yelled

Then Trent just shrugged it off.

Gwen:_ Great, I just realised we have a male version of Lindsey, this can't be good._

"Will Gill and Trent make their way to the battle field now!" Chef Hatchet yelled

-A-

**Gill vs Trent  
**Trent and Gill were on the battlefield ready to deploy their Pokémon.

"Let's do this Trent!"

"You must be really excited. But I'm not easy to beat"

"That's fine with me!"

"Aron get ready for battle!" and he threw out what looked like a turtle with an iron helmet and iron shell, and had blue eyes.

"Aron huh?" Gill pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Aron the Iron Armour Pokémon: In order to build up its steel body, it eats iron ore. This pesky Pokémon is known to eat rail road tracks.**_

"Okay lets battle. Pansage do some damage!" and coming out in a flash of cyan light was the green monkey Pokémon which looked really happy.

"Now Aron use Iron Defence!" and Aron glowed blue and was momentarily coloured in a shade of shiny grey.

"What did that do? Oh well if you're not going to attack. I will Pansage use Bullet Seed!" and Pansage fired seeds that glowed green from its mouth. And the seeds hit Aron but it looked like it didn't feel a thing! "What! Not even a scratch!"

"Now use Iron Defence again." Trent said calmly. And Aron glowed blue and, again was surrounded by an orange shine.

"Why you. You're making this battle boring, fine then I'll just win, Pansage use Rock Smash!" And Pansage's arm glowed orange and went to punch Aron. But just like last time not even a double supereffective Rock Smash could do decent damage to Trent's Pokémon. "What again!"

-A-

"Hey why isn't Gill winning?" Lindsey asked

"It's because Trent used Iron defence twice which basically makes Aron a tank." Dawn explained

"Well… how is Gill supposed to win?"

"He'll have to bring out Tepig and soon!" Bridgette suggested

"I'm afraid not even Tepig could beat Aron."

Then they look at Pansage firing Bullet Seed at Aron.

"Trent's Aron's defences have gone way up, if he uses Iron Defense one more time…"

"Wait Dawn you can't be serious. You mean to tell me that the battle is over before it even started."

"That's right." Gwen chimed in. "You see Aron is the perfect Pokémon to use against attacking or simple opponents.

"GILL SWITCH TO TEPIG, IT'S A TRAP!" Lindsey Yelled.

-A-

"What!?" Gill yelled

"Use Iron Defence!" And Aron glowed again and its defences sharply increased again.

"Pansage use Rock Smash!" And Pansage punched Aron in its face and still nothing.

"Time to speed things up use Autotomize!" and Aron glowed white and look like it was shaving off blocks of its iron shell.

"Now finish this with Take Down!" Aron charged into Pansage while covered in a white light.

"Pansage get up and use Rock Smash!" And Pansage's arm glowed orange and went to punch Aron.

"Aron dodge it." And Aron did this easily.

"What. How is something that looks so heavy, so fast?"

"It's called Autotomize. It increases the speed of my Pokémon and halves my Pokémon's weight so its more nimble."

"No Way!"

"Now use Take Down!" and Aron suddenly charged into Pansage with speed.

Pansage fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle Aron is the winner, Trent needs one more win for the victory."

"Sorry Pansage I guess I underestimated him, now Return!"

"One down, one more to go."

"As if that's going to happen, Tepig! Do some damage!" And Gill's fire pig Pokémon came out blasting embers from its snout. "Eat this Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig's ball end of its tail glowed red, discharged glowing red embers from its nose."

"Heh I expected that! Aron use Protect!" and Aron lied down and a blue glowing semi-sphere covered Aron and Ember was deflected.

"How many defensive moves does your Pokémon know?!"

"You know what they say '_A great defence is a great offence.'_"

"Well let's see if defence can handle this. Tepig use Rollout!" and Tepig rolled rapidly rolled into Aron. But Aron was neither phased nor damaged.

"Hey a rock type move won't do a hint of damage against a steel type Pokémon."

"But I know what move will. Tepig use Flame Charge!" Tepig stomped the ground and charged into Aron while covered in cloaked in orange flames.

"Aron use Take Down." And Aron charged into Tepig covered in a white glow.

They both collided and only Tepig flew back while Aron stood there.

"No! I won't lose like this! Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig blasted burning Embers at Aron."

"Aron use Protect!" and the blue sphere protected Aron from Ember.

"Dammit! Okay use Flame Charge!" And Tepig stomped the ground and cloaked itself in flames and charged into Aron.

"Aron use Autotomize and dodge it!" After it shaved off more weight it easily dodged Flame Charge.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Finish it with Take Down!" and Aron was cloaked in a white light charged into Tepig.

"Fine use Flame Charge again." Tepig cloaked itself in an orange flames and charged into the speeding Aron.

They collided again and this time Tepig didn't fly back this time and there was huge smoke cloud.

"HA there's no way I will lose Fire is supereffective against Steel types!"

"Yeah but Aron is a Rock type which evens eliminates the weakness to fire."

"WHAT!"

When the smoke and dust cleared Aron was standing while Tepig lied there on the ground motionless with swirls in its eyes.

Tepig is unable to battle. Aron is the winner and the victory goes to Trent.

"That was a perfect battle now rest up." Trent said to his Pokémon

"Tepig I'm so sorry I guess… I wasn't good enough in this battle. Return." And the motionless Pokémon was brought back into the Pokéball.

-A-

"As usual, Trent kicked butt." Said Gwen

"How could Gill…lose" asked Lindsey but no one answered as they were all (except Gwen were surprised how easily Gill lost)

Back on the battlefield Gill fell to his knees and started punching the ground in anger at himself.

-A-

**Was overconfidence Gill's downfall, how will he take this loss? And the final battle club battle takes place when Lindsey takes on Craig, on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White ****please review, chapter seems a little short to me.**

**PhenomsServant: ****Well I do agree that Sylveon might not be a Normal type but who is to say what type it is, it might be a Normal type with a different moveset to Eevee, a flying type maybe I don't know. This is my own opinion but since Normal types have only one weakness and can use a variety of moves not specific to their types makes them a very versatile Pokémon to use against most opponents. It wouldn't make sense to Evolve Eevee into another normal type but it wouldn't surprise me.**

**Craig: Now that I think about it Sylveon might be a more flying than normal. And Team Chimera. Wow I know I wouldn't have thought of that name. Your creativity far surpasses mine so I can't wait for that fan fic of yours. Also could I replace water gun with Focus Energy for Dewott?**

**Untill the next chapter**


	21. Chap 21: Importance of Strategy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Okay I'll skip it**

**P.S****:**** All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

Chap 21: Importance of Strategy

Gill loses his battle to Trent very easily and is frustrated by it. Meanwhile Lindsey has a challenge of her own as she faces off against Craig.

"Dammit! Okay use Flame Charge!" And Tepig stomped the ground and cloaked itself in flames and charged into Aron.

"Finish it with Take Down!" and Aron was cloaked in a white light charged into Tepig.

"HA there's no way I will lose Fire is supereffective against Steel types!"

They collided again and this time Tepig didn't fly back this time and there was huge smoke cloud.

"Yeah but Aron is a Rock type which evens eliminates the weakness to fire."

"WHAT!"

When the smoke and dust cleared Aron was standing while Tepig lied there on the ground motionless with swirls in its eyes.

Tepig is unable to battle. Aron is the winner and the victory goes to Trent.

-A-

"As usual, Trent kicked butt." Said Gwen

"How could Gill…lose" asked Lindsey but no one answered as they were all (except Gwen were surprised how easily Gill lost)

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

"Tepig return." Said Gill in a sad manner. "You tried your best little buddy." Gill fake laughed. Then he walked out of the battle club in shame.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Trent

"I don't know, his spirit looks crushed." Stated Dawn.

"He pretty much wanted to become a trainer and win the Unova league since childhood, this bad loss puts a wedge into his ambition." Bridgette added

Gwen then criticized "Still how can he become a trainer with very little experience let alone win the Unova league? And just jumping in without a strategy is no way to win a battle?"

"It's Gill's way. I'm going to talk to him." said Bridgette. So she ran out of the battle club to find her friend.

-A-

While Bridgette looked around Nacrene City for Gill, she thought about what Gwen said. Gill may a Pokémon trainer but in all truth he was certainly not the strongest trainer in the bunch and compared Gwen, Trent, Leshawna and Dawn he was easily outclassed by them. He had the spirit of a strong trainer but unfortunately that was it and he wasn't that strong nor did he gain that much Pokémon experience even though he beat Cody and won the Dragonfly Badge back in Striaton City. Bridgette thought about all this and wondered what to say to Gill to cheer him up. Gill was sitting at the entrance of the closed Nacrene City museum.

Bridgette sat next to Gill on the steps and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey Gill." Bridgette started

"Hi Bridgette. Shouldn't you be watching Lindsey and Craig's battle?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay. Are you okay?"

"Hehe" Gill fake laughed "Of course I'm okay, why would I not be?"

"Gill come on, you looked pretty upset after Trent beat you."

Gill sighed "Well it's just, Trent made me look like a fool out there, I had a Grass type against a Rock type and a Fire type against an Iron type and I still lost badly."

"Gill… Losing battles is also part of being a trainer, when you lose you learn about what you should have done and apply that to future battles. But the most important thing you must do is to not give up not before, during and after battle, I made that mistake and nearly paid the price."

"But I don't know how to beat Trent's strategy."

"You will find a way, I know you will, you're strong Gill and I know you can beat any trainer that stands in your way and win the Unova League. I know you feel offended when other trainers look down on you on how you act or on how eager you are to battle someone, but I know you are only trying to get stronger the only way you know how. You're not stupid or weak; never let anyone tell you that."

Then Gill hugged Bridgette. "Thanks Bridge."

"And I'm not the only one who sees your strength."

"Huh?"

"Lindsey sees your strength as well, that's why she looks up to you. I'm curious what did you do while I was battling Courtney?"

"Well I helped her catch a Deerling although she kept calling it Deerly although it didn't look like it minded. And I had to battle Heather so Lindsey could keep Deerling."

"Did you win?"

"Yep, Pidove learned a new move and saved Lindsey's Pokémon in the process."

"See, you aren't weak as some trainers say." She then put her hand on his shoulder. "Just hang in there I know you will find ways to beat other trainers we'll come across so don't pout from this loss when you can embrace and learn from it."

"I understand Bridgette. Thanks, but I think I would like to spend so time alone."

"Of course dude, I'll see you later."

As Bridgette left Gill spent the next few minutes admiring the pink haze surrounding the sky as nightfall approached.

Then a shadow of two trainers appeared in front of him

-A-

**Lindsey vs Craig  
**Bridgette got back just in time to see Craig and Lindsey on the battlefield for the fourth and final battle of the day in the battle club.

"What did I miss?" Bridgette asked

"Not much girl, they didn't start the battle yet." Leshawna answered "Hey is Gill alright?"

"Don't worry about him; he just needs some time to himself is all oh alright."

-A-

"Trainers ready?!" Chef Hatchet asked

Craig nodded while Lindsey forced an 'uhh' before Chef made his decision.

"Okay, battle… Begin!"

"Okay Munchlax lead us to victory!" and Munchlax came out of the Pokéball eating a cookie.

"Heeey I wanna cookie… oh yeah. Go Deerly!" and the spring form Deerling came out of the Pokéball.

-A-

"Okay did she just call it 'Deerly'?" Gwen asked

"It could be a nickname?" Bridgette suggested.

"Perhaps, but I wonder how Craig battles. Especially since he's using a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region."

-A-

"Let's begin, Munchlax use Rollout!" and Munchlax rolled towards Deerling by forcing itself into a ball.

"Deerly use Tackle." And Deerling charged into Munchlax only to be recoiled back towards Lindsey because of Rollout and Deerling substantial damage from that attack and Munchlax took almost none.

"Munchlax use Take Down!" Munchlax was covered in a white light and charged towards Deerling.

"Uhh Deerly Tackle again!" and Deerling followed Lindsey's command but like last time when they collided Deerling took much more damage than Munchlax even with Munchlax's recoil damage.

Craig: _Is she making this easy for me, okay I guess I'll seize the opportunity._

"Munchlax use Rollout." And Munchlax rolled into a perfect sphere and rolled towards Deerling.

"Uhh Deerly use…" Then Deerling dodged it without command, and then smiled at Lindsey. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Then sweat formed on Deerling's face.

"Munchlax use Thunderbolt." And a flash of lighting blasted towards Deerling before it easily jumped to the side to dodge.

"Oh I know what you're trying to do." Lindsey finally realising what to do.

-A-

"Uh did Deerling just tell it's trainer what to do?" Leshawna asked

"She probably just figured out a strategy." Trent stated.

-A-

"Now to win this, use Thunderbolt again!" and the flash of lightning was shot.

"Deerly jump up and out of the way." And Deerling did just that. "Now use Energy Ball!" and while in the air it created a ball made of light green energy and back-flipped in the air before firing it at Munchlax.

"Munchlax Dodge it." But Munchlax was too slow to dodge that attack and got hit by the attack.

"Munchlax." Munchlax got up quickly and shook it's head continuously to snap out of its dizziness. "Okay what do you say we finish this. Use Take Down." And Munchlax charged towards Deerling cloaked in a white light.

"Ahh what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I doooo." Then Deerling kicked its hind legs in the air to remind Lindsey of Double Kick. "Oh, ok use Double Kick." And Deerling charged towards the speeding Munchlax but instead of finishing the charge it quickly turned around and kicked Munchlax with one leg hitting its gut then the other hitting the chin and sending it flying into the air.

"Munchlax!" then Munchlax staggered to its feet. "Okay, we do not wanna get close that Pokémon, so let's hit it with Thunderbolt!" And a charge of electricity went surging towards Deerling.

"Deerly dodge and use Energy Ball." And Deerling jumped into the air and front-flipped this time and while forming energy ball and fired it when it came out the flip. And Munchlax was hit. "Now use Double Kick!" After it landed on the ground it charged towards Munchlax and this time it kicked it with both legs and Munchlax flew into the wall making a Munchlax sized dent in the wall.

"Crap, Munchlax!"

Munchlax fainted

"Munchlax is unable to battle so Deerling wins and Lindsey needs one more time for the win." Said Chef Hatchet.

"Munchlax you were great, return." Said Craig in an apologetic tone.

"Yaaaaay I won!"

"Not yet, you have to beat me again."

"Aww man."

"So get ready to face my new Pokémon, Dewott lead us to victory!" and after throwing the Pokéball, a Pokémon small in size compared to a human but similarly shaped to a sertain Sea Otter Pokémon, with black eyes white whiskers; black, small cone shaped ears , and a red nose. Blue and dark blue in colour and had two scalchops resting on its thighs.

-A-

"Well that's a new Pokémon alright." Dawn stated

"Hold on." said Bridgette scanning Craig's Dewott with her Pokédex.

_**Dewott the Discipline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott: As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops.**_

"Hey, I have an idea. Oshawott__come on out" Bridgette's Pokémon came out of the Pokéball then Bridgette turned its head to face the battlefield. "I want you to watch Dewott so you could learn a few battling styles when using you scalchop."

Then Oshawott pounded its scalchop lightly and watched Dewott closely.

-A-

"Okay I'm gonna switch. Deerly return." Then she took out another Pokéball. "Go Soweedly." And coming out of the Pokéball was a Sewaddle that Lindsey mispronounced (again).

"Don't you mean Sewaddle?" said Craig.

"No I'm Lindsey."

"No I mean the name of your Pokémon."

"You mean your Dualwatt."

Craig facepalmed. "Never mind."

"Soweedle use Tackle." And Sewaddle charged towards Dewott and made contact and Dewott took damage.

"Dewott use Focus Energy!" and Dewott was surrounded by a white fiery flowing aura, then it disappeared twenty seconds later.

"What… just happened?"

"Dewott use Water Pulse!" and a blue sphere formed from Dewott's mouth and shot it at Sewaddle. And Sewaddle got hit and then it rained all over Sewaddle's side of the battle field.

"Soweedle use Sharp leaf…" and Sewaddle looked confused. "Oh sorry. I meant Razor leaf!" Lindsey commanded and Sewaddle fired sharp circular leaves at Dewott.

"Dewott use Razor Shell and intercept the leaves." And Dewott took off one of its scalchops and after the sky blue caber came out it slashed all the Razor Leaves while making its way towards Sewaddle.

"Huh but how did he not get hurt?"

"Dewott use Tackle." And Dewott charged towards Sewaddle and knocked it back towards Lindsey.

"Soweedle are you okay?" and Sewaddle got up quickly.

Lindsey: _Wait I have a plan._

"Soweedle, return." And brought back Sewaddle back to its Pokéball.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked

"I'm switching out again. Go Deerly."

Craig:_ Okay what is with the switch here._

"Oh well, Dewott use Tackle."

"Deerly you Tackle too." and they head bashed each other and kept their heads together until Dewott managed to push back Deerling cause of its stronger attack stat.

"Now use Water Pulse!" and an orb of water fired at Deerling.

"Use Energy Ball to block it!" and Deerling hit Water Pulse as both of the orbs cancelled each other out.

"Dewott time for heavy damage use Razor Shell." and Dewott took out both of its scalchops and charged at Deerling about to slash it from both the left and the right.

"Gotcha." Lindsey sang. "Use Double Kick and kick away the shell blades." And Deerling doing no damage to Dewott kicked away its best asset to the far side of the battlefield.

"Aw man I should have seen that coming."

"Now use Energy Ball." And Deerling back flipped and fired Energy Ball after the acrobatic manoeuvre. Dewott took supereffective type damage.

"No Dewott."

"Yay I'm winning, now use Double Kick."

Craig: _I found a way around your trick. Okay here goes._

"Dewott get up quick." And Dewott followed this order and before he knew it he was about to come face to face with Deerling's hooves. "Now grab Deerlings legs!" and as Deerling kicked, the disciplined Pokémon grabbed Deerling's legs.

"Huh."

"Now use Water Pulse." And Dewott fired Water Pulse and scored a critical hit on Deerling.

"Deerly!" Lindsey squeaked but 'Deerly' was alright accept it was on the verge of fainting as Deerling looked a little dizzy. Quick use Energy Ball and Deerling shot a sphere of light green energy at Dewott.

"Dewott intercept with Water Pulse." And Dewott did what Deerling did earlier and the orbs took each other out.

"Dewott use Tackle!" and Dewott charged towards Deerling and made contact with the already worn out season Pokémon.

"Deerly! Get up." She said sadly then Lindsey went on her knees. "Please…" Deerling fainted as it took another critical hit.

Chef Hatchet announced. "Deerling is unable to battle, Dewott wins and the match is tied up. The next win, wins the match."

"Okay this is it, Go Soweedle!" and once again Sewaddle comes out.

"Aw right Dewott go back and get your scalchops."

"Hey, no way" Soweedle use string shot. Sewaddle blasted a sticky web that wrapped around Dewott's leg.

"Hey no freeloaders Dewott scratch the web." And Dewott using it's claws to break the hold of string shot. Then it got to its scalchops.

"Hey Dewott lets finish this use Water Pulse." And an sphere of water hit Sewaddle.

"Soweedle use Razor Leaf!" and it fired Razor Leaf towards Dewott

"Dewott use Razor Shell and deflect them." And Dewott did just that and continued to charge towards Lindsey's Pokémon.

"Okay then. Use Tackle right now!"

"Use, Cross Razor Shell." and Dewott used the blue cabers on the scalchops to cross slash Sewaddle and cause it to fall back to the ground with no movement.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle." Chef announced "Dewott is the winner and the victory goes to Craig."

"Yeah that was awesome Dewott." And Dewott just nodded.

"I'm very sorry I didn't win Soweedle. Return" she said sadly

"As much as I like to see you kids battle and talk all day, the battle club needs cleaning so uhh… GET THE HELL OUT!" and all the trainers ran out of the building.

"Wow that dude is scary." Leshawna stated.

"Hey I sense something is going on over there." Said Dawn and she pointed to where it looked like a battle was taking place.

-A-

"Squirtle! Make history!" and the Pokéball popped open and out came a standing turtle Pokémon with a blue body, a brown and white shell, and red eyes. Its trainer was a male with light skin, green eyes and red hair. He wears just a two buttoned jacket that shows his stomach and has a big collar, black baggy pants with a golden coloured belt, sported brown gloves. And maroon shoes.

"Cyndaquil! Shake the ground!" and when another Pokéball popped open a Pokémon that was on all fours and red holes on its back, it was dark blue and yellow in colour and had a long nose and its eyes were tightly shut. The trainer was a girl; light skinned, bluish grey eyes, and blonde, and had light freckles around her nose. She wears a sleeveless eskimo jacket with a black tight t-shirt underneath, wore black tights blue socks that went over them and grey and white boots. And she had goggles on her temple.

"Tepig! Do some Damage!" coming out of the cyan flash was the farmilliar fire pig Pokémon staring down its new opponents.

The others got there before Gill could take out another Pokémon.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Said Gill.

"What's going on here?" Bridgette asked

"Never mind that now. Lindsey would you battle with me?"

"Okay Gill!" she said happily. "Go Skitty!" and Lindsey's kitten Pokémon came out to join the double battle.

-A-

**Who are these two trainers and what could Gill have possibly done to get himself involved with them. Now that that wheels are set in motion. Will these two trainers walk all over Lindsey and Gill, or can the **


	22. Chap 22: A Redemption Double Battle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

_**A/N: It's 6:00AM, just woke up after a two hour nap**_

**P.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

Chap 22: A Redemption Double Battle

We re-join our heroes as Gill and Lindsey will be teaming up to fight two mysterious trainers with who come equipped with 'out of this region' Pokémon.

"Squirtle! Make history!"

"Cyndaquil! Shake the Ground!"

"Tepig! Do some Damage!"

"Go Skitty!"

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

The four trainers started staring each other down.

"Wait are those new Pokémon?" Bridgette asked

"One's from Kanto, the other is from Johto." Dawn Stated as she aimed her Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

**Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon: It shelters itself in its shell then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity**

**Cyndaquill the Fire Mouse Pokémon: It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back grow more vigorously.**

"What going on here?" Gwen asked

"I can answer that question." The male trainer said. "My name is Ace and she is my younger sister Tina."

"Yo…" said Tina

"We came here to Unova to face the strongest trainers in the world as I have already beat the Elite Four of every region with my Pokémon that are at home in Kanto."

"So I take it you're from the Kanto region?" Gill asked

"Yes, and my sister was raised in the Jotho region. And this is her second journey."

"Yeah I wanna beat all the gyms of Unova then compete in the Unova league, then return to Jotho and re-challenge the Elite Four and then beat the Champion of Jotho."

"Well looks like you have quite a challenge on your hands." Bridgette stated

"Hey let's get to the battle already." Gill yelled then he was interrupted by Lindsey

"Hey, Gill I… I don't think I can do this." Lindsey confessed.

"Don't say that Lindsey!" Gill said loudly. "As long as we have the will to win, we can win because I believe willpower overtakes raw-power."

"Okay, let's do it." She said enthusiastically

"Finally let's begin, Squirtle use Water Gun!" and Squirtle blasted a stream of water towards Tepig."

"Tepig dodge it quick!" and Tepig just avoided getting hit.

"Cyndaquill use Ember." And Cyndaquill fired a shot of Embers at Skitty.

"Skitty run from it now!" And Skitty jumped over the attack.

"Lindsey I have a plan."

"Yeah?"

"Tepig can't deal with Squirtle because he's a Water type."

"So?" She simply replied

"So you attack Squirtle and I'll deal with Cyndaquill."

Then Lindsey nodded in response. "Kay, Skitty we have to attack Squealtle. So use Tackle!" And Skitty charged towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin." And Squirtle jumped and did cartwheels while floating above the ground looking like a floating buzz saw. Skitty charged into Squirtle and recoiled back.

"Skitty use Doubleslap and Skitty's tail glowed yellow and it slammed it against the Rapid Spinning Squirtle which flew back into a tree .

"What the…"

"Hey I think I might win this one!" said Lindsey happily

"I won't make it that easy." Ace warned "Squirtle use Water Gun!" And the tiny turtle Pokémon blasted water from its mouth towards Skitty and it hit the target.

"Oh no Skitty." And Skitty got back on its feet quickly to signal it was okay. "You still want to battle?" Skitty then grinned at Lindsey. "Okay let's keep it up use Tackle!" and Skitty charged at Squirtle

"Squirtle use Withdraw!" And Squirtle formed a barrier of water after its shell glowed light blue around itself and Skitty went right through that barrier but when Skitty made contact, Squirtle took little damage.

"Hey I thought would do more damage." Lindsey complained

"Not when I use Withdraw, it increase my defences."

"Skitty use Doubleslap!" and Skitty swiped its tail towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle dodge it!" and Squirtle managed to avoid Skitty's attack

Then Skitty looked at Lindsey then smiled and cutely wagged its tail "Aww Skitty that's so cute." Then Lindsey realised something and facepalmed. "I get it now, Skitty use Attract!" And Skitty smiled while it flung its tail and hearts came from it and they sped towards Squirtle.

"Not so fast. Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Squirtle jumped up and spun horizontally and the spin was deflecting the hearts away from him.

"Huh?..."

"Now Squirtle use Water Gun!" And Skitty was hit by the attack.

"Skitty are you alright?" and Skitty got up slowly and signalled that it can still battle, And then Skitty dodged a stray Ember attack.

"Tepig use Charged Ember!" and Tepig kept the energy of the attack in its now red glowing snout

"What are you doing?" Tina asked. "Whatever, Cyndaquill use Ember." And then Cyndaquill blasted glowing Embers from its mouth."

"Tepig use Ember!" And the two attacks collided but Tepig's Ember easily burst through Cyndaquill's less brighter Ember. And Cyndaquill got hit and flew back a little. "Yeah we got em now, Tepig use Tackle!" And Tepig charged towards Cyndaquill.

"Can't hit what you can't see." Tina sang "Use Smokescreen!" and Cyndaquill blasted smoke from its mouth and the smoke blocked Tepig's vision so Tackle missed and Tepig came out of the smoke cloud not hitting anything. "Cyndaquill use Tackle!" and Cyndaquill came out of the smoke cloud and rammed into the back of Tepig.

"Tepig!" and then Tepig got up quickly. "Okay use Rollout!" and Tepig rolled and spun like a wheel and sped towards Cyndaquill.

"Woah that's a supereffective type move… Crap! Use Smokescreen again!" and Cyndaquill made smoke come out of its mouth and made another smoke cloud and Cyndaquill just dodged the attack. "Now use Flame Charge!" and Cyndaquill stomped the ground and charged at Tepig while cloaked in an orange flames.

"Tepig use Flame Charge to dodge it." And Tepig stomped the ground became cloaked in flames and used the boosted speed to sidestep Cyndaquill's Flame Charge.

"Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig blasted glowing Embers from its snout.

"Cyndaquill use Ember!" and Cyndaquill also blasted glowing Embers, but from its mouth.

And both attacks evened each other out.

Gill: _Damn, that_ _Cyndaquill is no slouch and that girl is pretty skilled herself_

Tina:_ Man he is quite strong and Tepig… well they both seem so… well in sync with each other. I really envy that_

"Okay use Flame Charge!" Yelled Gill.

"Quick use Smokescreen!" and Cyndaquill again blasted smoke from its mouth and formed a smoke cloud around itself.

Tepig just charged into the smoke cloud while cloaked in an orange flame. But like last time it missed.

"Keep using Flame Charge over and over." And Tepig kept charging into the smoke cloud over and over

"Hey why are you doing that? You're just gonna tire Tepig out." Tina asked

"Oh you'll see." Gill said with confidence.

Meanwhile Lindsey was having trouble with battling Ace.

"Use Attract again!" Lindsey yelled. And Skitty flung its tail cutely and flung hearts at Squirtle.

"Simple, Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" and Squirtle again deflected the hearts away again.

"If you want Attract to work you'll need to either be faster or you'll need more Pokémon." Said Ace

"More… Pokémon?" Lindsey said to herself

"Squirtle use Tackle!" and Squirtle charged into Skitty.

"Skitty are you okay?" and Skitty got up and nodded. "Now how will I be able to use Attract when Squealtle keeps blocking it? If only I could use more Attracts at once…" Then a ding sound was heard in Lindsey head. "I got it Skitty use Double Team!" And Skitty split and made four more copies of herself. "Now Skitty use Attract!" and all five Skitties cutely wagged their tails and flung hearts at Squirtle.

"Dammit! Squirtle, Rapid Spin immediately!" And Squirtle spun again and managed to miraculously deflect the hearts.

"You're not going to beat me. Skitties use Doubleslap then use Attract!" And two Skitties used Doubleslap and smacked Squritle down to the ground the other three used Attract while Squirtle recovered from the dual Doubleslap,

"Squirtle dodge it now!" Ace yelled. But Lindsey's plan worked and hearts appeared where Squirtle's red eyes were supposed to be. Squirtle was now unable to attack and all the other Skitties faded away, leaving only the original.

"Okay now use Tackle!" And Skitty followed this order and rammed into Squirtle. "Now let's win this Skitty use Doubleslap!" and Skitty slapped Squirtle twice with it yellow glowing tail.

"Squirtle, snap out of it!"

"I really wanna win, so please use all your strength and win the battle!" Lindsey pleaded to her Pokémon

And Skitty nodded and rammed Squirtle into a boulder which shattered.

The force of the attack was enough to snap Squirtle out of the infatuation.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin, finish off Skitty and Squirtle was heading for Skitty while spinning horizontally, but before the attack could land a hit of Lindsey's Pokémon she heard Gill call out to Tepig to use Flame Charge then all of a sudden she sees Tepig going to intercept Squirtle.

"What the…" Ace yelled they both collided and they both flew from each other from the recoil of the collision.

Even though Tepig's attack was a Fire type attack it still did enough damage to Squirtle and he laid motionless on the ground.

Squirtle Fainted.

"No Squirtle." Ace yelled. "I appreciate your help, return. Tina it's all up to you."

"Got it big bro! You just left yourself open Skitty, Cyndaquill use Flame Charge!" and Cyndaquill charged while covered in flames at Skitty and made contact a dust cloud formed from the impact

"Oh no Skitty!"

However the Skitty she hit was a clone like the others and disappeared.

"What I thought there were only five." Tina complained

"But… so did I." Lindsey said confusedly

Then Skitty was on a tree branch above Cyndaquill and jumped and performed two flips on the way down before it slapped Cyndaquill with a yellow glowing tail.

"Cyndaquill… please get up." Tina pleaded to her partner, but got no response

Cyndaquill fainted

"You did well little buddy now you rest okay you deserved it." And Cyndaquill was brought back into its Pokéball.

"You two were okay, but this was our first battle using Squirtle and Cyndaquill so we couldn't form a decent strategy to beat you but it was good battle nonetheless." Ace stated

"Yeah well you challenged me; you should have known how strong I would be." Gill responded

"There he goes again, let him win one match and all of a sudden he's a Pokémon master." Said Gwen

"Don't you worry he's well on his way to becoming one." Said Bridgette

"So what other Pokémon do you have?" asked Gill excitedly.

"At this point my sister and I only have Squirtle and Cyndaquill, but our other Pokémon are at home along in Johto." Ace replied

"Who are those other Pokémon?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Tina sang. "Plus there not here, there staying at my professors lab in Johto, but I can always call him and ask him to send them to me, I could only do that at a Pokémon centre of course."

"You battle and your partner battled pretty well." Ace complimented looking at Gill

"Well thanks, but it was you who challenged me." Gill replied

***Flashback Begins***

_Gill was sitting outside the Nacrene City museum wanting to be alone when two trainers appeared in front of him. _

"_Hey Kid!" said the taller figure that revealed himself to be Ace, and standing next to him was his little sister Tina._

"_Who are you two?" Gill asked _

"_That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you will have a double battle with both of us!"_

"_I'm not really in the mood to battle right now." Gill confessed sadly_

"_Oh okay then…" then Ace turned around slowly and forced a grin_

"_Hey what was that?!" Gill asked angrily _

"_What was what?" said Ace still having that grin fixed to his face._

"_What's with the grin!?" _

"_Oh I just thought you and your Pokémon were too __**weak **__to fight my Pokémon." Ace replied making sure Gill heard the word, weak loud and clear._

"_Did you just call me weak?" Gill asked with anger_

"_Yeah I did!" he replied proudly_

"_Hey ease up dude." Said Tina_

"_If you want a double battle you got it! I'll prove that I'm not weak!"_

"_Look you don't have to do this." Said Tina_

"_No way I've never run from a battle, and I won't start now. Besides if battling this jerk means I'm going to get stronger, so be it. What have I got to lose?"_

"_I like you're attitude, by the way what's your name kid?" _

"_Gill, and stop calling me kid!"_

"_Okay well battle just outside Nacrene City alright."_

"_Got it!" _

"_We'll all meet there in half an hour."_

"_Alright I'm so gonna win this!" and with that Gill ran to the Pokémon centre to get his Pokémon healed. Gill now looking more like his old self again._

"_So what do you think?" Tina asked_

"_He's going to be a great trainer, I can feel it. As long as he stays on the right path I'm sure he will be very competitive come the Unova League, which means we'll have to become stronger as well, so we can't hold back got it."_

"_You got it big brother."_

_-A-_

_Gill had just healed his Pokémon and is heading to the area where the battle would take place._

_Gill: This time, I won't lose and even if I do my Pokémon will get stronger so I can disappoint Bridgette and the others, but will I have to battle them myself? No wait a minute I have four Pokémon to play with and I'll need two, so since I have no idea what Pokémon they will be using I'll just have to use my two strongest Pokémon._

***Flashback Ends***

Tina walked up to Lindsey to congratulate her.

"Nice battle there, by the way I never caught your name back there."

"I'm Lindsey. Ummm I kinda forgot your name."

"Oh don't worry my name is Tina."

"Oh. Thanks Tristan."

"It's Tina but whatever, you wanna walk around town?"

"Okay." Lindsey said cheerfully

-A-

"Hey Gill." Yelled Bridgette as she went to hug him. "That was a great battle, I knew you could do it!"

"Yes that battle was most impressive." Dawn stated

"Thanks guys, but I did have Lindsey's help though." Said Gill

"In all honesty Lindsey's Skitty basically won the battle for her." Said Dawn

"No!" Gill started "You're wrong. Lindsey won just like how me and Tepig won, as a team. Sure Skitty may have had to lead Lindsey on, but that just proves they have a strong bond with each other and Lindsey isn't afraid to take advice from her own Pokémon."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to criticize her, really."

"That's okay Dawn. Now all I have to is find the gym leader."

-A-

Tina and Lindsey were walking around town and they were talking.

"Really, how can you be friends with such a slave driver?" Tina asked

"But me and Heather are BFF's. But she can be a little mean." Lindsey replied

"I've been meaning to ask you this but are you and Gill… you know an item?"

"Huh no, no, no, no were just friends." Lindsey said quickly. "We don't see each other like that, as least Gill doesn't." She pauses after realising what she just said. "Oops." Then Lindsey blushed

"I knew it, you do like him."

"Okay, yes I like him, he's cute and his Pokémon are even cuter, but what I _really_ like him is how he doesn't see me as a hopeless Pokémon trainer, he stands up for me and he even helped catch a Pokémon and I barely knew him way back then. And he's really nice to people and Pokémon. But he's too focused on Pokémon to notice me."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Lindsey, I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Thanks Tristan."

"Again it's Tina but hey who's counting?"

"So you'll really help me?"

"Yeah, but I think Gill might already be into you he's just good at hiding it."

"What, really." Lindsey's face glowed at hearing this.

"Yeah, I mean he wanted you to battle when he could have picked someone 'not as hopeless as you' but in the end he trusted you and you two managed to win. But don't try to think about it too much just keep trying to be friendly with him, the day will come when you know when you have to tell him."

"Okay, hey thanks again."

"No problem. Oh before I forget I found the gym leader."

"Really where?" then Tina whispered into Lindsey's ear.

"I have to tell Gill!" then she ran leaving Tina by herself.

-A-

"GILL!" Lindsey yelled running up to the others

"Lindsey? What is it?" asked Gill

"I know where the gym leader is."

"Really where?"

"On the bottom floor of the Nacrene City Museum."

Then Gill hugged Lindsey causing her to blush, luckily Gill didn't see it. "Thanks Lindsey I owe you one. Time to win my second gym badge!" then he ran to the Museum and the rest of the group followed accept Ace.

They got there and found the curator locking up the Museum.

"Hey!" Gill yelled "Don't lockup yet!" The curator stopped and saw the group standing there.

"Okay what is it?"

"I wanna challenge the Nacrene City Gym." Said Gill

"Me too." Added Dawn

"Okay I'll send you challengers and your friends to the leader."

Then he led them to and elevator and he told them to press the G button and then they reached and underground floor and when the elevator door opened they saw a battlefield and some seats for people who want to watch. And standing on one side of the battlefield was the gym leader.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" Leshawna said as she looked at the gym leader and her guess was right on the money it was Beth.

"So who wants to challenge me first?" Beth asked.

-A-

**Gill and Dawn have finally found the gym leader, but it turns out to be Beth, the girl Leshawna met while trying to protect the Light and Dark stones. What kind of strategies will Gill and Dawn come up with? Find out on the next ****Total Drama: Black and White?**

**That is for chapter 22, I don't think I displayed the double battle good enough but anyway here are the review replies**

**Craig: Sorry I got the gym badge wrong, I was planning to call it the dragonfly badge before but then realised Hornet sounded better so I guess that idea was still stuck in my head and thought I called it that.**

**Redlucario98: Technically you didn't leave a review but I think I got to thank you for letting me use Kevin. I'll introduce him after Gill and Dawn's gym battle as you requested. I'm glad you like this fic, I really appreciate it.**

**See ya very soon, hopefully.**


	23. Chap 23-24: Battling the Nacrene Gym

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. **_

**P.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

Chap 23: Battling the Nacrene Gym Part 1

(Total Drama: Black and White, two chapter length special.) They finally found the gym leader but do Gill and Dawn have what it takes to win the battle for their second gym badges, and what Pokémon does Beth have in her arsenal to take on these two challengers?

-A-

"No problem. Oh before I forget I found the gym leader." Said Tina

"Really where?" then Tina whispered into Lindsay's ear.

-A-

"GILL!" Lindsey yelled running up to the others

"Lindsay? What is it?" asked Gill

"I know where the gym leader is."

-A-

They got there and found the curator locking up the Museum.

"Hey!" Gill yelled "Don't lockup yet!" The curator stopped and saw the group standing there.

"I wanna challenge the Nacrene City Gym." Said Gill

"Me too." Added Dawn

-A-

Then he led them to and elevator and he told them to press the G button and then they reached and underground floor and when the elevator door opened they saw a battlefield and some seats for people who want to watch. And standing on one side of the battlefield was the gym leader.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" Leshawna asked

"So who wants to challenge me first?" Beth asked.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Dawn and Gill stood on the battlefield while Beth was observing her opponents.

"If you don't mind Gill, could I have the pleasure of going first?" Dawn asked

"Sure Dawn, be my guest." Gill answered

"I would like to express my gratitude and…"

"It's okay." Gill interrupted with a sweat drop next to his head. "Just don't lose to her before my battle."

"Got it."

Then Gill went to the stands, which were twice the size of the ones from the battle club. He went to sit between Lindsay and Craig.

"So how do you think the battle is going to go?" Gill asked looking at Craig.

"Dawn's going to win it. Although none of us know what Pokémon Beth has so she's going to be careful." Craig responded

"Do you think she'll use Solos?" Lindsay asked

"It's Solosis, and I don't know who she'll use, it's all up to her."

"At least I'll be able to see how Beth battles before I take her on." Gill stated.

"Yeah, this will be so exciting."

Then Gill looked to his left and saw Gwen taking down notes.

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing?" asked Gill

"I'm writing down my trainer notes."

"Huh?"

"Trainer Notes?" Lindsay said confusedly

"They are notes I take down of each trainer." Then Gwen flipped to the pages showing Lindsay and Gill. "I even have notes of you two."

"Hey! Why does it say our threat level is minimal." Asked Gill

"Look, how do I say it? Compared to all the trainers I've seen and fought, you two are the weakest of the trainers in this room. I don't want to be mean or anything but from what I've evaluated I wouldn't stress about getting in a Pokémon battle with one of you, given your past battles I'd say I would win.

"Where do you get off saying who is and who isn't strong?!" Gill asked angrily

"Um, Gill look a Piedove flock!" said Lindsay trying to divert his attention away from the Goth girl.

Gill continued "Besides I have a gym badge, what do you have?"

"I have three!" Gwen simply said as she flashed her badge case and indeed showed three gym badges.

"One day, I will prove you wrong Gwen and beat you in a battle."

"Really… you might have got lucky and beaten Leshawna before, but I'm always on top of my game and there's no way you could beat me."

Trent then decided to intervene. "Gwen don't you think you're being a little tough on him? I mean he may not be that strong, but he'll get there, he might not be the worthy opponent you're looking for but that doesn't mean you have to label him as weak."

Gwen sighed. "Your right, look I'm sorry for calling you and Lindsay weak, so if you win the gym battle I'll raise your and Lindsay's stats.

"Alright!" Gill said with enthusiasm

"Yippee." Lindsay squeaked

-A-

Meanwhile Dawn was meditating on her side of the battlefield while Beth was unclipping her Pokéball from her belt.

"So, you're ready Dawn?"

"Yes, so let's commence."

The curator became the referee. "The battle between Beth the gym leader and Dawn the challenger will now commence, each trainer will use three Pokémon and only the challenger can substitute Pokémon, the battle is over when all three Pokémon of in the same team are unable to continue. Battle Begin!"

"Let's start with my attractive Audino!" yelled Beth as the threw the Pokéball on to the battlefield and popping out of that Pokéball, was none other than Audino, the Pokémon that is seen at all Pokémon centres around Unova."

Dawn: _I've seen Audino before but I haven't seen it battle before."_ She then scanned it with her Pokédex

_**Audino: the hearing Pokémon: Using the feelers on its ears it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. **_

"If she's using Audino, then I will use… got it." Dawn then took a Pokéball from her backpack. "With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Eevee do your best!" and coming out of a sky blue flash of light was Dawn's signature Pokémon, Eevee.

-A-

"So Dawn is using Eevee right off the bat? I wonder what she's planning?" said Bridgette

"Probably some smart strategy to try that won't make sense to us until she has to explain it? That sorta thing." Said Leshawna

-A-

"No time to see what you're made of, Audino use Doubleslap!" and Audino's hands glowed white and went to slap Eevee with its palms.

"Eevee Dodge it!" and Eevee jumped back while Audino tried to slap her. "Excellent work, now use Bite!" and Eevee bared its fangs into Audino's arm and Beth's Pokémon flinched.

Dawn: _Okay, got her now_

"Eevee, use Iron Tail!" and Iron Tail made contact making Audino fly backwards.

Then Audino just simply got up like it didn't take any damage, and she just dusted herself.

Dawn: _Of course Beth would have started with Audino, it can't to that much damage on its own but it definitely last long enough to defeat opponents because Audino can take loads of damage and still be able to battle. As bad as this could be I need to find Audino's weak spot then exploit it. I might find it if I keep knocking it around, hopefully._

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" and Eevee with a white streak of light following it rammed into Audino's mid-section but still didn't cause any reasonable damage.

"Now that Eevee is close, use Take Down!" And Audino charged into Eevee while cloaked in white light, Eevee took some serious Damage.

"Eevee!"

"Now use Psyshock!" and Audino threw a blue and light purple bubble towards Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it!" but Eevee was hit by the attack. "Eevee use Quick Attack!" and Eevee ran in speed towards Audino but like last time the damage wasn't big enough to faze Audino.

"Okay time for the Coup-de-gras Audino use Attract!" and Audino blinked and then hearts spun around Eevee, then Eevee glowed pink for a second and nothing happened. "Wait a minute, that means your Eevee is a girl?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I knew you were going to use Attract on my Pokémon. Nice try, the second you said '_Let's start with my attractive Pokémon.' _You hinted me that your Audino knows Attract so then after reading Audino's aura I've come to a conclusion that Audino is a girl, so I chose the one Pokémon on my team who isn't a boy and that Pokémon was…"

"Eevee." Beth interrupted

"Now Eevee use Iron Tail!" and Eevee flung it's now chrome coloured flattened tail to strike Audino.

"And Audino slid back and didn't take much damage."

Dawn: _Iron Tail is the strongest Eevee knows and even that isn't doing enough damage._

"Audino use Take Down!"

"Eevee dodge it." But Eevee wasn't fast enough and got hit. "No Eevee!" Dawn yelled

"Sorry Dawn, but that's how gym battles work, you're fighting the best trainer in the city and obviously they can't hold back."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Okay but I guess I have to finish this, Audino use Doubleslap!" Audino's hands glowed white slapped Eevee twice in the face.

Dawn: _There's got to be a way to beat Audino. _Then Dawn looked at Audino's ears. _That's it! _

"Eevee lets show everyone your fourth move!"

-A-

"Fourth Move!" everyone on the stands yelled.

"Eevee run around Audino while using Quick Attack." And Eevee ran around Audino followed by a streak of light and then a white ring formed around Audino and she looked confused.

"Audino use…"

"Eevee lets not lets them use another move, use Hyper Voice!" and Eevee then screamed and huge sound waves came out of its mouth and it vibrated everything around the entire gym, even Dawn and the trainers in the stands had to cover their ears. Most of the sound waves were directed at Audino and she tried to cover her ears.

When Eevee eased up the attack, Audino was still covering her ears as all she could hear was a high pitched whistle.

"Now Eevee finish this with Iron Tail!"

"AUDINO! Watch out!"

And Eevee struck a direct hit on Audino who was still staggering from the Hyper Voice. And Audino fell on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Audino is unable to battle, Eevee wins!"

"I really apologize for hurting Audino. I… just saw no way to win other than to exploit Audino's ultra-sensitive hearing."

"It's okay Dawn. I'm sure Audino forgives you too." Then she looked at her fainted Pokémon. "You did your best Audino, now rest for the next battle." And she returned her Pokémon to her Pokéball.

"Okay Eevee, lets never use that move again okay." Said Dawn smiling to her Pokémon

"Now time to show you my loyal Pokémon. Herdier lets bring thhe battle home!" and a Pokémon that looked like an older version of Lilipup and definitely had a dark navy blue fur around most of its body came out of its Pokéball.

-A-

"Wait a minute that look like Lilipup except it looks… well older." Said Leshawna who pulled out he Pokédex.

_**Herdier the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lilipup: This very loyal Pokémon helps trainers, and it also takes care of other Pokémon.**_

"Eevee lets win, this use Iron Tail!" And Eevee was about to hit Herdier with its now chrome tail."

"Herdier dodge it!" and Herdier did this and jumped back and into the air while Iron Tail made contact with the ground. "Now use Shadow Ball!" and Herdier fired a ball of darkness from its mouth and it hit Eevee."

"Eevee!" And Eevee was struggling to get up.

"Now, finish this with Giga Impact!"

"Giga Impact, NO! Eevee you have to get up now."

Herdier jumped and was cloaked in a yellowish white energy and flew into Eevee

"Eevee!?" when the dust cleared Eevee had swirls in its eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Herdier wins!"

"Yeah you did it Herdier." Beth screamed to her Pokémon, then electricity sparked from Herdier and he flinched from the jolt.

Dawn: _Wait… Now's my chance_

"You battled really well Eevee, return. Riolu do your best!" She chanted as Riolu entered the battlefield. "Riolu, Herdier still has to recharge so use Force Palm!" Riolu then ran towards Herdier.

Then Herdier opened his eyes.

"That's it boy, now use Rock Climb!" and the ground where Riolu was standing rose and a slide formed from where Riolu was to where the ground was. Then Herdier ran up that slide. "Great, now use Take Down!" and Herdier ran and went to ram into Riolu

"Wait for it… wait for it…now! Use Force Palm!" then a blue sphere formed on both of Riolu's hands and pressed his palms onto the crown of the charging Herdier while Herdier was charging into Riolu with Take Down , the energy of the two moves use together caused a surge in power, causing them to fly off the hill and the hill became reduced to stones and ash.

When the dust cleared Riolu and Herdier were staring each other down.

"Riolu use Quick Attack!" And Riolu ran towards Herdier followed by a streak of light. And Herdier was hit by the attack.

"Herdier use Shadow Ball." And Herdier blasted three balls of darkness from his mouth to Riolu.

"Riolu dodge them!" Riolu could only dodge two that were thrown at him and he got hit by the third one

"Now use Quick Attack again!" and Riolu ran with speed to tackle Herdier

"Sorry not this time, Herdier use Rock Climb, and Herdier stomped into the ground and several parts of the ground rose and Riolu tripped on one of the rising rocks and fell to the ground. And the ground started to form a hill again. "Now use Giga Impact!" And then Herdier flew towards Riolu and was cloaked in a yellowish white light.

"Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge!" and Riolu did just that and avoided getting hit by the Giga Impact. Herdier missed and hit the wall of the stands. "Keep the pressure going, use Hidden Power!" and Riolu created a dark green orb and threw it Herdier who was still trying to recharge its energy. "Quick Riolu lets win this battle, use Force Palm!" and Riolu ran towards Herdier who's energy has all but fully recharged. Riolu's right palm carried a blue sphere of energy.

"Herdier Giga Impact one more time!" and Herdier did this and flew right to Riolu and he rammed into Riolu and Riolu's pressed his palm against Herdier and the collision caused an electrical surge of power around the battlefield. And Herdier flew back to Beth's side of the battlefield and flew so far he hit the wall. "Herdier?" Beth's call fell on deaf ears as the swirls in Herdier's eyes meant that the battle was over.

"Herdier is unable to battle. Riolu wins."

"Thank you Riolu, I knew in my heart you could do it."

"Well this is actually the first time a challenger has really put me over the edge like this, plus I need to beat all three of your Pokémon with just one Pokémon on my team left. The stakes don't get higher than this, but just because you beat two of my Pokémon don't think for a second that you will beat my last Pokémon." She took a Pokéball from her belt. "Introducing my last Pokémon! Girafarig bring the battle home!" And coming out of the cyan flash was a Pokémon that had the body of a small giraffe, yellow and brown in colour half of its head was white, it had horns were rounded, had pink scales going down its neck and back, and it had a tail that had a face on it.

"I've heard of this Pokémon, but I've never seen it in Unova." Said Dawn as she pulled out her Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

_**Girafarig the Long Neck: The head on its tail contains a small brain it can instinctively fight even while facing backward.**_

"Okay let's start with Psybeam!" and Girafarig blasted a rainbow coloured beam from its spherical pointed horns.

"Riolu dodge it quick!" and Riolu managed to get out of the way of the attack.

"Girafarig use Agility!" and Girafarig glowed blue then the glow faded. "Now Double Hit!" and Girafarig went up to Riolu in warping speed and suddenly Riolu got hit twice in quick succession by Girafarig's alive tail. "Now use Psybeam!" and while Riolu was getting up it was struck by the beam.

"Riolu NO!" Dawn screamed as Riolu had swirling eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle Girafarig wins."

"Oh, Riolu I really should have paid more attention in this battle, I apologize my friend now take a good rest." Said Dawn as she brought Riolu back into his Pokéball

Dawn:_ I don't believe this, the battle ended in seconds and I was helpless to do anything, poor Riolu, he got hurt badly because of me._

"Um Dawn? Are you okay?" Beth asked

"Don't worry I'm just fine… really" Dawn replied

"Look if you want a five minute break, all you have to do is as…"

"Eevee do your best!" and Eevee was back on the battlefield looking mildly refreshed

"Now Eevee use Quick Attack!" and Eevee ran towards Girafarig.

"Girafarig dodge." And the Pokémon did this very easily by jumping over Eevee. "Now use Double Hit!"

"Quick Eevee counter with Iron Tail!" and Eevee's Iron Tail collided with Girafarig's Double Hit and luckily for Dawn the attacks canceled each other out. "Phew." She said softly. "At least now I know how to counter Double Hit!"

"Yeah but can you counter this. Girafarig use Psybeam."

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" and Eevee quickly dodged the rainbow coloured beam. And was right behind Girafarig. "Eevee use Iro…" Eevee was suddenly blasted with Psybeam and the tail fired the beam from its mouth and Eevee flew backwards. "Oh no Eevee!"

"Now use Double Hit!"

"Eevee get out of there!" but Eevee was too hurt to get out of the way and took the full damage that came with Double Hit. And Eevee had passed out.

"Eevee is unable to battle Girafarig wins."

Dawn was frozen with shock. That was twice in a row she lost to that Pokémon and she was running out of options

-A-

"I'm worried about Dawn, she can only use one more Pokémon and that Girafarig is tough and fast." Craig confessed.

"Forget about Girafarig. Dawn doesn't wasn't her Pokémon to get hurt anymore." Said Bridgette

"What?"

"Dawn can see the auras of Pokémon right."

"R-ight." Craig replied

"So she can sense their feelings and their joys their past and their pain."

"That means that…"

"Yes for the sake of her own Pokémon she wants to quit."

"No way."

"Yes, she thinks she has put her Pokémon through this and her Pokémon won't like her if she continues the battle."

Then Craig stood up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Bridgette asked

"Helping a friend." Craig replied

-A-

Dawn: _What should I do? I… I can't win this not when my Pokémon are getting hurt, maybe to save the turmoil my Pokémon go through I have to… _(Then Dawn held her shoulders.)_ But if I give up all this work I've put in will be wasted, maybe I'll just come back and challenge Beth later when my Pokémon are more prepared to battle Beth's Pokémon, because if I keep on battling my Pokémon are going to get hurt. And well I don't want to lose but if my Pokémon have to go through bruises to win, I think the cost of victory is too high in this case._

"DAWN!" Craig yelled

"C…Craig?" muttered Dawn, she's confused as to why Craig is calling out to her.

"Dawn, I know what you're thinking and NO! you shouldn't give up not when you've come this far and come so close."

"But my Pokémon are hurt Craig and I can feel what they're going through when they get hit by an attack on the battlefield."

"Whether they get hurt or not you and your Pokémon share a common goal. To win. If they feared getting hurt you Pokémon would have ran but they didn't, why because they believe in themselves and you."

Dawn:_ Craig is right, my Pokémon have worked hard for me, so maybe it's time I put in the same amount of effort_

"Beth I still have one Pokémon left so don't think this is over!" said Dawn

"Maybe things will get exiting." Beth said to herself

"With the skies watching over me I shall win this battle. Gible do your best." And coming out of the flashing cyan light was the little dragon type Pokémon, Gible. "Hey remember me? I promised you a gym battle and here it is. I don't care if we lose so get out there battle as hard as you can." Then Gible ran onto the battlefield

"Okay Girafarig use Double Hit!" and Girafarig's tail glowed ready to strike Gible."

"Gible use Sandstorm!" and Gible jumped up, punched the ground and created a sandstorm which caused Double hit to miss. "Now Gible run around the battlefield!" and Gible ran around the battlefield as Dawn requested.

"Try this! Use Psybeam." And Girafarig fired a rainbow beam towards Gible which he avoided. "What! Okay use Double Hit!" and even Double Hit missed as it seemed like Gible was a lot faster in the sandstorm. "Hey I know for a fact that Gible isn't as fast as Girafarig so what's going on."

"Sand Veil is what's going on, not only does it protect Gible from damage from the sandstorm but it also in increases Gible's evasiveness as well."

Beth: _So that's why she started with Sandstorm right off the bat, she needed to neutralize my attacks before she could start a plan of attack. Gotta give her credit, no one has ever found a way to beat Girafarig, maybe she'll be the first._

"Gible use Tackle!" And Gible charged right into Girafarig. Causing Beth's Pokémon to stagger backwards

Dawn: _This sandstorm won't last long so I need to cause as much damage as I can_

"Gible, use Dig!" and Gible jumped into the ground and dug under the battlefield and Girafarig couldn't hear where Gible was due to the clashing winds of the sandstorm.

"Girafarig can you hear Gible under the ground?" Beth's Pokémon shook it's head as it tried to run around the battlefield to avoid being hit by Gible from under the ground.

"Gible come out !" and Gible came out of the ground. "Gible lets make as much dig holes as we can!" and Gible dug underground and made some underground tunnels under the battlefield. Soon Gible was jumping out of holes and diving into the ground making more, like a dolphin diving in and out of water, Gible was doing the same thing making dozens of holes in the ground that only he could fit into. Then there were about twenty three holes in the ground. And the sandstorm was about to end. "Quick now use Dragon Rage! And Gible fired blue flames shaped like a dragon at Girafarig.

"Girafarig dodge it quick!" but somehow Girafarig was hit but she was still standing tall.

Finally the sandstorm subsided and the battlefield was covered in holes.

"Woah I knew there were holes but I didn't know that there were that much." Said Beth

"All part of my strategy." Dawn replied

"Well avoid this! Girafarig use Psybeam!" and Girafarig fired a rainbow coloured beam from its horns

"Gible into the hole!" and Gible quickly avoided the attack by jumping into one of the holes made earlier.

"Girafarig find Gible then use Psybeam!" It found the hole and charged Psybeam but then took a Dragon Rage to face and closed her eyes.

"Gible use Tackle!" and Gible jumped out and charged into Girafarig while she was disoriented.

"Oh darn! Girafarig use Double Hit!" and Girafarig ran towards Gible.

"Okay maybe this will work. Gible grab Girafarig's tail with your mouth!" and Gible did this and this neutralized Double Hit.

"Shake him off!" and Girafarig did this and the tail and even the tail itself was trying to free itself from Gible's jaws.

Dawn:_ Wait, the tail has a brain too!_

"Quick use Dragon Rage." And Gible fired Blue flames from its mouth and it blasted Gible away from Girafarig and the tail had swirls in its eyes, then the tail stopped standing on end.

"Use Psybeam! Now!" and it horns lit up and fired rainbow coloured beam at Gible.

"Intecept with Dragon Rage!" and Gible fired the shot at Psybeam. Then a small explosion occurred. Then Gible was in one of the holes around the battlefield. "Gible use Dig!" and Gible was underneath Girafarig and broke out of the ground and punched Girafarig into the air. "Let's win that gym badge! Gible use Dragon Rage!" and Gible fired Dragon Rage at Girafarig which forced her to fall back to the ground and didn't move for a moment. Then Gible landed on its feet.

"Girafarig?" said Beth with worry in her voice. It was to her shock when her Pokémon was lying on her side, and had swirls in her eyes.

"Girafarig is unable to battle, Gible wins and the victory goes to Dawn the challenger!"

Then Gible started celebrating

"Thanks Gible you really pulled through." Said Dawn as her Pokémon then jumped on her shoulder

-A-

Then Dawn along with the three Pokémon she used stood with her as Beth was about to present Dawn's second Gym badge

"You are really quite the challenger. No one has ever beaten Girafarig when their Pokémon has seen it for the first time, so it is my pleasure to award you with the Typical Badge." The badge was in the shape of a Pentagon and was grey on the inside and had a yellow sun in the centre of the badge.

"Me and my Pokémon prevailed, and here's proof. I got the Typical Badge!" she yelled as she jumped up in the air with her Pokémon.

**-A-**

Chap 24: Battling the Nacrene Gym Part 2

Dawn has just won her gym battle and has acquired the Typical Badge her second gym badge. Now Gill is up next and the question is which of his Pokémon will he pick for the battle against Beth. And what Pokémon will Beth bring to the table, find out now.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Dawn walked to the stands and was greeted by Craig.

"I knew you could do it." Craig congratulated

"Well Gible did all the work really." Dawn replied

"Well you have two gym badges now."

"Yeah and now I'm one badge closer to the Unova league."

Then Gill interrupted the conversation.

"Now it's my turn to challenge for the Typical Badge!"

"Well Gill I wish you the best of luck." said Dawn

"Yeah show Beth some of that 'never say die' attitude you just acquired." Craig said

Then Beth walked up to them.

"Well after today's battle, I look forward to facing you tomorrow Gill."

"Yeah so do I!" yelled Gill enthusiastically.

"Well you get some rest cause we battle first thing tomorrow morning."

"All right I'm so pumped for this , I'm gonna start training right now!" And with that Gill ran to the elevator and left the Nacrene Gym.

-A-

Dusk quickly became night and for their living arrangements in Nacrene City the trainers lived in trailer's, inside the trailers were bunk beds that were similar to the ones seen on (Total Drama: Action). And it had a kitchen in there as well. Craig and Trent were waiting for Gill outside their trailer. Then Bridgette and Dawn walked past them.

"Hey Bridgette, have you seen Gill anywhere?" Trent asked

"He said he was going to train in the outskirts of Nacrene City." Bridgette replied

"Figures… guy's always either battling someone or training by himself." Craig added

Then Heather walked past them. "Well look who it is? Miss my Pokémon are useless." Said Bridgette, this caused Craig and Trent to chuckle .

"Ha-ha-ha, laugh it up. At least I'll be the one with the stronger Pokémon and winning the Unova League." Heather spat.

"Not with that attitude." Said Dawn who just appeared behind Heather out of nowhere, this startled her

"Hey, don't do that aura freak!"

"I will assume that you are looking for your 'stronger' Pokémon."

"Found my stronger Pokémon that means that this gym battle will be easy."

"Well you might wanna get in line cause Gill will be facing Beth tomorrow morning." Said Trent

"Perfect I can watch Gill's Epic fail." Heather mocked

"Who's epic fail?" Lindsay asked walking to her trailer

Then Heather just walked to her trailer which she shared with Lindsay and Lindsay follow continuing to ask the question, this was beginning to annoy Heather.

"So who are we talking about we talking about."

"Okay, we're talking about Gill. Now leave me alone."

"Wait, I'm confused. Why will Gill fail epically."

"Because he will lose his gym battle his gym battle tomorrow." Heather started

"But… Gill won't lose." Said Lindsay surprised at herself that she is correcting Heather.

"Oh please, he might have managed to beat, but that was a fluke. Plus his Pokémon learned a new move so it was a lucky break."

"Um… Heather, Gill isn't as weak as everyone says he is y'know." Lindsay defended

"Oh please I heard about how he lost to Trent. Intriguing he had Fire type against a Steel type and a Grass type against a Rock type. I'm still kicking myself why I wasn't there to witness it first-hand."

"Look Heather I know you think that Gill's a loser because he doesn't have strong looking Pokémon, but he is strong and wilful and willpower always beats pure strength."

"I don't think he's a loser, I _know_ he's a loser that's why he will lose tomorrow. Besides I'm guessing that loser Gill sold you that lie."

Lindsay started to get mad. "OH MY GOSH Heather, Gill is not a loser and he will prove it, and if anyone is a loser it's YOU! Up until we met I've never seen you battle anyone else and win, I still remember you lost to Coral a few weeks ago!"

"Courtney cheated! Remember."

Lindsay's anger faded "Oh, hehe right."

"Oh and if you ever… EVER snap at me again or call me a loser. You will need a wig just to get people to like you!"

Then Lindsay put her hands on her head as if she was hanging on to her hair. "S-sorry Heather."

"You should be. Now leave me in peace." And Lindsay exited the trailer and walked to the outskirts of the City

-A-

Gill was training in the woods outside Castelia City getting ready for his gym badge in the morning.

"Pidove Aerial Ace! Tepig Flame Charge!"

And both Pokémon ran into each other with their attack and they both got pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Nice Flame Charge Tepig, Pidove flap your wings a few more times for extra speed then you will do maximum damage."

"Sounds like someone is busy." A familiar voice said

"Oh hey Bridge, what brings you out here?" Gill asked

"Just thought I should check on you, I mean you're not a morning person that's for sure."

"Don't worry, the fact that I'm about to have my second gym battle is going to be what wakes me up, I might not even sleep tonight."

"You'll have to, you need the rest so you can battle the best you can with all the energy your body can muster."

"Yeah but I don't think I can sleep."

"Knew that would happen, so I got a present for you." Bridgette held out a thermos and gave it to Gill.

"What is it?" Gill asked

"Drink it and it and find out." Bridgette replied.

Gill drank it and liked the taste and started to chug it down then he had a realisation "Hey wait a minute this is…, this is…" And just like that Gill collapsed to the ground and was out like a light. Bridgette knew this when he started snoring.

"Warm Moomoo Milk, works every time, Sweet dreams, Gill." Then she pecked her lips on his cheek and sat on the in front of a log then eventually fell asleep too.

-A-

It was early the morning and Bridgette was the first to awaken, she looked up at the sky

"_What time is it?"_ she thought to herself and noticed that there are not Pidove flocks flying in a patten, which means it was well into morning heading for the afternoon.

She then ran to Gill to try to wake him and his Pokémon up. But then came up with a better idea. "Ducklett, Oshawott come out!" and the two water types came out of their Pokéballs. "Quick I need both of you to use Water Gun on everyone!" Then the two Water types blasted everyone including Bridgette with cold water from their mouths. After that Gill and his Pokémon rose from their slumber.

"What's the time?" Gill asked. "Holy Crap! I'm late!" and the Gill ran to the direction of the gym.

When he got there Beth was sitting on the ground giving her Herdier a belly rub. "Hey you finally made it."

"Yeah I just slept in so let's start this."

"Agreed."

"The battle between Beth the gym leader and Gill the challenger will now commence. Each trainer is allowed three Pokémon each and only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to continue."

"No that that's out of the way, time to introduce my Pokémon." And coming out of the sky blue flash of light was a small Pokémon that was yellow, and looked like hatched from an egg, which is still there covered in blue and red markings, its head had three spikes on top and its arms and feet were free too.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like it." Gill took out his Pokédex and began scanning the Pokémon.

_**Togepi the Spike Ball Pokémon: It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell.**_

Gill: _Okay Gill time to analize this Pokémon, might be small but it could be her second strongest on her team, so I must use…. Got it._

"Alright, Pidove do some damage!" and the pigeon Pokémon came out and flew above the battlefield.

"Togepi use Safeguard!" the blue spheres formed covered Togepi then faded away

"What just happened, forget it lets get to business. Pidove use Quick Attack!" and Pidove flew into Togepi while followed by a white streak.

"Togepi!" Beth screamed

"Pidove keep it up, use Gust!" and Pidove flapped his wings and made a huge gust of wind directed at Togepi.

"Okay time to get serious, use Metronome!"

-A-

"Did she say Metronome!?" Gwen and Dawn said in unison

"Metronome, what kind of a move is that?"

Gwen "Metronome is a move that…"

"Allows your Pokémon to use any random move!" Dawn finished

"Interesting, looks like Beth plans to leave this battle up to chance. Let's see how this will end."

-A-

Then Togepi suddenly formed a Whirlpool above it, threw it at Pidove.

"Pidove watch out!" and Pidove was hit by Whirlpool but the damage wasn't substantial. "I'm good to battle if you're good." And Pidove flew up from the ground to signal it was still well in the fight. "Okay use Air Cutter!" And Pidove flapped and formed a blue beam in the shape of an X towards Togepi and she was hit. "Now let's finish this Pidove use Aerial Ace!" and Pidove flew at fast speeds and was flying to strike.

"Now use Metronome!" and then Togepi was cloaked in a wave of water then flew into Aerial Ace but Pidove came out on top

"So now it used Aqua Jet!"

"Okay now use AncientPower!" and suddenly a white sphere formed in front of Togepi and fired it at Pidove.

"Pidove quick dodge it!" but Pidove was hit by the supereffective attack then Pidove looked stunned. "Pidove snap out of it!" Then Pidove became normal again

"Togepi, Metronome!"

"Not again." Then Togepi created a ball of electricity and threw it at Pidove. "That's Electro Ball, block it with Air Cutter!" and Pidove blasted Air Cutter and it hit Electro Ball neutralizing the attack

"Pidove use Gust!" and Pidove flapped and a massive gust of wind was thrown at Togepi so it rolled backwards. "Now use Aerial Ace and Pidove flew into Togepi with speed." And after Togepi was hit, beth needed a strong move to win.

"Okay, go big or go home. Use Metronome!" and Togepi's head was glowing orange and she hit Pidove's Aerial Ace!"

Then when the dust cleared from the collision both Pokémon were knocked out and had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue, the battle is a draw."

-A-

"A Draw!?" Lindsay yelled

"Yep. It looks like Togepi used Head Charge." Gwen stated

"Heh he was lucky it was draw." Heather added

"You know what I'm starting to get tired of you picking how 'weak' he is. Sure he might not be strong or mature but he still beat you!"

Then everyone giggled/laughed

"You know what! Goth girl I'm going to destroy you when we battle again. And by the way I'm also training for the Subway Battle Tournament in Nimbasa City."

"Nimbasa City is very far from here." Dawn stated

"Yeah are you telling us we're going to wait that long before you eventually beat someone?"

Heather growled "You know what I have better things to do than be belittled by you loser, Lindsay (Heather snaps her finger) we're leaving."

"But I wanna watch the battle." Lindsay replied

"I said come! We're leaving!" Heather demanded

"Why don't you do us all a favour and just leave already, and stop picking on Lindsay or you'll lose the only friend you actually have." Gwen spat

"Fine. " Heather crossed her arms and then left but not before she has hit by Oshawott's scalchop. "Ow what the…"

***Flashback Begins***

_Oshawott was playing with his scalchop in the background away from his trainer, then he threw it to see how strong it is. It flicked off the wall, bounced off the light, bounced off some seats then it ricochets on off the back wall, bounces of a trampoline Beth keeps in the gym, then it went high in the air and landed on Heather's head which cause a small bump_

***Flashback Ends***

"Gotta love karma." Gwen joked

And Oshawott hid before Heather left then after she was gone Oshawott went to check if the scalchop had any crack of scratches, when Oshawott found none he smiled and put it back on his stomach.

-A-

Back on the battlefield Beth sent out Herdier and Gill sent out Pansage

"Okay let's get to the battle!"

"Sorry Gill but you've got to go down."

"Well let's see if I'll be going down after this. Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Pansage fired green glowing seeds from its mouth

"Herdier use Shadow Ball!" and Herdier fired a ball infused in darkness at Pansage and the Shadow Ball deflected the Bullet Seeds.

"Pansage Dodge it!" and Pansage pulled of some primate acrobatics and dodged the attack, Get close and use Fury Swipes." And Pansage ran towards Herdier.

"He-he Herdier use Rock Climb." And Herdier stomped the ground and the ground started to rise and Pansage rose up with the ground and Herdier ran up the small hill. "Herdier use Giga Impact!" And Herdier ran cloaked in a yellowish white light.

Gill: _Time to put my plan into action_

"Pansage jump over Herdier!" and Pansage jumped over using its acrobatic prowess.

And Herdier ran off the hill not hitting anything and landed on the ground.

"Pansage use Cut!" and Pansage jumped of the small hill and slashed Herdier with a blue glowing

Beth: _That Pansage is pretty agile no wonder Gill chose him to take on Herdier, right now how to beat that Pokémon?_

"Pansage use Fury Swipes!" and Pansage's arms glowed white and ran towards Herdier.

"Herdier dodge the attack." Then Herdier dodged it. "Now grab its tail." And Herdier did this grabbed Pansage's tail and Pansage started struggling.

"Pansage you have to break free."

"Not gonna happen. Throw Pansage into the air." And Pansage was thrown into the air.

"Crap, Pansage!"

"Now use Shadow Ball!" And Herdier blasted two balls of darkness at Pansage and he was hit and Pansage fell to the ground

"Pansage you've got to get up." And Pansage got up onto its feet slowly with bruises all over his body

"Pansage we need to draw out his strongest attack." And Pansage nodded. "Use Bullet Seed!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" and Herdier used Shadow Ball to deflect Bullet Seed." And Pansage dodged it

"Now Pansage use Cut!" and Pansage charged towards Herdier.

"Herdier use Rock Climb then use Take Down!" and Herdier created a small hill and ran up and clocked itself in a white light.

"Pansage get underneath Herdier then kick him up with your legs." Then Pansage avoided Take Down and kicked Herdier off the hill. "Now punch him into the ground with Rock Smash!" and Pansage met with Herdier in the air and punched him down to the ground with an orange glowing fist. "Yeah direct hit!" But it wasn't over as Herdier got back up.

"Nice now let's win this Herdier. Use Shadow Ball!"

"And Pansage was hit by the attack."

"Pansage!" and Pansage just staggered to its feet."

"Now let's end this use Giga Impact!" and Herdier charged towards Pansage

"Pansage dodge it quick!" and Pansage did this by backflipping over the attack.

Then Herdier stopped on the other side of the battlefield with electric sparks flicking of him.

"Pansage Rock Smash, and Pansage punched Herdier in the face and it flew towards Beth's side of the battlefield.

"Herdier, No!" Beth screamed as her loyal Pokémon had swirls in her eyes.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Pansage wins."

"Thanks Herdier you did well, return."

"Nice one Pansage, only one win away from my second gym badge, let do it!"

And Pansage looked ready to fight despite all the dust and bruises he had on his body.

"Minccino lets bring this battle home!" and a Pokémon that resembles a grey chinchilla came out of the Pokéball.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Gill asked himself as he aimed his Pokédex at the new Pokémon.

_**Minccino the Chinchilla Pokémon: Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails.**_

"Pansage do your best okay." And Pansage got into a fighting stance.

"Minccino lets win this battle! Okay!" and Minccino got into a fighting stance

"Pansage use Rock Smash!" And Pansage ran towards Minccino with an orange coloured fist.

"Minccino use Tickle!" and Minccino jumped on Pansage's head and tickled his armpit with her tail and Pansage couldn't stop laughing and fell on the ground

"Pansage, shake her off now!" but Pansage was being tickled so much it couldn't hear Gill commands over its own laughter.

"Now that Pansage's attack and defence is compromised, use Tail Slap." And Minccino's tail glowed and slap its tail along Pansage's body five times. "Now use Swift!" and Minccino flung its now yellow glowing tail and golden stars came from its tail and went towards Pansage.

"Pansage intercept the attack with Bullet Seed!" and Pansage got up and blasted green glowing seeds from its mouth and it blew some of the stars into dust but the attack still hit Pansage.

"Now use Attract!" and Minccino blinked and hearts went towards Pansage and he had hearts in his eyes."

"Ah man!"

"Minccino use Tail Slap!" and Minccino slapped Pansage with its glowing tail five times once again.

Pansage fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle, Minccino wins!"

"Sorry I couldn't win you battle really now take a good rest." And Gill returned Pansage but not before Minccino was dusting off Pansage who just got back to his feet.

"Minccino are real neat freaks they just hate dust and dirt. So they'll clean anything with their tails."

"Well, thanks Minccino."and Pansage shook Minccino hand and was returned to his Pokéball. "Okay this is my last chance. Drilbur do some damage!" and out of the cyan flash came Gill's newest Pokémon Drilbur. "Now start with Fury Swipes." And Drilbur ran towards Minccino with its huge claws glowing white.

"Minccino use Swift!" and Minccino threw golden start from its tail. And on instinct Drilbur scratched through the attack using Fury Swipes and tried to scratch Minccino but Minccino dodged it.

"Drilbur you're awesome, you deflected Swift on your own, nice one and Drilbur put its hand on its hips.

"Sorry Gill, it's been great but I said I wouldn't hold back. Minccino, use Attract."

"Crap not again, Drilbur!" and the hearts rotated around the Pokémon but nothing happened.

"Wait a minute if that didn't work, then that means…"

-A-

"Drilbur's a GIRL!?" the trainers yelled in unison

"So that's why Gill chose Drilbur over Tepig so Attract couldn't work."

-A-

Gill: _Lucky break I actually didn't know that Drilbur was a girl._

"Okay since Attract won't work, use Tail Slap!" and Minccino's tail glowed white and was heading towards Drilbur.

"Drilbur use Dig!" and Drilbur retreated underground. And when she came back out she punched Minccino from the ground and into the air.

"Minccino use Tail Slap!" and Drilbur didn't see that coming as she was hit in the air five time and on the fifth slap she slapped Drilbur down to the ground.

"Drilbur are you okay?" Drilbur got up and got into a fighting stance.

"You gotta love Skill Link." Beth sung

"Skill Link?"

"Oh right, that is Minccino's ability. It allows her to always hit her opponent with a maximum number of five times with Tail Slap. So what are you going to do Gill. Minccino, Tail Slap!"

"Minimize the Damage! Drilbur use Metal claw and block Tail Slap." Drilbur's claw turned a chrome colour and it blocked all five of Minccino's hits. "Now use Metal Claw!" and Drilbur threw herself at Minccino and slashed her with claws of cold steel. "Now use Dig!" and Dribur dug underground again. "Now grab Minccino's tail!"

"Minccino get out of there." But it was too late, when Drilbur came out of the ground he was holding Minccino from the tail and Minccino was struggling to get free.

"Quick throw Minccino into the air!" and Minccino was thrown high into the air. "Let's show everyone your new move use Drill Run!" And Drilbur jumped up and clapped her hands together hiding her head, and started to spin.

"Minccino, use Tail Slap, once more!"

And the drill spinning Pokémon hit Minccino and Minccino's Tail Slap made contact, as the both fell to the ground. Drilbur staggered slowly to her feet but Minccino wasn't so willing. As the signature swirly eyes appeared where her eyes were supposed to be, that signalled, game over.

"Minccino is unable to battle. Drilbur is the winner and the victory goes to Gill!"

-A-

"Well what do you know, Gill won." Said Gwen

"He has the special ability to surprise everyone with his battling style." Dawn stated

-A-

"Man oh man, I just lost three gym battles in a row. I really need to shape up. As for you, it is mine and the Pokémon leagues pleasure to award you with this."

She gave Gill the Typical Badge.

"All right, I just got Typical Badge!" and he held the badge in the air and the three Pokémon he used celebrated around him.

-A-

The group of trainers came out of the gym and were planning to say their goodbyes.

"So it was great seeing you guys again." said Leshawna

"Likewise." Said Dawn

"Lindsay let go already!" Heather yelled

"Guess I gotta go." Lindsay said "Bye everyone."

"See ya, and remember don't let Heather push you around, stand up for yourself." Gwen reminded

"Okay." Then she ran up and hugged Gill. "Bye Gill, I'm _really_ gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Linds. But just remember one thing, if you have will you can win no matter how strong you are."

Then Lindsay nodded as she went to her BFF who was already a good distance from her.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you guys." Said Leshawna

"Bye Shawnie, Gwen, Trent."

"Hope we meet again." said Trent

"Bye guys, oh and Gill when we meet again, we battle. Got it?" Said Gwen

Gill with confusion in his head. "We-well. Alright!" Gill yelled

"Can't wait." said Gwen as she led her friends to another part of Nacrene.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now at least." Said Craig

"Hey I just realised something." Gill realized "You owe me a battle!"

Craig Chuckled "Maybe next time."

Then he went over to Dawn. "So well see each other again someday?"

"You bet, oh and thanks for helping me in the museum and with my gym battle." Dawn Thanked

"No problem, I'd do anything for you." Craig reassured.

"I know Craig…" Then Dawn pulled him into a hug, not that Craig minded and hugged her back.

Then Craig said goodbye to Gill and Bridgette and walked in a direction opposite to their

"So." Gill started. "Where to next?"

-A-

**So Gill has won his second gym badge and our heros are now heading out of Nacrene City. What adventures await them as their Unova journey continues.**


	24. Chap 25: Onward to Castelia City

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. **_

**P.S: ****All Pokédex entries are quoted from **

Chap 25: Onward to Castelia City

After Dawn and Gill won the Typical Badge from the Nacrene City gym, our heroes head to their next destination.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

"Castelia City?" Gill asked

"That's right." Bridgette replied "I asked Beth where the next city to get a gym badge will be, and she said Castelia City, which is in that direction." She pointed in a westerly direction.

"Well then shall we go?" Dawn questioned

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna get to Castelia City and win my third gym badge!"

-A-

They began walking down the route and they came across a wild Yanma drinking from a lake.

"What Pokémon is that?" Gill asked

"It's a Yanma."said Dawn and she handed her Pokédex to her friends.

_**Yanma the Clear Wing Pokémon: By flapping its wings at high speed, it can freely fly through the air. Even sudden stops are no problem.**_

"Awesome I'm going to…" Gill was suddenly interrupted by maniacal laughter.

"_You're can't get away from me hahahaha_!" the voice cackled

"You here that?" Gill asked

"Yes, the question is what is this person after?" Dawn wondered

"_Come on Yanny, you can't run forever._"

"It's after Yanma." Dawn stated

"Well were not going to let this evil person get that Pokémon. Pansage do some damage!" and Pansage came out of the Pokéball.

"Don't forget me. Oshawott come on out!" and Bridgette starter came out in a flash of blue light.

Then they saw a shadowy figure head for Yanma.

"There it is, Pansage use Bullet Seed!"

"Oshawott Water Gun!"

"You guys wait, she's…" But Dawn was too late as the attack already hit the shadowy figure into the lake.

Then the person rose out of the water and spit water out her mouth. "Hahahaha that was fun let's do it again woohoo!"

The three looked at this girl in shock as she didn't look like the kind of person to threaten Pokémon. She had light skin light green eyes and orange hair. Her clothes were confusing as well as she clothes that looked like a Leavanny made as she had sleeveless shirt that matched her eyes and a skirt that was made out of banana leaves

"Hey you three didn't happen to see a Yanma by any chance did ya?" the girl asked.

"Let's just get you outta there shall we." Said Bridgette and they took her to their recently made camp site.

-A-

"So uhh sorry we kinda got our Pokémon to attack you." Said Bridgette

"Yeah we thought you were scaring that Yanma." Said Gill

Pansage and Oshawott apologized too

"Ahh don't worry about it, Izzy though that was fun." Said Izzy

"So your name is Izzy?" Gill asked

"That's my name, don't wear it out. That reminds me I was thinking of my name to Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short, funny story I was walking down Pinwheel forest and a Tympole was following me so I…"

"No need to go into details Izzy." Bridgette interupted

"Wait my Pokémon sense in tingling."

"What?" Dawn asked

"Oh, well I have the unusual ability to sense Pokémon, I have a radius of four miles that's how I found the Pokémon I have right now, speaking of which I've been chasing Yanma for three days, crafty Pokémon, but I will catch him, they don't call me one Pokémon huntress Izzy for nothing."

"You don't hunt Pokémon do you?" asked Gill

"Oh no, It's huntress because I'm fierce!" and Izzy cracked her maniacal smile. "Yanma is close! See ya!" and Izzy jumped into the trees above and swung on the vines to look for Yanma.

"Should we be worried for that Yanma?" Bridgette asked

"Don't worry, Izzy means well, she's just unusual… or rather she goes about her Pokémon tactics differently compared to most trainers." Dawn explained

"I wonder what Pokémon she has." Gill wondered

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Bridgette replied

-A-

A few hours they got back to walking and they saw a Cubchoo walking around confusedly. It looked like it was lost.

"Hey a Cubchoo." Said Gill

"That must mean Craig is close by." Dawn said happily

Then Cubchoo saw them and hid behind a tree.

"Oh forget what I said, The aura of the Cubchoo doesn't match the one I know." She said sadly

"Then it's a wild Cubchoo, I'm _so_ catching it!" Then he took out a Pokéball. "Welcome to the team Cubchoo, go Pokéball!" he threw it and it bounced off the Pokémon's head and the Pokéball just fell to the ground and nothing happened. Then Gill picked it up. "Man this Pokéball must be defective!"

"Not defective, this Cubchoo must have a trainer already." Dawn explained.

"Okay so let's find this Cubchoo's trainer." Said Bridgette

Then they walked deeper into the woods and they saw a kid looking through bushes.

"Cubchoo! Where are you?!" the kid said.

Then Cubchoo ran to the kid.

"There you are Cubchoo." Then he picked up Cubchoo. "I know that Scolipede scared you but we have to stick together." Then Cubchoo huged the kid's face.

The kid was dressed in a red and brown full jacket with a white and red hat (Similar to Lucas from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) and wears a thin white and blue scarf, brown short pants and brown shoes, along with dark green gloves. And he had light skin and dark green eyes, and blonde hair mostly covered by his hat.

"I'm guessing that Cubchoo is yours." Said Dawn.

"Yeah Cubchoo gets scared sometimes, we got jumped by a Scolipede earlier, and Cubchoo just ran off. By the way my name's Kevin."

"Nice to meet you." My name is Dawn, that is Bridgette and he is Gill.

"Yeah nice to meet you Kevin, Now I challenge you to a Battle!" said Gill

"Huh?" Kevin forced out confusedly

"He's always like this." Bridgette said

"Actually, I'd be happy to. What do you say Cubchoo?" and Cubchoo just stood on the battlefield ready to fight. "And don't hold back, use a sure-fire strategy to beat Cubchoo."

"Easy, let's go kid." Then he took out a Pokéball. "Tepig! Do some damage!" and Tepig came out of the Pokéball flashing out of a bright cyan light.

"Cubchoo show them your skills!" and Cubchoo hid behind Kevin's legs. "Look I know Tepig is a Fire type, but this strategy can only work with a powerful Pokémon and since Tepig is a fire type this could work out." Then Cubchoo went to the Battlefield still looking timid.

"Tepig lets battle as hard as we can." Then Tepig look determined. "Kevin you start."

"Cubchoo use Icy Wind!" and Cubchoo blew a very cold wind at Tepig. It wasn't very effective but it slowed Tepig's speed.

"Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig blew small fiery shards at Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo dodge it quick." And Cubchoo got out of the way.

"Tepig use Flame Charge!" and Tepig charged at Cubchoo while covered in orange flames.

"Cubchoo allow the attack to hit you." And Cubchoo did this and flew back looking drained.

"This could be the easiest battle I've ever fought, Tepig use Ember!"

"Cubchoo dodge it quick." And Cubchoo dodged it.

"Now use Assurance!" and Cubchoo pressed its palm on Tepig's head and he flew back.

"What just happened?"

"Assurance's power doubles after being hit with an attack. Now Cubchoo use Icy Wind!" And Cubchoo blew a cold wind at Tepig which further slowed its speed.

"Tepig use Tackle!" and Tepig went to ram into Cubchoo and Cubchoo just got out of the way.

"Cubchoo use Attract!" and Cubchoo blinked and sent heart to Tepig and then he glowed a shade of pink for moment and then his eyes were replaced with hearts.

"Tepig snap out of it!"

"It's no use, Cubchoo use Brine!" and Cubchoo became surrounded by rings of water then water from those rings jumped into the air and the heavy torrential rain landed on Tepig.

"Tepig no!" and Tepig fainted.

"All right nice one Cubchoo!" and Kevin hi-fived his Pokémon.

"We'll get him next time Tepig, return." And brought Tepig back into the Pokéball.

"Hey mind if I battle you?" asked Bridgette

"Not at all, it's good practice for my Pokémon." Kevin replied.

"Okay Pansear come on out!" and the high temp Pokémon came out of the Pokéball and looked at Bridgette, then looked away angrily. "Come on Pansear, it's time to battle." And Pansear used Incinerate on Bridgette and singed her hair. "I know you're still mad about the whole losing to Snivy thing, look I promised we would win the next time but we can't win if you aren't willing to battle." Then Pansear showed Bridgette his eyes were full of flames. "Okay you win, another time maybe." She said defeated. "Pansear return." And the Pokémon went back to its Pokéball. Bridgette sighed. "Okay, Woobat come on out!" and Woobat came out and flew in the air.

"Woobat huh? Okay Mienfoo show them your skills." And Mienfoo came out of the Pokéball.

"Unlucky for you, a friend of mine has a Mienfoo and I beat it."

"Okay show me all you got."

"Glad to, Woobat use Air Cutt…"

"Mienfoo, quick Fake Out!" and Mienfoo jumped up and clapped his hands in front of Woobat and she flinched.

"Huh? Okay now use Air Cutter." And Woobat flapped and sent a beam of curved air towards Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo use Detect!" and Mienfoo glowed white for a second, and after Air Cutter hit Mienfoo, he was unharmed.

"What happened?"

"That's called Detect. It can completely protect Pokémon from any move. Although if I use it more times in a row it has a lesser chance of working."

"In that case you just left your defences wide open, Woobat use Gust!"

"Mienfoo let Gust hit you!" And Mienfoo did this and got hit by Gust and looked madder.

"Now use Air Cutter!" And Woobat flapped and blasted Air Cutter towards Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo dodge it!" and Mienfoo successfully dodged Air Cutter then he did a barrel roll in the air, then when he landed on the ground he threw karate punches afterwards."Time to strike back use Payback!" and Bridgette's eyes widened, while Mienfoo's hands glowed dark purple and jumped up to thrust Woobat

"That's a Dark type attack! Woobat dodge it fast." But Woobat couldn't get out of the way of Mienfoo's, thrusting hands pulsing with dark energy. Then Woobat fell to the ground. "Quick Woobat get up!"

"Now let's finish the battle with Jump Kick!" and Mienfoo jumped into the air and then kicked Woobat.

Woobat fainted

"Sorry Woobat I guess I underestimated him, return." And Woobat went back into the Pokéball.

"Nice battle Mienfoo, you really pulled it together." Then Mienfoo bowed to his trainer before being returned to his Pokéball.

"Your battle strategy is second to none as far as I can see, they even outclass Gwen's stratrgies." Dawn stated

"Well thanks Dawn."

"I'm curious, what do you plan to get out of your journey?"

"Well I want to become a Frontier Brain at the Pokémon Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region, since Unova doesn't have a Battle Frontier."

"Well that would be quite the accomplishment, and considering how complex and effective your strategies are it would be no surprise that you would want to accomplish a goal like that."

"What's the Battle Frontier?" Gill asked

"The Battle Frontier is a special area where that has arenas where trainers can battle each other." Kevin explained

"Sounds exiting!" said Gill

"And a Frontier Brain is a Pokémon trainer who handles that Battle Frontier facility, and hand out symbols to trainers who rise up the ranks and who have promise." Kevin explained

"That's awesome, so what are you going to do now?"

"I plan to win the Unova League first then travel to the Hoenn region and work my way up to become a Frontier Brain."

"Well you're going to have to get past me." Said Gill. "I'll be a lot stronger come the Unova League."

"_Ahhhhhhahahahah_!" they heard

"You don't think that's…" Bridgette was interrupted when Izzy landed on Bridgette.

"Hahaha, oh hey guys, guess what I caught it!" said Izzy

"Uhh that's great Izzy but can you get off my back!" Bridgette grunted

"Oh haha, sorry blondie."

"It's Bridgette, and she's Dawn, he Gill and the kid's name is Kevin."

"Okay haha so who wants to battle me?"

"I will." Said Kevin. "I have one more strategy to test out."

"Wicked! Swadloon let's get wild!" and Izzy threw a Pokéball which revealed a Pokémon whose yellow body was covered in leaves.

"Wait a minute who's that Pokémon." And Gill took out his Pokédex and scanned Swadloon"

_**Swadloon the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle: Preferring dark, damp places, it spends the entire day eating fallen leaves that lie around it.**_

"Okay, Axew show them your skills." And coming out of Kevin's Pokéball was a dark olive green dragon type with tusks and a horn with a darker colour compared to its skin. And Axew was jumping around as he wanted to play. "Not now Axew, we have a battle to win." Then Axew turned to his opponent.

"Axew?" Bridgette then scanned the Pokémon.

_**Axew the Tusk Pokémon: Its tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier.**_

"So he has Axew, I wonder what strategy he has planned." Dawn wondered

-A-

"Haha let's get this started. Okay Swadloon use Razor Leaf!" and Swadloon flung sharp leaves toward Axew.

"Quick dodge it!" but then Axew was hit

"Quick Axew use Dragon Pulse!" and Axew fired a greenish blue sphere at Swadloon.

"Perfect, now use Protect!" and Swadloon created a blue flowing barrier around itself which blocked Dragon Pulse.

Kevin: _Hmm, smart but maybe I can force her into a mistake_

"Haha I'm loving this! Use String Shot!" and Swadloon spit a web substance on Axew.

"This is great Axew, spin around fast." And Axew spun like a spinning top and spun Swadloon along with him because Swadloon hasn't let go yet.

"Oh no Swadloon let go!" Izzy cried and after the Pokémon let go he flew into a tree

"Now Axew free yourself with Slash!" and Axew freed himself and cut through the string with a white glowing arm

"Were not done yet! Swadloon use Solarbeam!" and Swadloon's leaf tips on its head started to sparkle and the a light yellow sphere formed around them and then a powerful beam of the same colour fired from the leaves and headed for Axew.

"Axew let's put our strategy into place, use Dragon Chop!"

"Dragon Chop I've never heard of that move." Said Izzy

Axew charged and fired Dragon Pulse, which hit Solarbeam and made a smoke cloud and out of the smoke cloud came a charging Axew with its arms glowing magenta and performed a cross chop on to Swadloon's head and sending it into the tree again. Izzy and Swadloon were too slow to react to the fast attack.

"Oh no quick use Razor Leaf." And Swadloon flung sharp leaves at Axew.

"Axew, multiple Slash go!" and Axew was chopping the leaves as they came to him, as they only did little damage.

Izzy: _Oh no he's found a way to counter all my moves all I have left is…_

"Axew use Dragon Pulse!"

"Swadloon, Protect!" and Swadloon formed a barrier that blocked Dragon Pulse

"Axew get up close and use Dual Chop!" and Axew did this and slashed Swadloon twice with both of his magenta glowing arms.

Swadloon Fainted.

Izzy now having a look of shock on her face the she started laughing. "Hahahaha. Oh man you like really had me okay that was fun, what a rush!" then she eventually calmed down. "Now, Swadloon return. Well I got places to get to so I'm off see ya!" then she dropped a smoke ball and then she was gone when the smoke cleared.

"Wow she's taking it well. So Kevin where are you going to?"

"Nacrene City, to challenge the Nacrene gym."

"Good luck there." Said Gill

"I hope our paths meet again." Said Dawn

"Likewise." Kevin replied and he continue to walk to Nacrene City with Cubchoo and Axew.

-A-

**And so after meeting Kevin, the pure strategist and Izzy, a wild Pokémon trainer, our heroes continue their journey to Castelia City. Find out what awaits them next time.**

**A/N: Kevin is an OC created by Redlucario98, hope you liked this chapter**


	25. Chap 26: The Justice of the Forest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama. "Float like a Butterfree, sting like a Beedrill." **_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from marriland dot com**

Chap 26: The Justice of the Forest

Craig has entered Pinwheel forest for one reason and one reason only to find a legendary Pokémon and meets up with an old friend.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Craig was walking by himself in Pinwheel Forest and admiring the view and he was searching for a legendary Pokémon that protected this part of Unova. He had Cubchoo and Emolga out of their Pokéballs and they were searching the bushes.

"Okay, Cubchoo, Emolga. Time for a break." Craig said to his Pokémon.

And he took a blanket out of his bag and set it on the ground. "Okay looks like were all set, Dewott, Munchlax come on out."

And Dewott and Munchlax came out of their Pokéballs. And he took out fruit he packed and presented it in a basket.

"Pick and eat guys." And Craig turned around to eat sandwhiches from his bag and take a walk around, meanwhile Munchlax had eaten all food from the basket, this infuriated Emolga while Cubchoo was just sad. Munchlax was rubbing his stomach and electricity was pulsing from Emolga's cheeks and she used Shock Wave on Munchlax and he was shocked. Then Munchlax used Thunderbolt and shot a wave of lightning at Emolga but Emolga dodged it easily then used Acrobatics and flew into Munchlax over and over. Then Emolga felt a sphere of water hit her and then she looked at Dewott who was scolding her for attacking Munchlax. Then she shot Shock Wave at Dewott and Dewott took out his scalchops and deflected the Shock Wave and the attack hit Cubchoo who found an Oran Berry in the bushes, and the attack knocked out Cubchoo.

Then Craig came back from eating his lunch and found Cubchoo knocked out and Munchlax and Emolga fighting and Dewott trying to wake Cubchoo up

"What happened here?!" Craig asked

Then Emolga pointed to Munchlax and tried to explain that Munchlax ate all the food. Then Craig sighed "Okay Emolga fly into the trees and get apples for everyone." Craig ordered. Then Emolga flew into the trees and got some apples and was tempted to eat them but Dewott stopped her.

After the lunch was over they got back on the road and returned to their Pokéballs. And he walked deeper into Pinwheel Forest looking for the legendary Pokémon. Then he heard loud laughter through the forest. "Wait a minute that sounds like…" Then someone who was swinging on a vine crashed into the tree. Craig chuckled. "It can't be, Izzy?"

"itskaleidoscopenow!" she mumbled with her face planted into the tree.

"What?"

Then she got off the tree and was a bit dizzy. "It's Kaleidoscope now. Oh hi Craig why are there two of you?" she asked

Then she recomposed herself and got her vision back.

"So what's going on with you?" Craig asked

"Well I just caught a Yanma how are you doing?"

"I just beat the Nacrene Gym. See" and he showed Izzy his badge case.

"Ooo shiny, I have gym badges too." Then Izzy showed Craig her two gym badges.

"Hey Izzy, where did you get those clothes you look different from when you left Asperta City."

"Like it, I made friends with a Levanny and she made it for me.

"Oh well it great your making friends with the Pokémon."

"I know right, I know every Pokémon in this forest, Sewaddle, Tympole, Yanma, Timburr, I think I even saw a Pokémon that walked on all four legs, had weird antlers going to the side, was green and white in colour and its feet looked like they were heels or something and had red eyes.

Then Craig shook Izzy. "Where did you see that Pokémon I need to know?"

"Woah, okay easy there I'll tell you if you can beat me in a battle."

"Really, Izzy do we have to. Okay get ready."

Then Izzy stood there folding her arms.

"Izzy?"

"It's Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short."

Craig sighed. "Okay E-Scope lets battle."

"Okay let's go! Rhyhorn let's get wild!" And Izzy or E-Scope threw a Pokéball and coming out was a Pokémon that was grey in colour, looked extremely sturdy, walked on all fours and had a small horn on its face. Craig scanned the new Pokémon with his Pokédex.

_**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon: Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people**_

Craig: _Looks like Izzy is packing a ground type so I'll use_

"Cubchoo lead us to victory!" And Cubchoo came out of the Pokéball in a flash of cyan light.

"Okay haha, I'll start Rhyhorn use Rock Blast!" and Rhyhorn blasted grey projectile shockwaves from the spikes on its skull.

"Cubchoo dodge it." And Cubchoo jumped over the attack then jumped out of the blast that was about to hit him. "Cubchoo use Frost Breath." And Cubchoo blew a freezing breeze towards Rhyhorn and the spike Pokémon staggered back from taking the damage. "Keep the pressure going use Blizzard!" and Cubchoo Blew a flurry a devastatingly chilling wind at Rhyhorn. And Rhyhorn froze. "Yes we got him Cubchoo

"Come on Rhyhorn get out of there. Hmmm… ooh I know, Rhyhorn use Stone Edge!" Then the ice started cracking and then finally it shattered and when it shattered super sharp rocks were flung at Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo dodge them quick!" And Cubchoo just dodged but then one rock it him and was in a dazed state. "Cubchoo snap out of it!"

"Sorry but it's time for my win yeah, now use Bulldoze!" And Rhyhorn stomped the ground and the ground shook and Cubchoo fell and its speed decreased. "Now attack Craig's teddy bear with Megahorn!" and Rhyhorn's horn glowed a shiny white and he charged at Rhyhorn.

"Cubchoo lets show them how tough you are. Use Rock Smash!" and Cubchoo's right arm glowed orange and was charging towards Rhyhorn to punch Rhyhorn.

Cubchoo Rock Smash punched into Rhyhorn's charging Megahorn and they got thrown back by the force of the attacks colliding, and landed in front of their trainers. Cubchoo landed on his feet, and Rhyhorn landed on her feet as well.

"Okay this is fun haha Rhyhorn use Stone Edge!" And sharp rocks appeared around Rhyhorn and the fired at Cubchoo.

"Try this Cubchoo combine Fury Swipes and Rock Smash and punch the rocks!" and Cubchoo punched the rocks and dodges some of them but Cubchoo taking minimal damage due to punching the Stone Edge attack. Then Cubchoo flailed its arms around because of the pain of punching the rocks.

"Quick Rhyhorn use Rock Blast!" and Rhyhorn blasted grey shockwaves at Cubchoo

"Cubchoo use Blizzard!" And Cubchoo blew a chilling gust of wind towards Rhyhorn and both Rock Blast and Blizzard collided to neutralize each other. "Now use Rock Smash." And Cubchoo punched Rhyhorn in the skull but the damage wasn't fatal thanks to her high defence stat. "What, use Rock Smash again."

"Not today, use Megahorn!" and Rhyhorn charged into the very close Cubchoo who flew back to the other side of the battlefield.

"Cubchoo are you alright?" and Cubchoo nodded and got back in a fighting stance.

Craig: _I need to get close to Rhyhorn again somehow, I got it!_

"Cubchoo use Rock Smash!" and Cubchoo was running into Rhyhorn so he could deliver the punch.

"Rhyhorn use Megahorn!" and Rhyhorn charged into Cubchoo with her glowing horn.

They both were about to hit each other, then Craig ordered a new command. "Cubchoo jump on to Rhyhorn's back!" and Cubchoo jumped on Rhyhorn's head, then held on to her spikes on the back to stay on the back of the spikes Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn shake him off!" Rhyhorn started to buck around trying to get Cubchoo off.

"Cubchoo hang on, and use Blizzard!" and Cubchoo looked down and blew Blizzard down onto Rhyhorn and Rhyhorn's bucking slowed as it took supereffective damage.

"Rhyhorn quick get him off."

"Sorry E-Scope but Rhyhorn's running out of energy. Now Cubchoo get off and use Frost Breath and Rock Smash at the same time!" And Cubchoo got off and blew a cold snappy wind at Rhyhorn's face then Cubchoo punched Rhyhorn with an orange glowing fist and Rhyhorn slid back to E-Scope despite its size and weight. And Rhyhorn had swirls in her eyes.

"Ahh I lost again. It's okay girl you did your best plus you still can get much stronger with every battle, then you will eventually evolve, you do evolve right? Then Rhyhorn shrugged its legs meaning she didn't know. "Alright Rhyhorn, return." And Rhyhorn was brought back into her Pokéball with by a stream of a red light.

"Okay Izzy, I…"

"E-Scope!"

"I beat you in a battle, now you tell me where you saw that Pokémon!"

"Okay, haha follow me!" Then E-Scope jumped into the trees and swung through the vines.

"There's no way I'll keep up with her, but I know someone who can. Emolga follow E-Scope!" And Emolga came out of the Pokéball and followed E-Scope through the forest.

Craig was walking for a few minutes and then he saw lightning blasting into the sky. "_E-Scope must have found the Pokémon._" Craig thought

Then he got there and he saw Craig, E-Scope but no legendary Pokémon.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy to find a legendary Pokémon?" said an unknown voice

"Hey who are you?" E-Scope asked

The Teen male was pale and had unruly black hair and had dark golden eyes, he wears a black shirt, black pants and grey shoes, and had goggles on his head.

"No one you should know. Beside you're crazy if you think you can catch a legendary Pokémon."

"I'm not trying to catch…, look I'm trying to find and befriend a group of Pokémon who saved Cubchoo."

***Flashback Begins***

_A small boy wearing a blue jacket and brown shorts and a Cubchoo were walking through the route to_ _Virbank City then a group of Beartic jumped him and he tried protect Cubchoo but they scared him and he ran into the bushes then the Beartic were planning to take Cubchoo since he wasn't part of their pack and they pick up Cubchoo by the neck with their mouths, then the Beartic ran and Craig then chased them but the Beartic were too fast, then he saw a Pokémon that stands on all fours and was blue and looked like it had a grey beard, had red eyes and had yellow horns_

_That Pokémon jumped in front of those Beartic and it summoned a blue caber sword from the black part of its head and stared down the Beartic. The Beartic all used Blizzard and blew cold wind at the mystery Pokémon. That Pokémon dodged the attack and one by one he struck the Beartic down and then he stared at the Alpha Beartic and then it gently put Cubchoo down and ran away on all fours. Then the Pokémon retracted the blue caber and let Cubchoo on its head then the Pokémon ran back to Craig and lowered its head and Cubchoo ran back to Craig in excitement _

"_Uh… Thanks." Said Craig_

_Then the Pokémon nodded and it galloped away._

***Flashback Ends***

"You're serious, you saw Cobalion?" The mystery person asked

"Yeah ever since that day I've been researching that Pokémon and found out that Cobalion was the leader of a group of Pokémon called The Swords of Justice, Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion. It is said that Virizion lives in the deepest part of the Pinwheel Forest. I want to befriend all of them."

"As true as your ambition are they won't show up because you saw their leader." The mystery person said.

"Hey where do you get off?" E-Scope asked

"Yeah but Pokémon trainers only catch Pokémon to battle, they think that's all their good for."

"Hey, we don't think like that?" E-Scope argued "See the clothes I'm wearing, a Leavanny made them."

"I bet you made Leavanny do that."

"Okay, I just have one question for you. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" E-Scope yelled, Craig then had to hold her back from gouging this guy's eyes out.

Then they heard Pokémon screams from another part of the forest. "That came from the east side of the forest, come on!" Then she grabbed both of them by the arms and leaped into the trees towards the sound.

-A-

They got to the sound of the panicking Pokémon and Craig was shocked when he saw what they were cowering. And they had countless Cottonee trapped in cages.

"YOU!" Craig yelled

"Wait who are you?" E-Scope asked

Then Zorua came in the centre of his two partners "Who are we is the question inde…" Then Eva slapped him. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"I told you fur ball were not doing a theme song got it!?"

"Besides it makes us look like fools when facing the enemy." Scott added

"Fine no theme song." Said Zorua. "I remember you." Zorua took some time to think. "Oh yeah, you and your girlfriend has foiled our plans to take control of Latias.

"You thought we were just going to stand there and let you take Latias. And Dawn's… not … my… er… girl-friend." Said Craig

"Whatever chump, point is now we have all the Cottonee we need."

"Cottonee?" then Craig scanned his Pokédex.

_**Cottonee the Cotton Puff Pokémon: Perhaps they feel at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. They end up looking like a cloud.**_

"What are doing with these poor Cottonee?" E-Scope asked

"Simple. Cottonee are known to produce a huge cloud puff when they are threatened. This can be used as an advantage to us as they can produce clouds that protect our vehicles from Pokémon attacks."

"Okay that's it, E-Scope is mad!"

"And just what are you going to do about it!?" asked Eva

"This!" then she threw a Pokéball and a Pokémon that looked like a baby camel came out.

"Who's this Pokémon?" Craig asked

_**Numel the Numb Pokémon: The magma in its body reaches 2,200 degrees F. Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-Type moves.**_

"Alright my turn. Dewott come out quick!" and Dewott came out in a flash of light blue light.

"Right as if you can beat us, Ferroseed show no mercy!" and Ferroseed came out

Eva growled. "Destroy them Karrablast!" and Karrablast came out of the Pokéball.

"Dewott use Water Pulse on Karrablast." and Dewott fired an orb of water at Karrablast. And he flew back to Eva get up you wuss!

"Numel use Lava Plume!" and Numel made a blast of Lava come out of its volcano laid out hump and the blast fired at Ferroseed

"Dodge it now!" but Ferroseed was hit and took extremely heavy damage and collapsed. "Get up! For the love of…uh"

"Looks like we got you on the ropes." Said Craig

"Not quite!" said a female voice.

Then two black figures jumped out of the bushes. Then the figures stood in front of their struggling teammates.

"Hey we didn't need ask for your help!" Eva Growled

"Come on Eva you don't look happy to see us. After all I really love your company." Michaela said sarcastically. "Now let's even these odds. Koffing demolish them!" and a Pokémon that looked like a purple sphere with tiny holes on it, and had a yellow skull and bones on it.

"Deino I need you!" Mel yelled. And a Pokémon with indigo skin and black fur on from its neck to the back of its head covering its eyes.

"Iz…, I mean E-Scope. I do not like these odds." Craig admitted

"Well lets at least make it more fair. Crygonal, attack our foe!" yelled the mystery trainer and a Pokémon that looked like a giant snow crystal came out.

"You wanna free these Cottonee? You'll have to go through us."

"Fair enough let's do it!" Yelled Craig

**Our heros have gotten into a situation as they try to free a pack of Cottonee from the cluches of Team Mutant and who is this mystery trainer and what are his intentions find out on the next Total Drama: Black and White, as the journey continues.**

**A/N: Sorry it couldn't be longer guys; pls review and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**Later**


	26. Chap 27: The Grace of Virizion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 27: The Grace of Virizion

We last left our heroes as Craig, E-Scope and a mystery trainer have their hands full as they attempt to free a herd of Cottonee from Team Mutant's hands.

-A-

"Dewott use Water Pulse on Karrablast." and Dewott fired an orb of water at Karrablast. And he flew back to Eva.

"Numel use Lava Plume!" and Numel made a blast of Lava come out of its volcano laid out hump and the blast fired at Ferroseed.

-A-

"Now let's even these odds. Koffing demolish them!" Michaela yelled, and a Pokémon that looked like a purple sphere with tiny holes on it, and had a yellow skull and bones on it.

"Deino I need you!" Mel yelled. And a Pokémon with indigo skin and black fur on from its neck to the back of its head covering its eyes came out of the Pokéball.

"Iz…, I mean E-Scope. I do not like these odds." Craig admitted

"Well lets at least make it more fair. Crygonal, attack our foe!" yelled the mystery trainer and a Pokémon that looked like a giant snow crystal came out.

"You wanna free these Cottonee? You'll have to go through us!"

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Craig, E-Scope and the mystery trainer were about to battle with Team Mutant.

"Koffing and Deino!" the mystery trainer yelled

"Koffing and Deino?" said Craig and he scanned the newly seen Pokémon.

_**Koffing the Poison Gas Pokémon: Toxic gas is held within its thin, balloon shaped**_ _**body so it can cause massive explosions.**_

_**Deino the Irate Pokémon: Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves.**_

Then Michaela was about to order Koffing to move but then she saw Mel take out her Pokédex and scan Cryogonal.

_**Cryogonal the Crystalizing Pokémon: They are composed of ice crystals; they catch their prey with chains of ice the prey at -148**__** O**__**F**_

"Mel put that damn thing away, were soldiers not trainers." Michaela harshly reminded

Then Mel just angrily glared at her friend then, she looked at her Pokémon and gave no commands and Deino just stood there as if it was concentrating on something.

"Oh Mel for the love of, fine I'll go first! Koffing use Sludge Bomb!" And Koffing spit out a huge brown blob at Dewott.

"Dewott block it with Razor Shell!" and Dewott cross slashed the Sludge Bomb in such a way that it hit the ground in four pieces. This infuriated Michaela.

"Right use Gyro Ball!" Michaela yelled and a blue aura radiated around Koffing and he spun around

Then as Koffing was about to hit Dewott, Cryogonal in slow motion hit Koffing with Rapid Spin as it layed on its front and spinned vertically making a disk that his Koffing.

"Thanks for the save, guy." Craig thanked

"Last one you're gonna get and the name's Grey."

"What!" Michaela yelled

"Knew you couldn't handle it!" Eva mocked with made the blue hair girl fume. "Karrablast use Bug Buzz!" And Karrablast pointed his horn into the air and a red slow shockwave spread from his glowing red horn and it the shockwave made a screech in the other Pokémons ears.

"C'mon Numel lets show them! Use Flame Burst!" And Numel blasted fireball from its mouth and it was about to his Karrablast.

"Deino use DragonBreath!" and Mel finally giving a command ordered Deino to blast an almost clear blast of energy and it aimed at the Flame Burst and neutralized it.

"Ferroseed use Pin Missile!" And Ferroseed around and then discharged white glowing spikes into the air to hit every one.

"Ok that's it Dewott use Water Pulse!" And an orb of Water blasted from Dewott's mouth

"Koffing counter with Sludge Bomb!" And Koffing fired a brown ooze from is mouth and it canceled out Water Pulse.

"Okay Dewott use Razor Shell!" and Dewott took out one of his scalchops and the blue caber came out as the Pokémon charged at Koffing.

"You think you're all that don't you? Koffing use Gyro Ball!" And Koffing spun around continuously while shrouded in a blue aura. Then the two attacks collided

Dewott flew back, but adjusted his decent so he would land safely on his feet but Koffing managed to float before hitting the ground.

Meanwhile, Grey was fending off Karrablast and Ferroseed, with his Cryogonal. "Cryogonal use Ice Beam!" and Cryogonal shot a light blue beam that managed to hit Karrablast and it froze his horn.

"Well thanks for the enhancements! Karrablast use Fury Attack!" And the horn of Karrablast glowed white under the ice and rammed into Cryogonal breaking the ice.

"Ferroseed use Flash Cannon!" Scott ordered. And Ferroseed fired a blast of grey flashing light at Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal use Light Screen!" and a light yellow Square barrier formed around Cryogonal that severely weakened the power of Flash Cannon!"

"Use Bug Buzz!" Eva demanded and Karrablast made another red shockwave.

"Cryogonal, Light Screen again!" and like last time a light yellow barrier lessened the damage Cryogonal taken from Bug Buzz. "Now use Rapid Spin!" and Cryogonal flew in while spinning horizontally like a buzz saw.

"Ferroseed Flash Cannon!" But Flash Cannon missed because Cryogonal shifted out of the way and managed to connect the Rapid Spin attack with Karrablast.

"Karrablast! Ahh you're such a wuss!"

"Ferroseed use Pin Missile!" And Ferroseed discharged white spikes towards Cryogonal

"Cryogonal use Ice Beam on the Pin Missiles!" And Cryogonal fired a blue beam towards the Pin Missiles and the froze and broke in the air.

Scott: _Damn this guy is tough._

"E-Scope's gonna win, Use Lava Plume!" and Numel made an eruption and fired a blast lava out of its hump.

"Deino use Dodge it." And Deino heard the attack coming and ran out of the way. "Quick use Dragon Rush!" And Deino charged into Numel while cloaked in a light blue energy shaped like a dragon. And this attack dealt massive damage to Numel.

"Numel, you gotta get up!" E-Scope yelled. Then Numel staggered to its feet and got back into a fighting stance. "Alright! E-Scope is back in the game! Numel use Earth Power!" Then Numel stomped the ground and then a crack in the ground spread to Deino and then some lava jets spewed out of the ground causing and a few of them hitting Deino.

"Deino!" Mel yelled. "C'mon Deino you gotta up!" Then Deino got up, and turned its head to Numel. "Quick use Dark Pulse!" And Deino shot a blast wave of darkness at Numel. And Numel was hit.

"C'mon Numel you can take it." Said E-Scope, this motivated Numel to get back up and then he stood on his feet and stared down Deino

Then Mel looked around, then she jumped into the trees and left the battlefield and Deino followed on the ground. Then E-Scope and Numel followed as well

"Mel where are you going?" Michaela asked

"She won't get far with Izzy chasing her." Craig stated

"Well I'm going to destroy you! Koffing use Sludge Bomb!" And Koffing once again spit brown sludge at Dewott.

"Quick dodge it." But Dewott was hit and was poisoned. "Dewott!" and Dewott looked around and was dizzy he could see three of everything.

"Haha now Koffing use Gyro Ball!" and Koffing rammed into Dewott while spinning and was wrapped in a blue aura. And Dewott staggered back from the damage. "Now to finish you off! Use Thunder!" and Koffing fired a huge thunderbolt at Dewott.

"Dewott deflect it!" Craig yelled. But the ultra-surging electricity hit the water type knocking him out. "Dewott! You did your best. Return."

"I'm not done with you yet!" Michaela yelled. "Use Thunder on the trainer!" she ordered and Koffing fired a raging electrical surge at Craig but then Mel's Deino got in the way and took the damage, and fell to the ground.

Then Mel jumped from the trees and went to confront Michaela. "Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing?!" Mel asked

"What's it look like, I'm doing my job." Michaela simply answered

"I know were supposed to be ruthless but WE DON'T ATTACK TRAINERS Michaela!"

"The boss doesn't care how we do our job as long as it's done."

"Then I have no choice! Deino use Dragon Rush!" and Deino became cloaked in a dragon shaped light and rammed into Koffing which knocked out the poison gas Pokémon.

"What is this insolence Mel?"

"I'm not going to just stand here and let you hurt a person with your Pokémon, that's not how people should battle!"

"We have a job to do and I won't let you get in my way! Electabuzz come out now!" and the powerful electric type came out of the Pokéball. Use ThunderPunch on Deino!" Then Electabuzz threw a punch on to Deino's back which knocked him out.

"Now if you don't want the boss to know about this dispute you'll stay out of my way! Electabuzz let's get busy." Then Michaela went to get back in the battle and Mel stayed behind to comfort her Pokémon.

"I'm sorry I got you in this Deino." Said Mel sincerely, while stroking her Pokémon. Return." And she brought Deino back into the Pokéball.

Meanwhile Grey was still fighting Scott and Eva.

"Now use Ice Beam!" and Cryogonal fired a beam towards Ferroseed and it froze Ferroseed.

"What! Okay use Pin Missile!" And Ferroseed use Pin Missile to break out of the ice and fired spikes at Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal dodge it quick!" And he managed to dodge the attack. "Now use Confuse Ray." Then Cryogonal created lots of golden spheres and threw them at Karrablast. Then Karrablast started using Fury attack on Ferroseed.

"What are you doing Karrablast?!"

"Hey Eva call of your Pokémon!" Scott yelled

"I'm not doing it!"

Then Grey took the opportunity and attacked Karrablast. "Okay Cryogonal use Ice Beam again!" and Cryogonal shot a light blue beam at Karrablast and knocked the Pokémon out.

"What the! Zorua wake up and help us!" Scott yelled

"Okay then." he said tiredly. "Let's go Fury Swipes!"

"Cryogonal use Ice Beam!" and Cryogonal then froze Zorua solid

"Big help you were." Said Scott sarcastically. "Ferroseed use Metal Claw!" and the green spikes glowed a shiny grey and the she spun and aiming for Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin!" then Cryogonal spun and charged towards the already charging Ferroseed then they both collided and they continued their momentum to the end of the battlefield. Then both Pokémon got up like nothing happened then all of a sudden both Pokémon fainted.

Grey: _Dammit_

"Return!" both Grey and Scott said in unison.

"Right time to take down Electabuzz. Grovyle attack our foe!" and Pokémon with a green and light red colour and had a long leaf on his head stretching downwards and had three leafs on each of his arms. And two long leafs on his lower back. And this Pokémon had blue eyes with the outside being yellow. "Right Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" and the leafs on Grovyle's arms glowed green and went to slash Electabuzz.

"Oh you want more, Electabuzz use Discharge!" And wild bolts of lightning spread in all directions. But Grovyle dodged them while charging towards Electabuzz. And Electabuzz took damage. "Okay use Electo Ball!" And Electabuzz fired two electronic balls of electricity at Grovyle and Grovyle only dodged one of them. "Right use!" then a tree was cut down and it fell nearly on Electabuzz. "What the!" Michaela yelled.

And out of the shadows came a tall green and white Pokémon walking on all fours with red eyes was seen with Izzy a.k.a E-Scope riding on its back and Numel on Izzy's head

"No way!" said Grey

"I can't believe it. It's….. Virizion." Said Craig in awe

Then Virizion made a green caber come out of the top of her head then she charged towards Electabuzz.

"Nice. That's Sacred Sword!" said Craig

"Legendary Pokémon or not I will complete the mission! Electabuzz use Thunderpunch!" And Electabuzz threw an electric punch at Virizon but she then blocked it with her sword then she slashed Electabuzz and he flew back to the tree and was knocked out and had swirls in his eyes. "What the! Electabuzz return." And the electric Pokémon was dragged back into the Pokémon.

"Michaela is over you have no more Pokémon and Virizion is too strong." Mel stated

"Fine. Team Mutant retreat." Michaela ordered, and then the three and Zorua flew away on their jetpacks.

Then Mel went up to Virizion and bowed her head in apology. "Sorry for all the trouble we caused." Said Mel with an apology that seemed sincere then she flew into the air and joined the others.

Then Virizion use Sacred Sword to break the cages the Cottonee were in, then they happily flew into the forest as they were free of their cages. Then the legendary Pokemon walked up to Craig and the others.

"Wow V-Virizion it's an honour to finally meet you." Said Craig

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Virizion, telepathically. "Cobalion has been watching you and you've grown into quite the trainer.

"Well thanks." He said and he blushed a little. "It's always been a dream of mine to finally meet the Swords of Justice."

"You have a good heart Craig and we've seen that you can still grow as a trainer. So that's why all of us decided that you should be the one to train Keldeo."

"W-wa-wait me train Keldeo!?" Craig asked

"That's right, we thought it would be best for Keldeo to train with a human see the world from a different perspective from ours. And Cobalion suggested you. We want you to train Keldeo so that he can defeat Kyurem and become a Sword of Justice.

"W-wow, it- it would be an honour to train a Pokémon that aims to become a Sword of Justice!" said Craig

"That's great to hear, Keldeo is training with Terrakion near this place you humans call Driftveil City."

"Right, and thanks I never expected that I would be training a Pokémon to be a Sword of Justice."

"Good bye and good luck." Said Virizion, then she galloped into the bushes and back into Pinwheel forest.

"Wow look at you Craig, training a Pokémon to become a sword of justice, whatever that is." Said E-Scope.

Then Grey was already walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!" E-Scope yelled

"Don't worry we'll meet again." He yelled as he walked away and wave at them while he looked the other way.

"Well I'll see ya later!"

"Izzy wait, how did you find Virizion?"

"E-Scope! And I didn't, when I chased that girl I lost her and I happened to see Virizion standing on a broken tree." Then she jumped into the trees

"_I still can't believe I'm going to train a Pokémon to be a Sword of Justice now of to Castellia city so that I can get stronger to train Keldeo!"_

And then Craig walked towards the end of the Pinwheel Forest with his new objective in mind, to get stronger so that he will be able to train Keldeo to become a Sword of Justice.

-**A-**

**Now Craig has a new objective and will now need to become a stronger as a trainer. And now he's on his way to Castellia City to win his third gym badge. Find out what happens as our heroes Unova journey continues on the next Total Drama: Black and White.**

**A/N: I've created a poll on who should become the Champion of the Unova Region and the four runner ups will become the Elite Four. The poll is on my profile please vote for your favourite candidate.**


	27. Chap 28: Welcome to Castelia City

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**P.S: Forgot to mention in the last chapter. Grey was created by Heroi Oscura.**

Chap 28: Welcome to Casteila City

The trio of Gwen, Trent and Leshawna have arrived in the Castelia City, what are they going to encounter in Leshawna's hometown?

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Gwen, Trent and Leshawna have just arrived in Castelia City and they were surprised at how big and busy the city was. Well Gwen and Trent were.

"Woah, so you never told us it was this big." Said Gwen

"Oh yeah well doesn't seem that big to me, I mean I lived here all my life." Said Leshawna

"Well still it's kinda overwhelming to us." Stated Trent

"Don't you worry. I'll show you around and make it less overwhelming." Then Leshawna showed her friends around. Firstly she showed them the Pokémon Centre as this one looked more like a shopping centre/ café in Castelia City. "Yeah you can do all your shopping here."

"This must be the biggest shopping mall in Unova." Trent said to himself.

"Not really, well at it is this side of Unova." Leshawna bragged

Then when they left the Pokémon Centre they went to one of the docks, and Leshawna started to explain why the boats were docked there. "Okay lemme explain to ya. That boat over there is the Royal Unova, where trainers battle each other while this boat takes them on a tour of Unova."

"Well I'd like to go on there one day. How bout it Gwen?"

Then Gwen jumped a little. "You mean you're asking me out?"

"Yeah I could think of anyone else to take with me plus you're like the awesomest person I know." Trent admitted

"Thanks Trent." Gwen muttered out while her pale white face developed rosy cheeks.

"Uh if you two are done could we move on?!" Leshawna asked rhetorically

"Okay we're coming." Said Gwen

Then Leshawna brought them to the Battle Corporation.

"And this is the Battle Corporation, this is where only people in the working class battle each other, or you can battle here if you were invited.

"Hey Leshawna. Who is the Gym leader?" Trent asked

Leshawna cringed at the mention of the gym leader.

"Uh I don't like to talk about 'her…'" Leshawna replied

"Uh did something happen Leshawna?" Gwen concernedly

"No! I just don't talking about her." She replied angrily. Then after she mellowed out she continued showing Gwen and Trent around.

Then they came to a dark where there were two dumpsters on one side and there was what looked like a small café.

"Why is there a café in an alley?" Trent asked

"Well heck I dunno it was here all the time I guess." They entered the building and they saw it was a small café with orange wall painting. "How's it hangin Ricky?" Leshawna asked as she was talking to the person behind the counter.

"Oh hey Leshawna, haven't seen you in a while." Said Ricky who was light skinned, had freckles and glasses and he wore a grey buttoned up shirt, and brown pants.

"Yeah well I'm just passing through."

Then a girl, who looked about ten/eleven, ran up and yelled, "Hey Cousin!" and hugged Leshawna.

She had a similar skin tone to Leshawna, black flowing hair that stretched down the middle of her back, the same brown eyes and thinner features than her older cousin. She wore a sleeveless buttoned black shirt covered by a thin red sleeveless jacket and black fingerless gloves that stretched close to her elbow, a black skirt and thigh high black socks, and red and white boots with black straps.

"Oh hey cuz. Gwen, Trent this is my little cousin, Leshinga. Speaking of which what are you doing here?"

"Well." She said in a sing-song voice. "I'm kinda gonna live here for a couple of weeks. My parents sent me here so that I could become a better trainer. So are these two your friends?"

"Yeah, but I already mentioned their names, so what have you been doing since you got here?"

"Nothing much. Can we Casteliacones?"

"Sure why not."

"What's a Casteliacone?" Gwen asked

"Oh you'll see, it's the most delicious ice cream you've ever had in your life." Leshawna replied

"Well then shall we go?" Trent asked rhetorically.

-A-

They walked to another part of the city and they saw a pink counter that had a long line stretching from it.

"This is where they sell Casteliacones?" Gwen asked

"Yep!" Leshinga simply replied

"But how could we get to ours if there's this long line?" Trent asked

"Leave that to me." And then Leshinga ran to the front and then jumped on to the back of the counter.

"Uh what's she doing?" Gwen asked

"You'll find out." Said Leshawna

-A-

Meanwhile there was a middle aged man who was making and selling the Casteliacones. Then Leshinga then climbed on the back of the vendor. And hung her head below so she would be able to see the person selling the Casteliacones upside down though. Then she put on her cute face as he was about to sell the last three Casteliacones. "Hello." She said cheerfully.

The man was given a huge fright as he saw an unfamiliar face looking at him upside down. "Gah! Who are you, what are you doing?"

"Please sir." She replied trying to sound as pitiable as ever. "Me and my friends have been standing in this line for what has been hours and we are leaving tomorrow, I just wanna have three for me and my friends. We don't want to leave Castelia City without having tasted the joy that is a Casteliacone." Then she widened her eyes and put a frown on her face, then she put on the puppy dog eyes act then quivered her lip.

"Ah fine, just don't cry all over my stall ok." Then he handed Leshinga the last three Casteliacones. Then she front flipped to floor and ran before the people in the waiting line can complain. "Sorry I out of Casteliacones, you'll have to come back tomorrow." And the moans and groans grew louder as Leshinga made it back to Gwen, Trent and Leshawna.

"Gwen, Trent here they are." She said cheerfully as she handed them their Casteliacones that she sweet-talked the vendor into giving her. "Now let's get out of here!" they she dragged her three companions to the middle of Castelia City and they sat at the fountain.

"Wow these things are amazing." Gwen exclaimed as she took her first lick of a Casteliacone

"I can agree." Said Trent

"I told y'all they were delicious." said Leshawna, while her younger cousin was looking at the sky admiring the clouds.

Then a trainer who was Trent's age, had brown short hair, had light tanned skin tone and had grass green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a huge white stripe going down the middle, and over that he wore a thin hoodie that stretched down to his mid-section only, and was black with white outlines and three green hexagon symbols there as well as a green hexagon necklace. He wore black baggy pants and the right leg had three green hexagon symbols there and he wore green and white trainers. Lastly he had a brown belt and his fingerless gloves were black and also had one green hexagon symbol on each.

"Are you three trainers?"

"Yeah but who wants to know?" asked Leshawna

"I do! My name is Daniel and I challenge one of you to a battle."

Gwen started "If it's a battle you want is a ba…"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Leshinga yelled.

"Seriously, I don't want to battle a child." Daniel insisted

"Well I'm defiantly not just a helpless child."

"Fine your funeral." He simply said.

"Right lets go!"

"Hold up, Leshinga can you even battle, of course I can, watch me beat this chump!"

Then Daniel took out a Pokéball and shouted a phrase. "Timburr, show them your fury!" and a Pokémon that was humanoid like had grey eyes, body and had pink veins on various parts of its body. It had a brownish black nose and finally it was carrying a slab of wood with one arm.

"Who's this Pokémon?" Leshawna asked as she aimed her Pokédex at the new grey Pokémon.

_**Timburr the Muscular Pokémon: Always carrying squared logs, they help out with construction. As they grow, they carry bigger logs.**_

"Okay I can beat that. Mareep! Come on out!" and a Pokémon that looked like a sheep and had yellowish white wool, with its skin blue and had yellow and black blunt cones where its ears would be and it had a tail that was also black and yellow and had a spherical tip which was glowing a little bit.

Gwen scanned Mareep with her Pokédex.

_**Mareep the Wool Pokémon: When cold weather increases static electricity, its wool doubles in size and the tip of its tail glows slightly.**_

"Alright I'll start. Mareep use ThunderShock!" And Mareep charged up and shot a weak electric bolt from its wool.

"Timburr dodge it, then use Bulk Up!" and then Timburr dodged the attack then his muscles all over his body grew and then Timburr flexed them.

-A-

"What does Bulk Up do?" Leshawna asked.

"It increases the users Attack and Defence." Gwen answered

-A-

"Uh… okay Mareep use Charge!" and Mareep's wool glowed yellow and then it glow stayed. Now use Tackle!" and then her Pokémon charged towards Timburr.

"Come and get it! Timburr use Strength!" and Timburr took it's block of wood and used it as a bat and hit Mareep away from him.

"Mareep!"

"Let's keep going! Timburr use Hammer Arm!" and Timburr's arm glowed white and then he punched Mareep scoring a direct hit but the Wool Pokémon didn't take enough damage to be knocked out.

Leshinga: _Alright I still have a chance._

"Quick! Use charge again!" and Mareep's wool glowed again and this time was a deeper yellow colour.

"Use Hammer Arm again!" and Then Timburr threw the wooden block at Mareep then punched him further back. Then all of a sudden small yellow electric bolts were crackling around Timburr's body. "I see you're relying on Mareep's Static Ability, however… it won't help you."

"That's what you think! Mareep use Thundershock!" And a stronger bolt of electricity charged and made contact with Timburr causing damage. "Now finish it with Tackle!" and Mareep charged towards Timburr.

"Not gonna happen. Timburr use Stone Edge!" and Timburr made rocks orbit around him then shot them at Mareep. And thanks to Tackle Mareep ran right into the attack.

"Mareep get outa there!" and Mareep tried to avoid the earthly projectiles but then about five sharp rocks made contact with Mareep and that was more than the amount of damage the Pokémon could take, and Mareep collapsed to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"As I said I didn't want to battle a child as I already knew what the result was going to be. Timburr Return." Then the muscular Pokémon was brought back to its Pokéball. You've wasted enough of my time I'm going back to my mentor."

As he said this Leshinga was about to be reduced to tears as she has lost a Pokémon battle quite badly.

"Hey jerk, aren't you going to offer her some advice?" Gwen asked angrily

"Here's some advice. Give up on being a trainer while you still have your dignity!" and with that he walked off, quite peeved because he didn't get a challenge.

Then Leshinga ran off, in tears to another part of Castelia City.

"Don't worry. I'll go make sure she's okay." Said Gwen as she went to find Leshawna's little cousin.

"OOH That guy really steams me. Thinks he can just come here and talk to my family like that! I'm gonna give that snobby boy a lesson he won't forget!" As she said this the rolled back her sleeves, ready to fight this guy.

"Uh maybe we should just talk to him, before you go hostile on him."

Then the two left the fountain area to find Daniel to try to force an apology out of him.

-A-

Meanwhile Leshinga was sobbing at the Westerly pier then Gwen came to try to cheer her up or at least make her feel better.

Leshinga noticed her presence and turned around. "Oh (snivel) hi Gwen."

"I know you're probably sad about what that Daniel guy said." Said Gwen

"Oh yeah (snivel) what gave you that idea?!" Leshinga asked rhetorically.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you can't let what one person said get to you. I mean you just started as a trainer right?"

"Yes."

"So, Daniel has probably been training for months, so don't worry. You'll get better as time goes by."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, it must be ironic that the Goth girl is trying to cheer you up, but your Pokémon get stronger with every battle so don't worry about a thing okay."

"Sure." Said Leshinga as she flashed a sheepish smile

Then a flash of Cyan light sped out of her backpack and out of the light came a pink coloured Pokémon that had a small trunk, with a dark pink shade where its nose would be, had red eyes and finally it had four huge flowers on its back and belly.

"Oh hey Munna, what's up?" asked Leshinga

"Munna?" said Gwen as she pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Munna the Dream Eater Pokémon: This Pokémon appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams.**_

Then Munna levitated away from the dock and was heading to the city centre.

"Munna wait!" and Leshinga and Gwen followed the Pokémon.

-A-

Meanwhile Trent and Leshawna were looking for Daniel to knock some sense into him, literally in Leshawna's case.

Then while walking through the city there was a heard of Rattata running through the streets that were looking for food.

"What are these things?!" Leshawna yelled as she tried not to step on the small Pokémon.

"There Rattata." Said Trent as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Rattata the Mouse Pokémon: It searches for food all day, it gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs which grow constantly during its lifetime.**_

Then they saw a Herdier ready to stop the heard of Rattata.

"Officer Julie? What's going on?" asked Trent

"There is Rattata outbreak and there out of control, plus the power gone out all over the city. If you have any Pokémon with you, bring them out we'll need all the help we can get to corral them."

"Uh okay then, Growlithe come on out!" and Leshawna's fire type Pokémon came out pf the Pokéball.

"Blitzle you too!" and Trent's Blitzle came out of the Pokéball. "Alright use Shock Wave!" and Blitzle discharged an electric wave from its glowing yellow horn.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower!" and Growlithe blasted a wave of fire from its mouth.

"Herdier use Hyper Beam!" and Herdier blasted a red and white wave at the Rattata.

However the Rattata were breaking into stores to find food.

Then all of a sudden Timburr dropped from the sky and used Strength to hit the Rattata with his wooden block. Knocking them out. Then Daniel came out and begun to order his Pokémon.

"Let's put these Rattata under control, let's see if you two amateurs can keep up." Daniel smugly said

"Ooh I'm so gonna take him down!"

-A-

Meanwhile Munna led Leshinga and to a manhole cover. Then she used Telekinesis and a green aura appeared around the cover and it rose from the ground. Then Munna looked at her two companions.

"I think she wants us to go into the sewers." Leshinga suggested

"Are you kidding me?" said Gwen

"Munna told me there's a problem with Rattata, and since Rattata live in the sewers of Castelia it makes sense."

"There better be a real problem for me to go down there."

Then a herd of Rattata were stampeding towards them.

"There's your problem!" yelled Leshinga and they jumped into the sewer

Then they went down into the sewer and Munna led them to a power box. Then Munna levitated one of Gwen's Pokéballs and one of Leshinga's Pokéballs.

"She wants us to use our Pokémon?" Gwen guessed "

"Yep." Leshinga cheerfully said. Okay come on out!" and Mareep came out of the Pokéball still tired from the battle with Timburr.

"Okay lets go!" she yelled as Joltik came out in a flash of light.

"I know! Munna wants us to restore power to the city."

"Okay Joltik bring the wires together with String Shot." And Joltik climbed onto the wall and spit a sticky web and wrapped it around the severed wires that the Rattata chewed up. "Now that's done now we just need to generate power to the box, but Joltik can produce electricity by herself."

"I know well use Mareep to jumpstart Joltik and then she will be able to direct the power to the power box."

"Great idea Leshinga. See you're not a horrible trainer."

"Thanks Gwen, Mareep use Thundershock, And aim it at Joltik!" and despite Mareep having little energy he managed to fire a weak bolt of electricity at Joltik and then Joltik absorbed the electricity and directed the current into the power box. And then Castelia City powered back up.

Then Munna directed them to a deeper part of the sewer.

"Hey do you notice that its getting hotter down here." Said Gwen

"Now that you mention it its getting quite humid in here." Said Leshinga.

Then they noticed a path that was blocked by fallen debris and saw a red glow coming from behind it.

"Hmm, Okay Munna use Telekinesis and lift the rocks and Munna lifted the rocks with her physic powers and then the noticed a four legged Pokémon reddish orange Pokémon with orange-ish flame sac, that looked like a scarf and had a flowing thick tail of the same colour.

Gwen started "Wait that looks like…"

_**Flareon the Flame Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee: Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000**__**o **__**degrees F.**_

"I get it now!" said Leshinga as she started to explain.

***Flashback Begins***

_An Eevee was walking down the streets of Castelia City and it followed a Rattata down the sewers. _

"Eevee must have found a way down to the sewer."

_Then Eevee got lost and started to become scared as it lost the Rattata then Eevee picked up a red glowing stone from the ground then Eevee glowed cyan blue colour and its eyes glowed red while this was going on, then when the glow died down Eevee's eyes became black again then he became Flareon then looked in a puddle and saw its new appearance then it blasted a spiralling flame from himself mouth then trapped himself. And in fear and frustration he rammed into the rocks and several times._

"Eevee must have picked up a fire stone and then evolved into Flareon. Then startled by it evolution he used a fire type move then blasted the ceiling then trapped himself, then he tried to escape but then couldn't."

_The Rattata got scared and left the sewer and started eating as much as they could as they didn't want to go back to the sewer._

"Then the Rattata got scared and ran onto the streets, in fear of the noises coming from the sewers. They then eat a lot since Rattata have to eat all the time they chewed anything that looked eatable. That explains the chewed power cables."

***Flashback Ends***

Then after Leshinga explained she went towards Flareon despite the heat emanating from it and then gave him a hug that lightened the heat-wave. Then Flareon hugged Leshinga back. "Okay little guy you wanna be my partner?" Then Flareon nodded. "Here we GO Pokéball!" then she threw a Pokéball and Flareon was brought into the Pokéball. Then the ball stayed closed. "This is my lucky day! I caught a Flareon."

"Nice but how will we get the Rattata back into the sewer?"

"I have an idea." said Leshinga.

-A-

Then a couple of hours later the Rattata were walking down back into the sewer

And the four regrouped.

"How did you manage to get all the Rattata to get back to the sewer?"

"Munna used Telekinesis to take Pokémon food to the sewer and the Pokémon smelt them and retured to the sewer, they probably won't notice that Flareon was there."

"Great job cuz. I knew you had good instincts. Hey why don't you get gym badges and enter the Unova League."

"Really! You think I should?"

"Definitely." Said Gwen. "I fact my cousin is a gym leader in Virbank City. We can go there by boat."

"WOW thanks Gwen!"

"And I'll come with but first I'll beat the gym in Castelia City." Said Leshawna

"Why doesn't Gwen and Trent come with me, then you can stay and challenge the Castelia gym."

"Alright you guys have fun!"

Then Leshinga , Gwen and Trent were on a boat that was heading to Virbank City. And Leshawna was waving to them.

**-A-**

**And so thanks to Leshawna's cousin Leshinga's instincts the Rattata are back in the Castelia sewer and now she's going to challenge the Virbank City gym. And with the rest of our heroes arriving at Castelia City soon find out what will happen as the journey continues.**


	28. Chap 29: Split Destinations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 29: Split Destinations

Gill and Bridgette has finally arrived in Castelia City but Dawn has decided to stay a while in Pinwheel Forest to get in touch with nature. Gill and Bridge meet some friends and rivals when they get there.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Our heroes have finally arrived in Castelia City and Gill wants to challenge for his this third gym badge.

"WOW! Castelia City is huge!" yelled Gill

"Well, it is the biggest city in Unova." Bridgette stated

"It's just… Wow! And I thought Nacrene City was big. We could get lost here!" said Gill excitedly

"Don't worry I can help with that." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Leshawna!" yelled Bridgette

"How's it hangin girl?" she asked in her ghetto tone.

"Heey Leshawna!" Gill exclaimed

"Hey there Gill. So what brings you to Castelia City?"

Gill started. "Well I'm here to win my…"

"GILL!" shouted a voice very familiar to the young trainer.

"Oh boy." Gill muttered before a certain blonde girl ran towards him and ran him over and Gill flew into the air and his friends looked up as he then succumbed to gravity and hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry." Lindsay apologized

"Don't worry, nothing a few stretches won't fix." Then Gill stretched his back and a click was heard. "OW! Yep that'll do it."

"Hi Gill." Lindsay greeted, feeling a little embarrassed.

"So what brings you here to Castelia City?" Gill asked

"Heather wants to challenge the gym leader. But I think she won. Ooh look I won my first gym badge!" Then Lindsay shows him the Typical Badge.

"Well… that's great." Said Gill before he received a hug from Lindsay.

"Heey I was going to do some shopping, wanna come?" Lindsay asked

"Well shopping isn't really my thing." Gill answered

Then Lindsay pouted and made a sad face that Gill couldn't possible say no to.

"Alright we'll go shopping." Gill said defeated.

"Yay!" she cheered as she grabbed Gill's arm and dragged him to another area of Castelia City.

"Right so it's just you and me Bridgette." Said Leshawna.

"Guess so, so where is the Pokémon centre?" Bridgette asked

"Oh right follow me."

-A-

Then the two girls walked to the Pokémon centre where Bridgette was surprised that there was a café too. Then the two sat at a table near the window and a waiter came.

"So what would two ladies like?" he asked

"I'll have the Pecha Berry Cheesecake." Leshawna answered

"I'll just have lemonade." Said Bridgette.

Then the waiter left to get the girls their food and meanwhile they got into conversation.

"So where are Gwen and Trent?" Bridgette asked

"Well they're on their way to Virbank City so that my little cousin can have her first gym battle as a trainer." Leshawna answered "Hey speakin of which where's Dawn?"

"She said she wanted to stay in Pinwheel Forest for a while so she could get in touch with nature. But she said she'll catch up with us."

"Get in touch with nature? I'll never get how that girl thinks."

"True." Bridgette agreed "But she's still nice to people and her Pokémon."

Then the waiter came back with Leshawna's Pecha Berry cheesecake, and Bridgette's lemonade.

Then they continued talking for a while until someone they recognized walked into the Pokémon centre also looking surprised.

"Craig! Over here." Bridgette yelled catching the boy's attention.

Then Craig walked over to their table and met up with Bridgette and Leshawna.

"Hey Craig. How's it hangin?" Leshawna greeted

"Hey girls." Craig greeted. "Where is Dawn?"

"In Pinwheel Forest. You seem quite curious." Bridgette stated. "What? You miss her." She teased

"What! No, I mean I do but, I don't worry about her, I mean she's just a friend, just a friend." Craig quickly stuttered while he was blushing madly.

"I'm just messing with you." Bridgette giggled. "But seriously you shouldn't worry she's in her element I'm sure Dawn can take care of herself."

"Yeah I'm sure of that." He said while scratching his head in embarrassment. "By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay go ahead." Said Bridgette while slurping her lemonade

"I know you have a Pansear…"

"…Yes"

"And I'm in need of a Fire type Pokémon…"

"…so"

"Would you trade me your Pansear for my Munchlax?" he finally asked

"Uh lemmy think about that…" Then Bridgette flashed back to when she first got Pansear and when Courtney told her to choose him. And to the moment when Pansear lost to Courtney's Snivy because he became angry. And to when Pansear singed her hair, and then when she told Pansear that she wanted to keep her promise to Pansear. "Craig… I'll trade with you." She said sadly. "But you have to promise me that you will _really_ take good care him."

"Sure I will Bridgette."

"That's great. You would be able to raise Pansear better than I could. C'mon lets trade."

Then after Leshawna finished her cheesecake she walked with Craig and Bridgette to the trading machine and Bridgette put Pansear's Pokéball and one side and Craig put Munchlax's Pokéball on the other side. And the machine began the trading process and after some mere seconds the machine was finished and Bridgette took a Pokéball that contained Munchlax while Craig took a Pokéball that contained Pansear.

"Thanks Bridgette."

"Anytime Craig."

Then another trainer walked in and Bridgette recognized him.

"Hey there Kevin." She greeted.

"Hey there Bridgette, how's it going?"

"Well I'm great, accept Dawn is meditating in Pinwheel Forest and Gill got dragged off by a friend of his."

"Hmm I was hoping to face Gill again. His unpredictability in battle would be perfect to test a strategy on." Kevin stated

"Hey why don't you battle me?" Craig suggested

Kevin rubbed his chin continuously. "Sure we'll battle later today." He said. Then he walked out of the Pokémon centre to figure out a possible strategy to win against Craig.

"Well I guess I'm going to battle a kid later. He's not weak is he?"

"You'll be surprised." Is all what Bridgette said?

-A-

Meanwhile Gill and Lindsay were at a clothing store and Gill was carrying all her shopping bags and it was getting to the point that he had to carry them from the bottom. He even had Pansage and Drilbur carry some of the bags.

While Lindsay was picking out some clothes Gill asked

"Uh Lindsay what do you plan to do with all these?"

"I'm wanna try out a new look."

"Yeah, but this many clothes, Lindsay you're putting my back through many terrors today."

"Okay, I'll try on one more set then we'll go alright." Then she takes some shoes and starts examining them.

Then a heavy pair of heels landed on Gill's left foot and he dropped everything and he held his foot and hopped over to the counter.

"Changing rooms?" Gill simply said and the woman pointed to them and he hopped there fast and he entered one of rooms and then he yelled. "AHHH! CRAP THAT HURTS!" Then he walked to Lindsay who was carrying a pair of heavy boots that had some steel made into them. They slipped out of Lindsay's hands and fell on Gill's other foot.

"AHHHHH!" Gill cried out in pain

"Oops sorry." Said Lindsay

Then he angrily walked to the outside of the store

"Hey where are you going?" Lindsay asked

"Where do you think?! I'm going to have Audino examine my broken feet!" He said sarcastically. It was not like Gill to use sarcasm, then again it was not like him to get angry either, but I guess everyone has a breaking point. Even Gill. "If I have to spend another minute with _you, _my hands might become bruised or, heck my arms will fall off! So I'm leaving! So I can be safe!"

"But Gill you only got hurt twice."

"Did you forget when you ran into me this morning, or when you added more bags to my load that put me off balance causing me to step on a Joltik then it shocked me, or when you didn't want help me carry the bags then I tripped over a Roggenrola and fell through a manhole and into the sewer, or the time…"

"Okay I'm sorry but I really need someone to carry my bags for me."

"Why don't you carry them yourself!"

"But Gill, I…"

Gill was already walking away before she could finish her sentence.

Lindsay was close to tears then she sat on the sidewalk and started sobbing. About five minutes later she went and bought the clothes she had and she had noticed that Gill forgot something important in the store. She figured she might as well return it as it is the least she can do for putting him through so much literal pain.

-A-

"Purrloin use Fury Swipes!" but Purrloin did not move, she just stared at Heather and folded her arms. "I said use Fury Swipes!" and again Purrloin did nothing. "Why won't you listen to me!" So here's the story. Since Nacrene City, Purrloin isn't listening to anyone of Heather's commands and either doesn't battle or attacks Heather in the process. So she's been in the Castelia City battle club hoping to get Purloin to listen to her but she was having no such luck.

Then a girl walked into the battle club and she had a Purloin on her shoulders. She had light skin and cyan coloured eyes and dark blue waist high hair. She wore a green long sleeved vest and above that was blue tank top; she wore blue coloured goggles on the top of her head above her eyes. And she had light brown coloured shorts. (Similar to Heather's) She had black knee high socks and wore green and white coloured shoes

"Hi there." She happily greeted but Heather paid no attention to her.

"Purrloin use Slash right now!" she yelled. Then Heather's Purrloin jumped up and scratched Heather's cheek. "Why you little!" and Purrloin was hissing in response.

"Okay Purrloin use Double Team!" and the Girl's Purrloin jumped off her shoulder and surrounded Heather and her Purrloin with copies of herself. "Okay what's going on here?" she asked

"Since when is it your business to know?" said Heather

"I don't want to cause trouble, I just want to help."

"The only thing that you could possibly help is your choice of colour clashes. Heh blue and green, where did you get your fashion ideas from, a Trubbish?!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" she angrily yelled

"Okay what's with you?"

Then she quickly calmed down. "I'm sorry. Now why isn't Purrloin following your commands?"

"You think I would know, it's a Pokémon right? Then it's supposed to follow orders from humans without question." Heather stated

"WHAT! How could you think that? Pokémon aren't just playing people use for their enjoyment their living beings who have dreams like us and deserve our love and respect!"

"Love and respect she says, yeah cause I'm getting that from my 'loyal' Pokémon here."

"Maybe it's because you treat her like she's just a thing."

"Okay, since you're 'such' an expert on how to 'raise' Pokémon, tell me what am I wrong?" she asked sarcastically

"Despite that obvious sarcastic comment I'll be happy to help, but I'm only doing this so Purrloin will be happier with you."

"Whatever."

So the girl led Heather and Purrloin out of the battle club and they went to a building with a neon relaxing Pikachu sign on it.

"Our Pokémon are going to get massages." The girl said

"You have got to be kidding me. How will this make Purrloin stronger?!" Heather asked

"It's not about getting stronger; it's about strengthening the bond you have with your pokemo…" As she was walking she tripped on wet puddle on the sidewalk and fell on her side.

"Heh looks like someone's a klutz!" Heather mocked

"Shut up." She simply said while lying on the floor. Then she got up. "As I was saying; it's about strengthening the bond you have with your Pokémon."

"Okay then."

They went inside the spa, inside, the girl went to the lady at the front desk and her Purrloin walked onto the counter.

"Well hello there you two. How can I help you?"

"We want to give our Purrloins the full spa package." The girl said

"Alright, we have a special today trainers can join in the treatment for free."

"Yay aren't we lucky?" she asked excitedly

"I guess. I haven't been to spa in a while. I guess this isn't so bad."

-A-

Meanwhile Craig, Bridgette and Leshawna were waiting near the far eastern docks for his battle with Kevin. Then Kevin came out of the sewer entrance.

"What were you doing down there?" Craig asked

"I was exploring the sewers and I found this Pokédex." Kevin said as he showed it to Craig. It was white and bright pink.

"Doesn't belong anyone I know." Said Craig

"Oh well I'll just give it in to the Pokémon centre. Anyway on to our battle." Then he took out a Pokéball from his backpack. Then so did Craig

"Okay. Show them your skills!"

"Lead us to victory!"

They threw their Pokéballs and they each threw their favoured Pokémon.

"Uh this isn't going to work." Craig stated

"I agree." Said Kevin

They were referring to the fact that they threw their Cubchoos onto the battlefield.

"Well I guess another Pokémon will have to get the job done."

"Cubchoo return!" Craig and Kevin said in unison

"Right let's try this…" said Kevin as he threw a Pokéball that revealed a Mienfoo

"Mienfoo huh? Alright Kevin prepare to taste defeat!" Then he threw a Pokéball that revealed Pansear. "I get the first move. Pansear use Fury Swipes!" But Pansear ignored the command and used Incinerate instead and blasted small flames from its tuft.

Mienfoo easily dodged this by side flipping and landing gracefully on his feet and he did a kung fu gesture and told Pansear to try that again.

"Enough messing around, use Fake Out!" and Mienfoo jumped in front Pansear and clapped his hands in front of Pansear and the high temp Pokémon flinched. "Now use Jump Kick!" And Mienfoo jumped and kicked Pansear and made the opposing Pokémon fly in the other direction.

"Pansear use Fire Blast!" and Pansear blasted a huge five pointed ball of fire at Mienfoo

"Mienfoo use Detect!" And Mienfoo glowed for a second and the attack hit him but Mienfoo didn't take damage.

"What the!" Then Pansear ran up to Mienfoo and struck him with Fury Swipes.

"Now use Payback!" Kevin quickly commanded. And after Mienfoo was hit he dragged his arms back then thrusted them forward to Pansear's face and once again Pansear flew back to Craig's side of the battlefield.

"Listen Pansear you've got to listen to me." But Pansear ignored Craig and used Fire Blast.

"Quick, Detect!" and he Mienfoo again glowed and let the attack hit him and like last time he took zero damage. "Now use Jump Kick!" And Mienfoo jumped and flew in the air to kick Pansear while he was going to use Fury Swipes on Mienfoo, but Mienfoo's attack hit causing Pansear's attack to fail.

"Listen Pansear if you want to win, you must listen to me!"

-A-

Then while the battle went on Dawn almost levitated towards Bridgette and Leshawna, startling them.

"Wow we thought you were in Pinwheel Forest, how did you get here so fast?"

"I used a shortcut." Dawn simply said while appearing next to her was a Pokémon that stood on four legs, was mostly white, and had some green colours here and there, brown eyes and had grass sticking out of his body, she had ears that were pointed and a tail that was shaped like a leaf. "Is Craig battling with your Pansear?" she asked

"We traded."

"Craig!" Dawn yelled

"Dawn? When did you get here?" Craig asked

"The longer the battle drags on the angrier Pansear gets!" she yelled

"Got it! PANSEAR IF YOU WANT TO WIN, YOU LISTEN GOT IT!?" he yelled to his Pokémon. Pansear then nodded in slight fear

Craig:_ I figure if Pansear gets angry in a battle, he will only respond to anger_

"Now use Fire Blast!" and Pansear blasted a Five pointed fireball from his mouth and it headed for Mienfoo.

"Same strategy! Use Detect!" and Mienfoo did this and glowed for a limited time before Fire Blast hit.

"Okay use Incinerate!" and Pansear blasted small flames from its head which Mienfoo jumped over easily.

Then Pansear got angry and stomped the ground continuously and a dust cloud appeared around Pansear then he was cloaked in an orange flames then charged at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo dodge it quick!" but Pansear made a direct hit that made Mienfoo fly back to his side of the battlefield.

"Nice Hit! You learned Flame Charge. Now use Incinerate!" and Pansear blasted small flames from its tuft at Mienfoo

Kevin: _No time to dodge. Darn I have to block it!_

"Use detect! Mienfoo." And Mienfoo glowed and the attack did zero damage.

"Time to end this battle! Use Fire Blast!" And Pansear blasted a five pointed fireball at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo dodge it!" but the attack was too big to avoid and Mienfoo took the massive damage.

"Okay Pansear lets end this! Use Flame Charge!" And Pansear charged into Mienfoo while covered in orange flames.

"Mienfoo use Jump Kick!" and Mienfoo jumped into the air and went to fly-kick Pansear.

Both attacks made contact and there was a dust cloud, when it cleared both Pokémon were on the ground.

"C'mon Pansear get up! You can win this."

"Mienfoo get up, this battle is yours."

And Both Pokémon got up to their feet slowly and after they stood up on of the Pokémon fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We won!" Craig yelled and he lowered to the ground and hi-fived Pansear.

"I guess my strategy wasn't flawless this time. Mienfoo return. You did well so take a good rest." Said Kevin

Then Dawn walked over to Craig. "I'm impressed." She complimented "You managed to get Pansear to channel his anger."

"I didn't do much. Pansear is the powerful Pokémon that won the battle. By the way when did you get a Leafeon?" Craig asked

"Oh this is Eevee, she evolved."

"Woah! Really!?" Then Craig took out his Pokédex and scanned Dawn's Pokémon.

_**Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee: With cells similar to those of plants, it performs photosynthesis inside its body and creates pure air.**_

"Wow so is that why you stayed in Pinwheel Forest?"

"Not really, Eevee told me she wanted to get in touch with nature and… "

***Flashback Begins***

_Dawn and Eevee were walking though Pinwheel Forest._

"_Well this looks like a good spot." Said Dawn_

_And Eevee agreed as they sat down and started to meditate_

"_You feel that Eevee? The peace and harmony on nature feel the connection nature has to us. Were connected by a mystic force and if you concentrate really hard you can communicate and become part of nature and nature will become a part of you."_

_Then Eevee glowed cyan blue and Eevee's tail became flatter, grew grass from some parts of her body, then she grew a long strand of grass on the crown of her head. And when the glow died down Eevee wasn't Eevee anymore._

"_Eevee you evolved into Leafeon! Nature deserves our gratitude for blessing us with your evolution."_

_Then Leafeon glowed green and made grass grow around her._

"_That's Synthesis! Your beautiful." Then she went over and hugged Leafeon and she hugged back._

***Flashback Ends***

"Well that is great Dawn. Hey Leafeon"

And Leafeon closed her eyes happily stating she greeted back.

Then Kevin went to Leshawna. "Can you take me to the Castelia Gym?"

Leshawna cringed "Uh okay then."

"Go without me." Dawn said

"But why. What are you going to do?" Craig asked

"I'm going to challenge the Virbank City gym." She said

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Sorry as much as I'd like for you to come you need to stay and watch Gill's back since I can't. Bridgette do you wanna come with me?"

"Well sure Dawn."

Then she turned back to Craig.

"Sorry I only got to see you for a short time. But I'll see you when I get my gym badge. Then – may-be we - could go on a-nother d…" Dawn tried to say while lightly blushing

"Date?" Craig finished. "Sure, I'd love to."

"I'm glad. Well I have to go." Then Dawn and Bridgette boarded a boat due for Virbank City.

Then Leshawna led Craig and Kevin to the gym but they were surprised when Gill wasn't pacing around in fact he wasn't there at all.

"Hey where is Gill?" Kevin asked

-A-

Speaking of Gill he was sitting at the fountain in the centre of Castelia City. He was now regretting yelling at Lindsay, after all he possibly was Lindsay's only true friend and he yelled at her.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself, now that he fully regretted his actions he got up to look for Lindsay. Then the second he looked back he saw Lindsay holding two of his Pokémon. And Gill was surprised when he realized he completely forgot about Drilbur and Pansage. When he saw Lindsay he noticed that she had changed her appearance a little.

Gone are the cowboy boots and in their place was light orange thigh high socks and yellow and pink sneakers. She also wore an orange and white skirt. She left the top half of her appearance as it was before.

"Look Lindsay I'm…"

Then Lindsay interrupted. "I'm only here to give back Driller and Pansear. Then I'll leave." Then Pansage and Drilbur went to Gill's side and Lindsay began to walk the other way.

"Lindsay wait!" then she turned around looking so surprised. "I said some things that hurt you back there and now that I realized that, I now know that I'm no different from Heather. I mean I got angry over such a stupid thing and I don't know why I'm only slapping myself for this now. I'm guessing an apology won't be enough but for what it's worth, I really valued our friendship, more than I knew. So I want to say…"

"Sorry?" Lindsay finished. "I know and, truth is I don't want our friendship to end either. And I wouldn't have caught a new friend if it wasn't for you. I'm really sorry about all the times you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it Lindsay I guess I'm just accident prone when I'm around you." This caused Lindsay to blush and giggle slightly. "So can we go back to being friends?"

"Gill, I wanna become friends again!" she cried

Then Gill went over and hugged Lindsay, and she immediately hugged back.

"Wanna get a Casteliacone?" Lindsay asked

"Sure." Then he glanced at Lindsay for a second and she noticed this

"What is it?"

Then Gill turned around and his face turned a shade of red.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Not really it's just, your new look." He admitted

"You don't like it do you?" she said sadly

"No, no it just makes you look…" The Gill sighed "…cute" Then he braced himself ready to take a spine crushing hug from Lindsay but she kept her distance this time.

"Awww your so sweet." She cooed

Sensing that the situation could become awkward he quickly started. "How bout we get those Casteliacones?"

"Sure, lets go." She quickly agreed

Then they walked to another part of Castelia city. And as they reached the stand for the Casteliacones Gill then forgot something.

"Oh crap! I forgot something! The very reason I came here. My Gym Battle!" he cried

"Oh Gill." Lindsay smiled

**-A-**

**Now that Gill and the others have finally arrived at Castelia City, his and Kevin's challenge will be the Castelia City gym. Will they be up to the challenge that this gym leader could throw at them find out on the next Total Drama: Black and White as the journey continues.**

**A/N: If you haven't voted for who to become champion yet… The end is approaching and if you really want to see someone in the list become champion of the Unova region vote on my profile. **

**Thanks and I'll see you on the next update.**


	29. Chap 30: Brains vs Brawns Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 30: Brains vs Brawns Part 1

The gang reaches the Castelia City gym and Gill and Kevin finally get ready to take on the Castelia City gym leader.

-A-

After our heroes have gone through trails around Castelia City, Gill and Kevin finally get to take on the Castelia City Gym leader.

"Alright I'm so amped for this!" Gill yelled

"I can agree, if Beth was a worthy foe I can only imagine the fight that this gym leader will put up, from what I've heard only one trainer has ever won a gym badge from her." Kevin stated

"Look there are other gyms out there. Why must you challenge this one?" Leshawna asked

"Well now that I know that the gym leader has only given one gym badge, there's no way I'm going to back down now!" said Gill

"Yes this will be quite interesting." Kevin stated

"ALRIGHT! Time to beat the Castelia City gym and get my third gym badge!" Gill yelled

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song.**

They all entered the gym which looked like a proper gym with training machines everywhere, and there were some bodybuilders training there.

"Hey where is the gym leader?" Gill asked

"That would be me!" a voice said. And a girl who was light skinned and had indigo coloured eyes and had brunette hair and wore grey sweat pants and a grey sweat jacket and white sneakers. "So, fresh meat you lost?"

"Actually, me and Kevin wanted to challenge you to a gym battle!" Gill confidently yelled

Then the body builder in the gym burst out in laughter at this.

"I don't see the humour in this?" Kevin stated

"You want to challenge me to a gym battle?" the gym leader chuckled

"Uh yeah." Said Gill

"You look amateurish!" a boy said while holding a sweat towel around his neck

"Daniel!" Leshawna growled

"Yep, my protégée." Said the gym leader. "He's the trainer who has ever beat me in a gym battle. So I took him under my wing to become the most powerful trainer Unova, and when he wins the Unova league he will take over my gym.

"Now who do I have the pleasure of thrashing first?"

"I'm going first and when I leave this place it will be with my first gym badge!" Gill yelled

"We'll see about that!" she chuckled

"There's no way that Jo will lose to a wannabe trainer like you." Daniel added

"With that kind of arrogance, I'm surprised you are as powerful as Jo said." Craig stated

"Okay let's start this thrashing!" said Jo as she went to a wall and pushed a button and a steel Pokémon battlefield came out from the floor. Then Jo went in the ring and the referee went in there as well and he was dressed in a zebra shirt like a boxing referee.

"Well I guess that's my que." Said Gill

"Good luck Gill!" said Lindsay and she hugged him but didn't crush him this time

"Let's get this over with." Said Jo as Gill got on to the battlefield

Then the referee stood in the centre of the ring and a microphone fell down from the ceiling as the stands were surrounded with bodybuilders and spectators who watched the battles. The Referee said in a tone that resembled that of an announcer for a boxing match. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The battle between Jo the gym leader and Gill the challenger will now commence. Each user will use three Pokémon and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to continue. Now LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

"This will be over quickly! Scraggy lets thrash our opponent!" and Jo threw a Pokéball and a Pokémon that had a big head and had a white and red body and it had a pouch that he could barely fit in. Gill scanned the new Pokémon.

_**Scraggy the Shedding Pokémon: Proud of its sturdy skull, it headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.**_

Gill: _So that is Scraggy, and since this is a fighting type gym_…

"Pidove do some damage!" and Pidove came out of the Pokéball.

-A-

"He's using a flying type right out of the gate?" Kevin said to himself

"Yeah so what?! Gill is totally gonna beat her. Go Pidove Go!" Lindsay cheered

Kevin:_ Gill better have a plan if he's going to start with a Pokémon with an advantage, I think he would have rather saved Pidove for later, but maybe he has a plan._

-A-

"And I'll start! Pidove use Gust!" And Pidove flapped his wings and a huge gust of wind went racing towards Scraggy.

"Scraggy take the attack!" and Scraggy took the damage from the attack. "No Pain no gain! Scraggy use Headbutt. And Scraggy charged and thrusted his large head into Pidove.

"Pidove, we gotta win this, use Air Cutter!" and Pidove flapped his wings twice and two glowing curved beams went towards Scraggy.

"Scraggy lift your pouch and block the attack!" Scraggy did this and the attack was blocked and Scraggy too very little damage. "Now use Head Smash!" and Scraggy's top half of his head glowed a dark red colour and Scraggy charged his head towards Pidove.

"Pidove dodge it!" and Pidove flew out of the way. "Now use Aerial Ace!" And Pidove flew in at fast speeds towards Scraggy and took the damage.

"Scraggy ignore the pain and use Hi-Jump Kick!" Then Scraggy's right knee glowed orange and he was going to strike Pidove.

"Pidove dodge it!" and Pidove flew out of the way and Scraggy crashed on to the ground and took huge damage. "Now use Quick Attack!" and Pidove flew towards Scraggy followed by a streak of white light and made contact as soon as Scraggy got up. "Now let's finish this! Pidove use Aerial Ace!" And Pidove flew into Scraggy with tremendous speed.

"We can match that! Scraggy use Head Smash!" and Scraggy's top half of her head glowed dark red and charged into the speeding Pidove.

Then both Pokémon collided. And though Pidove took supereffective damage one more Aerial Ace was more than enough to take down Scraggy.

"Scraggy is unable to battle, Pidove is the winner."

"Yeah, you did it Pidove! You're awesome!" Gill congratulated

Jo: _Keep celebrating, for this gym battle has only just begun!_

-A-

"Now that's how you get it done!" said Leshawna

"Looks like Gill's looking good for the win." Said Craig

"See I told you Gill could do it!" Said Lindsay

"I can only wonder what Jo's going to use next?" said Kevin

-A-

"Okay Scraggy return." And Scraggy disappeared in a red flash of light. "Now Gurdurr thrash our opponents!" and a very grey muscular Pokémon with purple veins and it was carrying a dark red girder and had a dark red nose like a clown.

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Gill

_**Gurdurr the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr: With strengthened bodies, they skilfully wield steel beams to take down buildings**_

Gill: _That Pokémon looks strong but, Pidove is a flying type so he is still the best choice_

"Let's keep going Pidove!" and Pidove looked ready to battle

"Right your luck ends now. Gurdurr use Brick Break!" and Gurdurr's right hand glowed white and went to punch Pidove.

"Pidove dodge it quick!" and Pidove easily flew over the attack. "How bout we end this. Pidove use Aerial Ace!" And Pidove flew towards Gurdurr.

"Come and get it! Gurdurr use Stone Edge!" and Gurdurr made sharp rocks appear around him and he threw them at them at Pidove.

"Pidove dodge them!" Gill yelled but Pidove got hit by the attack and took massive damage and fell to the ground. Then Pidove got up and tried to get up the he started to fly

"Now finish this with Strength!" and Gurdurr hit Pidove with his steel beam and finished the battle as Pidove flew into the steel wall of the battlefield and created a small dent and there were swirls in his eyes.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Gurdurr wins!"

"You were great Pidove, now you deserve a good rest." And Pidove disappeared back into the Pokéball in a flash or red light.

Gill: _Now what. I was hoping Pidove could win the entire gym battle. Now what do I do!?_

"Okay, Tepig do some damage!" And Gill's signature Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

-A-

"Oh Yeah! Gill and Tepig have a perfect partnership, Gill will not lose this battle." Lindsay said confidently

"Don't count out Jo yet Lindsay, they are tied and have two Pokémon left." Craig stated

And Kevin looked at the battlefield worriedly

-A-

"Well loser you start."

"I'll show you what this loser can do! Tepig use Ember!" and Tepig discharged embers from his nostrils and the attack hit Gurdurr. And the muscular Pokémon didn't seem fazed by the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Jo mocked

"No way! Tepig use Tackle!" and Tepig started to charge towards Gurdurr.

"Ugh, you're boring me now. Gurdurr use Strength!" and he hit Tepig with the steel beam while the fire pig Pokémon was charging towards him

"Tepig! Get up!" Then Tepig got up

"Now time for you to lose. Hard. Gurdurr use Stone Edge!" And Gurdurr made sharp rocks fly into Tepig and he couldn't dodge them fast enough. And Tepig fainted from taking the supereffective attack.

"Tepig is unable to battle. Gurdurr wins!"

"Hahaha. This is just too easy!" Jo laughed

"Tepig return. You battled hard so rest up okay."

"This is getting us nowhere unless you have a strong Pokémon with you there's no way you can beat Gurdurr."

"Wanna bet. Drilbur do some damage!" And Gill's Drilbur came out of the Pokéball as she was Gill's last Pokémon

"Okay Gurdurr let's get this over with, use Stone Edge!" and Gurdurr made sharp rocks fly towards Drilburr.

"Not this time. Drilbur use Dig and dodge the attack!" and Drilbur dug underground and avoided getting hit by Stone Edge.

"Hey come on out you coward!"

"If you say so Dribur come out! Then use Drill Run!" Then Drilbur dug out of the ground and was behind Gurdurr then he clapped her hands together and spun sideways and charged into the back of Gurdurr causing reasonable damage.

"Let's do it again use Drill Run!" And Drilbur once again clapped her hand together and spun towards Gurdurr.

"Not this time. Gurdurr use Superpower and grab the attack!" And Gurdurr was surrounded by a blue aura then outstretched his hands and Drilbur's spinning slowed, then when it stopped Drilbur was right in front of Gurdurr. "Now use Strength!" and Gurdurr hit Drilbur with his steel pillar and Drilbur hit the steel wall on the other side of the battlefield.

"Drilbur get up!" and she managed to stagger herself back to her feet. "That's the spirit. Now use Fury Swipes!" And Drilbur's claws turned white as she went to scratch Gurdurr.

"Gurdurr use Brick Break!" And Gurdurr punched Drilbur in the gut stopping the attack. "Now use Strength!" and Gurdurr thrusted his steel beam into Drilbur. "Now use Superpower and hammer throw Drilbur!" the he dropped the steel weapon and grabbed Drilbur by the arms and spun around and threw him into the wall.

"Drilbur!" and when he saw his Pokémon she had spirals in her eyes which was disastrous for Gill.

"Drilbur is unable to battle, Gurdurr wins which means the victory goes to Jo the gym leader."

"Was there ever any doubt!" said Jo

"You did your best Drilbur and that's all that matters." Said Gill as he returned Drilbur to her Pokéball.

"No gym badge for you. Hahaha" Jo laughed. And Gill glared at her

Then Gill walked to the door quite angrily

"Gill where are you going?" Lindsay asked

"I'm going to come up with a plan, There's no way I'm going this gym badge this go. So I'm going to think."

Then Lindsay got up and followed him. "Can I help, I mean you helped me catch a Pokémon so I guess I could help to come up with a plan"

"Sure lets go."

"Yay." She cheered.

Then they both left the gym.

"So time to get back to my workout." Said Jo but the Kevin got in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I want to challenge you to a gym battle right here, right now!"

"Out'a the way kid, I have no time to face weak opponents."

"Let's make it interesting then. If you win I'll give you my Mienfoo, and if I win you give me a gym badge, deal?"

"Well I could always use another fighting type Pokémon to add to my arsenal. Fine you're on kid and your Mienfoo is mine!"

-A-

Meanwhile Heather and Purrloin were relaxing at the spa. They were both getting seaweed wraps and a nail filing treatment. And they were both getting it at the same time while eating caviar with their other hands and the girl was looking at them and was surprised at how alike they are. If anything they were in sync already they just needed a push in the right direction. Then when they were done they both gazed at their nails and looked impressed.

"Well I defiantly needed that." Said Heather as Purrloin now looked less hostile towards her trainer.

"Well how's Purrloin?" the girl asked

"She's well not trying to scratch me. So I guess it's an improvement."

"See how much being nice matters. And now your Pokémon will now be more obidient."

"Let's see about that." Then Heather threw a leppa berry into the air. "Purrloin use Fury Swipes!" and Purrloin jumped up and scratched the berry and sliced it in to small slices.

"Well looks like I did my part." Then she nearly stepped and slipped into another puddle but she avoided it. "Ha! You're not going to get me this time!" she said pointing at the puddle.

"Hey what's your name?" Heather asked

"It's Ria, and yours."

"It's Heather." She simply replied

"Hey wanna become friends?" Ria asked

"No way. You may have helped me but don't expect me to be nice to you."

"But why?"

"Because, that's just how I am, now it's time for me to leave!"

Then Ria started to fume a little when Heather left.

"Calm down Ria, she's not worth it." She said to herself. "C'mon Purrloin lets go." Then Purrloin jumped on her shoulder.

-A-

Back at the Pokémon gym, Jo was getting ready to face Kevin as now she is more determined to beat him as his Mienfoo was on the line.

"Okay chump lets go Machoke!" and a bluish purple very buff Pokémon came out wearing what looked like a speedo with a wresting belt on it. It had red scratch marks on his arms and was even more muscular than Gurdurr. Kevin scanned it with his Pokedex to make sure he knew what he was dealing with.

_**Machop the Superpower Pokémon: It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people.**_

Kevin: _Okay so this is Machop a power house but not invincible in fact he must be very slow. Perfect. _

"Okay! Murkrow. Show them your skills!" and bird Pokémon came out of the Pokéball, she had red eyes and very dark blue feathers and she looked like she wore a rich hat on her head.

-A-

"Who is that Pokémon?" said Craig and scanned it with his Pokédex

_**Murkrow the Darkness Pokémon: If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it then lose the pursuer on mountain trails**_

"But why is he starting with a flying type too." Craig asked.

"Hopefully he has an actual plan." Said Leshawna

-A-

"Okay I'll let you go first." Said Jo

"You shouldn't have done that. Murkrow use Sucker Punch!" and all of a sudden Murkow punched Machoke in the face with a purple glowing wing.

"You'll pay for that cheap shot. Machoke use Karate Chop!" and Machoke jumped up in the air and tried to chop Murkrow with a white glowing hand.

"Murkrow fly up!" and Murkrow did this and Machoke missed

"C'mon."

"It's good if you have strong Pokémon, but if you can't land any attacks then your Pokémon is a sitting target." Kevin stated

"Okay kid you're asking for it! Machoke use Rock Smash!" and Machoke's arm glowed orange and went to punch Murkrow.

"Murkrow dodge it." And Kevin's Pokémon followed the order and easily dodged the attack by flying away.

"Okay stop it!"

"I'll stop when I win. Murkrow use Wing Attack!" and Murkrow's wings glowed white and he flew into Machoke with them and Machoke took the supereffective damage.

"That's it Machoke use Cross Chop!" And Machoke crossed his arms and they glowed white, and then he charged towards Murkrow then he chopped with both arms, but Murkrow flew back and avoided the attack. "Okay no more playing around! Machoke use Vital Throw." And Machoke somehow grabbed Murkrow and threw her at the wall.

"Murkrow don't hit the wall!" and Murkrow jumped off the wall. "Okay Murkrow lets win this as quick as possible use Brave Bird!" And Murkrow flew in fast as was then cloaked in blue flames and flew towards Machoke with humungous speed. And she hit Machoke and he flew back to his is side of the battlefield and had swirls in his eyes.

"M-Ma-Machoke is unable to b-battle, so Murkrow is t-the winner?!" the referee stuttered not expecting Jo lose.

"Machoke return!" and Machoke was brought back into his Pokéball. "That's it kid! The gloves are off!"

"Bring it!" said Kevin

-A-

Gill was sitting near the centre dock with his hand on his chin. He was thinking how to beat Jo. He managed to get past Scraggy but his main problem was Gurdurr.

While he was thinking Lindsay took of her shoes and socks and was dipping her feet in the water.

"Then Gill looked into the water and he saw a way on how to beat Gurdurr."

"I need to catch a water type!" he yelled

"Wait why?" Lindsay asked

"My gut tells me Linds."

"Okay but where are you going to catch it?"

"Where else? Underwater!" he said

Then he changed into his trunks and jumped in the waters below Castelia City.

When he was down there he saw the usual Basculin and Frillish, but he wanted to find a unique water type Pokémon. Then he surfaced.

"Did you find it?" Lindsay asked

"Not yet."

Then he saw a small rock island a distance from Castelia City.

"Over there. That's where I'll find it." Then he got back on to the dock. "Pansage you're up!" he said as Pansage came out of the Pokéball. "You wanna go swimming?" and Pansage nodded. "Great follow me. I'll see you in a bit Lindsay can you watch my Pokémon for me?"

"You can count on me."

"Thanks." He said as he jumped into the water and started to swim over to the island with Pansage at his side.

-A-

Meanwhile Kevin and Jo were continuing their gym battle and Kevin had Axew thrown in and Jo had thrown in a Pokémon that was blue in colour and looked like he had bandages around her stomach and had orange coloured cheeks and yellow eyes.

_**Croagunk the Toxic mouth Pokémon: Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab.**_

"Now use Poison Jab!" and Croagunk's palm glowed purple and went to punch Axew.

"Axew dodge the attack!" and Axew jumped over the attack. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" And Axew blasted a greenish blue orb from his mouth and the orb hit Croagunk and she flew back.

"Damn! How is it that I'm losing!" Jo Yelled. "Croagunk use Faint Attack!" and Figures of Croagunk were appering at random areas then she struck Axew from the front causin damage. "Now use Mud Bomb!" and Croagunk blasted a ball of mud from his mouth.

"Axew dodge it!" and Axew did this successfully. "Now use slash!" and Axew's arm glowed white and he swiped at Croagunk. "Nice hit!"

"Okay let's finish this! Croagunk use Focus Blast!" and Croagunk made a light blue orb and he threw it at Axew.

"Axew intercept it with Dragon Pulse!" and Axew blasted a green/blue orb Focus Blast and when the attacks collided.

"Right it's time to finish this, use Drain Punch and Croagunk punched Axew in the face with a dark green orb growing on her fist that also drained some of Axew's energy. And Axew flew back because of the attack. And Axew was running low on energy

"C'mon Axew get up!" and Axew slowly got up to his feet

"Use Drain Punch again!"

"Oh no Axew dodge it quick!" but Axew was hit again by the attack.

"He one more move and you're done!" said Jo

Kevin: _Looks like I have no choice_

"Axew its time to go big! Use Outrage!" and Axew's eyes glowed red and he charged towards Croagunk in blazing speed. And Axew started delivering blow after blow of constant attacks at Croagunk. Axew delivered what must be so many punches, then he uppercut the opponent and while in the air Axew joined her and constantly punched her then kicked her to the ground and then Croagunk fell to the ground and had swirls in her eyes.

"What, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jo yelled

"I'd hate to say it but Croagunk is unable to battle so Axew wins."

"Croagunk return!"

And when Kevin walked over to Axew he was lying of his back looking tired. "Good thing I used it before the confusion kicked in. You did well Axew all according to plan." And Kevin flashed Axew back into the Pokéball.

"Okay now you've done it! Gurdurr thrash our opponent!" and Gurdurr came out of the Pokéball holding his trusty steel beam

"I've saved the best for last! Mienfoo show them you're skills!" and Mienfoo came out of the Pokéball and did a few kung fu moves before taking a fighting stance. "Now Mienfoo use Fake Out!" and Mienfoo jumped up and went to Gurdurr's face pretty quickly and clapped his hands which made him flinch.

"How dare you… Gurdurr use Stone Edge." And Gurdurr threw huge rocks at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo dodge them." And Mienfoo dodged them pretty easily.

"Ahhh come on!"

Kevin: _Perfect, now that anger is clouding her judgement. I can win this easily_

"Now let's go! Use Strength!"

"Mienfoo let the attack hit you." And Mienfoo was hit and flew into the air but Mienfoo landed on his feet, then did a kung fu pose.

"Want more huh? Gurdurr use Brick Break!" And Gurdurr's hand turned white as he went to punch Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo use Detect!" and Mienfoo glowed white for a second and when Brick Break hit. Mienfoo didn't take any damage.

"What!"

"Mienfoo use Payback!" and Mienfoo thrusted his hands forward and sent Gurdurr staggering back a little but the muscular Pokémon felt the damage.

"That's it! Gurdurr use Superpower!" and Gurdurr was surrounded in a blue aura and tried to slam the ground where Mienfoo stood but Mienfoo got out of the way. "Use Strength!" and Gurdurr went to slog Mienfoo with the steel girder.

"Mienfoo dodge it. And Mienfoo bent down with his back. (Like the matrix) and avoided the beam from hitting him. "Perfect! Now use Jump Kick on the steel girder!" and Mienfoo did this and made the Gurdurr's steel beam fly out of his hand and to the other side of the battlefield. "Now use Jump Kick on Gurdurr!" and Gurrdur flew after he was kicked to Kevin's side of the battlefield. Then as if Kevin commanded, Mienfoo ran to the steel beam that was kicked out of Gurdurr's hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Jo asked

"Winning that's what. Mienfoo use Jump Kick on the Steel girder!"

"Huh!?"

-A-

"What is Kevin planning there is now way Mienfoo can lift something that huge!" Leshawna stated

"Just wait for it." Said Craig

-A-

Mienfoo lifted the girder for a second, then threw it up into the air. Then when it came back down, he used Jump Kick on it and it flew straight to Gurdurr who just got up from the last attack. And like the Pokémon before him he fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

Jo's mouth was open agape as well as the rest of the fit audience

"I don't believe it, but Gurdurr is unable to battle… Mienfoo is the winner and the victory goes to the Kevin the challenger."

Then Jo went over to Gurdurr. Then she sighed. "Gurdurr return. Well you have skills, there I said it."

Then Kevin was in the middle of the battlefield along with the three Pokémon he battled with.

"It doesn't give me great pleasure, but I'm ordered by the Pokémon League to give you this. The Hostile Badge." The badge was maroon on the inside. And the badge was in the shape of a fist with two shockwaves around it.

"My strategy was successful. And I won the Hostile Badge." Said Kevin and his three Pokémon celebrated around him.

Then all of a sudden Gill and Lindsay burst through the front door.

"Jo I challenge you to a rematch!" Gill yelled

**To Be Continued**

**-A-**

**Kevin has won the Hostile badge but now Gill faces Jo in a gym battle rematch. What Pokémon will he use and what new Pokémon had caught to beat the fighting type gym leader. Find out on the next Total Drama: Black and White.**

**A/N: Ria is an OC created by Heroi Oscura**

**See you next time.**


	30. Chap 31: Brains vs Brawns Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**A/N: Hello people of the world. Thanks for all the reviews and this is my longest single chapter I've written so far, so enjoy the chapter and please comment.**

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**-A-**

**Previously on Total Drama: Black and White**

"Alright I'm so amped for this!" Gill yelled

"Hey where is the gym leader?" Gill asked

"That would be me!" a voice said. And a girl who was light skinned and had indigo coloured eyes and had brunette hair and wore grey sweat pants and a grey sweat jacket and white sneakers. "So fresh meat, you lost?"

"You look amateurish!" a boy said while holding a sweat towel around his neck

"Daniel!" Leshawna growled

"Yep, my protégée." Said the gym leader. "He's the only trainer who has ever beat me in a gym battle. So I took him under my wing to become the most powerful trainer Unova, and when he wins the Unova league he will take over my gym.

"Now who do I have the pleasure of thrashing first?"

"Gurdurr use Brick Break!" And Gurdurr punched Drilbur in the gut stopping the attack. "Now use Strength!" and Gurdurr thrusted his steel beam into Drilbur. "Now use Superpower and hammer throw Drilbur!" the he dropped the steel weapon and grabbed Drilbur by the arms and spun around and threw him into the wall.

"Gill where are you going?" Lindsay asked

"I'm going to come up with a plan, There's no way I'm going to let this gym badge this go. So I'm going to think."

-A-

"So time to get back to my workout." Said Jo but the Kevin got in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I want to challenge you to a gym battle right here, right now!"

-A-

"Hey what's your name?" Heather asked

"It's Ria, and yours."

"It's Heather." She simply replied

-A-

"Mienfoo dodge it. And Mienfoo bent down with his back. (Like the matrix) and avoided the beam from hitting him. "Perfect! Now use Jump Kick on the steel girder!" and Mienfoo did this and made the Gurdurr's steel beam fly out of his hand and to the other side of the battlefield. "Now use Jump Kick on Gurdurr!" and Gurrdur flew after he was kicked to Kevin's side of the battlefield.

Mienfoo lifted the girder for a second, then threw it up into the air. Then when it came back down, he used Jump Kick on it and it flew straight to Gurdurr who just got up from the last attack. And like the Pokémon before him he fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

Jo's mouth was open agape as well as the rest of the fit audience

"I don't believe it, but Gurdurr is unable to battle… Mienfoo is the winner and the victory goes to the Kevin the challenger."

Gill and Lindsay burst through the front door.

"Jo I challenge you to a rematch!" Gill yelled

Chap 31: Brains vs Brawns Part 2

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

The gang reaches the Castelia City gym and Gill and Kevin finally get ready to take on the Castelia City gym leader.

"Why would I want to challenge you _again…_?" Jo asked

"Alright let's make a deal. If you win again, I'm not allowed to challenge you ever again."

Then Jo thought about it.

"Fine at least you'll be one trainer who I don't have to beat a couple of times till they give up. Now time for you to lose… again."

"Not this time!"

-A-

"So what his plan this time?" Leshawna asked

"He didn't tell me, but I know he will win." Said Lindsay as she got on to the stands

"As confident as you sound, the fact remains. Gill cannot beat Jo without a plan of sorts." Kevin stated

"Wait do I know you?" the blonde asked

"Name's Kevin."

"Oh. Well I know Gill has a plan this time Calvin." Then Kevin raised one of his eye brows.

"Just go with it, she gets everyone's name wrong except Gill's." Craig whispered

"Okay, well I'm looking forward to see what Gill has changed from his last battle." Said Kevin

-A-

They went to the battlefield and the referee went to centre of the battlefield, yet again.

"The gym battle rematch between Jo the gym leader and Gill the challenger will commence. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when one

"This time, I'm not going to lose any round and I'll prove it with my first Pokémon. Machoke lets crush our opponents!" And Machoke came out of the Pokéball looking more determined than ever to win.

Gill: _Looks like this Pokémon is a lot like Gurdurr but I'm not going to throw in my trump card just yet, so I'll just go with…_

"Hey are you going you going to just stand there or do you want to battle?!" Jo yelled

"Okay here goes. Tepig do some damage!" And Gill's Tepig came out of the Pokéball ready to battle.

-A-

"Tepig again?" said Craig

"Even if Tepig has a lot of inner strength, Jo's Machoke is not an easy Pokémon to defeat." Kevin stated

"Yeah, well you sure made it look easy." Said Leshawna

"He might be strong but Gill has a plan, and I know he will win." Said Lindsay

-A-

"Tepig, Really?!" Jo simply said

"Yeah and I'm not going to lose this time. Tepig use Ember!" And Tepig shot red glowing embers at Machoke. When the attack hit Machoke looked unaffected.

"Nice try, now it's our turn! Machoke use Rock Smash!" and the Pokémon's fist turned orange and was about to punch down on to Tepig.

"Tepig dodge it quick!" and Tepig managed to get out of the way of the punch. "Now use Tackle!" and Tepig made contact with Machoke and actually managed to headbutt his opponent because the superpower Pokémon was so close, which cause little bit more damage.

"Alright now you're starting to annoy me! Machoke use Cross Chop!" And Machoke crossed his arms then they glowed white the he swiped them at the same time so that he could karate chop Tepig and cause massive damage.

"Tepig dodge it!" but Tepig was hit by the attack and flew into the steel wall. "Tepig! Are you okay?" Then Tepig nodded. "Okay then let's put our plan into action. Use Ember over and over!" and Tepig ran onto the battlefield and begun to blast glowing embers out of his nostrils. The attack hit Machoke but again Machoke didn't take much damage.

"Okay lets end this use Karate Chop!" and Machoke jumped up and went to chop Tepig.

"Tepig dodge it!" and Tepig jumped up in the air. "Now use Ember!" and now flaming ember were raining down on Machoke as Tepig flipped through the air. Then Tepig landed on the ground on his four feet

"You do know Ember isn't even putting as much as a dent in my Machoke, you do know this right?" said Jo

"Maybe I'm just desperate." Said Gill as he grinned at the gym leader

Jo: _What is he up to sure he doesn't think Ember will be enough to take out Machoke? Nevertheless I'll just beat him before he tries something._

Gill: _Okay I won't be able to keep this up forever so I need to hit a weak spot, got it _

"Okay lets end this pathetic challenge! Machoke use Karate Chop!" and Machoke jumped into the air

"Tepig you jump too!" And Tepig jumped into the air as well and was face to face with Machoke. "Tepig use Ember!" and before Machoke could chop Tepig he discharged embers from his nostrils and into Machoke's face and his eyes. Then in pain he landed on his feet and rubber his eyes.

"That's the last time you get a cheap shot on my Machoke!" Then after Machoke rubbed his eyes he began to feel really hot and then he cried out in pain as if he was on fire. Then Gill grinned.

"Gotcha!" Gill simply said as Machoke finally got over the pain and slowly got up to his feet and took a fighting stance while a red aura was glowing on and off around his body.

-A-

"Hey Calvin, what did Gill do?" Lindsay asked

"Smart move, he made Tepig attack with Ember so many times and since Ember has a chance of causing a burn, it was only a matter of time before Machoke would have been burned

"Uh what _is _a burn, exactly?" Leshawna asked

"Allow me to explain." Craig started. "A Burn is when a Pokémon is burned from a fire type move that burn can continue inflict damage on the Pokémon the longer the fight goes on. On top of what I just said, a burn can also lower a Pokémon's attack stat so Machoke's fighting type moves will be weaker. Gill must have planned this from the start."

"See I told you he had a plan. Go Gill! Show her what you're made of!" Lindsay cheered.

-A-

Tepig was panting and before Jo realized what Gill ordered Tepig to attack.

"Now we have the advantage! Tepig use Flame Charge!" And Tepig stomped the ground and charged towards Machoke cloaked in an orange flame.

"Not so fast amateur! Machoke catch Tepig, and then use Vital Throw!"

"Oh Crap!" Gill yelled

Then Tepig's attack was stopped in its tracks as he was caught by Machoke, then the superpower Pokémon threw Tepig into the polished steel wall that surrounded the battlefield.

"Tepig are you alright!?" said Gill as he ran towards his Pokémon then Tepig got up and his eyes were glowing red and an reddish orange aura surrounded Tepig as he walked back onto the battlefield, then he looked back at Gill and nodded at his partner. "Alright lets win this!"

"Oh please one more hit and your Pokémon is done like dinner." Mocked Jo

"Okay Tepig use Ember!" And Tepig discharged a devastatingly more powerful Ember attack that looked like Fire Spin on steroids. This attack hit Machoke and he took the damage and then he knelt down on one leg after taking the damage.

-A-

"Hey what's up with Tepig?" Leshawna asked

"T-that's Tepig's Blaze ability!" said Kevin in awe

"Blaze ability?" Lindsay and Leshawna said in unison

"When a Pokémon with Blaze is running out of energy in a battle, the power of their fire type moves sharply increases."

"Woah." Lindsay gasped

"And since Tepig's Blaze activated. Gill has the chance to win." Craig stated

-A-

"Hey Machoke get up!" Jo yelled

Gill: _Looks like the burn is taking effect, so I better finish this now while Tepig is still going through this power surge._

"Let's end this! Tepig use Flame Charge!" And Tepig stamped the ground rapidly and he charge towards Machoke with covered in a super bright orange flame that looked as powerful as a Flare Blitz attack, and the flames coming from Tepig were so bright that Jo and Machoke couldn't see Tepig coming closer and closer.

"Machoke catch him now!" and Machoke tried to catch the fire pig Pokémon despite almost being blinded by the brightness of the Flame Charge attack but he couldn't make the catch and instead Tepig rammed into his stomach causing great damage to Jo's Pokémon, and Tepig rammed Machoke into the steel wall. Where a Machoke sized dent was made. As for Machoke, the wall was looking better than him as he had swirls in his eyes. Signalling he was out of the battle.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Tepig is the winner."

Jo sighed "Machoke return." She said as Machoke disappeared from the battlefield and back into his Pokéball.

Then Blaze finally deactivated as Tepig lied down on his stomach in fatigue. "Thanks Tepig you were a big help. You deserve a good rest." Gill said as Tepig disappeared in a flash of red light and was brought back into his Pokéball.

-A-

"Eeeee!" Lindsay squealed "He won!"

"Not yet Lindsay." Said Kevin "And judging from Jo's stance right now, she's going to want to take out all of Gill's Pokémon without any effort. She wants to completely thrash him and give him zero chance of winning."

"So she wants to end it right here and now?" asked Leshawna

"That's how it looks." Kevin replied

-A-

"Alright now you've done it!" Jo yelled. "Gurdurr eliminate them!" and the thorn in Gill's side from his last gym battle attempt came on to the battlefield.

Gill: _Okay Gill, you prepared for this now time to win this battle._

"Alright little buddy, you're up!" Gill yelled as he threw the Pokéball and coming out of that Pokéball was a Pokémon that resembled a weasel that was brownish orange and white in colour it had what looked like a huge yellow collar around her neck, blue fins on her lower arms, and two tails that came together and spun on occasion.

-A-

"Who is that Pokémon?" said Craig

_**Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon: It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on.**_

"Hold on I thought Gill only had; Tepig, Pansage, Pidove and Drilbur. So when did he get a Buizel?" Craig asked

"Ooh, ooh I know." Said Lindsay. "Well here's what happened…"

***Flashback Begins***

_Gill had finally arrived at the rocky island and he looked around for a water type to catch._

"_Where are you… AHA!" he yelled as he saw a female Buizel skipping stone across the surrounding waters. "Okay Pansage lets catch that Buizel but first we need to use the element of surprise." Then after Gill said that he stepped on a twig and alerted Buizel. "Well so much for the element of Pansage use Bullet Seed!" And Pansage fired glowing green seeds out of his mouth._

_Then Buizel made a vertical water tornado come out of his mouth then she threw it at the Bullet Seed and the seeds went into the whirlpool and shot out in random directions neutralising the attack. _

"_That move is perfect! Okay Pansage use Cut!" And Pansage went to swipe Buizel with a light blue glowing hand, but then Buizel dodged it and then she jumped up and her tail glowed white and the when it whipped the air a clear shockwave came from its tail. "Pansage dodge it!" and Pansage managed to dodge the attack. Then Buizel cloaked himself in water then flew into Pansage. "C'mon Pansage we can still win this. Use Fury Swipes!" Then Pansage ran towards Buizel and swiped him with white glowing hands. "Okay now's the time, Go Pokéball!" and Gill threw the Pokéball at the Pokémon and it bounced off her and she was sucked into the Pokéball by a flash of red light and the ball wiggled a few times before it popped open. And Buizel managed to escape from the Pokéball._

"_Darn, this could take a while. Pansage use Rock Smash!" and Pansage's arm glowed orange and he went to punch Buizel but she manage to dodge it then she blasted a stream of water from her mouth and that stream soaked the grass monkey Pokémon. "Okay now Pansage use…"_

_Then all of a sudden a green ball of energy struck Buizel._

"_That was Energy Ball, but who could have…" Then he saw Lindsay on a boat coming towards the island, then the boat got to the beach of the island._

"_Deerly use Double Kick!" Lindsay commanded and Deerling kicked Buizel twice and she flew back into a tree. "Gill catch it now!" she yelled_

"_Got it! Go Pokéball!" and the Pokéball bounced off Buizel's head and she disappeared into the Pokéball and again it wiggled a few times before it locked and stayed closed. "Yeah, my fifth Pokémon. I caught a Buizel!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Thanks Lindsay, I don't think I would have caught it without your help." _

"_Aww thanks, oh and here are you other Pokéballs."_

"_Okay now back to the Castelia Gym for my third gym badge!"_

"_Lead the way."_

_And they both got on to the boat and then were heading back to Castelia City._

***Flashback Ends***

"But how would a water type help against an opponent like Gurdurr?" said Craig

"Even I must admit I don't like Gill's odds in this battle." Kevin stated

"Yeah but he is good a surprising people." Leshawna said

-A-

"Ready Buizel!?" and Buizel slapped her face with both her hands to signal she was ready.

"Hehe you're making this too easy and since I get the first move I'll end this battle right here and now use Brick Break!" and Gurdurr went to punch Buizel with a white fist.

"Buizel dodge it quick!" and Buizel just got out of the way of the attack. "Now use Water Gun!" And Buizel blasted a small jet of water from her mouth. And the attack hit Gurdurr but didn't do much damage.

"Okay time to end this! Use Stone Edge and Gurdurr made sharp pointed rocks come out of the ground and he threw them at Buizel.

Gill: _Now let's see if this plan works_

"Buizel use Whirlpool!" and Buizel made a tornado of water from his mouth and he threw it at Stone Edge. When the attacks collided Whirlpool gobbled up the Stone Edge attack and threw them in random directions. This completely rendered the attack useless.

"You found a way to counter Stone Edge, big deal let's see if you counter this. Gurdurr use Brick Break!" and Gurdurr went to punch Buizel with a white glowing fist.

"Buizel dodge it quick!" and Buizel got out of the way but felt Gurdurr's skin rub against her's then the backed off quickly.

"Is that all you can do, just evade and avoid?"

"Hardly. Buizel use Aqua Jet!" and Buizel cloaked herself in water and flew towards Gurdurr while her tail was rotating like a propeller. She managed to hit Gurdurr in the chest before she jumped right off it. "Nice one, now use SonicBoom!" And Buizel's tail glowed white and flung clear coloured shockwaves towards Gurdurr. And when they hit once again it didn't cause much damage.

"Okay like last time, you're boing me. Gurdurr use Stone Edge!" And Gurdurr threw sharp rocks at Buizel

"Use Whirlpool!" and Buizel made a whirlpool of water come out of his mouth then he threw it at the Stone Edge and sucked the stones in and flung them out in different directions. Then two stones came out and were heading for Gurdurr, but the Muscular Pokémon was prepared and hit the rocks to dust with his trusty metal girder.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" said Jo "Use Strength!" And Gurrdur threw his steel girder at Buizel.

"Buizel use Water Gun and aim it at the girder!" Gill commanded and then his Pokémon blasted a stream of water at the flying blunt object and slowed it's momentum before it stopped in front of Buizel. "Now use Aqua Jet!" and Buizel cloaked in water then she flew to Gurdurr's head making contact and causing standard damage this time. And after the hit Gurdurr staggered backwards and Buizel was still in front of Gurdurr. "Now SonicBoom!" and Buizel from close range, front-flipped with her tail glowing white and then made clear shockwave blast from her tail, that hit Gurdurr near his feet causing him to back away, then Buizel ran a good distance away from Gurdurr and stood near his battle weapon.

"Okay that does it! Gurdurr run towards Buizel and use Superpower!" and Gurdurr did this and was surrounded by a light blue aura and then he struck the ground with power and caused a crack in the battlefield to spread towards Buizel then when the crack got the Pokémon the ground exploded causing Buizel to soar into the air. "Now grab your girder and use Strength!" And then Gurdurr did this and as Buizel came down he was ready to hit her like a ball to a bat.

"Buizel look out!" Gill yelled, but it was futile as Gurdurr's strike made contact and Buizel went flying into the wall. Then Gill ran to his Pokémon. "Buizel, are you okay?" then she slowly got up and shook her head and ran back into the battlefield. "Okay let's keep going, Buizel use Water Gun!" and Buizel blasted a stream of water at Gurdurr. Then it hit Gurdurr but didn't cause any sizable damage. "Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Then Buizel cloaked himself in water then flew to make physical contact with Gurdurr.

"Your gym battle ends here! Gurdurr, Superpower headlock!" Jo yelled

Then Gurdurr had a blue aura flow around him then when Buizel got close he sidestepped at the last minute and grabbed Buizel's tail then brought her body towards his and put Buizel in a headlock with his right arm while he was still radiating the light blue aura.

"What the…!" Gill gasped

"See I told you, you were going to lose and now I'll just keep Buizel in this hold until he loses all of her energy and faints, strategy is useless if your Pokémon is weak." Jo mocked as Gurdurr kept Buizel in the headlock and she yelped in pain.

"Buizel use SonicBoom!" but before Buizel's tail could glow Gurdurr grabbed it with his free hand.

"You're not going to escape that easily."

Gill: _C'mon Gill think, how can Buizel break out. Think… wait. The Pokédex! __**'inflates the floatation sac around its neck'. **__That's IT!_

"Buizel inflate your floatation sac!" and Buizel held her breath and her yellow floatation sac around her neck expanded and inflated and forced Gurdurr to let go. "Now use SonicBoom on the ground !" and this sent Buizel up into the air and and landed on the other side of the battlefield.

Gill: _Buizel isn't strong enough, the only thing that could possibly knock out Gurdurr is…_

"What! Okay Gill, your luck's run out! Gurdurr use Strength!" and Gurdurr threw his steel pillar at Buizel and it looked like it was defiantly going to hit Buizel

"Buizel use Whirlpool!" and Buizel made a whirlpool and it caught the steel girder and it threw it back at Gurdurr. But then Gurdurr caught it.

"Nice try, I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" said Jo

"Then how about this trick. Throw Whirlpool into the air then use Aqua Jet and fly into it!" Then Buizel flew into Whirlpool with Aqua Jet and when he flew into the tip he turned the water cyclone inside out and there was a huge water explosion and Buizel came down in what looked like Aqua Jet that was combined with Whirlpool (well actually it was). Then Buizel flew down onto Gurdurr and the combined attack made contact with the opposing Pokémon. Then Gurdurr took lots of damage and was off balance. "Finish this with Aqua Jet!" and Buizel from close range charged into Gurdurr while cloaked in water. And she hit his side and Gurdurr fell down onto his back and had swirls in his eyes.

"Gurdurr is unable to bat… wait a minute. Gurdurr is unable to battle? So Buizel is the winner?!"

"I dunno I think I'm still lucky."

Jo Growled "Gurdurr return."

"Nice one Buizel lets keep it up!" and Buizel nodded and took a fighting stance.

-A-

"I don't believe it!? Gill has managed to beat two of Jo fighting type Pokémon without losing any of his." Said Craig

"Yeah but didn't Kevin beat Jo without losing a Pokémon?" Leshawna asked

"Well yes but to be honest I didn't expect Gill to get this far without losing at least one of his Pokémon."

"Yeah, well you guys are always underestimating me and Gill!" said Lindsay

"Maybe Gill can win this without losing any Pokémon." Said Kevin

-A-

"Now I'm going to demolish your entire team! Sawk show them the meaning of real power!" And a Blue hard skinned Pokémon came out and he wore a blueish white martial arts gi with a black belt

_**Sawk the Karate Pokémon: Desiring the strongest karate chop, they seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping.**_

After Gill scanned the Pokémon he then looked back at Buizel. "Alright Buizel, lets show them that we don't need raw power to win a gym battle!" Then Buizel was ready to fight.

"After I do this I will have all the power I need. Sawk use Focus Energy!" And Sawk glowed a whitish gold colour. Then the glow faded

"Wait what just happened?!"

"Oh you'll see. Sawk use Double Kick!" and Sawk ran towards Buizel with speed and he balanced on his hand and he kicked Buizel once and she flew but before she could land on the ground, Sawk got behind her with speed and kicked Buizel back to the centre of the battlefield.

"Buizel, Darn. C'mon get up and use Aqua Jet!" and Buizel cloaked herself in water and flew towards Sawk.

"Sawk use Bulk Up!" and a red aura formed around Sawk and then his muscles then grew rapidly and when Buizel flew into him she just bounced right off Sawk's chest. "Now use Close Combat!" and Sawk threw punch after punch after punch in quick succession. And then Buizel flew back to Gill's side of the battlefield.

"Buizel, are you okay?" Then Buizel got up and assumed a fighting stance

"Persistent aren't we?" said Jo "Okay now its time to end this. Sawk!" Then the karate Pokémon tightened his black belt. "Use Double Kick!" Then Sawk slid on his back and kicked Buizel with both his feet. And she flew into the air and landed on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Sawk wins!"

"Buizel return." And Buizel was brought back into her Pokéball. "You were a big help today so rest up okay.

Then it was Jo's turn to grin. "Not so tough now are you."

"You'd think that, but I'm not as weak as everyone says and I'm going to prove it! Tepig do some damage!" and Tepig appeared out of the cyan flash of light and looked tired as he was panting when he was thrown in.

-A-

"Why would Gill throw in Tepig, again? Especially since we is not even close to being fully recovered. Unless…" Kevin started

"Hey, Gill might try to burn Sawk just like he did with that other Pokémon." Said Lindsay

"Oh no that's a bad idea!"

"Wait why?" Leshawna asked

"Well one thing Sawk is a lot faster than Machoke and can inflict more damage as well. If Gill tries the same strategy then he will lose." Said Kevin

-A-

"Just like last time, Tepig use Ember!" And Tepig blasted flaming embers from his nostrils.

"Like I said last time. I'm not falling for the same trick twice. Sawk jump over it!" and Sawk did this and dodged Ember with ease. Now use Close Combat!" And when Sawk landed on the ground he then charged towards Tepig and he then let loose a flurry of punched that were all somehow direct hits on the Fire pig Pokémon. And then when the final punch was thrown Tepig bounced on the ground.

"C'mon we still have a chance. Use Rollout!" and Tepig rolled into a ball and went towards Sawk.

"Use Double Kick!" and Sawk Kicked Tepig like he was a soccer ball and he flew into the ground again only this time it would be Tepig's last time in this gym battle.

"Tepig NO!" and Tepig had the signature swirls in his eyes

"Tepig is unable to battle! Sawk is the winner!" and the part of the audience that was the usuals of the gym were celebrating as Jo needed one more win to win the match and Sawk didn't look damaged one bit.

"Tepig return." And Tepig was brought back into his Pokéball. "You battled hard now take a good rest."

"Why don't you just give up, you know you can't win this."

"Wanna bet!" Gill yelled as he took out his last Pokéball that contained his last chance at winning the gym badge. "Alright Pidove I'm counting on you!" and the tiny pigeon Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

Then Jo chuckled. "Please, you expect me to be afraid of that tiny little bird. It may be a flying type but there's no way Sawk is going to lose to that

"Okay Pidove lets prove them wrong! Use Gust!" and Pidove flapped his wings and a huge gust of wind hit Sawk. But Sawk looked unaffected or at least tried to

"Right enough with the games. Sawk use Double Kick!" And Sawk tried to kung fu kick Pidove.

"Pidove dodge it!" And Pidove flew out of the way of the double Kick. "Nice, now use Air Cutter!" And Pidove flapped his wings and two light blue beams sped towards Sawk and he just dodged them by the skin of his teeth.

"Nice try but you're not winning that easily. Sawk use Bulk Up!" and Sawk flexed his muscles and a red aura appeared then faded around him. "In case you're wondering , Bulk Up increases my Pokémon's attack and defence stat so no matter what you'll never defeat Sawk!"

"Power isn't everything and I'll prove it. Pidove use Quick Attack!" and Pidove flew into Sawk with speed followed by a white streak of light. "Now use Quick Attack again!" And Pidove double backed and once again flew into Sawk while being followed by the same streak of light. "Quick Attack again!" Pidove this time flew into Sawk's right leg keeping him off balance. "Quick Attack once more!" and Pidove then flew into Sawk yet again. "Now for the final attack use Aerial Ace!" and Pidove was flying right into Sawk at blistering speeds.

"Not this time. Sawk when he gets close use Close Combat!" and Pidove got close but then found himself on the reciving end of Sawk's fury as he was introduced to numerous punches that were happening in quick succession.

"Pidove!"

"Now for the Big finish! Sawk use Double Kick!" And Sawk slid on the floor and kicked Pidove twice and he fell on the outside of the battlefield.

"And that's all she wrote!"

"C'mon Pidove you gotta get up." And Pidove still had energy but laid there motionless. "We-we've come too far just to lose it all here, Pidove GET UP!" Gill yelled. And Pidove opened his eyelid to reveal his golden coloured eyes that suddenly turned red and the rest of his body was engulfed in a cyan glow and then suddenly he grew in size grew extra features on his head and face and had a red streak around the his eyelids and his beak was longer and a little bent at the front.

"TRANQUILL!" the Pokémon screamed as he completed his evolution.

"Woah! Tranquill?!" said Gill as he pulled out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon that stands before him

_**Tranquill the Wild Pigeon Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidove: No matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its trainer**_

-A-

"So Pidove evolved into Tranquill. Now the battle will get interesting." Said Craig

"Now that Pidove has evolved. I'm favouring Gill's chances in this battle." Kevin Stated

"C'mon Gill he's our man, if can't do it no one can!" cheered Lindsay

"But technically Kevin and Daniel already beat Jo." Leshawna pointed out

"Oh, who are they?"

All three of them face palmed.

-A-

"Evolution or not I'm still going to win this! Sawk use Double Kick!" and Sawk went to karate kick Tranquill.

"Tranquill dodge it!" and Tranquill easily dodged Sawk's kicks while still flapping above the ground. "Now use Quick Attack!" and Tranquill flew in at Sawk a lot faster than last time and was followed by a streak of white light. And after he hit Sawk he flew to the steel wall and use it to stop his momentum. "Tranquill, Quick Attack again!" And Tranquill flew in again and hit Sawk and the karate Pokémon was kneeling on one leg after he was hit.

Jo: _If this keeps up Sawk will lose, all of those Close Combat's have lowered his defence, Fine I'll just raise it with Bulk Up._

"Sawk use Bulk Up!" and Sawk flexed his muscles and they became huge with a red aura surrounding them.

"No use buffing up if you can't hit your target, Tranquill use Gust!" and Tranquill flapped his wings continuously that made a whirlwind gust that did adequate damage to Sawk. "Now use Air Cutter!" And Tranquill Flapped his wings and made four blue beams of wind approach Sawk.

"Damn! Sawk dodge it!" and Sawk jumped over two of them but was blown back by the other two.

"Tranquill lets finish this buddy. Grab Sawk with your feet and fly upwards!" And Tranquill lifted Sawk off the ground by his arms.

"Sawk get out of there!"

And as soon as they were high enough Gill gave Tranquill another order. "We got this. Tranquill backflip and throw Sawk into the air." And Tranquill threw Sawk high into the air and the karate Pokémon was falling but Gill wasn't done yet. "Let's win that gym badge! Use Aerial Ace!" and Tranquill flew into the already falling Pokémon at tremendous speed and struck a critical supereffective hit! And then Sawk fell to the ground making a Sawk sized crater in the ground. And you didn't need a referee to announce who the winner was.

"Sawk is un-able to ba-ttle. Tranquill is the winner and that means the match goes to Gill." The referee announced still surprised by the outcome.

Jo sighed as she now lost two gym battles in a row. "Sawk return." And Sawk was brought back into his Pokéball.

"Nice one Tranquill, you evolved and won gym battle. You're awesome!"

-A-

Gill was then standing in the centre of the battlefield along with Buizel, Tepig and Tranquill.

"So since you beat me I have to give you this. The Hostile Badge."

"Finally my third Unova Gym badge. I won the Hostile Badge!" Gill yelled as his three Pokémon celebrated around him.

-A-

"Well, Gill actually won." Said Kevin

"Of course he did, he totally schooled her!" said Leshawna

Then Gill ran back to them as then approached the gym exit.

"Congratulations Gill, you thoroughly deserved that gym badge." Said Kevin

"Yeah that's three down five to go then I can enter the Unova League!"

"You were totally awesome Gill." Said Lindsay

"I can agree." Said Craig

"Thanks guys, now where do go next?"

**-A-**

**And so coming back from defeat Gill has won the Hostile Badge, and only has five more to go. What will our heroes encounter next as their journey through the vast Unova region continues?**

**A/N: Month end is coming so if you want to see someone in the list I made become champion. Vote now before Thursday the second of March as the voting will close and I will announce the champion at the end of the next chapter. **

**And I'll see you then. **


	31. Chap 32: Trainer in Training

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 32: Trainer in Training

Gwen, Trent, Dawn, Bridgette and Leshinga have arrived in Virbank City. What will happen as they explore this new part of the Unova Region?

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

-A-

Gwen, Trent and Leshinga were in the Virbank City battle club, as Leshinga was getting ready for her first gym battle.

Trent and Leshinga were battling while Gwen was pointing out any mistakes that Leshinga made and would give her advice.

"Mareep use ThunderShock!" and Mareep charged a small bolt of thunder and discharged it at Trent's Pokémon.

"Spheal roll out of the way!" and the clap Pokémon did this and Thundershock missed. "Now use Water Gun!" and Spheal shot a small jet of water from his mouth and Mareep was hit.

"Mareep are you okay?" her partner asked

"No resting, in a gym battle the gym leader won't wait for your Pokémon to recover. Spheal use Ice Ball!" and Spheal rolled towards Mareep while covering himself in snow.

"Mareep get up!" and Mareep managed to get up. "Now use Tackle!" and Mareep charged into Spheal but still took more damage that Spheal did when they collided.

"Now use Aurora Beam!" And Spheal blasted biting cold auroras at Mareep.

"Mareep look out!" and Mareep was hit and took more damage. "Mareep we need to win this, use Thundershock!" and Mareep shot a small bolt of electricity from his body and it was racing towards Trent's Pokémon.

"Roll backwards and out of the way." Trent commanded and when Spheal did this he dodged the attack.

"What. How do you keep dodging all my attacks?"

"It comes with practice. Now finish it with Ice Ball!" and Spheal rolled and covered himself in ice and snow and rolled towards Mareep and when he was hit Mareep had swirls in his eyes.

"Mareep is unable to battle, Spheal is the winner and the victory goes to Trent." Said Chef Hatchet who was the referee of the match

Then Leshinga got on her knees. "I just can't win!" she cried

Then Gwen went to her. "Maybe it's because you're only focusing on attacking, a Pokémon battle isn't only won by using your attacking moves. It's all about watching your opponent and their moves and how you can counter them."

"But how could Mareep counter Aurora Beam, or Ice Ball, or Water Gun?"

"Well Mareep knows Charge and it is a move that …"

"Increases the power of the next electric type move the Pokémon uses." Leshinga interrupted

"You didn't let me finish. Charge does strengthen the electric type move used next but it also increases your Pokémon's Special Defence which would have been useful against Aurora Beam and Water Gun."

"Wait no one told me that Charge could do that." Said Leshinga

"See it's not always about attacking, sometimes the best defence is the best offence." Said Trent

"So when do I face the gym leader!?" Leshinga asked

"You still need to learn a few things before you can face the gym leader." Said Gwen

"But what left is there to learn?"

"We need to put you in a real battle to see if you can handle a gym battle."

"You want me to battle someone, well bring it on!" she said as she punched her fist into her hand

-A-

Then they went to the Pokémon centre and they saw Dawn meditating on one of the tables. And Bridgette was at Nurse Jane as she took back her healed Pokémon.

"Bridgette, Dawn perfect timing." Said Gwen

"Greetings, Trent and Gwen, who's your friend?" Dawn asked

"Oh this is Leshinga, Leshawna's cousin."

"Wow, the resemblance is… uncanny." Said Bridgette

"Yeah I'm going to challenge the Virbank City gym!" she said

"Really, I too will be challenging that gym."

"Hey, I just came up with an idea" said Trent

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't Leshinga battle against Dawn. I would be a great way for her to see what she's up against."

"That's great Trent but, I have a better idea." Said Gwen "Follow me." And then they followed her to the Virbank Complex.

Then when they got there they saw a man dressed as a construction worker.

"Ah Gwen." He said. "Last time I saw you, you were this high." He put his hand below just above his chest to gesture Gwen's past height. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping you would let my friend battle your workers, you know so she can gain experience?"

"Funny you should ask that. My workers have been un motivated lately so maybe a good battle can get the energy right back into their bodies."

"Sure you can count on us." Then they went inside and they saw a mix of big and small pipes surrounding them. Then they saw one of the workers was sitting on top of one of the water towers.

"I can get up there!" said Leshinga before she started climbing, and walking on the pipes.

"Leshinga wait! It's dangerous!" said Gwen, but Leshinga already got to the top of the water tower then she startled the worker on top.

"How did you get up here?" the worker asked

"With style. Now I challenge you to a battle!" she said and she pointed to the worker.

"Sure little girl." Then he closed his lunchbox and took out a Pokéball. "Okay lets battle!" Then he threw the Pokéball and a Pokémon that was yellow and black in colour and had a head that was shaped like a plug inlet.

"Okay who is this po… oh no! My Pokédex where is it?" she said as she was flailing her arms around her body to find it.

Then Gwen climbed up and saw the Pokémon. "Elekid huh?" she said and scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Elekid the Electric Pokémon and evolves into Electabuzz: Spinning its arms around to generate electricity make the areas between its horns shine light blue.**_

"Okay so it's an electric type. Okay Munna come on out!" and Leshinga's Munna came out of her Pokéball.

"Okay Munna use Psywave!" and Munna shot a of rainbow coloured waves to Elekid.

"Elekid dodge it!" and Elekid followed the order and dodged the attack. "Now use ThunderShock!" and Elekid shot a weak electric bolt at Munna.

"Munna."

"Now this is what it's all about. Elekid use ThunderPunch!" and Elekid was charging towards Munna with his right hand surging with electricity.

Leshinga: _The best Defence in a good Offence, okay let's try this._

"Munna use Defence Curl!" and Munna started to curl up and increased her defence. And took the damage. "Munna use Telekinesis!" and Munna made Elekid float up above the ground and he was surrounded by a green aura.

"What is that going to accomplish?" the worker asked

"You'll see. Now Munna use Psywave!" and Munna blasted a rainbow wave of psychic energy at Elekid.

"Elekid dodge it!" but Elekid couldn't because he was held in the air by Telekinesis, then he was hit. "Elekid use Quick Attack!" and Elekid charged into Munna while being followed by a white streak of light.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" and Munna's a blue orb appeared in front of Munna's head and Munna charged into Elekid and he flew into the side of the water tower. "Let's finish this with Psywave!" and Munna shot another rainbow coloured wave at Elekid and this time Elekid took the damage.

"Elekid no!" and Elekid had swirls in his eyes. "Elekid return. Well thanks kid I'm full of energy and ready to get back to work." He said then he took out a wrench and started to tinker with the parts on the water tower.

The Gwen went to Leshinga. "Nice battle there."

"Thanks Gwen, you didn't happen to see my Pokédex anywhere would you?"

"No, here you can borrow mine." Said Gwen. Then she handed Leshinga her Pokédex.

"Okay let's find the other workers!" said Leshinga excitedly, then she jumped down the water tower with Munna in her arms.

"Gah! Wait!"

Then before she hit the ground Munna used Telekinesis and made a green aura surround her partner and then she gently descended to the ground.

"Haha, Hey Gwen jump! Munna will catch you."

"Uhm, you know what I'll just take the scenic route and use the ladder, if thats okay."

Then Leshinga shrugged and the others walked to find the other workers. But Trent stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to follow the others?" Gwen asked as she climbed down

"Leshinga has Bridgette and Dawn to keep her to keep her company. Besides I'd rather stay back here with you." Said Trent. Then Gwen started blushing then she lost her balance and she fell. But then Trent reacted quickly and caught her and he was holding her bridal style. "You okay."

"Uh, uh yeah." She stuttered

Then they stayed like that for a while.

"Uh Trent, not that I'm complaining but are you going to put me down?" Gwen asked

"Oh yeah, right." And Trent put her down

-A-

Meanwhile Dawn, Bridgette and Leshinga were walking through the Virbank Complex and they were looking for more trainers to battle.

"So read auras, can you read people's minds or look into their future?" Leshinga asked

"It doesn't really work that way." Dawn replied. "For example, your aura tells me that you are very kind and compassionate but very eager as well."

"Wait a minute… who told you that?"

"Your aura did if I was able to read your mind I would be able to tell what you're thinking at this moment. Oh and you also have good instincts."

"Okay. Ooh another challenger." Then she ran to the worker.

"You know Dawn, she reminds me of Lindsay only she's a lot more hyper and has more brain power."

"Not that I want to be mean but I can agree."

Then Leshinga reached the worker. "Hey you wanna battle?"

"Well I was supposed to weld these pipes together, but I guess I can afford to battle anyway. Okay lets go. Magby lets battle!" and a small Pokémon coloured in red and the centre of his body was yellow and it had a mouth that looked like a weird yellow beak.

"So who is that Pokémon?"

**Magby the Live Coal Pokémon and evolves into Magmar: It's small, but its body temperature is over 1,100 degrees F. Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes.**

"Okay I choose Marill!" and she threw a Pokémon that was round like a ball and had round ears and had a thin tail that had a huge rounded tip, Marill was blue and white in colour.

"I recognise that water type. It's Marill." Said Bridgette

"Marill." Said Dawn and she scanned Marill with her Pokédex.

**Marill the Aqua Mouse Pokémon: The oil-filled tail functions as a buoy, so it's fine even in rivers with strong currents.**

"Okay Marill use Tackle!" and Marill ran towards the fire type and rammed into Magby.

"Not Bad, Magby use Faint Attack!" And Magby ran in rando direction leaving figures in his place and Marill's eyes couldn't keep up with the faint Attack of Magby and the he punched the aqua mouse Pokémon from the behind.

"Marill use Bubblebeam!" and Marill turned around and blasted shiny blue bubbles from his mouth. And it hit Marill from close range.

"Oh no Magby use Smog." And Magby blew out purplish black smoke that surrounded Marill and cause damage.

"Marill use Bubblebeam again." And Marill blasted bubbles from her mouth again but they missed because he was still surrounded by the smoke.

"Now use Fire Punch!" the worker called out and Magby was about to punch Marill with a hand surrounded in flames.

"Defence!" Leshinga yelled "Use Defence Curl!" and Marill curled up into a ball before Magby punched her lessening the damage taken. "Now use Tackle!" and Marill charged into Magby.

"Magby use Fire Punch!" and Magby charged and his hand became surrounded by flames and he went to punch Marill.

"Marill let the punch hit you!" and Marill was hit in the gut. "Now use Aqua Tail!" And Marill's tail became surrounded by a blue aura and Marill jumped, flipped in the air and landed tail first on Magby. And the supereffective attack was more than what was needed to knock out Magby.

"Well you beat me. Alright Magby lets weld this pipe already." Then Magby got up and used Ember on the pipe.

"Impressive." Said Dawn

"Thanks Dawn, now who do I battle next." Then Munna came out of her Pokéball. Then sped off in a direction. "Not again, Munna wants us to follow her." Then they followed the dream eater Pokémon. And Munna led them to where a scientist was being harassed by two people who were dressed in black and had the letter M on their shrits.

"Team Mutant!" Bridgette growled

"How do you know of our organisation?" one of the men asked

"Just how many of you guys are there?" said Dawn

"Enough to rule the whole of Unova."

"Not when we're around. Oshawott come on out!" and the Sea Otter Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Leafeon let nature guide us to victory!" And Leafeon came out of the Pokéball Dawn threw on.

"Let's do this, ready Munna!"

"Lets see if you can stop us when we have these Pokémon." One of them said as they both threw a Pokéball into the air. And one of the Pokémon had a red and sliver body with spikes going down its torso had yellow eyes and had what looked like a red and black helmet with a huge spike coming out the top of it. "Pawniard show your fury."

"Trubbish don't hold back!"

And the two Pokémon came out.

"A Pawniard?" said Leshinga before she took out her Pokédex.

_**Pawniard the Sharp Blade Pokémon: Ignoring their injuries, groups attack by sinking the blades that cover their bodies into their prey.**_

"I'll handle Pawniard, and you two take on Trubbish." Said Dawn

"Okay Oshawott use Water Gun!" and Oshawott blasted a small jet of water from his mouth.

"Munna use Psywave!" and Munna blasted a rainbow coloured wave blasted towards Trubbish.

"Trubbish use Protect!" and Trubbish made a blue force field that blocked Water Gun and Psywave.

"Leafeon use Quick Attack!" and Leafeon ran towards Pawniard while followed by a white streak of light and the Team Mutant Pokémon was hit.

"No! Pawniard use Faint Attack." And Pawniard ran towards Leafeon while followed by faint copies of himself.

"Leafeon dodge the real attack!" Dawn commanded, and Leafeon closed her eyes and concentrated and her concentration got to a point where she could hear the grass move in the wind. Then she heard Pawniard running towards her and she jumped out of the way.

"How, nothing can dodge Faint Attack!"

"That's what you thought!" said Dawn. "Leafeon use Razor Leaf!" and Leafeon made sharp circular leafs come out from her body and flung them at Pawniard

"Pawniard use Fury Cutter!" and Pawniard's blades glowed white and he cut the shuriken leafs coming at him.

Dawn: _Should have seen that coming_

"Now use Metal Claw!" and Pawniard's claws turned a shade of metal and he charged towards Leafeon

"Leafeon use Iron Tail!" and Leafeon's tail also turned a shade of metal and then she flipped in the air and made her tail land on Pawniard's attacking claws. And they collided and they flew back to their trainers.

"Leafeon use Quick Attack!"

"Pawniard use Faint Attack!"

And the two Pokémon disappeared into air and there was black and white streaks hitting each other in the air and the ground.

Dawn: _Maybe a combination attack will do it_

Then both Pokémon landed in front of their trainers.

"Leafeon use Quick Iron Tail!"

"Quick Iron Tail!?"

And Leafeon charged towards Pawniard followed by a streak of light but then she jumped into the air and her tail turned a shade of grey, and the white streak following Leafeon was absorbed by her tail and she went slam her tail into Pawniard.

"Pawniard look out!" and the Pokémon was hit and Pawniard had swirls in his eyes. "Tactical retreat. Pawniard return." And Pawniard went back into his Pokéball and the team Mutant grunt ran.

"Munna use Zen Headbutt!" and a blue orb of energy appeared around Munna's head and she charged at Trubbish.

"Trubbish use…"

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!" then Oshawott took out his scalchop and a caber came out of it, then he charged at Trubish and the trainer was confused and didn't know which attack to counter and his Pokémon was hit with both attacks. Then Trubbish was knocked out.

"Trubbish return! We will be back for you." the team mutant trainer said to the scientist. Then he retreated as well.

"Yeah we showed him!" said Leshinga and she hi-fived Bridgette

"Thank you for helping me." Said the scientist.

Then Dawn walked over to them. "Why were those people from team Mutant after you?"

"They wanted to know how to wake up Reshiram and Zekrom from the dark and light stones."

"Reshiram and Zekrom?" Leshinga asked

"They are the two legendary dragon type Pokémon of Unova." Dawn explained

"Yes they have both the stones but in order for them to wake up they need to be near a hero of Truth to wake up Reshiram and a hero of Ideals to wake up Zekrom."

"Ow, my brain." Said Leshinga

"Did you tell them that?" asked Bridgette

"No, knowing an organisation like Team Mutant they would only want to wake up the legendary Pokémon to cause trouble all over Unova. Hey since you guys saved me here's a present for your Pokémon." Then he handed them orange berries

"Sitrus Berries." Said Dawn. "I appreciate your generosity."

"Yeah, what she said." Said Leshinga

Then the scientist left and went to the other parts of the Virbank Complex.

"Well that was a good day's training."

"I can agree." Said Bridgette "Wait, where are Trent and Gwen?"

Then Trent and Gwen were walking through the complex and it was getting dark. "Hey Trent, you notice how different this place looks at night."

"Yeah, you can almost see the stars."

Then they saw a shooting star.

"Oh wow a shooting star." Said Gwen. "What'd you wish for Trent?"

"Why wish when I'm travelling with the best girl I've ever known. That's all I could ever ask for." He replied

Then Gwen blushed and she started to lean in towards Trent and he did the same. Their lips were ever so close to each other and then…

"Heey!" Leshinga yelled forcing Gwen and Trent to retreat from each other. "Where you guys we just took down some Team Mutant thugs!"

"Well… w-we'd love to hear it." Said Gwen. "Actually we should probably get to the Virbank City gym. My cousin will only take challengers at night time."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, well it's time to win my first Unova gym badge!"

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon he will use." Said Dawn.

And the gang was walking out of the Virbank Complex

-A-

**After fighting a couple of workers and stopping another Team Mutant plot. Our heroes now head to the Virbank City gym for Dawn and Leshinga's gym battles.**

**-A-**

**A/N: Now that April has ended time to announce who will be the Champion. And he/she is…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**..**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Noah!**

**And your Elite Four will consist of **

**Cameron**

**Sierra**

**An OC (Which I will make at a later stage)**

**Zoey**

**I'll see you next time.**


	32. Chap 33: The Nocturnal Gym Leader

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 33: The Nocturnal Gym Leader

Now that the gang has reach Virbank City, the time has come for Leshinga to face the gym leader but will she be able to cope and win her third gym badge?

-A-

It was nearly midnight and the gang was outside the Virbank City gym.

"Okay time to get my first gym badge!" Leshinga yelled

"So who's going first between you two?" Gwen asked

"I'am." Leshinga and Dawn said in unison

"Okay, how do we settle this?" said Bridgette

"I know! Let's play Fire, Water, Grass then!" Leshinga suggested. (Pokémon version of Rock [Fire], Paper [Water], Scissors [Grass])

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Sure, if there's no other way to decide."

Then they both faced each other and closed their fists and waved them in the air "Fire, Water, Grass!" they both yelled and they both outstretched their fists

-A-

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Leshinga chose Water and Dawn chose Fire.

"Hahaha, water beats fire I win!" Leshinga cheered

Then Dawn shrugged. They went inside the gym and the entire area was dark then immediately candles lit on the walls by themselves. Then a person in a cloak suddenly appeared in front of them as soon as they heard thunder clap inside the gym.

"Who will be my challenger?" he asked in a menacing voice

"She is." Said Leshinga pointing to Dawn looking very frightened

"Knock it off Dent." Said Gwen

And then the eerie atmosphere lightened but the lights were still off

Dent was wearing a formal black suit and he had pasty skin similar to Gwen's and had green eyes and his hair was unruly and dyed white.

"So what type of gym is this?" Leshinga asked

"You'll have to find out." Said Dent

Went in front of everyone and faced Dent "I will be your challenger!"

"Okay little girl, you're on!"

Then they both stood on the Pokémon battlefield about to begin.

-A-

And the others were sitting on the stands.

"So what Pokémon does your cousin use?" Trent asked

"Well I really can't tell you. Besides I'll ruin the surprise, especially for Dawn." Said Gwen

And Dawn was meditating a distance from Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah I guess it would be necessary, but how strong is your cousin anyway?"

"Let's just say it won't be easy for Leshinga to beat him."

-A-

Then they took out their Pokéballs, and were about to begin the battle. Then the referee walked to the centre of the battlefield.

"The battle between Dent the gym leader and Leshinga the challenger will now commence. Each trainer may only use three Pokémon and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all three Pokémon on a side are unable to continue."

"So I'll start. Litwick unleash the darkness!" and a Pokémon that looked like a candle with blueish purple flame coming out of the wick. It had yellow eyes.

"What is that Pokémon?"

_**Litwick the Candle Pokémon: Its flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémon.**_

"Okay so Litwick huh. Okay Marill come on out!" and the aqua mouse Pokémon came out.

"Now you start." Said Dent

"Okay Marill use, Tackle!" and Marill charged towards Litwick but Marill went through the candle Pokémon as if he was intangible. "Wait, how come that didn't work!?"

"Simple, you used a normal type move against a ghost type Pokémon. Didn't you know that normal type moves are ineffective against ghost type Pokémon and vice versa?"

"No, but now that you told me I'm gonna totally beat your fire type. Marill use BubbleBeam!" And Marill blasted shiny bubbles from her mouth.

"Litwick dodge it!" but Litwick took the supereffective attack. And its flame went smaller. "Okay Litwick use Will-O-Wisp!" and Litwick blasted purplish fire balls at Marill.

"Don't worry Marill it's a fire type attack so we don't need to worry." When Marill was hit she was surrounded and engulfed by a red aura and Marill was losing energy, fast. "Oh no Marill!" and then Marill made a lines of water surround herself and healed herself and the burn.

-A-

"Did Marill learn Aqua Ring?!" Trent asked

"Looks like it." Said Gwen, so Leshinga is quite lucky."

-A-

"Haha looks like your strategy failed, and now time for me to win! Marill use Bubblebeam! And Marill shot bubbles at Litwick.

"You forgot the number one rule in a gym battle, never under estimate a gym leader! Litwick use Inferno!" and Litwick blasted a humungous flame from its flame and it completely engulfed Bubblebeam!

"What! Okay Marill use Aqua Tail!" then Marill jumped up in the air and her tail was covered in a blue aura and she flipped in the air and she was going to make her tail impact on Litwick.

"Litwick dodge it quickly!" and Litwick just avoided the attack. "Now use Confuse Ray!" and Litwick made light gold orbs appeared around himself and he threw them at Marill and then the orbs became absorbed by Leshinga's Pokémon. And then Marill's eyes turned white and then she was confused.

"Hey Marill what's wrong?" and then Marill looked a little dizzy. "Okay Marill use Aqua Tail!" and Marill tail was covered in a blue aura and then she squinted her eyes at Litwick and she saw four Litwicks and then she charged in a random direction and used Aqua Tail on the arena walls and hurt herself.

-A-

"Marill is confused, so she will either miss or cause damage to herself." Said Gwen

"So now what can Leshinga do now?" said Trent

"Yeah, I mean there is no way to cure a confused Pokémon." Bridgette stated

"True but if Leshinga can find a way to cure Marill's confusion she can win the battle."

-A-

Leshinga: _Think, if she's confused how will she be able to strike a hit…? I got it._

"Litwick use Hex!" and Litwick made a purple shockwave hit Marill

"Marill look up and use Bubblebeam!" and Marill did this and the bubbles fell back down and hit Marill's face and eyes. Then she rubbed her eyes and then she saw only one Litwick in front of her. "Nice it worked and Marill glared at Litwick. "You tricks are not going to work on me anymore!"

"I don't need tricks to win, now Litwick use Will-O-Wisp."

"Not this time. Now use BubbleBeam!" and Marill blasted bubbles to counter the purple fireballs that was thrown at her.

"Okay use Inferno!" and huge blue flames were thrown at Marill.

"I'm not taking damage from this attack again. Marill use Aqua Ring!" and lines of water surrounded Marill and the water got obliterated by Inferno but Marill didn't take damage. "Now time to end this battle. Use Aqua Tail!" and Marill jumped up in the air and slammed her blue glowing tail into Litwick and Litwick had swirls in eyes and Dent had lost the first match.

"Litwick is unable to battle, Marill wins."

"Nice battle little one. Litwick return. Shuppet unleash the darkness!" and then a Pokémon that was light purple in colour and had blue, purple, and yellow eyes and had a horn like growth on the top of his head.

Then Leshinga took out her borrowed Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

_**Shuppet the Puppet Pokémon: It feeds on the dark emotions of sadness and hatred, which make it grow steadily stronger.**_

"Okay Marill return!" and she brought Marill back into her Pokéball. "Flareon let's go!" and The fire evolution of Eevee came out of his Pokéball. "Okay you're ready?!" and Flareon nodded "Flareon use Fire Spin!" and Flareon small flames that were spinning like spirals and they were heading for Shuppet

"Shuppet dodge it, then use Faint Attack!" And Shuppet sped toward Flareon while leaving figures of herself where ever she went, then she struck Flareon from above and flew back to Dent.

"Okay Flareon use Hidden Power!" and a green orb fired from Flareon's mouth.

"Shuppet dodge it!" and Shupped dodged the attack. "Now use Ominous Wind!" and a gust of purple wind blew from Shuppet and it hit Flareon.

"Flareon use Fire Fang!" and Flareon's mouth was covered in flames as he to stick his blazing fangs into Shuppet.

"Shuppet use Night Shade!" and then clear slow coloured shockwaves came from Shuppet's eyes and then Flareon was hit.

"Flareon don't worry we do this. Use Sand Attack!" and Flareon stepped continuously on the ground and flung sand in Shuppet's eyes."

"It will take more than flinging sand in Shuppet's eyes to win. And besides I have an attack that never misses. Use Faint Attack!" and Shuppet did what she did the last time but this time she appeared in front of Flareon and jabbed him with her horn.

"Quick, use Fire Spin!"

"Counter with Ominous Wind!" and the purple wind blew out the flames of Fire Spin.

"Darn it! Flareon use Fire Fang!" and Flareon put his mouth on fire and charged towards Shuppet.

"Shuppet use Faint Attack and the puppet Pokémon disappeared from the sight of Flareon and struck him from above.

"C'mon!" Leshinga yelled

-A-

"Leshinga's attacks will be useless unless she finds a way to stop faint attack." Said Gwen

"But shouldn't Sand Attack lower the accuracy of an attack?" Bridgette asked

"Normally but Faint Attack is a special kind of attack and no matter what the situation you can't dodge Faint Attack."

Then Dawn got up from her meditation and walked to the others. "I'll agree it's difficult but not impossible."

"But Faint Attack can't be dodged that's just how it works." Said Trent

"No. With the right concentration, it is doable."

"She's telling the truth. Her and Leafeon managed to dodge Faint Attack. I saw it with my own eyes."

"But I'm afraid Leshinga and Flareon don't have the concentration that is necessary to dodge an attack like that." Dawn stated

"It looks like Leshinga has little chance of winning this battle."

-A-

"Eat flames! Flareon use Fire Spin!" and Flareon threw flames that spun like a spiral from his mouth to the puppet Pokémon.

"Shuppet use Night Shade!" and eerie waves spread from Shuppet's eyes to Flareon.

"Flareon use Sand-Attack!"

"That won't help you! Use Ominous Wind! And Shuppet made a wind come from behind and it blew Flareon to the wall.

"Flareon!" and he had the swirls in his eyes evening the score of the gym battle

"Flareon is unable to battle, Shuppet wins."

"Flareon, return." Said Leshinga. "You did well."

"So who will you choose next?" said Dent

"Oh you'll see. Now Marill lets go again!" and the Aqua Mouse Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Marill again huh. Shuppet use Faint Attack!" And Shuppet moved around swiftly leaving shadow copies of herself.

"Marill spin around and use Bubblebeam!" And Marill spun around continuously and Bubbles came flying out from her mouth and made bubble try to hit Shuppet but then she attacked Marill from above and made contact. "But how?!"

"You only defended from two dimensions but in a Pokémon battle you must also look out for attacks from above and not just from the sides. Now Shuppet use Ominous Wind!" and Shuppet made a purple gust of wind blow toward Marill and she rolled backwards.

"Marill get close and use Aqua Tail!" and Marill's tail glowed a shiny blue and then she jumped into the air and flipped and slammed Shuppet into the ground. "HA! Now to finish this Marill use Bubblebeam!" and Marill blasted blue shiny bubbles towards Shuppet.

"Shuppet dodge it!" and Shuppet rolled away from the attack while levitating in mid-air. "Alright Night Shade go!" and Shuppet's eyes glowed and waves spread from her eyes and those waves hit Marill and again she flew back to Leshinga.

"Darn. That Shuppet is too tough! If this keeps up, Shuppet will take out my entire team." Said Leshinga

"Now to end this, Shuppet use Faint Attack!" and Shuppet attack with the dark type move.

"Marill quick dodge it!" but it was too late. Marill was unable to avoid the attack and she bounced back to Leshinga with swirls in her eyes.

"Marill is unable to battle, Shuppet is the winner."

Then Leshinga sighed. "Sorry Marill, I should have won that battle." She said as she returned her Pokémon.

Leshinga: _Great, now I'm down to one Pokémon. I can't use Munna because Gwen beat me with Haunter who is a ghost type. Okay so I'm left with._

"Mareep come on out!" and the wool Pokémon shot out of the Pokéball. "Okay Mareep you're my last hope. We can't lose."

"Okay well you start." Said Dent

"I'll be happy to Mareep use Thundershock!" and Mareep blasted a small bolt of electricity at Shuppet

"Shuppet okay use Ominous Wind" and Shuppet made a purple gust of wind blew towards Mareep.

"Mareep use Charge!" and then Mareep's wool glowed yellow and electric sparks crackled of the wool.

"Shuppet use Faint Attack!" and Shuppet charged towards Mareep leaving shadow copies of herself in her trail.

"Not again, Mareep Dodge it!"

"Too Late!"

Then Mareep panicked and then his wool became bigger and he made a barrier of wool around himself, to increase his defence stat dramatically to make it like he didn't feel a thing.

"Woah what move is that?" Leshinga asked

-A-

"That attack looks like Cotton Guard." Said Dawn

"It's a move that dramatically increases your defence. And now that she has Charge she can increase her special defence as well." Gwen stated

"So do you think she has a chance?" Bridgette asked

"I'm fairly positive that she will come out victorious." Said Dawn

-A-

"Mareep use Charge!" and Mareep's wool glowed yellow again.

"Since you're not going to attack, I will. Shuppet use Night Shade!" and menacing shockwaves spread from Shuppet's eyes to Mareep. And even though Mareep was hit she didn't take much damage.

Leshinga: _If I'm going to do this I better do it now!_

"Mareep lets win this use Thundershock!" and Mareep threw a more powerful bolt of lightning at Shuppet and fell to the ground.

"Shuppet you gotta get up!" But Shuppet had fainted from the Charge/Thundershock combo

"Shuppet is unable to battle, Mareep wins."

"Oh yeah one more win! We can do this Mareep!" Leshinga yelled

"Don't get so confident, you may have beaten two of my team but can you take on… Drifblim!?" he said as he threw his last Pokéball on the field to reveal a purple and dark purple blimp looking Pokémon with a yellow cross where his nose should be, had a hat that looked like a cloud, red eyes. And Four extendables for arms.

"Drifblim…?" Then Leshinga took out the Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon.

_**Drifblim the Blimp Pokémon: They Carry people and Pokémon, but the wind can catch them, so there can't be a fixed destination**_

"Okay now Drifblim use. Ominous Wind!" And Drifblim spun around fast and made a purple wind speed towards Mareep.

"Mareep use Charge!" and Mareep's wool glowed yellow again

"Now use Shadow Ball!" and an orb infused with dark energy was thrown towards Mareep.

"Mareep dodge it!" and Mareep was able do dodge and jumped out of the way.

"Good but can you dodge this! Use Shadow Ball again!" and this time Drifblim threw two orbs of purple darkness at Mareep.

"Okay use Charge again!" and Mareep's wool glowed yellow again. And Mareep managed to dodge the purple orbs but only just.

"Shadow Ball again!" and this time Drifblim threw three.

"Seriously! Don't you get tired of using that?" Leshinga whined "Mareep use Charge and dodge them, but after Mareep charged up he hit was hit by one of them and flew back.

"The final hour is at hand." Said Dent

"Yeah, for you! Mareep use Thundershock!" and Mareep blasted a jolt of electricity towards Drifblim.

"Knew you were going to do that."

"WHAT!"

"Now Drifblim use Light Screen!" and Drifblim was covered in a light yellow aura and when the attack hit the damage was lessened.

"Wait but how?"

"Light Screen is a move that lessens the strength of a special attack so your Charge, Thundershock combo won't work here."

"No that… can't be possible. Quick use Thundershock!" and the attack hit but did unpromising damage to the flying/ghost type

"If you're going to beat me without charge, Mareep will need to learn a stronger move like Shock Wave or Thunderbolt.

Leshinga: _Oh no what am I going to do if he has light screen? If Thundershock and Charge won't work then there's no way I can win. Maybe Daniel's right, maybe I'm not cut out to be a trainer. Maybe I should forfeit. No what am I doing? Gwen said I had good instincts and Leshawna had faith in me to be the best trainer I could possibly be. I can't disappoint them!_

Then Leshinga flashed back to when Mareep was fighting Daniel's Timburr and then she had an idea

"Mareep jump on top of Drifblim!" and Mareep did this and Drifblim was flailing around to get him off.

"Drifblim use Ominous Wind and get that Mareep of you!" Then Drifblim spun and had to use Ominous Wind on himself to get Mareep off but the wool Pokémon hung on.

Leshinga: _Since he underestimated Thundershock he won't use Light Screen._

"Mareep use Thundershock!" and Mareep shocked Drifblim with a supereffective Thundershock. "Use it over and over!" And Mareep did this and Dent decided it was enough.

"That's it ram yourself into the wall!" and Drifblim did this and Mareep fell off. "Now finish it with Shadow Ball." But then Drifblim couldn't execute the attack because he was paralyzed thanks to all those Thundershocks.

"Mareep run to a safe distance and use Charge over and over again!" and Mareep did this and started using Charge and his wool started to glow yellow again and he kept using it until it looked super bright yellow then Mareep started to light up the entire gym.

Dent was trying to call out commands but the Paralysis miraculously stopped Drifblim from doing any moves.

"Mareep, are you ready!?" and Mareep nodded. "Right use Thundershock!" and a bright yellow bolt of lightning sped towards and completely struck Drifblim

"Drifblim NO !" and the blimp Pokémon fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

"Drifblim is unable to battle, Mareep is the winner and the victory goes to Leshinga the challenger."

"YAY! We won, we won, we won, we won, we won!" she cheered

-A-

"What do you know, she won." Said Trent.

"Yep and she handled that battle pretty well." Said Bridgette

-A-

Meanwhile Leshinga was in the centre of the battlefield with Flareon, Marill and Mareep and Dent walked to the centre as well

"I gotta say you were impressive and the way your Pokémon battled for you was an example of a great team. And so in honour of that team work I would like to present you with this. The Spectral Badge." This badge looked like a purple bat and the outline was grey

"Yay! My first gym badge ever. I got the Spectral Badge!" and her three Pokémon celebrated around her then she ran to the stands. "Look everyone my first gym badge!"

"We know." Said Trent "And you handled that well."

Then Dawn got up "Guess I better get ready." Then she walked down to the battlefield. "I want to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Okay then, you're on!" then he took out a Pokéball and threw it onto the battlefield.

"Okay I choose you!" she said as she threw down a Pokéball.

-A-

**Now that Leshinga has beat the Virbank City gym, Dawn now must do the same but does she have the skills needed to beat this unpredictable gym leader? Find out as the journey continues**

**I'll see you next time**


	33. Chap 34: Dawn of the Twilight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 34: Dawn of the Twilight

Leshinga has managed to beat the Virbank City Gym and now it's Dawn's turn to try to beat Dent and win her third gym badge.

-A-

"Okay then, you're on!" then he took out a Pokéball and threw it onto the battlefield. And Litwick came out of the Pokéball.

"Okay I choose you!" she said as she threw down a Pokéball, and Riolu came out the Pokéball.

"Okay it's time to win my third gym badge." Said Dawn

-A-

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

Leshinga, Gwen, Trent and Bridgette were on the stand waiting for the gym battle to begin.

"Wait, why did Dawn start with Riolu?" Trent asked

"If you think about it, Dawn's choices are pretty limited. She has four Pokémon; Riolu, Gible, Solosis and Leafeon. Riolu is a fighting type Pokémon and it knows Force Palm, Quick Attack and Hidden Power. All Riolu can use is Hidden Power. Quick Attack and Force Palm will have no effect on Litwick, she's stuck only using one attack." Gwen stated

"Well she must have some sort of strategy planned right." Said Trent

"Well it must be a bold one if she's starting with Riolu."

"Don't worry if I can beat him, there's no way that Dawn will lose." Said Leshinga

-A-

"The battle between Dent the gym leader and Dawn the challenger will now commence, each trainer will use three Pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon, the battle is over when all three of a trainers Pokémon is unable to continue. Now battle begin!"

"Riolu use Hidden Power!" and Riolu shot a green orb towards Litwick.

"Litwick dodge it." But Litwick was hit. "Now it's my turn to attack! Litwick use Will-o-Wisp!" Litwick fired purple fireballs at Riolu.

"Riolu dodge them!" and Riolu sidestepped the fireballs easily

"Use Confuse Ray!" and small yellow glowing orbs were thrown Riolu and they made contact.

"Riolu!" Dawn cried, but now Riolu was now confused

-A-

"Great, how will Dawn counter this?" said Gwen

"Oh don't worry, Dawn will beat this." Said Leshinga

"How do you know?"

"It's true, Dawn managed to get Leafeon to use her other senses to dodge Faint Attack back in the Virbank Complex." Bridgette stated

"Okay but how will this…"

"Trust me." said Bridgette "It will take a lot more than tricks to beat Dawn."

"Well you say this like she's got the battle won."

"That's because it's true."

-A-

"Now this will be easy, use Inferno!" yelled Dent. And a flurry of blue flames flew from Litwick's wick.

"Okay Riolu close your eyes and use your other senses to battle. Hear the attack come to you then… Dodge it now!" and Riolu flipped to the side, avoiding the attack. "Now it's our turn to attack use Hidden Power." And Riolu shot a green orb.

Dent started while confidently closing his eyes "There's no way Riolu will be able to…" He was interrupted when the attack hit Litwick causing him to fly backwards. "What the there's no way that just happened."

Dawn: _Excellent my strategy is working like a charm; Riolu is using his sense of hearing to listen to Litwick's flames. And since Riolu can dodge attacks easily, we can win the first battle._

"Riolu use Hidden Power again!" and Riolu once again fired a green orb towards Litwick. And the attack made contact with the candle Pokémon. "Nice hit Riolu!" and Riolu folded his arms happily still with his eyes closed.

"Litwick use Hex!" and Litwick shot a purple shock wave at Riolu

"Riolu!" Dawn yelled before her Pokémon front flipped over the attack and readied another Hidden Power orb. "Use Hidden Power!" and Riolu shot the orb and it made contact with Litwick and the candle Pokémon had finally taken too much damage and Litwick fainted.

"What the…" said Dent.

"Litwick is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner."

-A-

"This girl is full of surprises." Said Gwen

"I know, I told you she could win." Said Bridgette

"Yeah it's just she beat Dent's Litwick with one move, no trainer was able to do that."

"Yeah well Dawn is not just your average trainer."

-A-

"Litwick Return." Said Dent

Dent: _Who is this girl, no trainer was able to beat Litwick so easily with one move, well my next Pokémon should secure victory!_

"You did well Dawn, but this is as far as you go, if this gym battle is concerned, Golett unleash the darkness!" and a humanoid Pokémon that was made of bluish green rocks and had what looked like brown straps keeping a diamond swirl rock attached to its body.

"So he's moved on to Golett." said Dawn before taking out her Pokédex.

_**Golett the Automation Pokémon: Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay, Its been active for thousands of years.**_

"Interesting, I read your Pokémon's aura and now I know exactly how win this battle. Riolu return." And Riolu went back into his Pokéball as now Dawn had a Pokémon in hand over her gym leader opponent. "Gible, Do your best!" and the land shark Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Even though Gible is a Rock type you won't be able to beat me." Said Dent.

"Prove it then." Said Dawn

"As you wish, Golett use Shadow Punch!" and Golett's fist was surrounded by a fist that was purple and black in colour.

"Gible dodge it!" but Gible was hit.

"Now use Rollout!" And then Golett's limbs retracted into its body and rolled towards Gible.

"Oh no Gible get out of the way!" and Gible was hit by the attack and he flew back.

"Now who's winning the battle? Now use Hammer Arm!" and Golett's right arm glowed as he went to slam Gible with his fist.

"Gible use Dig!" And Gible avoided the attack by burrowing underground

"You can't make him stay in there forever." Said Dent

"I'm aware of that fact. Gible strike Golett now!" and Gible came out just below Golett and punched him into the air. Then he fell and hit the ground.

"Are you… kidding me?" said Dent as his Pokémon just got hit with a supereffective move. "You're strong, I'll give you that, but can you handle this! Golett use Iron Defence!" and a blue aura flowed around Golett and he turned a shade of grey before turning back to normal.

"And that was…" Dent started

"Iron Defence." Dawn interrupted. "Though I already knew that Golett knows that move."

"How did you know?"

"I read its aura." She said simply. "But I wasn't so sure of its other moves so I had to see them before I could come up with a strategy, and sure enough I learned that Golett knows; Rollout, Shadow Punch, Hammer Arm and Iron Defence.

"I don't believe it!"

"Gible use Sandstorm!" and Gible jumped up and then he landed covered in a rainbow coloured aura then made a sandstorm around the battlefield reducing Golett's sight.

"Yeah well guess what I have a move that never misses. Golett use Shadow Punch!" and the attack hit the little dragon Pokémon."

"Gible!" Dawn yelled

"See you're not the only one with surprises." Said Dent

Dawn: _I didn't know Shadow Punch was an unavoidable move, guess that makes Sand Veil useless, but I still have…_

"Use Shadow Punch right now!" and he threw a punch filled with darkness.

"Gible use Dig!" and the land shark Pokémon dug underground, and the Attack missed.

"What how can…"

"As long as I can command Gible to use Dig, I can avoid any attack you use."

-A-

Leshinga started "Man Dawn's totally got Dent by the…"

"Okay let's not finish that sentence!" Bridgette interrupted.

"I've never seen anyone put Dent over the edge like this. Dawn is good, almost too good." Gwen stated

-A-

"Gible come on out!" and Gible punched Golett as he came out but he did a lot less damage than last time because of Iron Defence.

"Nice try, you're going to need another way to beat Golett. Now use Rollout!" and Golett rolled and hit Gible back to Dawn's feet.

"Gible!"

"Sorry but this battle is over." Said Dent, then he snapped his fingers. "Now use Hammer Arm!" and both of Golett's arms glowed white and he was about to slam them into Gible.

"Gible dodge it, Quickly!" and Gible rolled out of the way as that was the only way to avoid the attack. "Gible use Dig!" and Gible dug another hole and went underground.

"You can't hide from Golett this time. Grab Gible out of his hole!" and the automation Pokémon stretched his hands out to grab Gible.

"Gible NOW!" and Gible shot blue flames at Golett, then he jumped out of the hole. "Nice shot now use Dragon Rage again!" and Gible shot blue flames in the shape of a dragon towards Golett and the attack hit the ghost/rock type Pokémon. "Now use Dig!"

"Golett get up quick!" but Golett was unable to get up fast enough as Gible knocked him into the air. "Nice hit now finish it with Dragon Rage!" and Gible a blue swirling aura appeared around Gible's stomach and he discharged blue flames that sped towards the still ascending Golett and the flames engulfed the Pokémon and it fell back to the ground and it had a swirl in its one eye.

"Golett is unable to battle, Gible wins!"

Then Dawn ran up and hugged Gible. "Oh Gible I'm so proud of you!" she cooed

"Golett return." Dent said glum-fully. "Well you certainly know how to dish it out but can you beat my ace Pokémon?!" he said as he threw his final Pokémon on the field this Pokémon had a purple body and it's lower half looked ghastly and the ends were pink, it had three dark red gems on its chest area had red eyes while the rest of the eye was yellow and it looked like it was wearing a hat and it had sharp ruffles coming off it and the ruffles were pink as well, and it's mouth was nothing red line that curved.

"I don't think I've seen this Pokémon before." Dawn said to herself.

_**Mismagius the Magical Pokémon: Its cry sounds like an incarnation. It is said the cry may be imbued with happiness-giving power.**_

"So I take it Mismagius is your ace?" Dawn asked

"Yes and you don't stand a chance."

"I view a different outcome. Let's win this Gible!" and Gible jumped up in excitement.

"Okay let's start! Mismagius use Shadow Ball!" and Mismagius' gem glowed a hazy dark purple as she fired a ball infused with darkness towards Gible

"Gible dodge it!" and Gible just sidestepped the attack

"Let's see if you can avoid two. Mismagius, Shadow Ball!" and the Magical Pokémon shot two balls of darkness towards Gible. But Gible couldn't avoid both of them and he was hit by one of the Shadow Balls.

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" and Gible shot out blue flames that resembled a dragon towards Mismagius.

"Mismagius, dodge it!" Dent commanded "Now use Psybeam!" and Mismagius fired a rainbow coloured beam surrounded by a pink aura shot towards Gible.

"Gible, counter it with Dragon Rage!" and Gible fired the blue flames again but Psybeam was stronger as the two attacks collided and Psywave beat Dragon Rage and it was heading for Gible. "Gible use Dig!" and Gible dug underground and avoided the attack.

"Mismagius has the Levitate ability, so you using Dig is pretty redundant."

Dawn: _He's right I need a new plan._

"Gible come out and use Sandstorm!" and Gible jumped out the hole and jumped high and landed on the ground while covered in a rainbow aura and made a sandstorm on the battlefield.

"A Sandstorm, no problem. Mismagius use Shadow Ball!" and Mismagius shot a ball of darkness towards Gible, but this time Gible avoided the attack because of the sandstorm and his ability.

"Okay Gible use Dragon Rage!" and Gible fired Dragon Rage again but time Mismagius didn't see Gible so the attack hit.

"Okay now you're pushing my buttons. Mismagius twirl and use Magical Leaf!" Now Mismagius was spinning very fast and glowing black leaves spread from Mismagius and shot out in all directions. And inevitably Gible was hit.

"Oh no Gible!" Dawn cried. Eventually the sandstorm subsided and Gible was looking very beaten. "C'mon Gible we can do this!" Then Gible got back up and wanted to fight.

"Mismagius use Double Team!" and then Mismagius made two more copies of herself to make three.

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" and Gible shot Dragon Rage at one of the Mismagius but that was a copy and not the real thing, there were supposed to be two left but the other one was nowhere to be seen

"Okay this is it use Magical Psywave!"

-A-

"What move is that!?" Leshinga asked

"It's a combination move." said Gwen. "And his strongest one I might add."

-A-

"Gible, watch out okay."

Mismagius fired Psybeam from her gems and then pink ends turned green and the black leaves fired from various parts of her body and the orbited around the Psybeam as the combined attack was heading for Gible.

"Gible dodge it!" and Gible managed to sidestep the attack, but as soon as Gible avoided the attack the real Mismagius fired four Shadow Balls at Gible, and they made impact the attacks were too much for Gible to take and the Land Shark Pokémon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Gible is unable to battle, Mismagius is the winner."

Then Dawn looked up at the skylight on the roof of the Pokémon gym and saw that it morning but the sun wasn't up enough to make sunlight come through the skylight

Dawn:_ The time isn't right._

"Gible return." And Gible was brought back into his Pokéball. "You did exceptionally well now take a good rest."

"So Dawn, who will you throw out next?" asked Dent

"Riolu do your best!" and Dawn threw out Riolu on to the battlefield.

-A-

"I don't get it, why is she throwing out Riolu?" Trent asked

"Maybe she's going to beat Mismagius with just Hidden Power?" Leshinga guessed

"That would be very risky. Mismagius a lot more powerful than Litwick so there is less of a chance that this will work." Gwen stated

"Okay so what is she planning?" Bridgette asked

"Whatever it is she it must be flawless." said Gwen.

-A-

"Okay Riolu let's go! Use Hidden Power!" and Riolu shot a green orb towards Mismagius.

"Mismagius dodge it!" and Mismagius easily dodged the attack. "Now use quad Shadow Ball!" and Mismagius fired four balls of darkness towards Riolu.

"Riolu! Use Quick Attack and dodge!" and Riolu did this and somehow dodged all four of the attacks.

"Use Magical Leaf!" and Mismagius shot black leaves that were glowing various colours towards Riolu.

"Riolu, make yourself light and use Force Palm on the ground!" and Riolu planted his palm on the ground and a second later his palm let out an explosive shockwave and this blew Riolu off the ground and he summersaulted in the air. "Now use Hidden Power!" and while still in the air Riolu fired a green orb towards Mismagius which made a hit, but Mismagius was still not looking worn out. Then Riolu landed on the other side of the battlefield. Then Dawn looked at the skylight

Dawn: _That should be enough of a head start._

"Riolu return!" and Riolu was brought back to his Pokéball. "You were excellent; I'll take it from here."

Dent: _What is she up too? Oh look the sun's up._

"Okay Leafeon let nature guide us to victory!" and Leafeon came popped out of the Pokéball.

"Leafeon huh?"

"Leafeon lets win this. Use Iron Tail!" and Leafeon's hardened and a shade of chrome grey and flipped in the air and went to strike Mismagius with it.

"Mismagius dodge it!" Mismagius avoided the attack. "Now Magical Leaf!" and multi coloured glowing black leaves blasted from the Magical Pokémon to do some damage.

"Leafeon counter with Razor Leaf!" and circular leaves that were thrown like shuriken stars flung from the Verdant Pokémon. And the two attacks were hitting each other and the different leaf attacks cancelled each other out.

"Mismagius use Shadow Ball!" and four Shadow Balls blasted towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon, use Quick Attack and dodge it!" and Leafeon quickly dodged the attack with a white streak of light following her, but one Shadow Ball made contact.

"It's over, now use Psybeam!" And Mismagius blasted a rainbow coloured beam towards Leafeon.

"We can't lose Leafeon! Dodge it Quick!" and Leafeon jumped up and out of the way. "Now use Iron Tail!" and Leafeon while in the air made her tail stiff and it turned a shade of metallic grey and she managed to strike a hit on Mismagius. "Keep it up, use Razor Leaf!" and Leafeon flung sharp circular leaves towards Mismagius.

"Mismagius use Magical Leaf to counter." And Mismagius did just that and countered with her own leaf attack as once again they collided and cancelled each other out.

Dawn continued to look up at the skylight. "Leafeon let continue use Iron Tail!" and Leafeon's tail turned a shade of grey yet again and went to attack Mismagius.

"Not this time! Mismagius use Psybeam!" and Leafeon was hit while flipping in mid-air by a rainbow coloured wave. And she collapsed to the ground

"LEAFEON!" Dawn cried

"Sorry Dawn but I guess your effort wasn't enough. Mismagius use Shadow Ball!" and Mismagius prepared to drop a single Shadow Ball to finish her off but as soon as she dropped it Leafeon's greenish white fur was sparkling in the sunlight and then she sped to the other side of the battlefield before Mismagius' eyes could keep up. And saw Leafeon standing near Dawn with a white streak retreating away from her.

"Was that Quick Attack?" Dent asked

"Precisely and now you're in my element, Leafeon use Synthesis!" and Leafeon's fur started to sparkle again as all her damaged areas were being healed by the sun's energy.

Then Dent looked up.

Dent: _The Sun! Of course!_

-A-

"I get it, Chlorophyll!" said Gwen

"What?" asked Leshinga

"Don't you get it? She was waiting for the sun to rise so that Chlorophyll could activate."

"Chlorophyll?"

"Chlorophyll is an ability that doubles a Pokémon's speed in sunny weather. Dawn was buying time so that she could be able to activate Leafeon's ability and use Synthesis as well."

"What did I say; I told you she had a plan!" Leshinga bragged.

-A-

"Ready to win Leafeon?!" Dawn asked and her Pokémon nodded in response

"Mismagius we can still win, use Magical Leaf!" and Mismagius shot leaves from her body towards Leafeon.

"Let's go, Dodge it Leafeon!" and Leafeon dodged the attack very easily thanks to Chlorophyll.

"Darn. Mismagius use Shadow Ball full power!" and Mismagius fired four balls of darkness towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon dodge it with Quick Attack!" and Leafeon sidestepped the Shadow Balls easily and was followed by a white streak of light. Then Leafeon use the Normal type attack to phase through Mismagius to end up behind her. "Now use Razor Leaf!" and Leafeon flung sharp circular leaves from her body and they were heading to Mismagius.

"Mismagius, counter with Magical Leaf!" but Mismagius was hit before she could even flung the leaves she made from her body and then she staggered back.

"Finish it with Iron Tail!" And Leafeon jumped up and went to hit Mismagius with her (hard as steel) tail.

"I'm not done yet. Mismagius use Double Team!" and there were three Mismagius' in front of Leafeon and the Verdant Pokémon decided to abandon the attack. "Choose or lose Dawn."

"You can make the right choice Leafeon. I believe in you!" she yelled to her partner. And then Leafeon closed her eyes to concentrate, while she was doing this, the three Mismagius were moving around to confuse Leafeon. Then Leafeon's eyes opened and then she used Razor Leaf on the real Mismagius and the other clones faded away.

"But how did you know!" Dent yelled

"Leafeon use Iron Tail!" and Leafeon hit Mismagius with her tail that was as hard as steel and then the Magical Pokémon fell to the ground, then swirls appeared in her eyes.

"Mismagius is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner and the victory goes to Dawn the challenger!"

Then got down on her knees and hugged Leafeon. "You were great Leafeon. I'm proud of you."

Then Dawn was in the centre of the battlefield with Gible, Riolu and Leafeon. Dent walked over to her to present her gym badge.

"You battled with real spunk and brains as well. So here you go, I present you with the Spectral Badge." Said Dent

"My journey is becoming more fulfilling, I got the Spectral Badge!" said Dawn happily

Then the group walked out of the Virbank Gym, while Dent was waving at them.

"Nice battle Dawn." Trent complimented

"It was nothing, my Pokémon did most of the work." She replied shyly

"Don't sell yourself short. You strategy was the catalyst that won you the Spectral Badge. You should be proud." Said Gwen

"I guess you're right. So what do now?"

"We should probably head back to Castelia City." Gwen started. "If we want to get to Nimbasa City and enter the Nimbasa Subway Tournament we should go through there."

"Hey, what's that?!" Leshinga asked

"It's a tournament were trainers battle it out to see who is the best." Gwen answered

"I wanna enter that tournament!"

"Okay cool your jets, we still have to get there first."

"So it's back to Castelia City?" Trent asked

"I believe so." Dawn answered.

"THEN LETS GO."

'_She reminds me so much of Gill. I wonder what he and the others are up to.'_ Dawn thought to herself.

-A-

**Dawn has managed to win her third gym badge and they are now heading back to Castelia City. To prepare for the upcoming Nimbasa Subway Tournament. What will happen to our heroes next time? Find out as their Journey around Unova continues**

**A/N: This is to make up for not releasing this during the weekend hope you enjoyed it.**

**See Ya **


	34. Chap 35: Return to Castelia City

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 35: Return to Castelia City

Our heroes have now regrouped in Castelia City as they prepare themselves for the upcoming Nimbasa Subway Tournament.

-A-

An Alomonola was jumping out of the water and back in as it was next to a boat that was taking Dawn, Gwen, Trent, Leshinga and Bridgette back to Castelia City, Bridgette was looking at the water in awe of the water types there were, Leshinga was playing with a someone's Lilipup, Dawn was meditating and Gwen and Trent staring at the sky and each other.

Then a few minutes later the boat docked at the Castelia city far western dock.

"Hey guys were here!" yelled Bridgette and they all stopped their business to get off the boat. Then they looked at the city skyscrapers.

"Well let's find the others, there bound to be around here somewhere." said Trent.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre, some of our friends are bound to be there." said Gwen

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

At the Pokémon Centre Leshawna was just chilling there with Kevin, Gill and Lindsay, well Lindsay was shopping for lots of various items.

"So what do we do today?" Leshawna asked

"We could train for the rest of the day, after all the Nimbasa Subway Tournament is coming up." Kevin stated

"What tournament is that?"

"It's a tournament where all upcoming trainers of Unova test their skills against each other." Kevin explained. "The Prize can vary but the trainer wins the prize and a trophy for their efforts, if they win the whole tournament of course."

Then Gill who was sleeping with his head down on the table heard their conversation and ran up to them. "Did someone say tournament?" Gill asked

"It's the Nimbasa City Tournament and yes it is a tournament." Kevin said flatly.

"Why didn't anyone mention this before!"

"Hey I didn't know about it till now so don't blame me." Said Leshawna

"Well why are we standing around here? Let's get to training!" he said

"Hang on Gill said Kevin, we should probably head to the battle club if we want to train."

"Okay so what are we waiting for?!"

"Patience is a virtue."

Then Lindsay approached the group with lots of shopping bags with her.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked

"We were just… Woah. Lindsay how much stuff did you buy?" Gill asked

"Well I was thinking getting a new purse but this colour matches my mood." She showed her green purse. "And this one matches my eyes, and this one matches my hair. I just couldn't pick one so I chose all of them."

"Oh Lindsay." Gill said under his breath

"So when do we leave?" Leshawna asked

"Fine we can leave…" Kevin was interrupted by some people coming in to the Pokémon centre.

Gwen, Leshinga, Trent and Bridgette entered the building.

"HI CUZ!" Leshinga yelled as she ran to Leshawna and brought her into a big hug

"Hey there, I missed you too."

"Who's the kid?" Gill asked

"Leshinga's the name, and Pokémon battling is my game!"

"Hey, why don't we have a battle later on?!" Gill suggested

"That would be great but, I need to go back to the sewers to find my Pokédex."

"Pokédex?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, I lost them in the sewers before we left for Virbank City."

"A pink and white one?"

"Yeah!?" she said hopefully

"I think this belongs to you." Then he outstretched his hand and gave Leshinga back her Pokédex.

Then as soon as he gave it back, her brown eyes sparkled as it landed in her hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as she jumped up and down repeatedly. Then she pulled Kevin into a huge bear hug.

"I appreciate the gratitude but can you let go of me!?" he said as he was running out of breath.

"Okay." Then she let go of him.

"Now what's happening around here?" Gwen asked

"We were about to start training." Said Gill. "And I will need an opponent. And if I remember, you owe me a battle Gwen!" Gill reminded

"Okay sure we'll battle at the battle club, got it!?" said Gwen

"Sure, you're on!"

"Well we're sure to see some battle action today." Said Leshawna

"Ah man I wanted to challenge the new guy." Leshinga moaned

Then Kevin was walking out of the Pokémon centre.

"Hey where are you going?" Leshinga asked

"I'm going to train for the upcoming tournament. Because I plan on winning to improve my skills."

"Ooh can I come." Said Leshinga.

"I might as well come, and I want to battle the kid who made Jo look like a fool." Then the three walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

"Wait, where is Dawn?" Gill asked

"Well she disappeared from us. She said she needed to take care of something." Trent explained

"Okay then, well lets go already!" I'm so eager to battle you!"

Then Gill, Lindsay, Trent and Gwen left and headed to the Pokémon Centre.

-A-

As for Craig he was training in a forest near Castelia City with a new Pokémon. This Pokémon was very bulky and had red skin, was wearing a white Gi and was wearing a black belt and had a black T on his face, above his mouth and eyes. He was punching a boulders and breaking them one by one with his fists.

"Nice one Throh!" said Craig as Throh punched another boulder. Then he tightened his belt.

Then certain a moonchild suddenly behind Craig

"Sounds like you're in good spirits."

"Gah! Oh h-hi Dawn. You kinda startled me."

"Oh sorry." She said putting her head down

"No it's okay, guess it's something I need to get used to. So how is everything, did you win your gym badge?"

"Yeah." Then she showed him her badge case. "See." And then it showed three badges and the third badge was the Spectral Badge.

"That's great." Then Craig started to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "So we never got to talk much before you left for Virbank City, why did you go there anyway?"

"The universe told me that I should challenge the gym in Virbank City. That why?"

"The Universe, told you?"

"Uh huh." Said Dawn. "I think now know that my Pokémon will want us to become victorious. And I have you to thank."

"Aww shucks, I didn't do that much."

"I wouldn't have won my second and third gym badge without you. So thanks I owe you one. So what were you up to while I was gone?"

"Well I was training Throh here, I plan to use him as my secret weapon when I battle in the Nimbasa Tournament."

"Throh, hmm." Then Dawn took out her Pokédex, and scanned Craig's new Pokémon.

_**Throh the Judo Pokémon: When it encounters a foe bigger than itself, it wants to throw it. It changes belts as it gets stronger.**_

"He sounds strong, where did you find him?" Dawn asked

"Well, this was before we met in Castlia

***Flashback Begins***

_Craig was walking through Pinwheel Forest and then he saw a Pokémon that was throwing boulders and lifting them, using them as weights as he was trying to increase his strength. _

'_That Pokémon looks increasingly powerful.' Craig thought_

_Then Throh looked at Craig almost as if he sensed his presence. _

"_Hey Throh wanna test your strength?!" _

_And then the Judo Pokémon looked at Craig with interest._

"_I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win you can travel with me and face many opponents and if you win you can get back to your training and I'll get you some fruit, we got a deal?"_

_And Throh nodded his head and got into battling position. _

"_Okay now let's get started. Emolga lead us to Victory!" and Craig's Emolga came out of the Pokéball._

_Then Throh glared at the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. But then Emolga glared back, her yellow cheeks sparking electricity._

"_Let's see what you're made of! Emolga use Shock Wave!" and Emolga's cheeks crackled electricity and it discharged towards Throh._

_But Throh just took the damage and put his arm in the way so his body couldn't take the damage. After that he looked unfazed._

_Then Throh ran towards Emolga and grabbed her tail and spun in a circle then threw Emolga to a tree_

_Craig: That looks like Circle Throw_

_Emolga then got up and jumped onto a tree branch_

_Then Throh gestured Emolga to attack. This made Emolga angry and once again sparks flew off her cheeks. _

"_Emolga use Attract!" and Emolga blew hearts towards Throh_

_But then Throh, made a blue see through barrier around himself and blocked the attack from effecting him. _

_Craig: He's knows Protect as well_

"_Emolga use Acrobatics!" then Emolga flew at fast speeds towards Throh and was flying into him from different directions and was causing great damage to the Judo Pokémon. And then Emolga flew back to her tree branch and grinned at Throh and one again he gestured Emolga to attack again. Then Emolga looked towards Craig and nodded. "You got it! Use Acrobatics!" And Emolga flew towards Throh at fast speeds towards Throh. But then Throh had a blue aura surrounded him and then he grabbed Emolga and started to squeeze her and then Emolga was screaming out in pain. "Superpower." Craig muttered "Emolga use Shock Wave." Then Emolga's cheeks glowed yellow and then she and Throh were surrounded in a yellow electrical pulse, Throh was taking damage but wasn't lightening his grip on Emolga._

_Then Throh spun and then he threw Emolga into a tree._

"_Emolga, are you okay?!" then Emolga gingerly got up onto her feet and then she made electricity come out of her cheeks. "That's the spirit now use Shock Wave!" and Emolga discharged electricity from her cheeks. And then Throh was hit by then attack. "Now use Acrobatics!" and then Emolga charged towards Throh and again flew into him from many different directions. Then electric sparks surrounded Throh. "Nice he's paralyzed! Now it's time to strike! Emolga use Electro Ball!" and then a ball of electricity formed around Emolga's tail and then she flipped in the air and shot the ball at Throh. And then Throh was hit by Electro Ball and he staggered back taking great damage as he was slower due to the paralysis and the damage was great._

_Then Throh got up and gestured at Emolga again. Then Emolga wanted to finish the battle. "Okay Emolga use Acrobatics!" and Emolga flew into Throh again and again and she needed one more hit to end the battle. But then Throh grabbed Emolga and then threw her into a tree that was close by and an Emolga sized dent was created in the tree. Then Throh ran towards Emolga and his fist was surrounded by a cold light blue ice crystals and then he punched the sky squirrel Pokémon and then when he took his fist off her body she had swirls in her eyes. _

"_Well I guess you beat me. I wonder how you learned Ice Punch. But if you don't want to come with me it cool. Emolga Return!" Then Throh threw a stone at Craig's head. "Hey!" then Throh punched a boulder and it broke into pieces. "Nice punch! Wait, you want to travel with me?" Craig asked sceptically._

_Then Throh bowed and that simply answered Craig's question. "Alright Go Pokéball!" and the Pokéball bounced off Throh's head and then he transformed into a red light and was brought into the Pokéball. And the Pokéball shook several times and then a sparkling shockwave spread from the button on the Pokéball that signalled the capture of Throh. "This is great I just caught a Throh!" and Emolga didn't celebrate but just punched her fist in the air unmotivated with a bandage on her head._

'_My Fifth Pokémon just imagine, there's still more Pokémon out there in the Unova region, and I'm going to find them.' Craig thought._

***Flashback Ends***

"Sounds like Throh is really powerful, and his aura tells me he has the ability Guts and this ability increases Throh's base attack if he's burned, paralysed, poisoned or asleep. That why he was able to beat Emolga after he was paralyzed. He's a pretty amazing Pokémon."

"Yeah and also, I met Virizion."

Then Dawn gasped "Really Virizion of the Swords of Justice?!"

"Yep, I was intrigued by them at a young age. And they noticed this and Cobalion chose me to train Keldeo so he can fight Kyurem

"Really, Craig that's amazing, they trusted you to train a Mythical Pokémon!"

"Yeah I was surprised too. Hey why don't we enter the Tournament in Nimbasa City."

"Really. Both of us. I'm mean, I knew you would enter but I didn't think you wanted me to be in the Tournament too."

"Of course I wanted you to. I just thought of something, we should make it so we can compete in the final!"

"Huh?"

"Both of us, we should fight our way through the tournament so we can battle each other."

"Then I look forward to it."

Then they both hugged each other

-A-

Gill, Gwen, Trent and Lindsay arrived at the battle club and as soon as they got in they a battle taking place between two girls. Ria and Heather. Gill and the others took a seat in the stands.

"Purrloin use Fury Swipes!" and Purloins claws retracted and they glowed white and she ran towards her opponent."

Then Ria's Pokémon was standing on the other side of the battlefield. Her Pokémon was blue in colour and had orange eyes, stood on two legs and had two tail fins on her lower back and had a forward find on the top of his head. He had an orange circle around her stomach area, and had sharp antenna on her cheeks.

-A-

"Who's that Pokémon?" Gill asked as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Marshtomp the Mud Fish Pokémon: Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep**_

-A-

"Marshtomp use dodge it." And Marshtomp side stepped the attack. "Now use Water Gun!" Ria commanded and Marshtomp blasted water out of his mouth towards Purloin and it made contact.

"Okay use Slash!" and Purrloin's claws on her right paw retracted and then she slashed Marshtomp with her claws.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot!" and then Marshtomp blasted a wave of mud from her mouth towards Purrloin.

And Purrloin was hit by the attack and the mud went into her eyes so she had to rub them to see.

"Have you heard of the expression, 'here's mud in your eye.'?" Ria joked

Then another trainer came into the battle club and Ria looked behind her and saw Grey.

"G-Grey." She muttered to herself

"Purrloin! Use Night Slash!" and Purrloin scores a direct hit on Marshtomp while Ria was distracted by Grey's presence. And then Marshtomp had spirals in her eyes.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, Purrloin is the winner and the victory goes to Heather." Chef Hatchet yelled.

"Marshtomp return." Said Ria then Purrloin ran from the stands and stood beside Ria.

Then Grey walked up to her. "Ria I thought you were still in Hoenn. What are you doing in Unova?"

Ria blushed a little and but hided that by playing with her hair. "Well I wanted to help you well become part of the International Police Force."

"Well it will make things easier for me. Thanks."

"Well we were friends since Kindergarten."

"Not that I don't want to take a trip down memory lane, but I have to become stronger my main goal is to beat the champion of the Unova Region and winning the Tournament in Nimbasa City is only a stepping stone."

"Yeah well I'm competing too. So you're gonna have some competition. Ooh I almost forgot. Purloin this is Grey he's a very good friend of mine. Then Purrloin waved to Grey but then he just awkwardly wave back."

"Are there any worth trainers in this room?" Grey asked

"Well I don't really know. But we can always watch the battles." Ria suggested

"I guess." Grey said flatly

Then the climbed the stairs that led to the stairs and then Ria tripped on one of the steps and she flailed he arms as she fell down then her face fell on the ground.

"Ah Ria, still as clumsy as ever." Said Grey making a miniscule smile then he helped her up.

"Well what are you going to do?" Ria joked

-A-

Then Gill and Gwen went to the battlefield.

"Ready to battle?" Gill started

"Only if you're ready to lose." Gwen replied

Chef Hatchet walked to the centre of the battlefield. "This battle between Gwen and Gill will now commence, each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle is over when the trainers Pokémon is de- I mean unable to continue. BATTLE BEGIN!"

Then Gwen took out a Pokéball and she threw it on the battlefield. "Sandile go for the win!" and a Pokémon that looked like a baby crocodile that was black and light brown in colour and had a pink underbelly and had black eyes.

"Sandile, huh?"

_**Sandile the Desert Croc Pokémon: They live under hot desert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping.**_

"Okay, fight a Ground type with a Ground type! Drilbur do some damage!" and Drilbur came out of the Pokéball.

"Sandile use Crunch!" And Sandile's teeth glowed white and went to bite Drilbur.

"Nice try! Drilbur use Metal Claw and block the attack!" and Drilbur made his claws turn a shade of metallic grey and then they became steel and the Sandile bit into the claws and they did little damage. "Now use Fury Swipes!" and then Drilbur's claws turned white and he went to scratch Sandile.

"Sandile use Dig!" and dug underground avoiding the attack. Then Sandile came out of the other end of the battlefield. "Sandile use Stone Edge!" and then Sandile's back glowed and sharp stones materialized and floated in the air and fired stones at Drilbur.

"Drilbur deflect them with Metal Claw!" and Drilbur's claws turned a metallic grey and Drilbur used them to the incoming stones in her direction. "Now use Drill Run!" and then Drilbur clapped her hands together and then she spun horizontally and sped towards Sandile.

"Sandile dodge it!" But Sandlie got hit by Drilbur's attack and then he flew back to the wall

"Alright let's keep going! Drilbur use Fury Swipes!" and Drilbur's claws turned white and ran towards Sandlie.

"Sandlie use Double-Edge!" and Sandlie was covered in spiky white light and he charged towards Drilbur and Drilbur flew back to the wall after she was hit by the attack.

"Drilbur!"

"Now let's finish this! Sandile use Crunch!" and he ran towards Drilbur with his teeth glowing and grabbed Drilbur's arm and threw her across the battlefield. "Now use Double-Edge!" And Sandile charged towards Drilbur while covered in a white spiky light.

"Drilbur, quick use Dig!" and Drilbur dug underground avoiding the attack. "Now attack Sandile!" and then Drilbur came out of the ground and punched Sandile into the air. "Now quick use Drill Run!" and then Drilbur spun like a drill with her hands clapped together and jumped up to attack Sandile.

"You're using the same technique you used against Beth. Sandlie use Double-Edge!" he was cloaked in a spiky white light and fell towards Drilbur's Drill Run and the attacks collided and both Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Drilbur quick use Dig!" and he made a hole and burrowed underground

"Follow her and use Crunch in the hole!" Gwen commanded and then Sandlie jumped into the hole.

"Perfect! Drilbur use Drill Run!" and then while inside the hole he executed Drill Run on Sandile from behind and then cracks were forming on the battlefield and then both Pokémon shot out of the ground and Drilbur landed on her feet but Sandile was on his with swirls in his eyes.

"Sandile is unable to battle, Drilbur is the winner and the victory goes to Gill."

"Alright! Way to go Drilbur!"

Gwen sighed. "Well you can't win em all. Sandile return." And Sandlie was brought back into the Pokéball by a bright red light. "Don't get too comfortable Sandile is only one of my Pokémon. And I bet you couldn't beat my whole team."

"Yeah well I will at the Nimbasa Tournament!"

"We'll just see about that."

-A-

Meanwhile Kevin and Leshawna were having a battle and Leshinga and Munna were simply observing the battle

"Trubbish use Sludge Bomb." And Leshawna's Trubbish blasted a brown ball of poison towards Kevin's Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo dodge it!" and Cubchoo jumed over the attack. "Now use Icy Wind!" and Cubchoo then blew a super cold wind towards Trubbish.

"You think a little wind will take us out?! Trubish use Take Down!" and Trubish was cloaked in a yellowish white light and charged towards Cubchoo. And Cubchoo was hit by the attack and he rolled back towards Kevin.

Kevin: _All according to plan_

"Now use Assurance!" Then Cubchoo punched Trubbish with his palm and he rolled backwards. "Now finish it with Brine." And blue rings that formed around Cubchoo shot upwards and rain was about to fall on Trubbish.

"Dodge it quick!" and Trubbish somehow managed to dodge the attack. "Now Sludge Bomb!"

And the brown toxic sludge was heading to Cubchoo and he was hit, and then a purple shading appeared under his nose and purple sparks appeared around him.

Kevin: _Time to end this quickly_

"Cubchoo use Assurance!" and Cubchoo managed to punch Trubbish weakly hit him but still did the regular damage, and then Trubbish collapsed and had swirls in his eyes.

"How the heck did you…"

"Assurance is a move that does double the damage if your Pokémon is hit, so I had to put Cubchoo on the verge of losing to win the battle, all part of the strategy. Cubchoo return." And Cubchoo was brought back into her Pokéball.

"Yeah well I guess you are good. Trubbish return."

"Alright I wanna battle Kevin next!" yelled Leshinga

"Okay lets go."

***7 minutes later***

"Axew use Dragon Pulse!" and Axew blasted a greenish blue sphere at Leshinga's Pokémon.

"Marill dodge it!" but Marill just got up from the last attack and then she was hit by the attack. And then she had swirls in her eyes.

"Aw man, and the battle started off so well." Leshinga moaned

"You're not bad for a trainer that's starting off, but you should try acting less on impulse."

"What?"

"Try planning what you're going to do, from this battle I could see you just threw in Marill without thinking of what might happen."

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" Leshinga asked.

"Your battling style is a lot similar to Gill's, and he somehow makes it work for him. You'd be better off if he helped you with your training.

"Oh okay I just have one question. Who's Gill?"

"He's the guy you met at Pokémon Centre, grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, white and blue jacket."

"Oh him, okay I'll give it a try."

-A-

**Our Heros are back in Castelia City and are now preparing for the upcoming Nimbasa Subway Tournament. What will happen next tine as their journey continues.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To Clear a few things, all the trainers will be competing in the tournament gym badge holder or not. And I need to know if the number of trainers competing should be 16 or 32. I'd love to hear your response. And of course stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	35. Chap 36: Captured

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

Chap 36: Captured

Our heroes are still busy training in Castelia City. Unaware of the sinister plot to take place.

-A-

"Pansage use Rock Smash!" Gill commanded

"Dodge it then use Fire Fang!" yelled Leshinga. And then Flareon sidestepped the attack and bit into Pansage's arm.

"Pansage no!" and Pansage yelped in pain after Flareon bit down on his arm. "Okay use Cut!" and Pansage's arm glowed blue and he swiped Flareon. And the Pokémon flew back to the tree. "Nice one now finish it with Rock Smash!" Then Pansage's arm glowed orange and then he went to punch Flareon.

Leshinga: C'mon, Focus Leshinga, got it!

"Use Sand-Attack!" then Flareon stood on the ground with his front legs continuously and then he flug sand towards the charging Pansage. And then he managed to dodge the punch. "Great now use Fire Spin!" and then Flareon shot flames that spun like a spiral and then it hit Pansage because the Grass monkey Pokémon was still rubbing sand out of his eyes.

"Pansage!"

"Now finish it with Hidden Power!" and then he charged a ball of dark green energy and shot it from his mouth and then it hit Pansage and then he flew towards Gill with spirals in his eyes. "I… won? I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Pansage return." And Pansage disappeared back into his Pokéball in a flash of red light. Then he walked towards Leshinga and started rubbing his hand on her head. "You did well. I can see how you won your first gym badge."

Then they walked back to Castelia city as their training was finally complete.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

They've arrived at the Pokémon centre and they found that there was no power in the actual building. And they found the others sitting around.

"Uh… Gwen what happened here?" Leshinga asked

"The power is out for some reason. And before you asked, people already checked the sewers so the problem can't be there." Gwen stated

"But I know the sewers like the back of my hand so I should find the problem."

"Oh no you're not." Leshawna said in her ghetto tone. "Auntie told me to take care of you and I'm not letting you crawl around in a deep, dark, dirty sewer."

"Fine I won't go in the sewer." Leshinga replied. "Not like I haven't before." She muttered

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" she quickly replied.

Then Gill went over to Craig and Bridgette. "So do they know why the power went out?" Gill asked

"No, and they said it would be a while before they can restore it."

Then Gill went over to the counter. "Hey Nurse Jane!" he called out. Then she ran to the counter.

"Hello and welcome, how may I help you?" she said in an unusual voice.

"You okay, you sound different." Gill stated

"Yeah I just… have a cold."

"You also look a little different."

"I'm just trying out something new."

Her appearance was the same, however she had her pink hair tied in a ponytail that was thick and instead of her orange eyes, and she had eyes as yellow as the sunlight.

"Okay, looks good on you anyway could you heal mine and Leshinga's Pokémon?"

"Certainly, but it will take a lot longer since there's no power in the building."

"It okay, I can wait."

"Hold on Gill is patient?" Gwen joked. "Now what parallel universe have I stumbled into?"

"Haha, Gwen." Gill said a little insulted after he handed the Pokémon to Nurse Jane. "Anyway while nurse Jane heals our Pokémon, why don't look around Castelia City again?"

Then Lindsay immediately stopped reading her magazine and then sprinted to Gill and wrapped her arm around his. "Yay we can go shopping again! I found this jacket that would look sooooo good on you."

"_Oh no, not again just say no, just say no, just say no._" Gill thought. "Sure lets go… OH CRAP!" Gill forced out before he was dragged out of the building by Lindsay.

Then afterwards Heather walked into the Pokémon Centre. "Hey where's Lindsay, I want to leave and get to Nimbasa City already."

"You just missed her." Said Craig

"Uhh why is she always disappearing?" she said before she left.

"Well that was random?" Leshinga stated.

Then Dawn who was levitating while meditating suddenly fell to the ground. Craig and Bridgette ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I just… I'm fine." She replied

"Are you sure, this never happened to you before."

"I… Just lost my concentration for a while."

"Okay then." Craig then helped her up. While Bridgette was looking at Dawn with a look that said. _'You and I both know that's a lie.'_

"Can I talk to Bridgette alone?" Dawn asked

"Oh sure." Then Craig walked over to Trent and Gwen's table

"Hello I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Leshinga what's your name?"

"I'm Craig nice to meet you."

"Is that girl in the green sweater your girlfriend?"

Then Craig's cheeks became red. "WHAT… NO, we're… j-just friends." He muttered.

"Huh okay." Leshinga shrugged.

Then Kevin walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Hey kid, how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Leshawna, I just want Nurse Jane to take a quick look at my Pokémon before I leave for Nimbasa City. Nurse Jane!" he called out.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…" they heard coming from the back of the Pokémon centre. "Then Nurse Jane came back out. "How may I help you?" she asked trying to calm down

"Could you please quickly check on my Pokémon?" he asked

"Sure but there's no power so I won't be able bring them to you quickly."

"That's okay." Then he handed his Pokémon to Nurse Jane.

"So what do we do?" Kevin asked

"CASTELIACONES!" Leshinga yelled

"Why not, I here they're delicious." Trent added.

Meanwhile Bridgette was talking to Dawn. "Okay Dawn lets have it, what happened back there?"

"I really don't know I had a vision of an underground hideout. And that green haired person who worked for them was there, and her aura reminded me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it. And now Nurse Jane is acting weird."

"You think Team Mutant had something to do with the power outage?"

"Probably. We need to find and warn the gym leader of Castelia City." Dawn said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Then they left the Pokémon Centre.

Then Nurse Jane walked to the storage room for the Pokémon Centre. And then in the storage room was Eva and Zorua of Team Mutant.

"I'm gonna kill the both of you!" Nurse Jane said.

"C'mon Michaela, you're the only one who can pull off the disguise." Zorua stated. "And Eva's body would not work."

"What are you saying about my body?!" she asked while glaring at Zorua

"N-nothing… I'm just saying… your muscle would have made discoverable to those trainers."

"Yeah well I don't like it, I hate wearing hats, this outfit is lame and gives me an itch..." Michaela said

"C'mon, Mel's skin tone would have made it obvious."

"I HAD TO DYE MY HAIR PINK BECAUSE OF YOU! You could have used your Illusion ability!"

"Yeah but… I can't do girls. If you haven't noticed."

"Well you better learn fast before my hand wraps around your neck and throttles you back and forth!" she pink haired soldier growled.

"I'll get right on it." He said timidly

"Eva how's the plan working?"

"Like a charm." and then she took a tarp off something and revealed pods full of Pokéballs.

"All the Pokémon trainers brought to the Pokémon centre. Now transform them to the nearby base."

And Eva pressed a button on a remote that transported the Pokéballs to the base.

"Okay, but what about Scott?" Eva asked

"He's creating diversions so that those trainers will be distracted. Zorua find Scott and help him."

"Okay then." Then he jumped and backflipped and changed into a business man. Then he left the Pokémon centre.

-A-

Meanwhile there was a line that spread all over Castelia City for Castelia Cones.

"C'mon what's the hold up?" Leshinga asked as the group was waiting in the line

"Hmm, are they that good?" Gwen asked

"You wouldn't believe." Then as she described it Casteliacones were floating around the background behind her as she described them. "There flavoured with sweet Vanilla flavouring mixed with a hint of bubblegum flavouring, with microscopic marshmallow bits and rainbow coloured spinkles." As she finished a rainbow appeared behind her.

"Yeah well we'll just have to wait." Said Trent

Then a business man walked past them towards the front of the line.

-A-

Meanwhile in a secret location Eva was walking down a futuristic hallway. "Hey what's Mel's job in this?" she asked.

"Nothing. She loves Pokémon too much to want to help us, let's just say she wouldn't want help us." Michaela said over the communicator.

"Okay, now what?" Eva asked

"We just have to collect more Pokémon. Either find a way to make trainers come to the Pokémon centre or distract the trainers."

"I have a better idea." Then Eva ran out of the base

"Then inside a vent there was a Joltik listening in the vent and it ran to a room."

-A-

Mel was lying on her bed, well temporary as they would be moved to another location eventually. Then a Joltik got into her room. Then is crawled on Mel's hand

"What is it, little guy?"

"Jolt Joltik!"

"What! This can't happen." Then Mel ran out of her room and then she found a room full of Pokéballs. "This is wrong." then she took one Pokéball and threw it and a certain Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Tep Tepig!" the Pokémon said as he came out of the Pokéball. Then he tiled his head as he was surprised that this mystery person threw him out.

"Listen Tepig, you are in danger you must take the Pokéballs and put them in that cart over there."** (A/N: It looked similar to a mining cart but it floats and a person pushes it to move.) **"Oh please, don't tell Gill about this when you see him. I want him to forget about me." Then Tepig thought then slowly nodded.

Then Mel ran out of the room and out of the base and into the Castelia Sewer to get to the surface.

Meanwhile Tepig was thinking how he was going to get all the Pokéballs in the cart. Then he had an idea. Then he went to a random Pokéball and pressed the button and Bridgette's Oshawott came out. Then Oshawott looked around in confusion and then Tepig walked up to him and told him what happened. Then Oshawott had flames in his eyes, then he started grabbing Pokéballs and threw them in the cart, but it wasn't fast enough. Then another Pokéball opened by itself and Leshinga's Munna floated out and she started using Telekinesis and grabbed several Pokéball telekinetically and then he threw a Pokéball to Oshawott and it hit him square in the face. Then Oshawott started yelling and cursing at Munna, then he looked at the Pokéball that was thrown at him then he thought and a thought bubble appeared above him and he and Craig's Emolga were frolicking in the field. Then his eyes sparkled and he threw the Pokéball and instead of Emolga it has Craig's Throh and Oshawott was puckering his lips not knowing what Pokémon came out. The Throh just walked away and then started stomping the ground in frustration. Then he helped Munna put the Pokéball's in the cart. Then while Tepig was keeping watch, Munna signalled to him that all the Pokéballs were all in the cart.

Then Tepig looked both ways before he signalled for them. Then they ran out with the Pokéballs in the cart and Throh was pushing it from behind. Then they saw two Team Mutant guards. Then Oshawott took off his Scalchop and a blue caber appeared. Tepig then told Oshawott to withdraw the attack. Then he told Munna to let out another Pokémon. Then Munna use Telekinesis and opened two Pokéballs and it revealed Gwen's Joltik and Lindsay's Sewaddle. Then Munna told them what to do.

Then they both ran to the guard.

"Hey what are you doing?" Then the Pokémon both use String Shot on the guards and then both of their eyes were covered in silk and they couldn't see then Munna took away their communicatiors so they wouldn't contact any Team Mutant authorities.

Then they ran further trying to escape.

-A-

Then Mel ran to the Pokémon Centre and she saw "Nurse Joy" behind the counter. "Drop the act Michaela!"

"Cut the crap! I know what you've been doing."

"Fine, so were taking trainer's Pokémon, so what! It's for our benefit ."

"Not for those trainers. Those are not just for trainers to battle with, their also their friends. How would you like it if someone took Electabuzz from you?"

"Honestly I wouldn't care. I would just find a newer stronger one." She simply said

"I-I don't believe you!" Mel exclaimed

"They're just Pokémon." Michaela chuckled. "And I'm not going to let you ruin our biggest plan yet." Then she took out a Pokéball. "We Battle now!" Then they both ran outside into the street. Then Michaela ripped off her Nurse outfit that revealed her usual Team Mutant wear. "So if you care about these Pokémon so much. Try and stop me from taking them all." She challenged.

"_I guess there's no backing out of it._" Then she took out a Pokéball.

"Right, now Koffing! Demolish them!" then her Koffing came out of the Pokéball. "Now use Sludge Bomb!" and then Koffing fired a brown sludge towards Mel and she quickly dodged it.

"Okay Bulbasaur I need you!" and a four legged creature dark green in colour with a green bud sticking out, she had red eyes. "Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder!" And Bulbasaur sprayed white sparkly power towards Koffing and the Koffing then fell drowsy and then he passed out in the air.

"Koffing wake up!" Michaela yelled

"I won't let you go through with your plan!" Mel yelled

"You coward! Koffing return." And Koffing was flashed back into his Pokéball, by a red flashing light. "Scyther, deploy!" Michaela yelled. And a Pokémon that was dark green in colour and had long bug blades as arms and had small bug wings, it stood up on legs and had pointy parts on his head.

Then Mel took out her Pokédex and scanned Michaela's new Pokémon.

**Scyther the Mantis Pokémon: The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through sharp objects.**

"Seriously!? What's with the Pokédex. Scyther use Wing Attack!" and Scyther charged towards Bulbasaur with his wings glowing white.

"Bulbasaur dodge it." And Bulbasaur jumped to the side and dodged the attack. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip." Bulbasaur shot vines from her shoulders and then they wrapped around Scyther. And lifted the Pokémon into the air.

"Use Razor Wind." Then Scyther's wings became white and then they broke out of the Vine Whip hold and then white shockwaves shot towards Bulbasaur and then she was hit and then she rolled backwards.

"Okay Bulbasaur use Grass Pledge!" And then Bulbasaur stomped the ground with one foot and then tornados of grass came out of the ground and went towards Scyther. Then scyther became engulfed in leaves around him then they lifted him up into the air. Then he hit the ground.

"That's it! Scyther use Air Slash!" And then Scyther's scythes glowed white and then he flung six blueish white buzz saws towards Bulbasuar.

"Bulbasaur dodge it quick!" Bulbasaur failed to evade the attacks and then she was blowed back to her partner with swirls in her eyes. "You did well Bulbasaur return." And Bulbasaur went back into the Pokéball.

"Give up Mel, before I get serious and make my Pokémon to attack you."

Then she took out another Pokéball from her belt. "Magmar, Launch!" and then Magmar came out of the Pokéball. "I need your help, now use Flame Burst!" and Magmar Blasted an oval fireball towards Scyther.

"Scyther counter it with Razor Wind!" and Scyther flapped shockwaves from its wings and then they made contact with the Flame Burst. Causing a small explosion. "You're not gonna beat me that easily, Scyther use Vacuum Wave!" and then a twisted formed around, Scyther and then he flung a clear shockwave towards Magmar.

"Magmar dodge it quick!" and then he managed to dodge the attack. "Use Flamethrower!" and Magmar blew huge flames out of his mouth towards towards Scyther.

"Scyther dodge it!" and Scyther hovered over it.

"Now Flame Charge!" and Magmar stomped the ground and cloaked himself in orange flames and then he flew towards Scyther.

"Dodge it." And Scyther did this. But then Magmar got faster and activated Flame Charge again and then just missed Scyther.

"Flame Charge once more!" and the Magmar did this and then this time Magmar hit his target square in the chest and then he ran them both into a wall to completely take Scyther out. "Nice one Partner."

"Scyther return. How many times have I told you, don't bond with the weapons. Electabuzz deploy!" and then Michaela's strongest Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

And then Magmar and Electabuzz stared each other down and then so did Mel and Michaela.

"Michaela, we don't have to do this you we can just walk away. We can just catch Pokémon from the wild, why must we steal other trainer's Pokémon?"

"Because it cuts out the process of training them."

"That's the point of being a trainer, a person grows with their Pokémon. You can just take them like they're just supplies. We were trainers once. How would you like it if someone stole your very first Pokémon, and you never saw them again?!"

"That never happened to me so I would not know how that would feel."

Then Mel glared at her friend.

"Sorry Mel, but I have to do this. Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on Mel." And then Electabuzz shot a bolt of lightning at Mel, then everything went in slow motion and then Magmar tried to push Mel out of the way and because she was frozen with fear, and then Magmar took most of the power of the blast but Mel still felt the lightning surging through her. And then she and Magmar collapsed to the ground. "Sorry Mel, but for this plan to work we need you out of the way."

-A-

Meanwhile the Pokémon were running through the base of the team Mutant base trying to escape. Then they hit a dead end. And then Team Mutant guards found the Pokémon.

"We found them."

"Well lets recapture them, we can't let them escape or Michaela will be pissed."

"Right Grimer come out!"

"Trubbish come out!"

And then Tepig glared at the two poison types and the other Pokémon got ready to fight.

"Tep-Tepig!" he exclaimed while breathing embers out of his mouth.

-A-

**Team Mutant are betraying each other, what will happen now that Mel has been knocked unconscious. Will the Pokémon be able to escape? Will the trainers be able notice that their Pokémon are in danger? And will Dawn and Bridgette convince Jo to help them stop Team Mutant? Find out next time.**

**I decided to post this early. Cause I've been away for a while.**

**P.S: Check out my new story. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Birth of a Hero**

**See ya next week hopefully. **


	36. Chap 37: The Great Escape

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**-A-**

**Previously on Total Drama: Black and White**

Gill went over to the counter. "Hey Nurse Jane!" he called out. Then she ran to the counter.

"Hello and welcome, how may I help you?" she said in an unusual voice.

"You okay, you sound different." Gill stated

"Yeah I just… have a cold."

Dawn who was levitating while meditating suddenly fell to the ground. Craig and Bridgette ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I just… I'm fine." She replied

"Are you sure, this never happened to you before."

"I… Just lost my concentration for a while."

"Can I talk to Bridgette alone?" Dawn asked

Bridgette was talking to Dawn. "Okay Dawn lets have it, what happened back there?"

"I really don't know I had a vision of an underground hideout. And that green haired person who worked for them was there, and her aura reminded me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it. And now Nurse Jane is acting weird."

"You think Team Mutant had something to do with the power outage?"

"Probably. We need to find and warn the gym leader of Castelia City." Dawn said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Then they left the Pokémon Centre.

-A-

"I'm gonna kill the both of you!" Nurse Jane said.

"C'mon Michaela, you're the only one who can pull off the disguise." Zorua stated.

"Eva how's the plan working?"

"Like a charm." and then she took a tarp off something and revealed pods full of Pokéballs.

"All the Pokémon trainers brought to the Pokémon centre. Now transform them to the nearby base."

And Eva pressed a button on a remote that transported the Pokéballs to the base.

"Okay, but what about Scott?" Eva asked

"He's creating diversions so that those trainers will be distracted. Zorua find Scott and help him."

-A-

Mel ran out of her room and then she found a room full of Pokéballs. "This is wrong." then she took one Pokéball and threw it and a certain Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Listen Tepig, you are in danger you must take the Pokéballs and put them in that cart over there."** (A/N: It looked similar to a mining cart but it floats and a person pushes it to move.) **"Oh please, don't tell Gill about this when you see him. I want him to forget about me." Then Tepig thought then slowly nodded.

-A-

"They're just Pokémon." Michaela chuckled. "And I'm not going to let you ruin our biggest plan yet." Then she took out a Pokéball. "We Battle now!" Then they both ran outside into the street. Then Michaela ripped off her Nurse outfit that revealed her usual Team Mutant wear. "So if you care about these Pokémon so much. Try and stop me from taking them all." She challenged.

"_I guess there's no backing out of it._" Then she took out a Pokéball.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on Mel."

Electabuzz shot a bolt of lightning at Mel, then everything went in slow motion and then Magmar tried to push Mel out of the way and because she was frozen with fear, and then Magmar took most of the power of the blast but Mel still felt the lightning surging through her. And then she and Magmar collapsed to the ground.

-A-

Meanwhile the Pokémon were running through the base of the team Mutant base trying to escape. Then they hit a dead end. And then Team Mutant guards found the Pokémon.

"We found them."

"Well lets recapture them, we can't let them escape or Michaela will be pissed."

"Right Grimer come out!"

"Trubbish come out!"

And then Tepig glared at the two poison types and the other Pokémon got ready to fight.

"Tep-Tepig!" he exclaimed while breathing embers out of his mouth.

-A-

Chap 37: The Great Escape

The Pokémon are trying to escape from Team Mutant's base, and Dawn and Bridgette try to convince Jo to help them stop Team Mutant's plan.

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

"First lets knock them out. Trubbish use Sludge Bomb!" the guard said and then Trubbish launched a brown ball of sludge towards the Pokémon.

Then Tepig fired Ember, while Oshawott fire Water Gun and the attacks intercepted the Sludge Bomb and then Sewaddle use Razor Leaf and it hit the Trubbish but it didn't effect it that much. The a blue sphere appeared above Munna's head and then she floated towards Trubbish and made contact and then he flew back and the wall but was still good to battle.

"Hey help me out here." The guard said

"You got it, Grimer use Poison Jab!" and then Grimer ran or rather slithered towards the Pokémon. And then after Joltik was hit by the attack, then she fired Electro Ball towards Grimer, but he dodged it. "Now use Poison Jab again on Throh!" and then the Grimer jumped towards the judo Pokémon but then the Pokémon was thrown back by Circle Throw and then the Grimer hit the wall behind him. "What the…!"

"Allow me to capture these Pokémon! Trubbish use Take Down!" and the Trubbish was covered in an orangish light and then he flew in mid-air towards the Pokémon. Then Tepig stomped the ground and then he was cloaked in orange flames, then he charged towards the Trubbish. Both the attacks collided but Tepig lost out and he flew back. Then Oshawott took off his scalchop and then a blue saber came out of it and then he charged towards the Trubbish and slashed him with the attack. Then all of a sudden Grimer went flying into Trubbish and then both Pokémon were together on the ground. Then Tepig charged up Ember, Oshawott was about to fire Water Gun, Sewaddle's leaf was glowing green as he was about to fire Razor Leaf and Joltik was charging Electro Ball. Then the four Pokémon fired their ranged attacks and then they hit the two Pokémon and they both got knocked out with swirls in their eyes. "Oh no!" And then Joltik fired Electoweb at them and then they fell back with a sticky static web tying them up. Then Sewaddle used String Shot on their eyes and the Munna destroyed their communicators with Telekinesis. Then they went down another path.

-A-

Mel woke up in an alley way and there was guy wearing sunglasses, that war rummaging through the trash.

"Where is it?" he said to himself and then she saw Magmar next to her handing her a can of Lemonade.

"Thank you, Magmar." She said and then she took her Pokéball. "Magmar return." And then he was dragged into his Pokéball, by a flash of red light. Then she looked at the man who was digging through the trash. "Where am I?" she asked

"You're in the alley." He replied

"Maybe there is still time." and then she left the alley and then her heart stopped for a second because she saw Dawn and Bridgette running towards her.

"Hey!" I remember you! Bridgette yelled. "What are you up to!" she asked angrily.

"Listen, Team Mutant are trying to steal all of your Pokémon. And they are in grave danger." Mel explained.

"But why should we trust you?!"

"Because I'm a friend to the Pokémon just like you and the other trainers, I may be Team Mutant but I want to stop this plan as much as you do."

Then Bridgette was about to say something but then Dawn stopped her. "We can trust her for now, I read her aura and she is right when she says she is a friend to the Pokémon."

"Fine, since we trust you, can you tell us where the Pokémon Gym is?"

"Sure follow me."

And then they ran towards the part of the city where the Pokémon Gym lies.

-A-

Meanwhile the line for Casteliacones was quite large.

"This is crazy, how long is this line?" Gwen asked.

"I think we moved backwards." Craig stated.

"That's it's time to get those Casteliacones the hard way."

Then she ran out of the line and ran to the front of the line and then she saw the stall was closed and there was a sign that said 'back in 5 minutes'

"Yeah and we've been waiting for almost half an hour for that guy to come back." One of the people in the line said.

"I smell something fishy." Leshinga said to herself and then person dressed in a pink and white suit came up to the stand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said before a Vanillite was floating behind him.

"Who's that Pokémon." She said, then she scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Vanillite the Fresh Snow Pokémon: Theoretically, this Pokémon formed from icicles bathed in energy from the morning sun. Their Breath is -58 degrees (F)**_

"Hey you're not the usual person." Leshinga said

"Well he came down with a cold. So I'm taking over. Now if you would join the line."

Then Leshinga noticed something strange about the Vanillite. "I didn't know Vanillite had black tails." And then the Vanillite turned around and snickered. "I wanna pet it!" then Leshinga jumped into the stand and just before Leshinga was going to pounce on the Vanillite it jumped in the air and front flipped and the Vanillite turned into a Zorua.

"You're a Zorua! Even cuter!" then she jumped on the Zorua and put him in an embrace.

"Get off me you brat!" the Zorua

"Wait, you can talk?"

"Oh crap!" he said

"Nice won, now you blew our cover!" the ice cream vendor said

"Your cover?"

Then Zorua fire a Dark Pulse at Leshinga and then she flew out of the stand.

"Hey! That hurt!" then the stall turned into a blimp. And it flew into the air. "HEY COME BACK HERE I NEVER GOT MY CASTELIACONE!" She yelled

Then the others got to the front of the line that was now dispersing.

"Hey cuz what happened?" Leshawna asked

"I was blasted out of the stall by this Zorua and then the stall flew away." Leshinga explained

Then Craig's eyes widened. "Did this Zorua talk?"

"Yes it did!"

"Then Team Mutant is here."

Then Kevin was reaching for his bag to take out his Pokémon only to remember that they were at the Pokémon centre. "If Team Mutant is here. We'll need our Pokémon." Then they ran back to the Pokémon centre and then they saw that the doors were closed and locked

They banged on the doors but they got no response.

"We're gonna need to find some help." Gwen said.

Then they ran into other parts of Castelia City to find someone to help them open the door.

-A-

The Pokémon managed to get to a room that looked like a lounge. Then they walked around and Oshawott picked up an apple and started eating it and then so did Joltik and then they heard voices coming to the lounge. And then Munna lifted two Pokéballs with Telekinesis and then gave them to Tepig and Throh to open then, and then they pressed the buttons.

"Leaf!"

"Blitzle!"

And Dawn's Leafeon and Trent's Blitzle came out of their Pokéballs and then Tepig brought them up to speed with what was happening and then Blitzle's horn started glowing yellow and Leafeon's tail turned a shade of Metallic grey.

Then two team Mutant guards entered the building and they saw the Pokémon with the cart.

"What the, We have a secur… AHH!" Was all the guard could say before he was zapped by Blitle's Shock Wave. (Low power of course.) Then the other guard was about to throw out another Pokémon but then Leafeon knocked him out cold with Iron Tail.

Then they were about to leave the Lounge but then Oshawott and Joltik were still eating the fruit on the table. Then they saw a red alarm go off. Then they all started running to the next room, then they saw a place where there were test tubes and computers on the walls and then they walked in and hid Throh pressed a button so that the sliding door would close and lock. Then then looked at the computers and they saw they were filled with the picture of a weird looking Pokémon and its strangest feature were the cannons it had on its back and those glowing red eyes. Then Oshawott pointed to the screen on one of the computers that said, '**Data for project Genesect**'. Then Munna gave Tepig, Sewaddle and Joltik's Pokéballs and then Tepig and Leafeon returned them to their Pokéballs. And then the Dream Eater Pokémon made a Pokéball float and it landed next to Throh. Then Throh opened the Pokéball and then Lindsay's Skitty came out. Then Tepig explained then Munna used her telekinetic powers to lift Skitty to the controls. And then she read the text then she started pressing buttons randomly with her paws and then she told the other to press this and insert that. Eventually after what seemed like hours it seemed like they were done with whatever they were doing and then a golden coloured disk came out and then Skitty threw it to Throh who kept in his Gi. Then Skitty told them to press a combination of buttons then when the room turns red they must run like hell. Skitty then went to her Pokéball, yawned and then pressed her head on the button and then a red light absorbed her back into the Pokéball. Then Oshawott and Tepig started pressing to buttons and then the lighting in the room turned red.

"**Self-Destruct sequence initiated Team Mutant base set to explode in T-minus 30 minutes.**" They heard a computer voice say.

Then they all panicked and they ran out the room and they saw scientists I lab coats going mad as they went to the room where the Pokémon were. And they were going crazy on their computers.

"How did they trigger the Self-Destruct sequence?" one of the scientists asked

"I don't know, but we have to stop it!" another one replied.

"We can't stop the countdown, we've been locked out of the system!" and then they continued to type on the computers but it was futile.

"I don't get it, how could a Pokémon manage to hack into our systems and then lock us out of it?"

"Does it really matter right now!" we just have to get back control.

"That's it I'm getting out of here!" one of the scientists said then he ran out of the door.

Meanwhile the Pokémon were running through the base avoiding the scientist who were panicking all over the block then they got to a sliding door that was locked and then Blitzle's horn glowed yellow and he fired an electric bolt towards a keypad and the it was fried and then the door opened.

Then they walked through the door and then they saw another two guards, guarding the path leading out of the base.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guards said.

"You see we can't let you naughty Pokémon leave. Glalie take them down!" and a Pokémon white and black in colour and he had two black horns out of the top of his body

"Metang eliminate them!" and another floating Pokémon came out and he had a dark blue body and only had two arms with white claws and he had red piercing eyes.

Then Throh, Oshawott, Tepig and Leafeon went forward to face the two Pokémon.

"You won't be able to beat us! Glalie use Ice Beam!" and Glalie fired a beam that was freezing the floor as it was heading toward the gang.

Then Throh went in front and took the Ice Beam attack and he was completely frozen, then he broke out of the ice and his body was surrounded by a light blue aura. Then he went to deliver a punch to Glalie.

"Quick, Metang use Zen Headbutt!" a cyan orb appeared above Metang's head and then he charged towards Throh and made contact and then the Judo Pokémon flew backward and into the wall which he made a crack in.

"Te…PIG!" That was Tepig's Ember being fired at Metang and then he stared at the fire pig Pokémon.

Leafeon then used Quick Attack and then continuously charged into Glalie and then the team Mutant Pokémon could barely see Leafeon.

"Osha…WOTT!" and that was Oshawott firing Water Gun towards Metang.

And then Metang dodged the attack. "Metang use Meteor Mash!" and then Metang's fist glowed a spiky yellow colour and then he punched Oshawott. And the sea otter Pokémon rolled back.

Then Tepig stomped the ground and then he became cloaked in orange flames and charged towards. Metang.

"Dodge it Metang!" and the Pokémon did this and then Tepig somehow ran into Leafeon and Leafeon took huge damage from the attack.

Then Munna opened a Pokéball from the cart and an Audino came out, but not just any Audino. It was Nurse Jane's Audino and then Munna told Audino to heal the others while she held off the Metang and Glalie.

"All we have to do is take out that Munna and Audino and then maybe Michaela might give us those Pokémon."

Then Audino went to Leafeon and Tepig who were down on the ground. And then she used Heal Pulse on both of them and then they got up and got ready to fight the Pokémon then Leafeon told Audino to heal Oshawott and Throh.

Audino went to the other Pokémon to heal them while. The revived Pokémon were ready to fight again.

"Glalie use Headbutt!" and then he charged towards Munna and then she got hit but then was caught by Oshawott who was just revived then Throh grabbed Metang from behind and use Circle Throw and threw him onto the roof. Then after he fell back down. Oshawott took the Scalchop of his belly and then a blue saber came out of it and then he slashed Metang with it. And then Metang rolled back in mid-air and hit the wall, he had swirls in his eyes.

"Mother F…" Then a computer voice was heard.

"**Base to self-destruct in T-minus 20 minutes.**"

Then Tepig rolled into a ball and rolled towards Glalie and then after he was hit, Glalie was dizzy but then he faced an Iron Tail in the from Leafeon. And he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Metang, Return."

"Glalie, Return. The base is gonna self-destruct, we better get out of here!" and then they left. And then the Pokémon headed to the exit of the base and ended up in the Castelia Sewers but they were still in the blast radius.

-A-

"Why should I help you?" Jo asked as they were at the outside of the Pokémon centre.

"Our Pokémon our in trouble." Bridgette said

"Yeah, you should have taken better care of your Pokémon."

Mel then stood up "We're wasting time. If you won't get your Pokémon to open the door then I will! Deino, launch!" and Mel's Deino came out of the Pokéball. "Use Dragon Rush on the Door!" and the Deino was covered in a bright energy that was shaped like a dragon and the attack broke through the door and then they were inside and it was empty. Then Mel and Dawn went to the back of the Pokémon Centre and they were looking all over for any Team Mutant members, and then Dawn passed a Supply closet and she sensed an aura coming from there.

"Mel, I sense someone's aura from inside." Then Mel opened the door and they found the real Nurse Jane knocked out.

"This has gone too far." Mel said to herself.

"We have to stop this."

"You can't it's too dangerous, you stay here with Nurse Jane and make sure she recovers."

"Mel, you seem familiar to me have we met before Nacrene City."

"No, maybe I just have those faces." She said

"What are you guys planning to do with the Light and Dark stones?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." Mel replied before she left.

Then she went towards the base which was about to self-destruct, and then she looked at her wrist communicator and it said that there was about 7 minutes left before the base would explode. She had to get the Pokémon out of there.

-A-

Meanwhile at a clothing store Lindsay was shopping for clothes for both her and Gill. And once again Gill was carrying all the stuff but it wasn't as much as last time.

"Um… Linds, not that I don't question your fashion sense but I don't see myself wearing any of the clothes you bought me. I mean don't get me wrong you have a good eye but maybe next time I'd like to buy clothes that I think would look good on me. You get what I'm saying?"

Then Lindsay took off her earphones. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Uh nothing, you keep the clothes for me, until I ask for them okay."

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

Then they saw Leshawna and the others running through the city, and then Gill called out to them.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"Team Mutant is here!" Craig exclaimed

"What!"

"Who is Team Mutant?" Lindsay asked

"We'll explain on the way." Gill said as he and Lindsay ran with the gang.

-A-

Then they got to the Pokémon Centre and they saw that the door was destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?" Gill asked

"You guys are here, Team Mutant took our Pokémon!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Are you serious!" Craig said

"They took them to their underground base." Dawn stated.

Then Leshinga ran to an open manhole.

"Hey where are you going?!" Leshawna asked

Then she opened it and peeked her head inside. "MUNNA!" she yelled over and over.

-A-

The Pokémon were walking through the sewer and then all of a sudden they heard something. "Munna!" the Pokémon's name was echoing through the base and then Munna heard it and directed the Pokémon to the open manhole.

Then Mel ran past them and then stopped for a second and then kept running.

Then the Pokémon were at the open manhole and then Munna made the Pokéballs float up to the surface.

"Are those the missing Pokéballs?" Craig asked

"Looks like them." Kevin stated

Then Munna was using Telekinesis to lift the other Pokémon out of the sewer. Then it was just her and Throh and she was running out of energy and the Throh threw her out of the sewers and then Leshinga caught her. And then after Throh got out. They heard an explosion and they saw a mushroom cloud and several jetpacks flying away.

The most of them had their mouths agape. "What… is… going… on?" Gill asked

Then Nurse Jane walk to where all the Pokéballs were. "Don't worry I'll have these Pokéballs back to their owners in no time." She said

"Oshawott, what did you guys do?" Bridgette asked her Pokémon. Then Oshawott basically told her that he would explain later.

**Two Hours Later**

They were all in the Pokémon centre and all the trainers got their Pokémon back. And the Pokémon just finished explaining the trouble they got into.

"I still can't believe that our Pokémon destroyed a Team Mutant base." Said Gwen

"I'm just glad that they are okay." Said Dawn

"Well I guess they had their had their adventure." Said Gill

"Well I say it's time it's time we got going to Nimbasa City." Dawn suggested

"Alright let's go!" Gill yelled

"Oh Gill, even after a life threating explosion you don't slow down do you?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna let an explosion slow me down!" and Tepig agreed

"Well should we go then?" Bridgette asked

Then Dawn just shrugged her shoulders and got up.

Then they were outside the Pokémon centre waving back at their friends. As now they make their way to Nimbasa City for the Nimbasa Subway Tornament.

-A-

**Now that Team Mutant's plans have been foiled by our heroes' Pokémon. Now they head to Nimbasa City for the Nimbasa Subway Tournament find out what happens to our heroes next time as the Journey continues.**


	37. Chap 38: Rufflet vs Vullaby

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**-A-**

Chap 38: Rufflet vs Vullaby

On their way to Nimbasa City, our heroes walk right into the middle of a rivalry between two flying type Pokémon. And Bridgette discovers a problem with one of her Pokémon.

Gill, Bridgette and Dawn were walking through a path filled with desert sands everywhere, then they could barely see ahead of them because of the sandstorm.

"How are we going to get to Nimbasa City like this?" Bridgette asked

"We could just, plough through the sandstorm." Gill suggested

"Unless we find a less lethal way to get to Nimbasa City. Then we're not going anywhere."

Then Gill sighed. "Hey Dawn, what do you think?" Dawn looked spaced out. "Hey Dawn?"

"I sense a Pokémon in distress." Dawn said as she ran into the sandstorm

"C'mon Bridge." Gill said as he followed Dawn

"This better be good." Bridgette said as she hugged he jacket very tightly so she doesn't get pelted by the sandstorm

Then they got to a separate sandy path where the sandstorm wasn't so fierce, then they heard two separate screams from Pokémon and then they got to the chaos. They saw, two Pokémon fighting each other.

"Duck now!" Dawn yelled

"Duck, what are yoooo…" Gill was then dragged down by both of the girls and then and Air Slash buzz saw whizzed over his head. "What's going on?!" he asked

Then they saw two Pokémon glaring at each other.

"Those Pokémon look like. Vullaby and Rufflet." Dawn stated

"Who?" Gill asked

**Cue Pokémon: Black and White theme song**

They saw Vullaby use Air Slash and Rufflet sidestepped the attack but then he saw beam of darkness and he get hit by that beam. Then Rufflet growled and his beak glowed white and then he ran towards the Vullaby and the he pecked it four times then it jumped into the air and then his wings glowed white and then he flew close to the ground and right into Vullaby, then Vullaby ran right to Rufflet and pecked her continuously, then disappeared and then punched Rufflet from above.

Then Gill took out his Pokédex. "Vullaby and Rufflet, huh?"

_**Vullaby the Diapered Pokémon: Their wings are too tiny to allow them to fly. They guard their posteriors with bones that were gathered by Mandibuzz.**_

_**Rufflet the Eaglet Pokémon: It stands up to massive opponents, not out of courage, but out of recklessness. But that is how it gets stronger.**_

"So those are the two Pokémon that are fighting each other." Gill said

"Looks like it." Bridgette said

Then Vullaby use Air Slash again and then Rufflet was hit and the Eaglet Pokémon fell back into the sand. Vullaby then fired Dark Pulse towards the ground where Rufflet was and then he was hit.

"Oh my gosh, Rufflet!" Dawn yelled, and then she ran towards the two Pokémon. "Solosis help Rufflet and use Hidden Power!" and then And then Solosis floated towards Vullaby and spun two green orb around his body and then fired them both towards Vullaby and then he got hit and flew backwards. Then the Vullaby ran away.

Then the Rufflet woke and saw Dawn looking down on him

"Are you okay?" she asked and then Rufflet lightly nodded and then he tried to walk away but then he was holding on to his left wing and then nearly fell. "Oh no you're hurt." Then Rufflet tried to get up and then he felt herself being picked up by Dawn. "We need to find a safe place so that Rufflet can get better. Thank you Solosis, Return." and Solosis got dragged back into the Pokéball, by a flash of red light.

Then a door to a shack opened. "What are you kids doing out here, get in here before the Sandstorm gets worse." Then they ran inside and then the old woman dressed in a green and white dress. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're fine, but I don't think I can't say the same for this Rufflet." Gill stated

Then the old lady came closer and examined the Rufflet. "It doesn't look too bad, it's just probably a bruise it will heal in a few hours."

Then the Rufflet jumped off Dawn's arms and then she tried to open the door to the outside. "Where are you going?" Then Rufflet yelled in Dawns's ear. "Okay, I get you want to fight Vullaby but you're hurt." Then Rufflet sighed

Then the old woman later made soup for them.

"This looks tasty, thanks." Bridgette said

"Yeah if there's anything I know is that old people make the best food." Gill said before Bridgette punched his arm. "What, what did I say?"

Then the old woman giggled. "It's quite all right. You may call me Bertha. So what are you doing out here in the desert?" she asked

"Well, we were on our way to Nimbasa City." Dawn answered

"Oh, okay well I know a route that will take you there without having to face the sandstorm."

"Oh that would be awesome!" Gill yelled

"Excuse me but what do you know about this Rufflet?" Dawn asked

"Well, let me explain. Rufflet this Rufflet is Vullaby's rival. They've been fighting for a very long time and Vullaby has always beaten Rufflet, but this has only made Rufflet angrier. I would try to help but I know nearly nothing about raising Pokémon. So maybe you could do something." She said looking at Dawn.

"I'll definitely make sure that Rufflet will be ready to fight Vullaby." Then Dawn left the house

"I wonder where she's going." Bridgette asked

"I don't know but she's probably trying to train that Rufflet." Gill guessed

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's have a battle to prepare for the tournament."

Then Bridgette sighed. "Fine it's been a while since we faced each other in battle."

"Okay, hey Bertha could you show us where we could have a practice battle?"

"Sure youngsters." Then she led them out of the house and led them to a different area of the desert.

-A-

Meanwhile Dawn was at a section that faced a river and there were Basculin jumping out of the water like dolphins.

"Okay let's try to make your wing feel a bit better. Leafeon come on out!" and then she came out of the Pokéball and walked towards Dawn. "Nice to see you too, Leafeon but I want you to try something." Then Leafeon nodded. "Can you use Synthesis and transfer the energy to Rufflet?" Then Leafeon nodded to give it a try. "Okay Leafeon use Synthsis!" and then Leafeon started to shine and then the green parts of her body started to glow and then started gaining energy, Rufflet grabbed Leafeon's tail and was hoping that the energy would transfer to him. But then only a little of Leafeon's energy transferred to Rufflet.

Then Rufflet tried moving his arm but still cringed in pain.

"Okay, I have an idea. Bertha said that you always lost to Vullaby right?" then Rufflet nodded angrily. "Well maybe you should clear your mind." Then Dawn got into her meditative position. "Do as I do." And then Rufflet tried to follow Dawn as she crossed her legs with great difficulty but managed to do it. Then he lifted both his wings and the injured one slowly until they looked similar to what Dawn what doing. "Now close your eyes." Then Dawn closed her eyes. Then Rufflet closed his eyes but then he opened one of them. "Close your eyes!" Dawn said quickly, and the Rufflet followed.

-A-

Gill, Bridgette and Bertha were at a rock place that looked good for a battlefield.

"Alright this place looks good. Ready Bridge?"

"Yeah ready to beat you!"

Then Bertha walked to the centre of the battlefield. "And I'll be the referee. The battle between Gill and Bridgette will now begin and they can only use one Pokémon. Battle Begin.

"Okay Munchlax come on out!" and then Munchlax came out

"Wait a second. When did you get a Munchlax?" Gill asked

"Oh this is Craig's Munchlax we traded. And I gave him my Pansear." Bridgette answered

"Oh Okay so now it's time for me to win. Buizel do some damage!" And then Buizel came out of the Pokéball in a flash of cyan light. "Ready Buizel?"

"Um Gill when did you get a Buizel?" Bridgette asked

"Lindsay helped me catch her for my gym battle with Jo."

"Well let's get this battle done." The Bridgette saw Munchlax eating a packet of chips he just found from somewhere. "Hey we're in the middle of a battle!" Munchlax use Take Down! Then Munchlax rolled on his belly.

"Well if you're not going to attack then I will. Buizel use Water Gun!" and Buizel blasted water out of her mouth and it rolled Munchlax off his stomach then he got back on his feet.

"C'mon Munchlax, you've got to listen to me use Rollout!" then Munchlax yawned. "This is ridiculous, why won't Munchlax listen to me?"

Then Gill scratched his head. "Um your guess is as good as mine Bridge. Anyway let's get on with this Buizel use Whirlpool!" and Buizel made a tornado of water come out of her mouth and then she grabbed it with her hands and threw it towards Munchlax.

"Munchlax dodge it!" and finally Munchlax heard and he dodged the Whirlpool attack. "Finally now use Take Down!" and then Munchlax sat back down. "COME ON!"

"Buizel use Sonicboom!" Buizel flung her tail and a clear shockwave blast came from it and it hit Munchlax. And the Pokémon bounced back toward Bridgette.

"Munchlax you have to listen to me use Take Down!" but then Munchlax got up and then jumped high in the air and tried to sit on Buizel but he missed. "That was Body Slam, okay that's a start." She said

"No more playing around, use Aqua Jet!" and then Buizel cloaked herself in water and the with her tail rotating like a propeller, she charged towards Munchlax and made contact with the Big Eater Pokémon.

"Munchlax you gotta listen to me!" Bridgette yelled sounding desprate. "Now please use Take Down!" she begged and finally Munchlax charged towards Buizel while covered in an orangish white light.

"Buizel dodge it quick with Aqua Jet!" and then Buizel cloaked herself in water and shot directly upwards to avoid the attack. "Nice now use Water Gun on the way down!" Gill commanded and she did this and water rained down on Munchlax and he fell back on his butt. "Now let's end this with Whirlpool!" And Buizel threw a tornado of water towards Munchlax and he got hit by the Whirlpool and it spun him until it eventually threw him and hit the wall of the battlefield. The Big Eater Pokémon had swirls in his eyes.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, Buizel and Gill are the winners." Bertha yelled out.

"Nice battle Buizel, return." And Buizel was dragged into Pokéball.

"Sorry Munchy, guess I have to find a way to get you to listen to me." Then she returned Munchlax to his Pokéball.

"Don't worry about your Munchlax I have healing remedies back at the house." Bertha said as she led them from the battlefield.

-A-

Rufflet and Dawn were still meditating but then Rufflet didn't find why it was necessary for him to meditate since he needed to be stronger so that she could finally beat Vullaby, he tried to sneak away several times but Dawn managed to call him before she ran away. Then Dawn slowly opened her eyes and saw that Rufflet was still meditating and looking relaxed. She couldn't help but crack a smile at this, Rufflet finally looked relaxed, as what she originally intended.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." She said and Rufflet opened his eyes and Rufflet quickly got out of the meditative position and his legs were a little sore. Then Dawn faced him. "So, how do you feel?" she asked. And the Rufflet basically told her that he felt a little better. "Not angry anymore?"

"Ruff… Rufflet!" (Actually… no I'm not)

"That's great because I think the reason you lose all the time is because you always battle with your anger, because of this you don't think when in battle. Now let see what you have, you know: Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Air Slash, and Tailwind. Okay you have everything you need to beat Vullaby." Then Rufflet tiled his head. "Don't worry I'll be by your side." Then Rufflet hovered onto Dawn's shoulder. "You're going to win today, I can guarantee that."

-A-

Dawn and a happier looking Rufflet got back to Bertha's house.

"Wow Dawn, Rufflet looks all perked up now, what did you do?" Bridgette asked

"I did my, relaxation exercise." She replied

"Well now that he's happier lets release him and get to Nimbasa City." Gill said

"You really do have a one track mind don't you?" Bridgette said looking at Gill.

"Not yet. Rufflet has a score to settle with Vullaby and I will help him until he finally beats her." Dawn said

"Fine, this will be interesting." Said Gill.

Then they got to the area where they met Vullaby, they saw the Diapered Pokémon waiting but with a bigger more vulture like Pokémon.

"A Mandibuzz!?" Dawn exclaimed. Then Bridgette took out her Pokédex and scanned it

_**Mandibuzz the Bone Vulture and the evolved form of Vullaby:**_ _**They fly in circles around the sky. When they spot prey, they attack and carry it back to their nest with ease.**_

"So it looks like Vullaby brought its mother." Said Dawn

"Right, then I'll help too." Bridgette said. "Munchlax! Come on out!" and the Big Eater Pokémon flashed out of the Pokéball in a flash of cyan light.

"Bridgette why are you using Munchlax, don't you know it takes time for traded Pokémon to listen to their trainers?" Dawn stated

"That's why he won't listen to me?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well I guess its trial and error then. Munchlax will handle the Mandibuzz, meanwhile you help Rufflet with Vullaby."

"Okay, first off Rufflet use Tailwind!" and then a tornado of wind formed around Rufflet and then it disappeared.

"Munchlax use Take Down!" then Munchlax curled into a ball and rolled towards Mandibuzz but then the Bone Vulture dodged the attack. "Okay Rollout works too." She said scratching the back of her head.

Then Vullaby fired Dark Pulse toward Rufflet. "Quick dodge it!" and then Rufflet did this easily and even he was surprised by how fast he was. "See Tailwind increased your speed. Now use Wing Attack!" and Rufflet jumped into the air and his wings glowed white and he impacted Vullaby. "Bridgette, Tailwind effects all Pokémon on a side so Munchlax should be faster too."

"Is that right, okay Munchlax use… AHH!" Mandibuzz was heading towards Munchlax covered in a shining blue light. And Munchlax was hit and he flew back and hit the sand face first. "Munchlax get up and use Rollout!" Munchlax finally followed and curled in a ball then rolled towards Mandibuzz and managed to hit her this time. Then Munchlax got hit by a Dark Pulse from Vullaby. "Munchlax!"

"Darn, Rufflet use Air Slash!" And Rufflet's wings glowed light blue and he sent white buzz saws towards Vullaby, but then Vullaby used Air Slash as well and then all the Buzz saws collided and made a dust cloud. "Now use Fury Attack!" and then his beak glowed white and then he pecked Vullaby's face about 4 four times and then he subsided the attack. Vullaby's beak then glowed light blue then she pecked Rufflet at a much faster speed then she kicked him away. Then she charged towards Rufflet but then disappeared, leaving After-images then finally she punched Rufflet from the side.

Dawn: That was Faint Attack, I don't think Rufflet has the concentration yet to dodge that attack. Right I'll have to go with what I've got.

"Rufflet use Tailwind then use Air Slash at the same time." The Rufflet nodded nervously. "Don't worry trust me." Then Rufflet made a small tornado that covered him and Munchlax. Then Buzz saws came out of the tornado at blitzing speeds and then they managed to hit Vullaby.

"Quick Munchlax, Take Down!" Then Munchlax was covered in a orangeish white light and because of the Tailwind tornado he flew out of the tornado at faster speeds and hit Mandibuzz square in the gut.

Then the tornado died down. "Now use Wing Attack!" and Rufflet's wings glowed white and he flew towards Vullaby while close to the ground. Then Vullaby's beak glowed light blue and she charged towards Rufflet to peck him. Then Vullaby pecked Rufflet's face while his wing hit Vullaby in the gut. Then they both collapsed on to the ground after the impact.

Mandibuzz slapped Munchlax with her beak after she appeared in front of him from out of nowhere and he flew back to Bridgette.

Bridgette: C'mon Bridge think, what would Craig do?

Then it suddenly came to her as a spark went through her head. "Okay Munchlax, if you do as I say. I will give you a, Nice. Juicy. Steak!" Then Munchlax got up and awaited Bridgette orders.

Bridgette: Let's see if that worked.

"Munchlax use Take Down." And Munchlax charged towards Mandibuzz while his body was covered in the usual light but he just missed. "It worked. Wait what is Munchlax's fourth move? That's it! Munchlax finish this with THUNDERBOLT!" and then Munchlax sent a powerful wave of electricity towards Mandibuzz and then the attack hit and Mandibuzz was glowing yellow from the attack. Then when the attack died down Mandibuzz lied down with swirls in her eyes.

"Yes Munchy we won!" Bridgette cheered.

Meanwhile Vullaby and Rufflet got up and then they glared at each other. "Quick use Air Slash!" then Rufflet did this and fired blue glowing buzz saws towards Vullaby. Vullaby did the same and then one of the Buzz saw from each of their Air Slashes hit each other and then they fell to the ground. And then they both slowly got up but then Vullaby then collapsed to the sand with swirls in her eyes.

Then Rufflet started cheering as he managed to beat Vullaby for the first time.

"Nice one Rufflet, you didn't need any extra training. You just needed to use your head." Then Rufflet pointed to a Pokéball on Dawn's belt. "You want me to catch you?" Then Rufflet nodded. "Okay then she took out a Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" and then the Pokéball bounced off the head of Rufflet and then he was covered in a red light and then he was flashed into the Pokéball. And then the ball stayed closed and sparkles flew off the button of the Pokéball. "I now have a new friend. I caught Rufflet!"

"That's great Dawn, but now what do I do about Munchlax." Bridgette asked

"Maybe you should keep training with him, and you might want to reward it with food." Dawn suggested

"So now that you caught Rufflet, what are you going to do?" Bertha asked

"We should probably continue to get to Nimbasa City. We don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Alright, let's go Already!" Gill yelled

"I'll show you a route to get around the sandstorm without having to go through it." Bertha said as she led them through the route.

After about an hour or so they made it to the end of the route. "Okay were here just go straight and you'll be in Nimbasa City." Bertha said

"Ok let's go before we're late!" Gill yelled as he ran in the direction of the city.

"He's just very eager to enter this tournament." Bridgette explained.

"I understand."

"Good bye Bertha. Thanks for everything." Bridgette yelled as they walked away

"Hope our paths will meet again." Dawn said as she waved as well.

-A-

**After Dawn helped a Rufflet beat his rival as well as catching a new friend. Our heroes are ever closer to Nimbasa City for the Subway tournament, find out what happens as the journey continues.**


	38. Chap 39: Good Luck Trainer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**-A-**

Chap 39: Good Luck Trainer

Gill, Dawn and Bridgette finally arrived at Nimbasa City and they meet some friends, old and new and meet a very important person while signing up for the Nimbasa Subway Tournament

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song**

"Nimbasa City finally!" Gill yelled

"Okay calm yourself, the Nimbasa tournament isn't going anywhere." Dawn said

"Yep, there isn't even a long line for it." Bridgette added.

"Well I'm signing up immediately!" then he left a Gill shaped dust cloud where he was.

"Well let's just go to the Pokémon centre then we'll sign up later okay." Bridgette suggested

"I'm okay with that."

Then they walked to the Pokémon centre and then they saw a familiar kid at the counter getting his Pokémon back.

"Kevin, how are things going?" Bridgette asked

"Pretty fine although since I plan on winning this tournament I don't plan to go easy on anyone. And to prove it…" He took out a Pokéball and then he threw it and a Pokémon that was grey and had green scales on it and had had a long tail with a red tip and red claws on his feet and hands, had red eyes and had long tusks that had red tips.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bridgette asked

Then Dawn chimed in. "It is." then Dawn pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Fraxure the**_ _**Axe Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Axew: A broken tusk will not grow back, so it diligently sharpens its tusks on river rocks after the end of a battle.**_

"Axew had grown strong since his evolution." Kevin stated "Fraxure return." And then Fraxure was flashed back into his Pokéball by a red light.

"That's awesome! Kevin." said Izzy who was hanging onto the roof for no particular reason.

"Izzy, what are you doing up there?"

"E-Scope! And I'm enjoying the view, ahahahaha, AHHHH!" That was the sound of Izzy hitting the ground. "Oh what a rush!"

"And I thought Gill was crazy." A familiar voice said.

"Courtney, I haven't seen you in a while." Bridgette said

"Well not since you beat me, but I'm not going to lose ever again and I'm going straight to the top." Courtney said proudly.

"Is that as fact?" another voice said and Daniel came into the Pokémon centre. "You if you think you're going to win you're in way over your head. They must just hand me the trophy. I've already seen all the amateurs that are entering.

"If you think I'm an amateur. Then you've never me!" Then they got close and electric sparks appeared between them.

"That's Courtney for you." Bridgette said

Then Courtney was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked

"I'm going to train more."

"Oh please I got three gym badges in three days, how many gym badges did you win?"

Then Courtney flashed her badge case "Four, you wanna try me?!" she said glaring her usual glare and then she left the Pokémon centre. And then Daniel followed to go outside to train too.

Meanwhile Grey was sitting at a table somewhere. Glaring at his competition. "This is so troublesome." He muttered to himself.

Then Ria came to the table with some food and her Purrloin following her. And then she sat down. "Why so glum chum?" she asked

"If this is my competition, then I'm starting to not look forward to this tournament." He replied while putting his arms behind his head.

"C'mon Grey, you can stop acting all tough. Maybe not all of them will be easy battles, hey we might even face off against each other. But I wont go easy, right Purrloin?"

"_Purrloin." _She replied

Then he sighed, I'm going to have Nurse Jane check on my Pokémon.

"Okay hurry back!"

And then he stood behind Dawn and Bridgette. And Nurse Jane was giving back their Pokémon.

"I'm happy to say that your Pokémon are in fine condition." She said

"I appreciate it Nurse Jane." Dawn said Then they took their Pokémon back. Then she looked at Grey. "You're aura is conflicted. You shouldn't keep all your feelings all you're feeling a bottled up inside especially if it is about your Pokémon, you should tell them how you really feel about them. Your bottle up feeling will only lead to fracturing the bond you have between your Pokémon."

Then Grey's eyes widened and then he just left his Pokémon on the counter and left.

"Um Dawn, you shouldn't just analyse people out of the blue. It makes them think you're weird. I mean you probably opened up something traumatizing in his past."

"Right…" then she looked down

"Hey don't worry, I'll help out Dawn."

"Thanks Bridgette, we should probably sign up for the tournament."

"Yeah."

Then as they left Grey glared at Dawn. "_Who is that girl?_"

"Grey!" Ria yelled

"Huh."

"Finally, I called your name like three times what's up?" She asked in between bites of her food

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Grey stated. Then she glared at him.

-A-

Meanwhile Gill was at the front of the sign up line.

"You signing up for the Subway Tournament."

"You betcha." Gill replied

"Okay fill in the following blocks."

"Sure." then he handed him filled in the blocks

"Now you need to enter all the Pokémon you will be entering, you may only be allowed to enter a maximum of six Pokémon."

"I only have five so I guess that will work." Gill commented

"And finally may you hand me your Pokédex please?"

"Here." And then he took the Pokédex and then he took the barcode from it and then laser printed it on to the signup sheet.

"Report to the front of the Nimbasa Subway Station in half an hour. Thank you and good luck." He said

"Thanks dude." Then he turned around and he bumped into someone behind him. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized

"It okay, don't worry about it." Then Gill observed the person he bumped into He was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He was tanned and had brown eyes; black hair that pointed upwards and he had a gap in his teeth and had white and light brown shoes.

"So you're entering the Subway tournament too?" Gill asked

"Yes I am." Mike asked

"But there is some serious competition trust me I've faced some of them. Hey don't you have any friends to travel with?"

"Yeah, but one of my friends lives in the Kalos region and well I don't really know where my other friend is, she went on a journey a year ago and I haven't heard from her since." He said looking down

"Oh sorry dude."

"It's okay so do you have any friends?"

"Oh sure, they're really nice. We'll go see them after you sign up."

"Well, well, well fancy meeting you here Gill." A familiar voice said

"Wait, you're Ace right?" Gill asked as he tried to remember

"Yeah, I can assume you're entering the tournament as well?" Ace asked

"Of course. You?"

"No I'm just here to watch."

"But I'm entering, y'know just in case you were wondering." Tina said as she appeared behind Ace. "And I've gotten hold of some new Pokémon so don't think I'll go easy on you Gill."

"No way, I want you me one hundred percent! And I will win when it comes to it!"

"Oh, we shall soon see." Then she looked at Mike. "Who's your friend?"

"Tina this is Mike, I just met him and he will be entering the competition as well."

"Nice, so what kind of Pokémon do you have?"

"Well… Here's the thing, some of them aren't particularly 'mine' per say." Said Mike

"You're not making sense try using simple words." Tina replied

"Well the thing is I can't it's really… complicated."

"Fine but don't think just because your Pokémon are complicated doesn't mean I won't beat you.

"Fair enough."

Then she waited behind Mike to sign up. Then after Mike was done signing up the two left and headed for the Pokémon centre and then they met up with Bridgette and Dawn.

"Hey guys!" said Gill.

"So you sign up for the tournament already?" Bridgette asked

"Yep all done, I want you to meet my good friend Mike."

"Well hello, I'm Bridgette and she's Dawn."

Then Dawn walked up to him. "I sense a great battle is going on in your head, for… control."

Then Mike backed off. "W-what are you talking about?"

Then Dawn looked toward Bridgette and she shook her head. "Never mind."

Then Gill was suddenly jumping up and down while holding his groin.

"Gill, what's up?"

"I just have to really go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, then GO! Don't do it out here!" Bridgette yelled and then Gill ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Is he always like that?" Mike asked

"In a nutshell, yes."

-A-

"Okay use Shadow Ball!" Gwen yelled. And her Haunter made a ball of darkness and threw it toward his opponent.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" And Leshawna's Growlithe shot continues flames towards the Shadow ball and they collided and made a smoke cloud. "Now use Fire Fang!" and then Growlithe ran towards Haunter and bit into his floating head with fang engulfed in flames.

"Quick use Night Shade!" and then Haunter's eyes glowed dark red and then a dark rainbow flowing shockwave headed towards Growlithe and then he was hit and then he was down on the ground. "Now finish it with Dark Pulse!" And then Haunter blasted a wave of dark energy out of his mouth and it was speeding towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe get out of there!" and Growlithe dodged it. "Now use Iron Tail!" And then Growlithe flipped in the air and slamed his grey metallic tail into the head of Haunter. "Nice hit!"

"Sorry Shawnie, but that's the last hit you get on me!" then she grinned "Now use Sludge Bomb!" And then Haunter launched a brown ball of sludge towards Growlithe and then the puppy Pokémon was hit and he was crackling in purple electricity, and had a purple shade over his nose. "Now use Shadow Ball!" and then Haunter charged a ball of dark energy formed in his floating hand and then he threw it and then. It hit Growlithe and them he back flipped in the air and flew into a tree with swirls in her eyes.

"Well looks like Gwen beat all three of us." Trent said who was lying down on the ground and next to him was Leshinga who was sleeping.

"You did well shuga, return." And then Growlithe got dragged back into her Pokéball. "Man Gwen you are too good, but I'm not gonna lose the tournament that easily."

"Me either." Said Trent.

"Uh, huh? What did I miss?" Leshinga asked tiredly

"Well Gwen beat me." Leshwana announced

"What really cuz? She beat you?"

"Well yeah, she's too good."

"Shall we go?" Trent asked as he got up then they headed to Nimbasa City to sign up for the tournament.

-A-

Gill got out of the bathroom and then while he was looking down he bumped into someone yet again.

"Sorry, I'm just clumsy today." Then he looked up he saw it was girl this time. She wore a brown trench coat with a red blouse underneath; she wore light brown tight pants and sandals of the same colour. She had light skin, reddish brown eyes and red hair tied in pigtails. "What's with the blonde wig and sunglasses?" he asked

Then she gasped. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Well who are you?" Then his eyes widened. "Are you…part of Team Mutant, trying to take my Pokémon again?"

"W-wha… no"

"Oh okay then who are you?"

"You don't know who I am. Let's keep it that way; I'm trying to keep a low profile." Then she put on the wig and sunglasses and wig and then walked away.

"_Weird._" Gill thought to himself

Then he walked back to Bridgette, Mike and Dawn.

"Oh you're back." Bridgette said

"Yeah, strangest thing happened to me… I ran into this girl and she was acting all secretive, but she seemed nice."

"Okay, what did she look like?" Bridgette asked

"Uhh… light skinned, brown eyes, oh and tomato red hair."

Then Dawn and Mike immediately got up in realisation said a name in unison. "Zoey!"

"Who is Zoey?" Gill and Bridgette asked in unison

"Well Zoey is a girl I know, we used to be neighbours but she left on a journey a year ago and I haven't heard from her since. How do you know about her?" Mike asked

"Well, Zoey is a part of the Elite Four." Said Dawn

And the rest of them gasped.

"I know Zoey is good with Pokémon but Elite Four, Dawn are you sure?!"

"I'm pretty sure. Although I know she doesn't use one type of Pokémon. She uses a mixed range of Pokémon." Dawn explained and while she explained silhouettes of the Elite Four appeared in the background and then when Dawn explained about Zoey her silhouette showed her.

"Wow so that's what she accomplished on her journey." Mike said. Then he got up. "I have to find her!" but then he was interrupted.

Nurse Joy spoke over a microphone that had speakers all over Nimbasa City. Will all the trainers competing in the Nimbasa City Subway tournament report to the Entrance of the Subway station, thank you.

Then all 32 trainers got there and then they saw Chef Hatchet standing there with two people. One of them was a woman who was light skinned had had blonde hair blue eyes and wore a red evening gown. And the other was a little tanned had black short hair that looked like it took forever to do and he wore a navy blue buttoned shirt and brown shorts and he had dotted eyes with no particular colour.

"Welcome Trainers, to Nimbasa City! You talented 32 trainer will battle each other until only one remains and will win this sparkling trophy." The male person said. Then chef held the trophy that had a trophy look with two subway cars and a Pokéball on top. "And there is one more twist. Whoever wins gets to face one of the members of the Elite Four!"

"_Zoey_" Mike and Dawn thought. Then next to Dawn was Craig who tapped her shoulder and waved to her and she waved back.

"I'm your announcer Chris McClain!" he said

Then the other woman went in front of her "And I'm Blainley! Your other more important hostess."

"Do I have to call the Pokémon League again about you two again?" Chef Hatchet threatened

"Anyway now if you will all enter the bullet train and all will be revealed." Chris said

Then all the trainers entered the train and then it move on the railway station and within the station they saw big screen TVs that would show the action. Then they were in a subway tunnel and then all the trainers started talking to each other. Gill was talking to Lindsay and Kevin and Lindsay who was trying to figure out the 'pull my finger trick' by playing with her hands. Mike, Dawn, Craig and Bridgette were talking to each other mostly about Zoey and Craig was shocked when he found out Mike knew her personally. Grey was leaning on one of the pillars in solitude.

"So you actually know Zoey?" Craig asked again

"Yes, for the second time." Mike said

"Well I can wait to see who I face off against." Bridgette said

"I predict this tournament will be quite difficult considering we'll be facing the lights of Courtney."

"Not to mention Daniel." Craig added.

Then Mike sighed. "I really wanted to win, so I could see Zoey again."

"Well who says you can't but you'll have to get past us first." Bridgette said

Then someone stepped on Mike's foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry." The trainers said

Then Mike gasped. "Back in my day people actually watched where they were going." He said sounding dead on like an old man. Then he gasped. "What happened?" He asked

"We should be asking you that." Said Craig

"Oh… that was Chester he's one of my characters, I do acting sometimes." He said

"Okay that makes sense." Bridgette said

Then the train was coming to a stop. And the doors opened and they look ahead and they were on a giant Pokémon battle field and then there was a platform that the trainers had to stand on and there was a huge crowd in a stadium and they were cheering loud and then fireworks were lit

"Take a bow, trainers." They heard from a loudspeaker and they saw a booth where Chris and Blainley were. "All of you 32 trainers will be facing each other for the trophy and to face on of the Elite Four!"

Then Blainley started. "Now time to see who will face each other in the round of thirty two." And card of all the trainer's faces were then randomized. And then then after about six seconds they were randomized into their matches

"We will get started with Match 1, while will be: Mike vs Sandra!" Chris announced

Mike looked behind him and then he saw a rich looking girl with black hair and yellow eyes was filing her nails. "_That's Sandra?_" He thought

"Match number two will be: Courtney vs Leshinga." Said Blainley. And Leshinga waved at Courtney but then Courtney ignored her.

"Number three will be: Otto vs Heather." A nerd with glasses looked at Heather and walked towards.

"Don't even think about it!" she said cruelly

"Fourth match will be: Bridgette vs Kyle." Kyle who had a blonde hair cut waved to Bridgette.

"Match Five: Craig vs Leshawna." Then they both grinned at each other. "

"It is so on!" the ghetto girl said

"Number six is: Grey vs Trent."

"Good luck man." Trent said to Grey. But then Grey just walked off.

"Seventh match is Sunny vs Gill."

Then a girl with green eyes light skinned wearing a dress with floral patterns and finally a sun hat approached Gill. "See ya in the match Gill."

"You two, and I'm so gonna win!" he yelled

"Number eight is: Lindsay vs Daniel." Then Daniel grinned

"_I won't even have to try._" He thought

"Ninth match of the day will consist of: Dawn vs Gary."

Then a person dressed in a grey jacket, brown pants with red hair and onyx coloured eyes look towards Dawn and saw he meditating on the ground

"The Tenth match will be: Tina and Lyle. Then both trainers glared at each other.

"Match number eleven will be: Ricky vs Erica." Then they both shook their hands and wished each other good luck.

"Twelve is Frank vs Ria." Ria then looked towards Frank who looked tired

The Thirteenth match will be "Paul vs Gwen." Then Gwen grinned as Paul did when their eyes met.

"Match fourteen is Izzy vs Erik." Then Izzy was laughing maniacally while stroking Pokéball. The Erik backed away

"Fifteen will consist of Yumi vs Quinn." And a girl looking of Japanese origin had light skin, red eyes short blue hair and wore a sleevless jacket with a big collar it was red and dark teal she wore red shorts with dark teal stockings, she had brown shoes and brown and light blue gloves.

Then she looked towards her opponent who was spinning a Pokéball on his finger.

"And Finally match sixteen will be Xander vs Kevin." And Kevin looked to his opponent and put his finger to his chin.

"Now that that's done let the Tournament Begin!" and the crowd roared with excitement.

-A-

Then after a few minutes Mike was standing on the battlefield with Sandra on the other side.

And the other trainers were standing in the seat reserved for competitiors.

**(Theme song from the Pokémon movies plays in the background)**

"You should have stayed at home, because royalty always wins. Now go Cinccino!" and then a grey chinchilla wearing a scarf came out of the Pokéball.

Meanwhile on the stands. Woah! Who is Cinccino?" Gill asked

And Kevin scanned it with his Pokédex. "This is Cinccino." He said

_**Cinccino the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino: Cinccino's body is coated in special oil that helps it deflect attacks, such as punches.**_

"What Pokémon is Mike going to use?" Dawn asked

Back on the battlefield. Mike took out a Pokéball. "_Zoey, I'm coming._" He thought to himself. "Okay buddy come on out!"

-A-

**Finally the Nimbasa City Subway Tournament has finally begun. And with a round of matchups to come, one question remains, who will win the tournament and face off against Zoey?! Find out as the journey continues.**

**-A-**

**Here's a recap of the match ups and I've created a poll on my profile on who you think will win the Nimbasa Subway Tournament. See ya later.**

**Mike vs Sandra**

**Courtney vs Leshinga**

**Otto vs Heather**

**Bridgette vs Kyle**

**Craig vs Leshawna**

**Grey vs Trent**

**Sunny vs Gill**

**Lindsay vs Daniel**

**Dawn vs Gary**

**Tina vs Lyle **

**Ricky vs Erica**

**Frank vs Ria**

**Paul vs Gwen**

**Izzy vs Erik**

**Yumi vs Quinn **

**Xander vs Kevin**


	39. Chap 40: Take it to the Subway!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**A/N: I'd like to thank PhenomsServant for coming up with Mike's Pokémon team**

**-A-**

Chap 40: Take it to the Subway!

The Nimbasa Subway Tournament has finally begun and we are in the first round which trainer will go on to advance.

Mike was standing on the battlefield with Sandra on the other side.

And the other trainers were standing in the seat reserved for competitors.

**(Theme song from the Pokémon movies plays in the background)**

Chef goes in the centre of the battlefield. "The first round of the Nimbasa Subway Tournament is about to begin, each trainer in round one will use one Pokémon each and the battle will end when a trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue. Now let the tournament Begin!"

And then the fans roared with excitement.

"You should have stayed at home, because royalty always wins. Now go Cinccino!" and then a grey chinchilla wearing a scarf came out of the Pokéball.

"What Pokémon is Mike going to use?" Dawn asked

Mike took out a Pokéball. "_Zoey, I'm coming._" He thought to himself. "Okay buddy come on out!" And a purple mouse like Pokémon came out and it had small spikes along his back and a small horn on his head and finally he had red eyes.

"Nidoran!" it called out

**Cue Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies theme song**

In the stands everyone looked at Mike's Pokémon in awe

Then Yumi took out her Pokédex. Then it showed two Pokémon the male and female counter parts with Mike's Pokémon being male.

**Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon: Males scan their surroundings by raising their ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. While Females do not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal.**

"I can only wonder where he got a Nidoran from." Craig wondered

-A-

"No way am I losing to that rat! Cinccino use Tail Slap!" And then Cinccino spun around rapidly and the back of her scarf hit Nidoran backwards.

"Nidoran use Focus Energy!" And then Nidoran became surrounded in a rainbow aura then it later faded away.

"What it this a light show? Well the spot light should be on me! Cinccino use Hyper Voice!" Then Cinccino rolled her ears closed and then she screamed out with all her might. Nidoran fell to ground in agony. "Now get close and use Tail Slap again!" Then Cinccino got close and then swung her tail around.

"Nidoran dodge it!" And Mike's Pokémon listened and jumped over the attack. "Perfect now get close and…"

"No way use Tail Slap again!" And then Cinccino spun again and hit Nidoran backward. Then all of a sudden purple electricity was crackling off the Scarf Pokémon. "What did you do?" Sandra asked angrily

"It's called Poison Point, the more time you physically attack my Pokémon, the more chance you get poisoned and since you rely on Tail Slap so much I had Nidoran get close so that the next hit would poison you because you hit one of Nidoran's spikes.

"You commoner. That is so against the rules!"

"But there are no rules preventing that." Then he looked to Chef and then the referee shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon Cinccino we can beat this guy use Hyper Voice!"

"Nidoran use Dig!" And Nidoran dug underground and then avoided the Hyper Voice attack.

"Why you… c'mon out of there!"

"Okay then, Nidoran you heard her!" and then the ground underneath Cinccino's feet cracked and then Nidoran jabbed Cinccino into the air. Then Cinccino hit the ground. "Now use Poison Jab!" then Nidoran's horn glowed purple and then he charged towards the Scarf Pokémon and then he jabbed her with the horn and she flew back and thanks to Focus Energy he managed a critical hit. Then Cinccino got up still with a purple blush underneath her nose then electricity sparked and then Cinccino fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Then Chef Hatchet raised arm in Mike's direction. "Cinccino is unable to battle, Nidoran is the winner and the victory goes to Mike. And then on the big screen it showed Mike's face and then is said 'WINNER.' In golden letters.

"After some smart thinking Mike goes through to the second round." Chris Announced

"But that poor Cinccino, That was a cheap ass move! And now this tournament has already lost some class!" Blaineley said

"No use picking favourites now especially since she's out." Chris said

"Oh yeah, remember the bet we had! That trainer is still hasn't went up yet and you will be giving me a hundred buck as soon as that person wins."

"Yeah and if my trainer wins you owe me a hundred bucks." Said Chris

"You're on! Wait a min... The mic is on!"

"Oh SH…"

-A-

"Nice on Mike." Said Gill

"Though it seems Sandra isn't taking it well." Craig said

Then she was walking out and kicked a fan in the crotch. Then she got to a bullet train which took her back to the actual station.

Then all the trainers looked to the big screen.

"Our next match is Courtney vs Leshinga." Chris announced

Then the perky child got up. "Wish me luck!" Then Bridgette went to her.

"Leshinga, you might want to watch you back with this one. She is one of the toughest trainers here." She warned

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said

"Leshinga seriously you need to be careful out there."

"Okay, 'mom' I'll be alright."

Then the two trainers walked on to the field.

"Prepare to lose Courtney."

"Do you know who you're dealing with!" Courtney snapped back

Courtney: _Do I go easy on her…? No I need to stamp my authority so these amateurs will know who I am._

Then she took out a Pokéball. And so did Leshinga.

"Battle Begin!"

"Snivy! Stand by for battle!" and the grass snake Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Snivy? This will be easy. Go Flareon!" And the flame Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. "Now Flareon use Fire Fang!" And then Flareon's mouth filled up with flames and then he went to bite Snivy.

"Snivy dodge it!" and then Snivy sidestepped the attack very easily

"What! Okay use Fire Spin!" then Flareon blasted flames that spun like a spiral.

"Snivy jump upwards, Then use Leaf Blade!" Then Snivy jumped up over the attack and the her tail glowed green and she flipped continuously then she slashed Flareon with her tail and Flareon staggered back. "Now Vine Whip!" And then Vine came out of her shoulder and then Flareon was furiously whipped from side to side.

"Hey eat this use Sand-Attack!" and then Flareon stomped the ground and tried to fling sand in Snivy's eyes.

"Snivy backflip then use Leaf Storm!" And then she flipped and avoided the Sand-Attack the pirouetted in the air and the flung an endless flurry of leaves at Flareon and he rolled back after taking the attack. "Nice Execution Snivy!"

"Snivy." The Pokémon said while she folded her arms happily and closed her eyes proudly

"You won't beat me! Flareon use Smog!" and then Flareon blew black purplish smoke towards Snivy and then Snivy became surrounded by it and the she fell on her knees. But then she wasn't poisoned but took supereffective damage. Then Snivy started to cough.

"Now to finish this, use Fire Spin." And Flareon shot spiral flames toward Snivy and it hit and then she rolled back to Courtney.

"C'mon Snivy, we are not losing." Then Snivy quickly got up in response despite being hit by Fire Spin and Smog. "Now grab Flareon with Vine Whip." And then Snivy shot her Vines towards Flareon and the wrapped around Flareon's torso.

"What is that going to do?"

"You'll see, Snivy use Leaf Storm!" and then Snivy jumped up in the air and then started to spin which meant that flareon would be spinning in the air with Snivy.

"It looks like Flareon is in trouble!" Chris announced

"Can the hopeless brat recover?" Blaineley asked while smiling

"No! Use Fire Fang on the vines!" Leshinga commanded

Courtney quickly ended the attack "Snivy let go!" and before Flareon could use Fire Fang on Snivy's vines she let go and threw him towards the wall and then she fired the Leaf Storm attack on him after he hit the wall and he took quite substantial damage.

"Flareon! You gotta get up! Please I can't lose this early." Then his eyes opened and he ran back to the battlefield. "Awesome, Use Fire Fang!" and then Flareon charged towards Snivy with his fangs engulfed in flames.

"Snivy stand your ground!" And Snivy took a stance and waited for Courtney to give an order. Then Flareon came ever so closer, and then he was face to face with the Grass Snake Pokémon. "Now backflip and use Aqua Tail!"

Then Leshinga's eyes widened.

Leshinga: _Aqua Tail_

Then Snivy backflipped and then her tail glowed blue and had waves following it and then her tail slashed Flareon upwards.

"Now the icing on the cake! Snivy use Leaf Blade!" Then Snivy's tail glowed green and then she jumped up in the air and then she slashed Flareon downwards and he slammed into the ground and then he had Swirls in his eyes. And the whole crowd was quiet as they just saw an unevolved Snivy beat a Flareon.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner and the victory goes to Courtney!" Chef Hatchet announced and then the crowd roared in excitement.

Then all the challengers, with the exception Kevin, Heather, Gwen, Grey, Daniel and Dawn were shocked.

"Looks like we have we have competitor on our hands." Blaineley said. "Look out world, cause here comes Courtney!"

Then Leshinga walked back to the stands with her head drooping down.

"Don't worry Leshinga, Courtney was just too strong and you were unlucky to end up facing her." Gwen stated.

"But I had a fire type and I still lost to her Snivy." She sadly said

"She beat my Tepig with Snivy." Said Gill as he stood up to try to cheer her up.

"She beat my Pansear with Snivy too." Said Bridgette.

"Seems like this Courtney has a thing for killing off Fire type Pokémon." Yumi joked

"Don't worry cuz. You'll get her next time."

"Thanks guys." She said as she hugged Leshawna. "Hey Gwen, go beat Courtney for me will ya."

"Will do squirt." The goth girl replied

Then she walked to the train and rode it to the Nimbasa station

-A-

"Now let's get to our third match! Otto vs Heather." said Blaineley.

Then they both go to the battlefield.

…

Heather was about to end the battle. "Magneton use Tri-Attack!" and then Magneton blasted an attack that looked like Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt from its eyes and then it hit Otto's Patrat. And it had swirls in his eyes.

"Patrat is unable to battle, Magneton and Heather win!"

"Next up is Bridgette vs Kyle." Chris announced

…

"Woobat! Use Air Cutter!" Bridgette commanded and then Woobat blew sharp beams of wind towards Kyle's Pidove and it hit and then the Pidove had swirls in his eyes.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Woobat and Bridgette advance."

"Yeah we did it Woobat!" Then Woobat flew toward Bridgette and smiled and flapped her wings rapidly.

"Now, let's keep the action going. Craig vs Leshawna."

…

The two went to the battlefield.

"Prepare to lose Craig!" Leshawna smirked

"Don't count me out yet Leshawna. I'm going all the way!" said Craig

"Prepare to be Disappointed!"

Then Chef Hatchet let his arms fall. "Battle Begin!"

"Cubchoo lead us to victory!" and the Chill Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"If you're using an Ice type then… I'll use him." And Leshawna took out a Pokéball. "Boldore come on out!" And a Pokémon that had three legs and had red coloured rocks for feet the rest of the body was blue and he had small red rocks that stuck out of the top of his back and had three red rocks on the front of his face.

"Who's that Pokémon." Said Craig and he took out his Pokédex.

**Boldore the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola:** **When it is healthy, its core sticks out. Always facing the same way, it swiftly moves front to back and left to right.**

"Let's start this! Boldore use Rock Blast!" And then Boldor's middle horn glowed orange and then fired clear shockwaves towards Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo use Blizzard!" and then Cubchoo blew small snowball and biting cold wind towards the Rock Blast and it countered the attack. Now use Ice Beam!" Then Cubchoo fired bolts of light blue energy that sped towards Boldore.

"Boldore dodge it!" Then Boldore jumped over the attack and then the Ice Beam made a chunk of ice that formed on the wall when the attack missed. "Now use Power Gem!" Then the red gems on the Boldore glowed a flowing red and then they blasted a red shockwave towards Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo dodge it!" But then Cubchoo was hit and he flew back. "C'mon Cubchoo we can do this. And then Cubchoo got up. "Now get close and use Ice Punch!" then Cubchoo's paw glowed light blue and became surrounded in a cold wind.

"Boldore throw him off balance with Bulldoze!" and then Boldore stuck dug his feet into the ground and then he started to shake like a construction drill and then the ground shook and then Cubchoo fell on the ground right in front of Boldore. "Now let's take this battle end this battle! Use Rock Blast!"

"Cubchoo roll away from it!" and Cubchoo rolled away from the attack and then he got back onto his feet. "Now Ice Beam!" Then Cubchoo blasted bolts of energy that froze everything it touched then Cubchoo froze Boldore's legs to the ground. "Excellent now use Bizzard!" and then he blew powerful cold winds towards Boldore and he was hit and the force from the attack was enough to break Boldore from the ice and then he staggered back toward Leshawna.

"Boldore use Power Gem!" and then Boldore fired a red shockwave from his red gems.

Craig: Think Craig, think… Got it!

"Cubchoo use Dig!" and then Cubchoo dug underground and then he dodged the attack

"You think you can outsmart me like that? Boldore use Bulldoze!" and then he jabbed his hands into the ground and made it shake.

"Cubchoo get out now!" and the a small hole appeared and Cubchoo crawled out of it as he took the damage from Bulldoze.

Craig: Okay I'm never dodging like that again. I need to find a way to give Cubchoo the advantage. Okay maybe this will work.

"Cubchoo jump up the air and used Ice Beam on the ground and start spinning in the air." Then Cubchoo did this and then the entre battlefield was covered in ice. Then Cubchoo landed on the ground and then he nearly slipped be regained his footing. "You okay Cubchoo?"

"Cub Cubchoo." He replied while giving, a thumbs up

"How is Ice going to help you? Boldore can still use his moves without moving."

"You'll find out… go on attack."

"Okay you asked for this shuga. Boldore use Rock Blast!" Then his horn glowed orange and then he fired clear shockwaves towards Cubchoo and then Cubchoo simple skated on the Ice and dodged Rock Blast easily then he continued to slide around on the ice

"Boldore's going to have to move Leshawna, Cubchoo use Ice Punch!" And then Cubchoo slid towards Boldore and then he punched him as his fists were covered in flowing, cold winds. Now use Blizzard and then he blasted biting cold winds towards Boldore and then he was hit.

"C'mon, time to Break The Ice! Boldore use Bulldoze!" and then he jabbed his feet through the ice and into the ground.

"Gotcha, Cubchoo restrain he legs with Ice Beam!" and then he blasted bolts that were light blue and they hit Boldore's legs and then they froze them and Boldore couldn't move then he couldn't vibrate his legs because they were restricted from any movement. "Now use Ice Punch!" and then Cubchoo slid towards Boldore with his arm being covered in a cold winds.

"Boldore use Rock Blast!" and then he blasted grey shockwaves from his horn but Cubchoo slid on the ice and dodged the attack as he was getting closer and closer towards Boldore then he finally punched the Pokémon in the face and then Boldore broke out of the ice and he flew back to Leshawna.

"Now finish it with Ice Beam!" Then he fired Ice Beam towards Boldore and then he became frozen. And all was silent. Then Boldore broke out of the ice but then he fell backwards.

"No! Boldore!"

Then Chef Hatchet lifted his arm in Craig's direction. "Boldore is unable to battle, Cubchoo wins and the victory goes to Craig."

"Well Craig goes through to the next round now can we get a clean-up crew to melt all ice on the battlefield." Then people who looked like the interns seen on Total Drama threw fire types on to the battlefield and then were attempting to melt the ice.

Meanwhile Craig and Leshawna got back to the stands.

"You did it!" said Dawn as she walked up to him

"Well, Cubchoo did all the work really." Craig replied while he was rubbing his head sheepishly

"Yeah well, you beat me either way." Then she walked up to Trent and Gwen. "Trent, Gwen; it's all up you don't lose to anybody alright."

"Will do." Said Trent.

"See ya Shawnie." Said Gwen. Then Leshawna went on the train going to the Nimbasa Station

-A-

Then later the field was finally thawed out and the Blaineley began. "Now let's get on with the action. Match number six, Grey vs Trent."

Then both trainers walked to battlefield then Trent walked up to Grey. "Hey good luck man." And he gave out his hand for Grey to shake but then Grey just walked away coldly and got to his side of the battlefield and then he took out a Pokéball. "…Okay… He must learn to lighten up." Trent muttered to himself.

Then Chef started the battle. "Battle Begin!"

Then Grey took the Pokéball he took out earlier. "Cacnea attack our foe!" said Grey and a Pokémon that resembled a Cactus came out.

Meanwhile in the stands Dawn took out her Pokédex and she scanned Cacnea

_**Cacnea the Cactus Pokémon:**_ _**By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water.**_

"Why would Trent use Blitzle, he does know that Electric type attacks aren't that effective against Grass type Pokémon." Tina stated

"Yeah but Trent's got that covered." Said Gwen

-A-

"Okay Blitzle get ready for battle." And in a flash of cyan light the electrified Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. "Alright Grey I'll give you the first move."

"No, you go first I insist." he simply said

"Okay, Blitzle use Shock Wave!" Blitzle's horn glowed yellow and he fired yellow bolts of electicity towards Cacnea.

"Use Protect!" a semi-sphere barrier formed around Cacnea and it blocked the attack. "Now use Pin Missile!" Cacnea's pins glowed white and he fired them towards Blitzle

"Blitzle dodge them." Blitzle followed Trent's orders and dodged the attack with great speed. "Now use Flame Charge!" and then he stomped the ground continuously and then he charged towards Cacnea covered in flames.

"Dodge it now!" and then she back flipped over Blitzle but the Blitzle was charging back to him. "Now Protect!" and then he made a barrier that blocked him and he ran into the shield. Then he let the shield down. "Energy Ball!" and then she blasted an orb of light green energy and it made contact with Blitzle. "Now use Needle Arm!" and the pins on Cacnea's right arm glowed green and then he punched Blitzle back towards Trent.

"Quick use Spark!" and then Blitzle became surrounded in an electric yellow energy and then he charged towards Cacnea and made contact. But Cacnea stood her ground and then without command he slammed Blitzle into the ground with Needle Arm. "Flame Charge now!"

"Dodge it!" and then Cacnea dodged Blitzle who was cloaked in orange flames and then he jumped into the air. "Pin Missile!" and then while Cacnea was in the air she fired white glowing projectiles from the sky and they rained down on Blitzle.

"That's it! Blitzle use Shock Wave, Full Power!" Blitzle's horn glowed and then he shot an electric bolt from it that looked more powerful than before.

"Cacnea stay right there." Grey commanded and then Cacnea looked a Grey with a stupefied look. Then Cacnea took the damage.

"Now finish it Flame Charge!"

Grey: Knew he was going to do that. So predictable.

"Use Protect!" and then he put up the shield and Blitzle ran right into it but then Cacnea took no damage. "Needle Arm!" Cacnea's entire arm glowed white and then she slapped Blitzle and then the Electrified Pokémon and then flinched from the hit. Then Grey closed his eyes then he turned around away from the battlefield. "Finish it with Energy Ball." He said with zero enthusiasm. And then Cacnea did this and then he fired it at Blitzle and then he flew back and he had Swirls in his eyes.

"Blitzle is unable to battle, Cacnea wins and the victory goes to Grey."

"And Grey progresses to the second round." Chris Announced

Then Grey returned his Pokémon and simply went to the stands and leaned on a column.

"Blitzle return." Said Trent as he went back to the stands.

"You okay, Trent?" Gwen asked

"I'm fine I got roughed up a bit but I'm fine." He said

"Great now I'm alone here." She said folding her arms.

"Don't worry. I know you can win this, Just make sure you beat him." He said jerking his thumb to Grey. "I don't like his attitude."

"I'll try to beat him." But he looks tough though.

"Well I gotta go." He said.

"See ya Trent and then he went on a train that took him to Nimbasa station."

"Our next Match up is… Sunny vs Gill." Chris announced

"OH YEAH! Finally I'm next!" Gill yelled

"Well lets go." the girl with the Sun hat said.

Then they both went onto the field. "All right lets go. Flaaffy!" Sunny chanted and coming out of the cyan light was a Pokémon that stood on two legs and was pink in colour had white coloured wool on her neck and head, had stubby arms and had a black and pink striped tail with a blue orb on the tip of it and she had convex cones for ears.

Gill took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_**Flaaffy the Wool Pokémon and the evolved form of Mareep:**_ _**Not even downy wool will grow on its rubbery, nonconductive patches of skin that prevent electrical shock.**_

Then he put it away. "Okay Sunny prepare for a battle that will knock your socks off! Tepig do some damage!" and the Fire Pig Pokémon blew embers out of his nose as soon as he came out of the cyan flash from his Pokéball.

-A-

**The Nimbasa Tournament is in full swing and the First Round is still in progress, which one of the twenty remaining trainers will progress? Find out as the journey continues.**

**-A-**

**Here's a recap of what happened**

**Advancing:**

**Mike  
Courtney  
Heather  
Bridgette  
Craig  
Grey**

…

**Eliminated:**

**Sandra  
Leshinga  
Otto  
Kyle  
Leshawna  
Trent**

…

**Remaining 1****st**** round matches:**

Sunny vs Gill

Lindsay vs Daniel

Dawn vs Gary

Tina vs Lyle

Ricky vs Erica

Frank vs Ria

Paul vs Gwen

Izzy vs Erik

Yumi vs Quinn

Xander vs Kevin

**I'll see you next time**


	40. Chap 41: Ready, Set, Battle!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland dot com**

**A/N: I thought this chapter would be shorter but I was proven wrong yet again. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**-A-**

Chap 41: Ready, Set, Battle!

The Tournament is in full swing and now which of the remaining twenty trainers will advance to the second round

"Our next Match up is… Sunny vs Gill." Chris announced

"OH YEAH! Finally I'm next!" Gill yelled

"Well lets go." the girl with the Sun hat said.

Then they both went onto the field. "All right lets go. Flaaffy!" Sunny chanted and coming out of the cyan light was a Pokémon that stood on two legs and was pink in colour had white coloured wool on her neck and head, had stubby arms and had a black and pink striped tail with a blue orb on the tip of it and she had convex cones for ears.

Okay Sunny prepare for a battle that will knock your socks off! Tepig do some damage!" and the Fire Pig Pokémon blew embers out of his nose as soon as he came out of the cyan flash from his Pokéball.

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song **

"Battle Begin!" Chef hatchet yelled

"Flaaffy use ThunderShock!" Flaaffy's woolly mane glowed yellow and then it fired a small bolt of lightning towards Tepig.

"Tepig, dodge it!" and he managed to easily jump over the attack. "Great now use Ember!" and then Tepig blasted glowing embers from his nostrils and they hit Flaaffy.

"Okay Flaaffy, Charge!" and Flaaffy's woolly mane glowed and then nothing happened.

"Okay, they didn't attack so let's take the advantage."

"Tepig." Said Tepig, agreeing with him

"Now use Rollout!" and Tepig jumped into the air and he rolled like a wheel and he then managed to hit Flaaffy. Then he backflipped back to Gill. "Keep the pressure on! Use Flame Charge." Tepig then started stomping on the ground and made a dust cloud and he came out of that dust cloud, cloaked in orange flames and was heading straight for Flaaffy.

"I don't think so." Said Sunny raising her finger in the air. "Flaaffy, use Cotton Guard!" and then suddenly a huge woolly barrier surrounded Flaaffy and Tepig just bounced right off. "Gotta love Cotton Guard. Now use ThunderShock!" and then a small bolt of lightning struck Tepig and did damage.

"Okay Tepig, use Tackle!" and Tepig charged into Flaaffy and there a small electric current that spread to Tepig's body, then he ran back to Gill. "Nice one, use Ember!" Tepig's tail end glowed red and then he blasted embers towards Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy use Charge!" and Flaaffy's mane glowed again and then Ember hit but this time she looked unaffected.

"Wait that should have done something." Then electric sparks were crackling all over Tepig's body. "Tepig what's wrong?"

Meanwhile at the stands.

"This is great, idiot got himself paralyzed." Said Courtney.

"Hey, Gill can still get out of this." Lindsay said yelling at Courtney

"With what, Sunny used Flaaffy's ability, Static to paralyse Tepig, she then managed to make all of Tepig's moves ineffective." Courtney stated. "At least I won't get to face him and that annoying smirk of his."

"C'mon Tepig, we can do this. Use Tackle." Then Tepig got up and charged towards Flaaffy but then the Paralysis kicked in and then he fell from his own momentum and he was right in front of Flaaffy.

"How about we finish this? Flaaffy use Electro Ball!" then a ball made of electricity formed in Flaaffy's hands and she then threw it towards Tepig and then he flew back towards Gill.

"Tepig no!" Tepig got up slowly to his feet but there was still electricity crackling from his body.

"Sorry Gill but, this has to end. Flaaffy use Electro Ball!" and Flaaffy threw a ball full of electrical energy towards Tepig.

"It looks like it's all over for Tepig and Gill." Blaineley announced as it was speeding towards Tepig.

"OH Crap, Tepig counter it with Ember!" and then Tepig's tail end glowed red but instead of embers discharging from his nostrils, huge continuous flames exited from his nostrils and then they managed to collide with Electro Ball and then it exploded and made a cloud of black smoke.

Courtney's shocked with surprise. "That is…"

"Flamethrower! Tepig that's awesome!" Gill yelled

"Looks like the tables have turned!" Chris announced

Gill: _Tepig can counter Electro Ball, but he needs more speed._

"Tepig use Flame Charge over and over!" Then Tepig became cloaked in orange flames and then he charged towards Flaaffy.

"Dodge it Flaaffy!" Flaaffy sidestepped the attack but then Tepig kept the flames on him and then he balanced on one hoof and charged right back towards Flaaffy. But then Flaaffy kept dodging, backflipping, sidestepping the attack however Tepig was gain speed. And then Tepig was so close to Flaaffy. "Use Cotton Guard!" and then Tepig bounced off and the flames he was around disappeared. Then landed on his feet in front of Gill.

"I just got an idea! Tepig use Rolling Flamethrower!" then a question mark in a thought bubble appeared over Tepig's head but then it quickly popped because Tepig knew what he ment.

"Has Gill lost his mind?" said Chris

"There was no mind there to begin with." Blaineley stated

Then Tepig jumped into the air and then he started to roll like a wheel but before he hit the ground he use Flamethrower and then Tepig rolled the flames towards Flaaffy.

"Quick use Cotton Guard!" and then a woolly barrier appeared around Flaaffy but then Flamethrower burned through the wool and the combination attack hit Flaaffy and she bounced back towards Sunny with swirls in her eyes.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle. Tepig is the winner and the victory goes to Gill."

"Guess it wasn't our day. Flaaffy return." Then she returned the K.O wool Pokémon to her Pokéball.

Then she walked to Gill who let Tepig on his shoulder.

"Nice battle dude." She said

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"That was dumb luck." Said Blaineley. "If Tepig didn't learn Flamethrower when he did he would have lost, hard."

Then Gill got back to the stands. "Yeah second round here we come."

Then Lindsay bear hugged him (again). "I knew you would win!"

"Lindsay. My. Lungs." He forced out then she let him go and then he fell to the ground. And Tepig was laughing at him.

"Very funny Tepig." Gill said sarcastically

"So now, who's next?" Bridgette asked

Then they looked on the big screen and it showed Lindsay and Daniel's faces. "Our next match is Lindsay vs Daniel!" Chris announced

"Let's get this over with." Daniel said to himself

"Yay I'm next." Said Lindsay as she jumped around

Then they both walked to the battlefield and were about to start.

Then Grey walked to actually watch the match as it intrigued him.

"Hey look Blaineley it's your twin!" Chris mocked referring to Lindsay; she then punched him in the arm. "Ow! That Hurt!" he said rubbing his arm

"Battle Begin!" Chef yelled

"Okay, um oh yeah. Go Gothy!" Lindsay yelled, and a Pokémon with a humanoid figure with a purple face, blue eyes, white bows on the both sides of her head and had red lips. She had a white bow tie on her neck and the rest of her body was black with white going along her torso. Her arms and legs were stubby.

"A Gothita?" said Bridgette and then she scanned it with her Pokédex.

**Gothita the Fixation Pokémon: It stares intently at everything. It can become so obsessed with watching that it doesn't notice attacks.**

"A Gothita, you really want to lose don't you?" Daniel asked rhetorically .Then Lindsay was about to speak but then Daniel interrupted her. "Don't answer that."

Daniel: _It's like talking to a dummy, oh wait she was born that way._

Daniel smirked at his own thought. "Oh lets end this Darmanitan rain down chaos!" and a big red Pokémon came out he had a huge mouth with a smile and simple eyes with flaming eye brows. He stood on his hands and feet. And he had three yellow lines on his back.

Then Kevin and Grey's eyes widened. Kevin took out his Pokédex and scanned the huge Pokémon and the Pokédex showed two forms.

_**Darmanitan the Blazing Pokémon: When one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind.**_

"Woah this guy really wants to win." Heather stated

"Um, really wants to win is an understatement, that full blown overkill!" said Gwen

"How powerful _is_ a Darmanitan exactly?" Gill asked

"Let's just say she has a zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, one percent chance of winning." Yumi stated

"It can't be that hopless. Lindsay can still win this." Then everyone minus Izzy gave him perplexed looks.

"Well this is gonna last two minutes." Chris said

"Battle Begin!" Chef yelled

"Gothy use Doubleslap!" and Gothita ran towards Darmanitan and her hands glowed yellow and she slapped Darmanitan across the face, yet he looked unfazed. "Okay use Psyshock!" Then Gothita blasted a purple and blue bubble towards Darmanitan, and again after it hit he looked unaffected.

"I knew you were weak but this is ridiculous. Darmanitan lets show our opponents we mean business. Use Hammer Arm!" And then Darmanitan's arms glowed white and then he tried to punch the ground where Gothita was standing but then she got out of the way. "Use Fire Punch!" And his right arm became engulfed in flames and then he managed to hit Gothita and then she flew and hit the wall and make a Gothita sized crater in it.

"Gothy, no." Then Gothita got up and staggered to her feet then ran back on to the battle field. "Let's show that bully he can't push us around. Use Shadow Ball!" and then Gothita blasted a ball injected with dark energy towards Darmanitan but then he easily jumped over it.

"This is tedious, Flare Blitz!" Then Darmanitan flew in mid-air close to the ground and was covered in blue flames and then he crashed right into Gothita. And the Fixation Pokémon grew swirls in her eyes

"Gothita is unable to battle. Darmanitan wins and the victory goes to Daniel."

Then he simply walked back to the stands after returning Darmanitan while Lindsay stayed on the battlefield apologizing to Gothita or Gothy for her loss.

"Hey what's your problem?!" Gill asked as he went to confront

"What did it do?" He asked.

"As if you don't know."

"I just battled the best I could, and so did she but I was the better trainer and I had the better Pokémon. So that's why it looked like it was a slaughter."

"It wasn't like a slaughter. It _was _a slaughter." Heather said. "I'm impressed." She said. Then Daniel smirked at Courtney which made her rage on the inside but then she just folded her arms.

Then Lindsay got there after she returned.

"You okay?" Gill asked

"Yeah, Gill can you win the tournament, for me?"

"Well you bet I will." He said

"Yay." Then she bear hugged him again

"My poor ribs." He muttered before falling on the ground. Then she got onto the train and left for the Nimbasa Station.

"Gill, you have got to be the most clueless guy I've ever met." Bridgette stated.

"What do you mean by clueless?" Gill asked

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

-A-

"Well you were close the battle took a minute forty eight." Blaineley stated. "Now for our next match; Dawn vs Gary."

…

"Riolu use Force Palm!" and then Riolu charged towards a Tympole and then a small blue orb appeared on his palm and then he place his palm on the Tympole and then he flew back, with swirls in his eyes.

"Riolu wins and the victory goes to Dawn."

"Thank you, Riolu return.

"Well looks like Dawn goes through. Our next match is Tina vs Lyle

…

Then Tina and Lyle walked on to the battlefield and they both took out their Pokéball.

"Battle Begin!"

"Aipom shake the ground!" and a purple monkey came out of the Pokéball and it had a hand for a tail.

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Gill and he scanned it with his Pokédex.

_**Aipom the Long Tail Pokémon:**_ _**It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.**_

Then Lyle took threw out a Pokémon. "Go Deerling!" and a spring forme Deerling dashed out of the Pokéball.

"Okay Aipom use Swift!" and the palm on the end of Aipom tail glowed yellow and sent yellow stars towards Deerling. And Deerling was hit and couldn't avoid it. "Nice, now let's keep it up. Use Screech!"

"AI…POM!" the Pokémon yelled as an ear splitting screech overpowered Deerling and then she fell to the ground to cover her ears.

"Deerling use Energy Ball." And Deerling got up and fired a light green orb towards Aipom

"Dodge it little buddy." Tina yelled and Aipom managed to do so. "Great now get close and use Fury Swipes!" and Aipom ran up to Deerling and the end of his paws glowed white and so did his tail and then cross scratched Deerling before backflipping and letting the hand on the back of his tail finish the job and Deerling staggered back from the damage.

"Deerling use Take Down!" and Deerling nodded and ran towards Aipom but he frontflipped over the attack and then looked back at Deerling while his tail stood him up. "Take Down again!" and Deerling charged towards Aipom while cloaked in a orangish white light.

"Here it comes… Aipom quick use Bounce!"

And then Aipom used the hand on his tail to propel him up into the air and then he went into the glare of the sun and then when Deerling saw him, Aipom positioned his feet and then he landed squarely on Deerling's back and then the Season Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Deerling are you okay?" and then Deerling got up to his feet.

"C'mon Aipom, we got this. Now use Screech again!" and Aipon let loose another earsplitting screech and Deerling again covered her ears. "Now that we have your attention. Use Swift!" and then he blasted light gold stars from his tail and they hit the ground in front of Deerling and created a dust cloud and when it cleared the Long tail Pokémon was gone and then Deerling looked around before he heard a voice from above. Then Aipom landed on the top of Deerling yet again and then bounced off. "Now finish it with Fury Swipes!" and then Aipon pirouetted and his tail glowing white slashed Deerling again and again and after five slashed Aipom stopped spinning and looked dizzy. Then when he regained his composure he looked and saw Deerling had swirls in his eyes.

"Deerling is unable to battle! Aipom is the winner and the victory goes to Tina!" Chef yelled.

Lyle sighed. "Deerling return."

"Aipom return." Then she looked at Lyle. "Hey don't feel bad, don't worry just bond with your Pokémon and you'll be an expert trainer in no time."

"Well… thanks." Said Lyle and then they both walked back to the stands where Lyle took a one way ticket back to the Nimbasa station.

"Next up we have match number eleven. Ricky vs Erica." Chris announced and the two competitors went to the battlefield.

And Gill was astounded to say the least. He saw plenty of trainers getting beaten before in this tournament, but to him Tina's victory was different somehow. Then she got back to the stands then she went to Gill, Bridgette, Dawn, Mike and Craig.

"Oh man did you see me out there?!" said Tina still pumped from the battle.

"Yeah it was awesome." Gill replied a little nervously. But only Dawn and Bridgette noticed this.

"Where did you get Aipom?" Dawn asked. "They're not normally native to Unova."

"I caught my little buddy when I was journeying in the Johto region." She replied

"Yeah, t-that's great." Gill stuttered. Then he quickly turned around. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself.

"Well I'm heading to the mobile Pokémon centre, anyone wanna come with me."

"I shall accompany you." Said Dawn

"Hold on, wait up." Said Mike as he followed them.

Then Bridgette looked towards Gill. "You okay dude?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to sweat, my cheeks were heating up, my words are getting mixed up, and I'm nervous for some reason… I think I'm freaking out." He replied

Then Bridgette smirked. "I know why." She teased

"Really, tell me and please tell me if there's a cure." He said tugging on her sky blue jacket

"Relax, now when you look back at your nervousness. What is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Uh… Tina I guess, but I still don't know how that helps me." He replied

Then Courtney turned around. "You don't get it doofus, it means you're in love." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wait, love?" Gill said, surprised

"When two people like each other very very much…" Courtney explained

"Yes I know what love is, but are you sure?" he said looking to Bridgette.

"Yep and I bet you what you need to do." Said Bridgette.

"Yeah, wait what am I supposed to do?" Then Courtney facepalmed

"Ask her out, y'know go out on a date."

"Yeah well what if she says no."

"Then move on." Said Courtney. "What you're going through is just a crush and they come and go like this." Then Courtney snapped her fingers

"Okay but when?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Said Bridgette.

…

"And what a victory for Ricky as he goes through to the second round." Said Chris over the loudspeaker

"Now coming up next we have Frank vs Ria." Blaineley said

"Well wish me luck." Ria said looking towards Grey who looked uninterested.

"Okay good luck and don't lose." He said as he was glaring at Dawn who just got back from the mobile Pokémon centre.

"Okay, you look distracted is something wrong?" Ria asked and Grey

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay well I'll see ya later." she said as she ran onto the battlefield.

…

"Okay Purrloin use Faint Attack!" and then Purrloin charged towards a Lilipup and then disappeared right in front of it. And then she struck it from behind. "Now finish it with Aerial Ace!" and then Purrloin jumped in the air and glided close to the ground and then struck the Lilipup and the little Pokémon had swirls in his eyes.

"Lilipup is unable to battle. Purrloin wins and the victory goes to Ria."

"Yay, you did it Purrloin!" and Purrloin purred as she was being hugged by Ria.

"Straight forward win for Ria and Purrloin. Now we go to our thirteenth match which is Paul vs Gwen." Said Blaineley.

…

"Now Houndour use Thunder Fang." And then Houndour growled and jumped on the top of the male Frillish's head and then sunk his electrified fangs into the Pokémon and then Frillish looked dazed and Houndour jumped off. Now use Faint Attack!" Then Houndour disappeared from the Frillish's sight and then he saw after images whizzing past him then he was suddenly attacked from the front as he didn't expect an attack to be coming from that direction. Frillish floated back after he took the hit. "Now Finish it with Crunch!" and then he bit right into the head of Frillish and then the Pokémon collapsed to the ground.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Houndor win and the victory goes to Gwen." Then she glared towards Grey who showed no interest in the Goth girl.

"Now our next match is Izzy vs Erik." Said Blaineley

…

"Now use Lava Plume!" Izzy yelled and then Numel shot lava out of his hump and it landed on the Roggenrola. "Had enough, no Numel use Earth Power!" then Numel stomped on the ground and then a column of Lava came out of the Earth and then it hit the Roggenrola and he took the supereffective damage and collapsed

"Roggenrola is unable to battle, Numel wins and the victory goes to Izzy."

Then Izzy cackled and went back to the stands.

"That girl is crazy!" said Chris "But anyway let's move on to our next match, Yumi vs Quinn.

Then they both got on the field.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Said Quinn. "I have to get to my stylist at five, so don't try to hard okay."

"I have a feeling it will be over quickly. Swanna come on out!" and then a Pokémon that resembled a swan, she had webbed feet and her feathers were as white as they come, and had light blue feathery features on her chest. And she had a long yellow beak and had white features on the side of her head that were the same as those on her chest.

"Swanna!" the Pokémon yelled out.

And Bridgette was staring in awe at this beautiful Pokémon. "Who is that elegant Pokémon?" said Bridgette and then she scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Swanna the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett: Despite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles.**_

"Not bad but I have something better. Yamask descend!" and a black ghost type Pokémon with red eyes, holding a mask came out of the Pokéball. Then Yumi took out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_**Yamask the Spirit Pokémon: These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life.**_

"Ready Swanna?!" Yumi yelled, and then Swanna outstretched her wings making a gentle wind that mesmerised some of the spectators, including Bridgette.

"I'll start. Yamask use Shadow Ball!" and Yamask created an orb of darkness and flung it towards Swanna.

"Dodge it Swanna!" and Swanna flew up and jerked her body around the attack gracefully. "Now use BubbleBeam and then she fired shiny blue bubbles out of her mouth that hit Yamask as he didn't dodge the attack.

"You won't get me like that again! Yamask use Ominous Wind!" Yamask spun around rapidly and made a tornado filled with dark energy and while Swanna was trying to stay in the air she was thrown back by the wind. And then she landed back on the ground.

"Swanna are you okay?" Yumi asked and then Swanna nodded

"Why don't you just give up, I was the best Pokémon trainer in Nimbasa City after all." He bragged.

"That may be the case but you think too highly of yourself which keeps you from seeing the big picture." Said Yumi with a scowl. "Now use Wing Attack!" then Swanna flew toward Yamask with her wings glowing white.

"Yamask dodge it!" and he got out of the way. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Then Yamask threw an orb infused with darkness towards Swanna.

"Counter with Air Slash!" and then Swanna's wings glowed white and then sent a white/light blue glowing buzz saws towards the Shadow Ball. And they collide and miniature purple sparks were sent in random directions after the impact

"Now use Will-O-Wisp!" Then Yamask created and purplish flame then threw it towards Swanna and Yumi's Pokémon just twirled around it with grace.

"Swanna use Air Slash!" and Swanna then flapped her wings and then three light blue buzz saws were sent towards Yamask.

"Yamask use Protect!" Then Yamask made a blue barrier that prevented Air Slash from hitting him. "Now Shadow Ball!" And then he threw Shadow Ball towards Swanna.

"Swanna Dodge it!" Swanna tried to fly but then a second shadow ball hit her and then she hit the ground.

"Now it's time for me to win this! Yamask, Will-O-Wisp!" The Spirit Pokémon the threw a purple fireball towards Swanna who was still getting up and she was hit and then she became engulfed in a red aura and was screaming out in pain. "It's over!"

"Not quite, Swanna use Aqua Ring!" Then was then surrounded by rings of water that surrounded her and then the red aura died down as the burn healed and so did some of the earlier damage she took. "Now use BubbleBeam!" Swanna blasted blue bubbles from her mouth and they were speeding towards Yamask.

"Yamask use Protect!" and Protect blocked the Bubbles and he took no damage.

"I knew you were going to do that, now Swanna fly up into the sun." And then Swanna flew up into the sun glare and Yamask couldn't see Swanna. "Now, Dancing Air Slash!" And then while Swanna was in the air she pirouetted in the air then outstretched her wings and then Countless Air Slash buzz saws fell from the sky and no matter where Yamask went the Buzz saws hit him and then there was a huge dust cloud made by the attack and then when Swanna flew back down, both her and Yumi saw swirls in Yamask's eyes.

"Yamask is unable to battle, Swanna wins and the victory goes to Yumi."

"Swan, Swanna!" Yumi's Pokémon yelled after winning the battle and the hugged her with her wings.

"Well that was interesting. Now for our final match Xander vs Kevin."

…

"Fraxure use Low Kick!" and then Fraxure slid on the ground and then tripped a Herdier. "Now let's finish it with Dragon Pulse!" Then he fired a light green orb from his mouth and then it hit Herdier and then he flew back with swirls in his eyes.

"No fair." said Xander.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Fraxure is the winner and the match goes to Kevin." Chef Hatchet yelled

"All part of the plan." He muttered

Meanwhile Bridgette went to Tina. "Tina can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Then they went a distance from the others.

"What's up?"

"How would, you feel if someone asked you out?" Bridgette asked

"Well that would depend on the guy." Tina replied

"So if the guy was in the tournament…"

"Look, just tell me."

"Gill wants to ask you out."

Then Tina's eyes widened. "Bridgette is it? We have a problem. Under normal circumstances I would, but someone else likes Gill already.

"It's Lindsay isn't it?" Bridgette guessed

"Yeah and she kinda told me by accident. So we have to make Gill stop being interested in me."

"I think I have an idea." Said Bridgette

…

"Finally now we can go ho… I mean the first round is complete and now here are the matchups for the second round tomorrow."

Then sixteen cards showing the faces of the trainers who won their battles. And then they spun around with all the other cards and then when the randomisation was complete the matchups were shown.

"Match number one will be Heather vs Tina." Said Chris and Heather looked towards Tina.

"Prepare to lose Blondie!" and Tina just smirked at Heather

"Second match will be Gwen vs Ria." Blaineley said

"I'll give you a Pokémon battle you'll never forget." Said Gwen

"Bring it!" Ria yelled

"Third match will be Dawn vs Grey." Then Grey glared at Dawn yet again but Dawn didn't notice because she was meditating

"Fourth match will be Izzy vs Mike."

"OLE!" Izzy shouted and Mike just backed away from her slowly

"Our Fifth match of the day will be Bridgette vs Craig."

"Good luck to you." Craig said walking to Bridgette

"You too." She replied

"Our sixth match will be, Gill vs Courtney."

Then Courtney facepalmed

"Finally!" Gill yelled

"Match number seven will be Kevin vs Yumi."

Then Yumi walked up to Kevin. "I'm eager to see your skills in battle."

"Feeling's mutual, Yumi." Kevin replied

"And our eighth and final match will be Daniel vs Ricky."

Then Daniel sighed. "Not another easy match." He thought

"The second match will begin tomorrow and all trainers must report to the Nimbasa station and O nine hundred hours. Until then I'm Chris McClain..."

"And I'm Blaineley." She said interrupting Chris

"This just never ends does it?" Chef Hatchet muttered to himself as the trainers and the spectators left the stadium.

-A-

**After an exilirating first round the second round is yet to begin, who make it to the quarter finals? Find out as the journey continues…**

**-A-**

**2****nd**** round matchups**

Heather vs Tina

Gwen vs Ria

Dawn vs Grey

Izzy vs Mike

Bridgette vs Craig

Gill vs Courtney

Kevin vs Yumi

Daniel vs Ricky**  
**


	41. Chap 42: Strategy vs Strength

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from bulbagarden dot net **

**-A-**

Chap 42: Strategy vs Strength

16 Trainers down, 16 to go, but only one can win the tournament. The Second Round starts now.

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song**

It was evening and while mostly everyone in their rooms at the hotel, Gill was wide awake planning for what his strategy for facing Courtney, he asked Bridgette earlier what Pokémon she had, and he figured out a way to beat her Panpour, Mienfoo and her Snivy. He had drawn out diagrams and everything and kept thinking of which Pokémon to use against those three. Craig who was Gill's roommate came out of the shower. And he then saw Gill's preparations for beating Courtney

"Wow Gill, I think and I'm sure Dawn and the others would agree. That this is the most preparation you've put into an upcoming battle. I'm even sure that you never prepared for a gym battle this way before."

"Well if I'm going to beat Courtney, I'll need a really serious plan." Said Gill. "And we're going win! Right Tepig?"

"Te-Tepig!" he happily chirped

Then Craig lied down on his bed and his Cubchoo was drinking orange juice with a straw. "Well, I wish you best of luck."

"Oh don't worry I have everything planned out, and thanks to Bridgette I know the Pokémon she's going to use, so if I go with my plan. Then I should be able to beat Courtney."

"Okay well I'm going for a walk, you need anything?"

"Not really."

"Okay I'll see ya later." Then Craig left the room.

Meanwhile Grey was training with his Grovyle on the outskirts of Nimbasa City and he was slashing rocks that Grey threw into the air.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" he simply commanded and the leaves on Grovyle's arms extended and then he sprinted to the rock that was in the air and slashed it making a clean cut down the middle. "Again." He said and he continued to throw rocks in the air and Grovyle was continuing to slice them continually. "Excellent now dodge these rocks." And then he threw them at Grovyle and he got out of the way but then he saw more coming then he was running all over the place to avoid them and then eventually he had to use Detect to dodge another incoming rock, but this meant that now Grovyle could successfully dodge rapid fire of about fifteen projectiles thrown at him all at once. Then Grey made a light smirk as he returned Grovyle to his Pokéball. Then he got startled by a figure that appeared behind him. Then he stepped back quickly in fear and was about to throw his Pokéball. But then the figure revealed herself to be Grey's childhood friend, Ria.

"Oh it's only you. Don't sneak up on me like that." He said panting from the light scare he just got.

"He I've been looking for you for hours, after the first round ended today, you disappeared, everything alright?"

"I'm fine." He lied. "I've just been out here training for the second round. I finally get to face that girl."

Then Ria put her finger on her chin to try and remember who he was talking about. Then it came to her. "Oh yeah it's the girl that had the Riolu. If I can remember her name was Dawn…" Then she gasped. "…You don't _like _her do you!?" Ria asked quite angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not even remotely interested in her, in fact quite the opposite. How is it that she knows about me? Is she some kind of Psychic?"

"Look, why does it matter?" Ria asked

"I _will_ find out her secret, after I'm done with her I can finally be finished with this joke of a Tournament."

"Grey…"

"I don't really know the trainers in the competition just seem immature to me. Courtney and Daniel are only focused on beating each other, and they fail to see the big picture. I overheard that the Goth girl plans to try to beat me because I managed to defeat her boyfriend. I won't even start about Izzy. And Gill's knowledge of Pokémon is quite poor to say the least."

"…Grey, you shouldn't just judge people like that, granted that some of things you said are partly true, but even then that's not the point, they're just going about their normal live the way they see fit. And maybe you should too… I mean would it kill ya to just smile for once in a while!?"

"I have to reason to, besides if I can beat all these trainers and win this tournament. Then I'm looking good for the Unova League. And if I win this then I have a chance at testing my skills against a member of the Elite Four."

"Well okay, look I'll see you tomorrow okay." Then Ria turned around and tripped over an outgrown root and then she fell and slammed into a tree face first knocking her out.

"Ria!" Grey cried and he repeated to say her name until she awoke from her state of unconsciousness.

When she finally awoke she saw Grey looking over her and she felt his hand on the back of her head stroking her blue hair. Her cheeks then started to get hot at seeing him like this and then she unintentionally made a sheepish smile.

"Ria are you okay?"

She suddenly snapped out of her trance, she was still blushing for some reason. "Yeah, I mean I just hit a tree, no big deal."

"Your cheeks are hot, are you coming down with something?" Grey asked. Ria just rolled her eyes at this although Grey didn't seem to notice as he helped her up. "Will you be able to get back on your own?"

'_Is Grey… worried about me?!'_ Ria squealed in her head. "What do I look like a child? Of course I can make it back by myself." Ria said while smiling. '_Ria, You Idiot!' _ She thought to herself. Then she ran back to the hotel while leaving Grey a little confused, but then he continued with his training and he took out a Pokéball and the sound of a Pokéball opening was heard.

-A-

It was late morning the next day and then there were fireworks being displayed over the stadium and the sixteen remaining trainers were on the stands where they were supposed to be, waiting for their battles.

"Welcome Back, everybody." Chris announced. "Now before we get back to the action and begin the second round. We'd like to remind the trainers that if they win, they get to challenge a member of the Elite Four, Zoey."

"Where you will probably get creamed." Co-host Blaineley added

"And now for our first match of the second round. With Heather duking it out with Tina!"

Then Heather was already on the battlefield and was talking with her Tina followed onto the field. And all the trainers with the exception of Grey went to the railing and went to watch.

"Hey Tina make sure to kick Heather's butt alright." Said Gwen as she smirked

"Will do."

Then she walked on to the battlefield. To Heather's opposite side. Then Chef Hatchet walked in the middle.

"I should get a higher pay for this." Chef muttered to himself. "Now. The second round is about begin, each challenger may use two Pokémon and each trainer is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all three of a trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue.

Then the screen split, showing both Heather and Tina staring each other down.

"Battle Begin!" and as soon as chef said those words, The fans roared and the challengers took out their Pokéball and on the plasma screen it showed the faces of Heather and Tina and two circles next to them which represented the Pokémon they would be using .

"Okay, Gligar show them you power!" and Heather's Gligar came out of the Pokéball with his tongue sticking out.

"If, your going to start with Gligar then I'll start with, him." She said out loud. "Vanillite shake the ground!" and the ice type Pokémon that resembled an ice cream came out and floated over the ground.

And both of their first circles glowed as it showed Gligar on Heather's and Vanillite on Tina's.

"You're going to attack with a Pokémon that looks like an ice cream?" Heather then chuckled. "Okay now I know this is going to be an easy battle."

"Wanna bet? In fact, no one says something like that about my Pokémon. So I'll start! Vanillite use Frost Breath!" and then a blue orb appeared by his mouth and then cold air came from the ball and then it went around Gligar and then small icicles appered around Gligar's body as he took damage from that attack and then he fell onto his stomach. And was already close to being knocked out.

"What get up you wuss, it's just cold air! Get over it!" she barked at Gligar who then got up.

…

"I don't get it? Why does Gligar look very… weak after just one attack?" Gill asked.

Kevin began to explain "Tina made a very smart decision throwing Vanillite in, because Gligar is a Ground and Flying type and it just so happens that both Ground and Flying types are weak to Ice type moves. So to put it in simple math, she taking four times the damage that a non-disadvantaged type would take. It would the best decision the substitute her Pokémon now."

…

"Gligar get up and use Sky Uppercut!" then Gligar's claw glowed and then his right claw glowed light blue and then he ran to try and uppercut the floating Vanillite.

"Vanillite dodge it quick!" and then he floated away from the fighting type attack. "Now use Ice Beam!" and then he blasted beams out of his mouth that turned everything it touched to ice.

"Gligar dodge that right now!" the Queen Bee commanded. And then he managed to miraculously dodge it. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar crossed his arms and then he went to cross slash Vanillite and his arms glowed a shiny purple but then he missed. As Vanillite flipped over and into the air.

"This time for sure! Use Ice Beam!" then he fired beams from his mouth that hit Gligar and he became frozen solid. Then when the ice cracked and shattered Gligar had swirls in his eyes.

"Gligar is unable to battle, Vanillite wins!" chef announced

"And Heather is down one Pokémon." Blaineley announced and the circle showing Gligar went grayscale showing he was knocked out. Then Heather returned her Pokémon.

"It's not over yet Blondie! Magneton show them your power!" and a Pokémon that literally looked like three Magnemite stuck together fazed out of the Pokéball. And it's three eyes focused on Tina.

"And Heather has thrown in her second Pokémon. Magneton." Chris announced

…

Back on the stands Kevin took out his Pokédex and scanned Heather's Pokémon.

_**Magneton the Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite: The stronger electromagnetic waves from the three linked Magnemite are enough to dry out surrounding moisture.**_

"This time, you lose Magneton use Flash Cannon!" and then the three eyes blasted a grey coloured beam towards Vanillite which combined to form a bigger one.

"Vanillite Dodge it!" and Vanillite just ducked under the attack.

"You just got Lucky, use Lock-On!" Heather yelled and then Magneton's eyes glowed red and then a red circle appeared around him and then he looked sharply at Vanillite. Then the circle faded and his eyes went back to normal.

"O…kay, that was random. Vanillite use Blizzard!" and then Vanillite flew back and blew small snowball that were inside a bitingly cold wind.

"Magneton, Cut through that attack with Zap Cannon!" and then Electricity formed around Magneton's magnets and then they formed a yellow-green ball of electrical energy and fired it through the Blizzard and towards Vanillite.

"Vanillite dodge it quick." but then when Vanillite swivelled to the right and avoided the attack the Zap Cannon ball turned around and hit him from behind and then Vanillite fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

"Vanillite is unable to battle. Magneton wins."

"And Heather has evened the playing field now they both have one Pokémon left." Blaineley announced

"Vanillite return. Okay Heather, I'll admit you're good, but you'll never be able to beat a well-seasoned trainer from the Jotho region! Quilava shake the ground!" and then a Quadra-pedal ferret like Pokémon sped out of the Pokéball. The top half of her body was dark blue and the bottom half was creamy coloured and had red spots on the top of her head and on her rear which shot out flames.

…

"Is that…?" Gill started

"It's a Quilava." Said Dawn. And she scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Quilava the Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil: It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.**_

…

"Just because you have a Fire type doesn't mean you can beat me."

"I'm proving a theory." She said

"Whatever, Magneton use Tri-Attack!" and from each of its eyes it fired a Flamethrower, a Thunderbolt, and an Ice Beam attack all at Quilava simultaneously. And Quilava couldn't dodge it fast enough and she was hit and then she barrel rolled back towards Tina. "Guess you shouldn't have underestimated me. Use Zap Cannon!" Magneton blasted a ball of yellow-green electrical energy towards Quilava.

"Quilava dodge it!" the volcano Pokémon managed to evade the attack. "Quilava, Quick Attack!" then Quilava dashed and tackled Magneton with a streak of white light following her.

"You know that does't work against a Steel Type. Now but I know a move that does, Quilava use Fire Pledge!" Quilava then stood up on her hind legs with little difficulty then she punched the ground and then pillars of fire came out of the ground one by one and then a ring of pillars surrounded Magneton and then they exploded around him and then Magneton had burn marks around his body.

"Nice one now let's end it with Flame Wheel!" and then she jumped up and then summersaulted rapidly in the air and became surrounded by fire and then a wheel of flames rolled towards Magneton.

"Magneton, evade the attack now!" But he was hit and then he flew into the ground, but then floated back into the air. "Use Tri-Attack!" then Magneton blasted Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam all at once from hit eyes.

"Quilava, counter it with Fire Pledge!" and then Quilava slammed her fist into the ground and then Pillars of flames spread and blocked the Tri-Attack. "Now use Quick Attack!" and then Quilava charged through the smoke and then bashed into Magneton while followed by a streak of white lights. "Time to test the damage capabilities. Quilava use Wild Charge!" Quilava then ran towards Magneton with covered with yellow electrical energy. Then Magneton was hit but then he didn't take much damage. And then Quilava was later covered by yellow sparks to represent recoil damage.

"That was stupid! Now Lock-On!" and then Magneton's eyes glowed red and then he locked on to Quilava. "Now use Zap Cannon!" and he fired a ball of green-yellow ball electrical energy and then it was speeding towards Quilava.

"Damn. Quilava use Quick Attack! And swerve around the attack." Then Quilava was followed by a streak of white light and then began to zigzag around while getting closer to Magneton then as she got closer to the Zap Cannon ball she sidestepped it by the skin of her teeth and then the white streak hit it after Quilava dodged it and it exploded. "Say goodbye to Zap Cannon. And goodbye to this battle, Quilava Flame Wheel!" Quilava summersaulted and became surrounded in flames and then rolled towards Magneton while covered in orange-red flames.

"Magenton no!" The Flame Wheel slammed into the magnet Pokémon and then he fell into the ground with swirls in his Tri-clop eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Quilava's the winner and Tina advances to the Quarter Finals!"

"We did it Quilava!" she said as she hugged the volcano Pokémon but then she spout flames that singed her face and put her blonde hair in a puffy afro. "That just never gets old to you does it?" she asked rhetorically to her Pokémon. Then she stood up. "Quilava return."

Meanwhile Heather was raging and she kept complaining that the battle was fixed and she threatened to get revenge on Tina and to sue Chef, Chris and Blaineley and the entire Pokémon League. **(A/N: I thought that was Courtney's job.) **Chef had to lift Heather to the train to take her to the Nimbasa station.

"That was awesome Tina!" said Bridgette

"Yeah, you really showed her." Said Gill while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Can I talk to you alone."

"Uh… sure." She replied. And the Bridgette, Gwen and Mike retreated to leave Gill and Tina alone.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to, I don't know got out sometime?" Gill asked

"Oh… well you see… I already have a boyfriend. He's back in the Jotho right now and well I…"

"It's okay I understand." Said Gill letting his head droop down.

Tina then put her hand on his shoulder. "Ah c'mon Gill, you're funny, you improvise well and you are kind of cute. I'm sure that another girl will want to go out with you. Maybe another blonde haired girl?" she said giving Gill a big hint. Then Gill looked around. "Well I have to go and heal my Pokémon. See ya."

…

"Let's continue the action with our second match, Gwen vs Ria!" Chris announced

"Okay time to kick some butt." Said Gwen as she hi fived Bridgette.

"Wish me luck." Ria said looking at Grey.

Then he smirked. "Don't lose to anyone before me." He said

Then she smiled and blew a raspberry at her friend.

The two trainers walked on to the field and then they took out their Pokéballs.

"Battle Begin!"

"Okay, Haunter! Let's do this!" and the Gas Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. With his red glowing hands floating next to him.

Ria: _Okay Ria, you can do this. _

"Marshstomp come on out!" and the Mud Fish Pokémon came out and then the two Pokémon stood each other down. "Marshstomp, use Mud Shot!" And Marshstomp spit out countless blobs of mud towards Haunter.

"Haunter use Sludge Bomb!" and then Haunter shot a huge ball of sludge towards the Mud Shot and then it countered it. "Now use Shadow Ball!" and then Haunter made a ball of purple-black colour and then he flung it towards Marshtomp. And then it made contact. "Nice shot now use Night Shade!" and then Haunter's eyes glowed white and then a rainbow coloured shock wave spread from them and then Marshtomp felt the shockwave and fell to the ground

"C'mon Marshstomp, we can do this." And then she got back up. Great, now use Water Gun!" then Marshtomp blasted a stream of water from her mouth and it made contact with Haunter.

"You think a little water can hurt us. Haunter use Dark Pulse!" And then Haunter fired a dark purple beam with purple circles inside them towards.

"All you have are ranged attacks, I can deal with that. Marshstomp use Mirror Coat!"

"Oh no!"

Then Marshtomp became covered in a relective substance and then when Dark Pulse hit she made the blast then reflected off Marshtomp and then Dark Pulse was shot back at Haunter doing Psychic damage.

"Let's keep going use Mud Shot!" and then Marshtomp fired countless mud balls at Haunter and his accuracy decreased.

"Haunter use, Shadow Ball!" Then Haunter launched a ball infused with darkness towards Marshtomp.

"You're in luck because I have two ways of reflecting special attacks. Marshtomp use Muddy Water."

Then brown water surrounded and spiralled around Marshtomp and it blocked the Shadow Ball from hitting her.

"Come on!" Gwen yelled

…

"_These guys have underestimated Ria tremendously. Ria has a Pokémon team that is ready for anything._" Grey thought. "_She may not have looked it but she was watching everyone's battles closely and she played the battles she had with either of them in her head many time to strategize on how to beat them. She is also a strategist._"

Elsewhere in the stands.

"So Kevin what do you think Gwen's chances are?" Bridgette asked

"It looks like Ria has the upper hand." Kevin said

"What!" Everyone yelled in unison, minus Izzy, Courtney and Dawn

"Ria can have Marshtomp either block or reflect Haunter's special attacks. If Haunter had Shadow Claw, or Poison Jab she would have a chance but all Gwen's Haunter has are Special Attacks. I'd say Gwen could lose this battle, however I could be wrong."

…

"Okay she may be able to deflect all our attacks but she can't deflect this. Haunter Shadow Ball Rapid fire!" Then Haunter fired Shadow Ball's towards Marshtomp and there was too much to try and dodge.

"Marshtomp, you ready?" then she nodded. "Okay use Muddy Water Coat!" Then the Muddy Water that spiralled around Marshtomp started to grow and then it completely covered Marshstomp and then the Muddy Water semi-sphere started to become covered in a glowing reflective glow and then the when the Shadow Ball's hit they bounced back immediately. And they were heading back to Haunter.

"Haunter dodge the attack now!" but then he couldn't dodge all of them and then he was hit several times by the Shadow Ball. And then the supereffective damage was too much and then Haunter had swirls in his eyes. "Haunter!" Gwen yelled

"Haunter is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins."

"And Gwen, one of the favourites to win the tournament has lost one of her Pokémon." Said Blaineley

Then Gwen returned her Pokémon. "You did your best. I'll take it from here."

"Alright Marshtomp, we did it!" Then Marshtomp was celebrating by jumping around. "Calm down it's not over yet."

Then Gwen smirked.

Gwen: _Since balance didn't work guess it's time to release the ultimate offence._

"Krokorok! Let's even the odds!"

Then a bipedal brown, pink bellied, and black striped crocodile came out of the Pokéball in a cyan coloured flash of light.

…

"Who's Krokorok?" Gill asked as he scanned it with his Pokédex.

_**Krokorok the Desert Croc Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandile: Protected by thin membranes, their eyes can see even in the dead of night. They live in groups of a few individuals.**_

"Wait, isn't Krokorok at a disadvantage against a Water and Ground type?" Craig asked

"That's exactly what Ria will be thinking." Dawn replied

…

"Ready Krokorok?!" Gwen asked

"Krokorok!" the Pokémon replied

"Okay let's kick some butt." Krockrock use Stone Edge!" and then sharp rocks rotated around Krokorok and then he fired them at Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp use Muddy Water!" the Muddy Water then spiralled around him and then the water shot towards Krokorok's direction and it countered the Stone Edge attack.

"Nice counterattack but Defence is not always the solution. Krokorok dodge it with Dig!" and then he made a hole and dug under the battlefield dodging the Muddy Water. "Sometimes to win…" And Krokorok was still digging underground. "…You have to…" The ground below Marshtomp began to crack. "ATTACK!" then the ground collapsed and then Krokorok punched Marshtomp into the air.

"Marshtomp!" Ria yelled as she hit the ground on her back. "C'mon you have to keep battling." Then he staggered to his feet. "That's it. Now use Mud Shot!" then she fired endless balls of Mud towards Krokorok

"Exactly as planned, Krokorok take the damage!" and then the desert croc Pokémon stood his ground and let the Mud shots hit him. "Now use Payback!" and then he glowed dark purple and then he charged towards Marshtomp and then shoulder charged her. And then she fell to the ground. "Now to end it use Dig!" then he dug a hole and went into it as Marshtomp was getting up,

"Marshtomp below you!" then she looked down and the ground was cracking but then it was too late as the ground collapsed and then Krokorok headbutted her into the air then he jumped after her.

"Now let's finish it with Crunch!" and then while in the air he bit down on the arm of Marshtomp while his fangs glowed white then he threw down Marshtomp to the ground with his powerful jaws to the ground. Marshtomp then had swirls in her eyes.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, Krokorok wins."

"Now, Gwen really has evened the odds as Ria is now also down to her last Pokémon." Chris announced

Ria: _Her friends weren't kidding she really is good. Keep it together Ria, I still have a chance._

"Marshtomp return." Then Marshtomp was brought back into her Pokéball by a flash of red light. "You were great, sweet dreams." "Okay you may have beaten Marshtomp but you can beat my next Pokémon." Then Purrloin who was next to her, started purring on her leg. "

"Sorry Purrloin, but I'm going with a different Pokémon." Then Purrloin nodded in acceptance. "Okay now Vibrava come on out!" and then a Pokémon that looked like a dragonfly with green eyes and green and black wings came out of the Pokéball and then stared down Krokorok.

"Who's this Pokémon." Gwen said to herself and then she pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Vibrava the Vibration Pokémon: The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches.**_

"Okay, Krokorok. You ready to go!?" Gwen asked

"Krokorok!" the Desert Croc Pokémon replied

"We can do this Vibrava!" Ria encouraged

"Vi vibrava!"

**-A-**

**Gwen and Ria are deadlocked with one Pokémon left in this do or die showdown. Will Vibrava be enough to win? And Will Krokorok save Gwen from an early elimination. Stay tuned. The answers to come as the Journey continues.**

**Remaining second round matchups:**

Dawn vs Grey

Izzy vs Mike

Bridgette vs Craig

Gill vs Courtney

Kevin vs Yumi

Daniel vs Ricky

**I'll see ya next time.**


	42. Chap 43: Impulse and Control

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland ****dot**** com**

**A/N: I'd like to thank my readers and loyal readers for their support as Total Drama: Black and White has reached over 5'000 views and over 150 reviews. Thanks to all those who Faved and Followed the story. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter**

**P.S: Random question what do you think of Team Flare in X and Y**

**-A-**

Chap 43: Impulse and Control

The Battle between Gwen and Ria reaches its anticipating conclusion, Grey finally gets his chance to face off against Dawn and Mike has a huge challenge ahead of him, battling the Psycho Host Beast, Izzy.

Gwen and Ria were staring each other down as their final battle was about to begin.

"Okay, Krokorok. You ready to go!?" Gwen asked

"Krokorok!" the Desert Croc Pokémon replied

"We can do this Vibrava!" Ria encouraged

"Vi vibrava!"

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song**

"Vibrava use Rock Slide!" and Vibrava lifted his hands in the air and then boulders fell from the sky.

"Krokorok, use Dig!" Then Krokorok dug underground and avoided the attack and he was getting closer to Vibrava.

"Not going to work! Vibrava fly upwards and the vibration Pokémon obligded and he flapped his wings and howered in the air and then when Krokorok came out of the ground he couldn't hit Vibrava.

"You gotta love Levitate." Said Ria

"Levitate!"

"Now use Bulldoze!" And then the Vibrava fell to the ground feet first and then he made the ground shake across the entire battlefield and this made Krokorok lose balance and he fell on his back.

"C'mon Krokorok we can't give up now!" Gwen Cried and then the Desert Croc Pokémon slowly got up to his feet and then a assumed a battle stance. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Okay maybe this will work. Krokorok use Stone Edge!" rocks then surrounded Krokorok before he flung them towards Vibrava.

"Vibrava dodge it!" and Vibrava was trying to fly around the Stone Edge but it was futile and then he was hit by two of the rocks and then got back up quickly. "Let's finish this. Use Hyper Beam!" and Vibrava charged and fired a red and white ray from his mouth and it was speeding towards Krokorok.

"Krokorok dodge it with Dig!" and he desended into the ground and managed to avoid the Hyper Beam.

"Gotcha! Vibrava use Bulldoze if you would." And then just before Krokorok could get close to Vibrava underground the ground, the entire battlefield shook and then Krokorok came out of the ground very dizzy from the shaking ground and he took some damage as well. "Now use Dragonbreath!" and then Vibrava blasted a clear swirling gust of wind towards Krokorok.

"Dodge it Krokorok!" and then he did manage to dodge it and then he slid to the side.

Gwen: _She's clearly bested me in strategy so I need to find another way of beating her. Okay hopefully this plan will work._

"Krokorok use Stone Edge!" and then stones floated around Krokorok and then he flung them towards Vibrava

"Quick Vibrava dodge them!" and he managed to dodge the entire attack this time. "Phew." She forced out as she rubbed her forehead. "Okay lets finish this use Hyper Beam!"

"Krokorok counter with Stone Edge!" and Krokorok flung huge stones at the Hyper Beam but then the attack went through it and then it made contact with Krokorok albeit less powerful. Then Krokorok was on his knees and then he quickly got back up and then a smirk appeared on Gwen's face.

"Hey, what's with the smile?" Ria asked

"Oh I think you'll know. Krokorok use Payback!"

Ria: _OH NO!_

Then Krokorok ran up to Vibrava who was still recharging and didn't have enough energy to dodge it and so Krokorok punched him and then he rolled back on the battlefield.

Gwen: _Just as I thought, she can't dodge it because of the effects of Hyper Beam and she had to have Vibrava recharge but with the little energy it had enough to use Bulldoze but it would have been weaker and since Krokorok isn't underground the damage would have been miniscule. Now it's time to end this battle_

"Krokorok use Crunch!" and then his fangs glowed white and then he went to go sink them into Vibrava's skin

"Yikes! Vibrava dodge it. Then use Rock Slide!" then after he dodged the attack he made boulders fall from the sky and they landed on Krokorok. "Yes. I did it!"

"Don't be so sure." Said Gwen and then when the dust cleared there was a hole going underground.

"Vibrava use Bull…"

"Too Late!" then Krokorok came out of the ground and was behind Vibrava "Now use Payback!" and then Krokorok became surrounded in a dark purple aura and then he scratched Vibrava and then he bounced back towards Ria

"This isn't over! Quick use Dragonbreath!" and then he blasted a clear swirling wind from his mouth.

"Krokorok jump over it!" and he did that and he was in the air. "Finish it with Stone Edge!" and while he was in the air he flung stones at Vibrava and he was so close to Virbrava that he couldn't dodge the attack then it made impact.

"NO!" and sure enough Vibrava had swirls in his eyes.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, Krokorok is the winner and Gwen advances to the Quarter Finals!" chef announced

Then Ria looked down at the ground dejected. "Well at least I tried." She said to herself. "Vibrava you did an excellent job now take a good rest." Then he was brought back into the Pokéball by a red light.

"Nice Job Krokorok return!" and Gwen returned her Pokémon. Then she walked back to the others.

"That was awesome Gwen, we really thought you were going to lose back there." Said Bridgette

"What can I say? She's quite a skilled trainer." Gwen replied "By the way where is she."

Meanwhile she was walking past the other trainers and towards the train that will take her back to Nimbasa City but then Grey stopped her when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Grey, what is it?" she asked

"Don't discourage yourself because of this battle, you did well and you battled the best you could." He said

"Thanks Grey." She replied and then she was about to go on the train. "Oh! Grey."

"Yes."

"Win this tournament for me would ya?"

"Don't worry Ria that's exactly what I plan to do." He replied. Then Ria waved goodbye and then he was already going to the battlefield as his battle with Dawn was coming up.

…

"Well wasn't, that match exiting?" Chris asked

"I guess, so let's get on to our next match which is Dawn vs Grey." Said Blaineley

Then Grey glared at Dawn but then she didn't take notice of it.

Meanwhile he friends were wishing her good luck.

"Be careful out there, Grey is a jerk remember so he will want to thrash you Pokémon right out of the gate so be cautious."

"I shall take that into consideration." She said. "But he may act that way but in actual fact he means well and has a good heart." She said and everyone began to give her blank stares. "What? I saw it in his aura."

"Okay just don't expect him to act all good now. The sooner crashes out of this tournament, the better." Said Gwen

"Good luck, um… Dawn." Craig said shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"And I thank you all for your support." She said and then she walked on the battlefield

Then she went over to Grey. "I trust it is complementary to wish you good luck in this battle." Said Dawn while holding her hand out for Grey to shake it.

But then he lightly slapped it away. "You're going need all the good luck you can get." He said and then they faced each other on the battlefield after they separated.

Then they both pulled out a Pokéball.

"Rufflet guide us to victory!" said Dawn and then Rufflet came out of the Pokéball looking ready to fight

Then Grey chuckled. "This will be over in an instant!" he said "Cyrogonal attack our foe!" he chanted and then Cyrogonal was floating after he came out of the Pokéball. "Okay how is it that you were able to analyse me before?!" Grey asked

"I have the ability to read people's auras and I can see deep into their souls and know how their feeling and every time I passed you your aura has been the same, you always feel angry and annoyed."

"Well good for you, but next time why do you just mind you own damn business freak! Cryogonal use Ice Beam!" and then he blasted beams that froze everything it touched and it was heading towards Rufflet.

"Ruffet dodge it quick!" and then he jumped out of the attack range. "Great now use Wing Attack!" then Rufflet's wings glowed white and then he flew towards Cryogonal to hit him with his wing.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin!" and the Cryogonal went on the flat part of his body and begun to spin like a giant saw. And he managed to hit Rufflet in the face and then the Eaglet Pokémon flew back and bounced back towards Dawn. "Now use Blizzard!" and then he blew a bitingly cold gust of wind with mini snowballs towards Rufflet.

"Rufflet Dodge it!" but then Rufflet got caught in it and then he fell back. "No, c'mon Rufflet."

"You just don't get it do you?" said Grey

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter how much your Pokémon can give, because as long as their against strong Pokémon like mine. It's over for them, maybe I need to teach you a demonstration!" then he put his hand up. Cryogonal use Acid Armour!" and then Cryogonal became covered in a lime green aura and then it disappeared.

Dawn: _I've never seen that attack before._

"Rufflet use Fury Attack!" then Rufflet's beak glowed white and then he was about to peck at Cryogonal.

Grey just stood there and didn't call for a move, then he smirked and folded his arms as he watched Cryogonal get pecked continuously but he never cringed in pain.

"Quick use Air Slash!"

Then Grey gasped a little as he then saw Rufflet's wings glow white and then he sent blueish white buzz saws made out of air towards Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin and dodge!" he yelled and then he oblidged and he use Rapid Spin and then he flew while spinning around to dodge the buzz saws coming at him and he managed to do that. "Okay no more games this ends now! Cryogonal use Ice Beam and then Cryogonal froze only Rufflet's bottom half so he couldn't move.

"Rufflet get out of there!" but it was futile as he couldn't move.

"Cryogonal use Rapid Spin!" then Cryogonal spun at a very fast rate and then he started to slash Rufflet over and over like a buzz saw and there was nothing Rufflet could do about it then after one more foul slash Rufflet was broken out of the ice but he then had swirls in his eyes.

"Rufflet is unable to battle, Cryogonal wins."

"And Grey brings on the pain and reduces Dawn to her last Pokémon." Chris announceds

"You did your best Rufflet, return." And then she brought Rufflet back into his Pokéball.

"Cryogonal that's enough for now come back." and Grey returned Cryogonal who was still in good battling conditions.

Dawn: _What is he up to? However I can't take any risks Grey's Pokémon are very powerful_

"Let the power of nature guide us to victory. Leafeon come on out!"

"Leaf." Leafeon said after coming out

"So you have a Leafeon. Still won't make a difference. Grovyle attack our foe!" and then Grey's Grovyle came out of the Pokéball.

"That Pokémon is from the Hoenn region." She said and then she scanned Grovyle with her Pokédex.

_**Grovyle the Wood Gekko Pokémon: It can live in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. **_

"We have to win Leafeon!" Then Leafeon got into a fighting stance and stared down Grovyle. "Now use Razor Leaf!" And the Leafeon fired spinning green leaves towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." then the leaves on his arms stretched and glowed green and then he slashed the Razor Leafs at super speed and superfast precision, that came towards him and then the Pokémon smirked.

Both Dawn and Leafeon gasped at the speed that he had. "Okay Leafeon, use Quick Attack!" and then she sprinted towards Grovyle while followed by a streak of white light.

"Grovyle you use Quick Attack!" and then Grovyle charged towards Leafeon also followed by a bright light. And then they both collided.

"Use Quick Attack again!" they both yelled and then both Pokémon charged into each other again and again with white streaks of light following them everyone had trouble following their movements because they were going so fast and then on the sixth impact Grovyle scored a crutial hit on Leafeon.

"Oh no!" Dawn yelled.

"You have a lot more problems. Grovyle use Fury Cutter!" and then he swiped Leafeon with the leaf blades on arm that grew and then glowed white. "Now, Quick Attack!" then Grovyle charged towards Leafeon at high speed and he delivered a punch to her face.

"Quick, Leafeon use Synthesis!" and then Leafeon's fur glowed as the rays from the sun healed Leafeon's wounds.

"Alright Grovyle use Fury Cutter and end this battle!" Grey yelled

"Leafeon dodge it with Quick Attack!" and then Leafeon dodged the attack. "Maybe if you try being nice to your Pokémon, you will have a better understanding between each other and then you can battle as one.

"Nobody lectures me." He said to himself. "Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" and then Grovyle's blades glowed green and then they stretched and he dashed to slash Leafeon.

"Leafeon use Iron Tail!" and then Leafeon's tail turned chrome and then she jumped in the air to try to slam Grovyle with her tail and then her Iron Tail collided into Grovyle's Leaf Blade. Then the collision caused electricity to spark all over the battle field. Then they separated and they were still close to one another. "Let's claim victory Leafeon use Razor Leaf!" then Leafeon flung sharp spinning leafs towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge it!" then Grovyle dodged it but when one came when he wasn't able to dodge he used Detect and his eyes glowed and then he was suddenly on the side of Leafeon. "Now use Fury Cutter!" and then the blades on his shoulders glowed white and then he slashed the side Leafeon three times in fast succession before he backflipped away. "Leaf Blade, now!" Then Grovyle glared but nevertheless attacked Dawn's Pokémon and then Leafeon was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Grovyle wins and Grey advances to the quarter finals." Chef announced.

"And with a Flawless victory Grey knocks Dawn out of the tournament." Said Chris.

"I can easily say now that the other trainer must watch out because it looks like this guy takes no prisoners." Said Blaineley.

Then Grey walked back to everyone and went to his 'pillar of solitude.' Then all the other trainers were either giving him scared, interested or dirty looks. And Gwen and Craig were achieving the latter. Dawn then got back to the stands and was approached by Craig.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked and then Dawn nodded.

"I know what you're thinking but don't hold a grudge against him, he's gone through some tough times before he just needs let out his feeling more." Said Dawn but she whispered to make sure Grey wouldn't hear them.

"Don't worry, I'll win this tournament for the both of us." Said Craig.

"Well I hope you do but you'll have to get past Grey, Courtney and Daniel."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that I'll beat them count on it." Then Dawn nodded and went to the Nimbasa station via the bullet train.

…

"Now for our next battle of Izzy vs Mike." Said Blaineley.

Then the two Pokémon trainers walked onto the field and then when they stood on opposite sides Izzy glared at Chef for some reason and then he cringed and then he took one step away from Izzy's side. Mike and Izzy took out their Pokéballs.

"Battle Begin!"

"Hahaha okay this gonna be good!" Then Izzy suddenly stroked the Pokéball. Then she began to mimic a Russian accent. "Explosivo is going to win and she will cause a big BOOM!" she yelled.

…

"Explosivo?" all the trainers said in unison with the exception of Grey and Kevin.

Then Kevin's eyes widened. "I know what she's going to." He suddenly said

"What?" Yumi asked

"Let me just say that Mike better have a Pokémon that can has sturdy."

…

"Voltorb let's get wild!" she yelled and then the threw in a Pokémon that looked like a Pokéball with eyes and it was floating.

…

"Voltorb?" said Bridgette as she pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Voltorb the Ball Pokémon: It looks just like a Pokéball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on contact.**_

Then Bridgette shivered a little. "So it's an electric type then." she said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, why." Said Daniel

"I_ don't _like electric types!" she said

"Weak." Daniel muttered

…

Mike: "_Okay if I'm going to keep control I have to use…_"

"Nidoran come on out!" and then the Poison Pin Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Battle Begin."

"Right, Nidoran use Toxic Spikes!" and then Nidoran blasted a purple orb into the air and then the orb exploded and then fragments of it sunk into the ground and under the battlefield.

"You're really going to beat Explosivo with that? Well allow me to attack first, use Charge Beam!" then Voltorb fired an electric beam towards Nidoran.

"Nidoran dodge it!" and then Nidoran dodged the attack. "Quick use Focus Energy!" and then Nidoran became surrounded by a rainbow aura and then it glowed brightly and then it faded.

"Okay now since you won't attack I will! Use Sonicboom!" and then he glowed white and then blasted white crescent shaped shockwaves towards Nidoran.

"Quick Nidoran use Dig!" and then Nidoran dug underground and then avoided the attack.

"Stop hiding already and come on out." Izzy yelled

"If you say so. Nidoran come out of the ground!" and then the ground underneath Voltorb cracked and then Nidoran punched the ball Pokémon up into the air causing supereffective damage. Then when Nidoran landed on the ground and on Mike's side he was then sparking electricity. "Nidoran what's wrong?" he asked.

"It seems as if Nidoran is paralyzed." Said Chris. "But Mike only needs one more move to finish off Voltorb."

"That's what you think Chris but Explosivo has one more trick up her sleeve. Voltorb float towards that poison rat." Then Voltorb did this and then it was right next to Nidoran face to face. "Now the time has come you SELFDESTRUCT! BOOM BOOM HAHAHAHA!" Izzy cackled and then white lights were coming out of Voltorb.

"Nidoran Get Out of there!" Mike yelled but the paralysis kept him from moving and then there was a huge explosion that shook the entire battlefield and then there was a small crater and in that crater was Voltorb and Nidoran with swirls in their eyes.

"Uh… both Voltorb and Nidoran are unable to battle." Chef announced. And all the trainers mouths were a gape except for Kevin and Grey.

"And with a Kamikaze strategy Izzy has taken out both Mike's Nidoran and her Voltorb." Said Chris. "Oh this is so good!"

Then Blaineley was cowering from behind her chair.

…

"Nidoran return." Then he brought Nidoran back into his Pokéball in a flash of light.

"Voltorb return. Hahaha, oh man. Explosivo, you rule. Where was I? Oh right the battle." Then she took out another Pokéball. "Leavanny let's get wild!" and coming out of the Pokéball was a bipedal Pokémon that was dressed in leaves and had blades made out of Leafs for hands.

…

"That looks like Leavanny." Said Courtney and then she scanned it with her Pokédex.

_**Leavanny the Nurturing Pokémon and the evolved form of Swadloon: Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth.**_

…

"Oh man none of my Pokémon can beat Leavanny." Mike complained. But then he gasped and then suddenly he was wearing lipstick and eyeliner and his eyelashes extended. "But Russian gymnast Svetlana's Pokémon can!" then Mike/Svetlana threw out a Pokémon that looked like a butterfly with red eyes and a purple body.

…

"Um what's wrong with that weirdo over there?" Courtney asked as she jerked her thumb towards Mike who was twirling around.

"It's probably one of his characters." Said Bridgette "I have no idea why he chooses now to get into character, but I'll ask him when he's done."

Then Gill took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon Mike threw out.

_**Butterfree the Butterfly Pokémon: It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.**_

...

"Battle Begin!"

"Leavanny use Leaf Blade!" and then Leavanny's blades glowed green and then she charged towards the flying Butterfree looking to cross slash her.

"Dodge it, my Butterfree." Said Sveltlana. And then Butterfree flew over the attack easily. "Now Gust if you please?" and then Butterfree's wings glowed light blue and then she flapped them making a strong gust of wind hit Leavanny and then the Nurturing Pokémon fell on her back.

"Let's stop her from flying. Use String Shot!" said Izzy and then Leavanny spit a sticky web substance at Butterfree and then she was trapped and she couldn't fly.

"Oh no, quick Butterfree, break free." But try as she might she couldn't get out of the web substance.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" and then Leavanny shot sharp spinning leaves from her head that sped towards Butterfree.

Then Mike gasped and he saw Butterfree getting attacked. "Oh no!"

Mike: _Svetlana came out didn't she? Okay Mike think, you have to free Butterfree from the web, but how? Right this should work._

"Butterfree use Bug Buzz!" and then Butterfree tried flapping her wings furiously and then all of a sudden her wings popped out from her back and then she began to fly but the use of her arms was still restricted.

"Okay now use Slash!" and then her blades glowed white and then she went and jumped upwards and cross-slashed Butterfree and sent her to the ground.

"This is bad, Quick use Psybeam!" and then Butterfree's eyes glowed and then she fired and rainbow coloured beam at Leavanny but since Leavanny is a bug type the attack didn't do much.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" and then Leavanny's arms glowed green and she went to slash Butterfree.

"Butterfree let the attack hit you!" and then Butterfree stood tall and then the attack hit her and then she did take damage but she was free from the String Shot. "Now use Quiver Dance!" and then Butterfree flew high into the air in circles and was surrounded by green and pink particles then the landed on the ground and then the particles disappeared.

"Quick Leavanny use Slash!" Then Leavanny sprinted towards Butterfree and then she swiped her blade but it missed and then Butterfree flew up.

"Alright now use Gust!" and then her wings glowed light blue and then she flapped them wildly and this made a gust of wind hit Leavanny and then she was balancing on her knee.

"Quick Leavanny use Razor Leaf!" and then she fired sharp leaves from her head and they were heading toward Butterfree.

"Dodge them Butterfree!" and then Butterfree easily danced around the attacks because of her increased speed. "Now use Bug Buzz!" then her wings glowed red and sent out a red shockwave towards Leavanny and then Leavanny covered her ears as she was taking supereffective damage. "Now finish it with Gust!" and then she flapped her wings again and then a gust of wind hit Leavanny and then the damage was too much too take and she then got blown back by the wind and she then rolled on the floor.

"Leavanny." Said Izzy with worry. Then Leavanny had swirls in her eyes.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner and Mike advances to quarter finals."

"Yes, we did it. Butterfree return." And then Butterfree was dragged back into the Pokéball by red light.

"Well, you win some you lose some." Said Izzy. "Leavanny return." Then she looked around. "Well it was nice being here. Goodnight everybody!" and then she took out a smokebomb and she threw it on the ground and then when the smoke cleared she was gone.

"Well looks like she's gone." Said Chris

…

Then Mike got back to the stands where his friends were looking at him as if they wanted an explanation.

"Okay guys about what happened out there…"

"Save it Mike, we know what happened out there." Said Gill. And then Mike began sweating. "Svetlana is another one of you characters right?"

"Uh… yeah, that's right." He replied with relief in his voice.

"Yeah but next time save the drama for the theatre." Said Courtney

…

"Our next match is Bridgette vs Craig." Blaineley announced

Then both of the walked on to the battlefield.

"Well Craig, let's give these people a show." Said Bridgette.

"Sure, good luck." And he held out his hand to shake it.

"You too." She then returned the handshake

Then they were on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Battle Begin!"

"Emolga, lead use to victory!" and the Sky Squirrel Pokémon flew out and landed on the ground.

"Emo Emolga!" she said happily after coming out of the Pokéball.

"Come on out, Oshawott!" then Oshawott came out

"Osha Osha Oshawott!" he said and he was jumping around in excitement.

Then they both stared each other down well Emolga was doing the staring and Oshawott was blushing as his eyes became watery.

"Oshawott what's wrong?" Bridgette asked. Then she looked at Emolga then at Oshawott. "Okay Oshawott, you can ask her out after you beat her." Then Oshawott looked ready to battle.

**-A-**

**As the second round drags on, Will it be Bridgette or Craig going to the next round. Will Gill achieve redemption when he goes up against Courtney? And what other surprises are in store for our heroes. Find out as the Nimbasa Subway Tournament Continues.**

**Remaining second round matchups:**

Bridgette vs Craig

Gill vs Courtney

Kevin vs Yumi

Daniel vs Ricky

**Trainers that advanced **

Tina

Gwen

Grey

Mike


	43. Chap 44: A Battle to Remember

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland ****dot**** com**

-**A-**

Chap 44: A Battle to Remember

With the Quarter Finals around the corner, only four spots are left but which of the eight remaining trainers will qualify find out now!

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song.**

"Trainers ready?!" Then Both Bridgette and Craig nodded. "Battle Begin."

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" Bridgette yelled and Oshawott sprayed a jet of water from his mouth towards Emolga.

"Emolga dodge it quick!" and then the sky squirrel evaded the attack. "Nice, now use Shock Wave!" and then her cheeks glowed and then she fired jolt of electricity to Oshawott.

Craig: _This should be over. Shock Wave never misses and Oshawott is a water type._

"Oshawott deflect it with you Scalchop!" Bridgette ordered and then Oshawott took the Scalchop off his chest and then the electric jolt was deflected and it flew up wards. "Nice one Oshawott, now use Razor Shell!" Oshawott's scalchop glowed yellow and then a blue beam came out of it and then he charged Emolga to slash her.

"Emolga glide upwards!" then Emolga did this and then Oshawott missed. "Now Acrobatics!" then Emolga flew in so fast that she left after images of herself and then she charged into Oshawott several times at super-fast precision. Then one more hit sent him sliding towards Bridgette.

"Oshawott use Tackle!" and then Oshawott simply charged into Emolga head first. "Great now use Water Gun!" then after hitting her he sprayed a jet of water towards Emolga. But then she dodged it.

"Emolga use Shock Wave again!" then she blasted a small wave of electricity at Oshawott.

"Oshawott deflect it again!" Bridgette yelled and then Oshawott deflected the jolt away from him.

"Emolga use Acrobatics!" Then Emolga flew in a fast speeds towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet!" Then Oshawott was cloaked in water and then he flew towards Emolga who was already coming at him.

Then they both hit each other head first and then they both fell on the ground rubbing their heads in pain. Then Oshawott got up first and saw Emolga was still on the ground. Then he walked up to her and stretched out his stubby arm to help her up then she grabbed it and then she smirked evilly.

"Oshawott get away from her." Then Oshawott was later felt a continuous electric surge around his body as he was shocked with Emolga's Shock Wave then he fell to the ground covered in soot. "Oshawott!" then he suddenly got up shook the black dust off his body. "Let's get them back! Use Aqua Jet!" then Oshawott cloaked himself in water and flew towards Emolga but Emolga flew off at the last minute making Oshawott miss.

"Emolga use Acrobatics!" then Emolga charged at fast speed and was heading for Oshawott

"Oshawott get up and use Razor Shell!" then Oshawott got up grabbed his scalchop and quickly jumped and flipped in the air and the slashed Emolga and she took quite a lot of damage.

"Emolga!"

"Oshawott use Tackle!" then Oshawott was about to run right into Emolga. But then Emolga rolled out of the way

"Time to end this Emolga use Attract!" then Emolga blinked and then the blew hearts toward Oshawott and they surrounded the Sea Otter Pokémon and then he glowed pink for a second then he had hearts in his eyes.

"Oshawott no!" Then he was staggering around clearly love struck.

"Emolga use Electro Ball!" then she charged a ball of electricity on her tail and then she summersaulted and then flung it towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott! Snap out of it!" Then Oshawott was hit by the attack. Then he flew back but he was still in the battle then he got up and then he was normal but one more attack would surely be enough to knock him out.

"Okay Emolga lets end this. Use Electro Ball again!" then Emolga made a yellow ball of electricity form on her tail and then she flung it towards Oshawott

"Oshawott slice it with Razor Shell!" then Oshawott's scalchop glowed yellow and then a blue beam came out of it and then he ran up to the Electro Ball and then sliced it in half and then the sliced halves exploded around him.

"No way!"

"Oshawott use Tackle!" then Oshawott ran towards Emolga and then he rammed her head first.

"Emolga quick use Acrobatics!" then Emolga flew in a high speeds towards Oshawott and then she managed to hit him from all sides. "Keep using Acrobatics Emolga!"

"Oshawott spin around and use Water Gun!" Oshawott spun around and blasted water in all direction and then somehow Emolga was hit and she landed on the ground covered in water.

"Acrobatics, one more time!"

"We can do this Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" then Oshawott ran towards Emolga and then he took his scalchop off his chest and then ran towards Emolga who was leaving after images of herself as she flew towards the Sea Otter Pokémon then they both collided unleashing their attack and then they stood there with their backs to each other. Then after a few seconds Emolga fell to the ground and had swirls in her eyes.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner." Chef announced.

"Well, no one expected this but Oshawott came out as the winner." Said Chris as Emolga's image on the big screen turned to a silhouette of her.

"You did well, Emolga return." Said Craig and brought Emolga back into her Pokéball. "Well Bridgette I guess you get to be the first opponent to face…" then he threw a Pokéball up in the air and then it popped open and out came a certain red skinned Pokémon dressed in a white gi.

"Throh." The Pokémon said as he got into a fighting stance and tightened his black belt

"Quick Oshawott return." Then Oshawott was brought back into his Pokéball. "I know the perfect Pokémon to deal with you. Ducklett come on out!" and the water bird Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"And Craig throws out… Throh." Said Chris

"And Bridgette substitutes Oshawott and brings in Ducklett." Blaineley chimed in

"Okay Ducklett we can win if we fight by using our ranged attacks okay."

"Ducklett!" he replied

"Right now use Bubblebeam!" then Ducklett blasted blue shiny bubbles towards Throh.

"Quick Throh use Protect!" and then a barrier shaped like a blue hemisphere surrounded Throh and then he was unharmed from the Bubblebeam attack.

"Uh okay use Scald!" then Ducklett hovered up in the air and fired a torrent of hot water towards Throh and then the Judo Pokémon took the damage of the attack and began to rub his face because it was burning.

"He's disoriented. Now for the big attack! Ducklett use Wing Attack!" Then Ducklett's wings glowed white and he flew towards Throh.

"Gotcha, Throh use Superpower!" then Throh suddenly flexed his muscles and became extremely buff and then he suddenly grabbed Ducklett and threw him into the ground making a small crater.

"Oh no Ducklett get up quick!" Bridgette cried and then Ducklett flew up. "Great use Bubblebeam!" then once again Ducklett blasted bubbles out of his mouth towards Throh.

"Use Protect." Then a blue hemisphere appeared around Throh and he blocked the attack. Now use Ice Punch!" then Throh charged towards Ducklett and then he punched it in the gut while it was still flying and then Ducklett flew back very far and slammed into the walls of the battlefield and Ducklett had swirls in his eye.

"Ducklett no!"

"Ducklett is unable to battle, Throh wins." Said Chef and then the screen then made Ducklett a silhouette next to Bridgette.

"You did your best, return." She said and a red light brought the Pokémon back into the ball. "Okay Craig, you leave me no choice. Oshawott come on out!" then she threw the Pokéball and in a flash of cyan light the Sea Otter Pokémon came out of the ball.

"Oshawott!" he said as he pounded his scalchop once with his stubby hand

"So Oshawott again huh? Alright Throh, no holding back." Craig said with determination.

Then Throh tightened his black belt once again

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" then Oshawott blasted a jet of water from his mouth.

"Protect, now." Then the water gun was blocked and Throh was undamaged.

"Knew you would do that! Oshawott use Razor Shell!" then Oshawott took off his now yellow glowing scalchop from his chest and then he charged towards Throh and then a light blue beam came out of it and then he was getting closer to Throh ready to slash him.

"What a surprise. I knew you would do that too…"

"What!"

"Throh use Circle Throw!" then Throh got into a stance as Oshawott was about to slash him with his scalchop but then he found himself getting grabbed by Throh and then, then Throh rolled on his back and then he threw Oshawott behind him using the sea otter's own momentum against him. Then Oshawott fell on the ground hard then he struggled to get up."

"C'mon Oshawott we can do this!" then Oshawott got up slowly but the got back into the fighting stance.

Bridgette: _I can't have Oshawott charging into Throh or else he will use his own momentum against him. If he was to use Tackle or Aqua Jet. There's no telling how much damage he could take._

"Oshawott get close then use Razor Shell!" the Oshawott got close this time but didn't charge into the Judo Pokémon like last time. Then he took off his scalchop that exhibited a light blue beam and then he began to slash away at Throh.

"Quick, Throh dodge it!" and he was sidestepping the slashed but Oshawott wouldn't let up and kept trying to slice Throh.

"That's right keep going Oshawott!"

"Throh hang on!"

Then Oshawott finally slashed Throh on the chest and it did reasonable damage then he held the area which was hurting which gave Oshawott an opening.

"Quick use Aqua Jet!" Then Oshawott became cloaked in water and then he charged flew towards Throh while covered in water.

"Grab Oshawatt!" then Throh cupped his hands and grabbed Oshawott while taking the Aqua Jet attack but the Sea Otter was firmly in Throh's grip. "Now use Circle Throw and Throw Oshawott forward!" then Throh rolled forward then as he got to his feet after rolling a threw Oshawott with one hand and he flew and slammed into the wall.

"Oshawott!" Bridgette cried when the dust cleared he had swirls in his eyes.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. Craig wins and advances to the Quarter Finals."

"So after that performance Craig goes to the next round thanks to Throh!" Chris announced

"With all the good trainers here I don't see how I could have won this but it was fun while it lasted. Oshawott return." And a red light brought him back into the Pokéball.

"Hey Bridge are you okay?" Craig asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just hoped to go further, y'know but I'm fine, really." Bridgette replied. Then they walked back to the stands where all the trainers were. Then Bridgette went on the train and left as she went back to Nimbasa City.

"Way to go Craig." Gwen praised

"Seeing Throh battle was- interesting…" said Kevin

"Thanks guys."

…

"Now it's time for our sixth match. Gill vs Courtney!" said Blaineley

Back at the stands.

"FINALLY!" Gill yelled startling everyone. Even Grey

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Courtney said

Then Gill ran to the other side of the battlefield while Courtney decided to walk.

"I'm not going to lose this time."

Courtney just sighed. Let's get this over with

Then they both took out a Pokéball.

"Battle Begin!"

"This battle's a waste of time. So I'll end it right here. Panpour show them your power!" and then the Spray Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"No way am I losing to you again. Tranquill do some damage!" and then Tranquill came out and was flying out in the air.

"I'm not wasting any time. Tranquill use Air Cutter!" Tranquill then flapped his wings and then blue crescent beams in the shape of an X flew towards Panpour dodge it. Then Panpour dodged the attack easily.

"Panpour use Scald!" then Panpour blasted a torrent of boiling water towards Tranquill.

"Tranquill dodge it!" Gill yelled and then Tranquill flew out of the direction of the attack. "Perfect, now use Aerial Ace!" then Tranquill flew up into the glare of the sun which forced Courtney and Panpour to look up at then they saw Tranquill covered in a white outline becoming a blur speeding towards Panpour then he managed to strike the spray Pokémon and he flew back to Courtney.

"Panpour. Okay that does it! Panpour use Acrobatics!" then Panpour ran towards Tranquill leaving after images and went to run into him, but and then was striking Tranquill from all directions.

"Tranquill fly upwards." Then Tranquill did this and Panpour couldn't hit him anymore. "Now use Gust!" then Panpour was blown all over and then he fell on his back and then slid back to Courtney.

"Okay, this is not funny. Use Aqua Tail!" then Panpour's tail became surrounded in blue rings and then he went to slam the tail towards Tranquill.

"Now, dodge it with Quick Attack!" then Tranquill flew out of the way while a white streak was following him. "Now Quick Attack, again!" then Tranquill charged into Panpour at high speeds over and over. "Now use Gust!" then a small tornado whipped up as Tranquill's wings glowed blue and then he flapped them over and over and then Panpour was blown to the wall.

"What!"

"Now finish the battle with Air Cutter!" then Tranquill blew crescent shaped beams of light blue towards Panpour then the blue monkey was hit and then she fell to the ground.

"I'm not letting it end like this use Shadow Claw!" then Panpour came out of the dust and flung a black claw with a purple outline at Tranquill and the wild pidgeon Pokémon was hit and he fell to the ground. "Excellent, now use Scald!" then Panpour sprayed boiling water towards Tranquill and then the attack did very decent damage to Tranquill. "Now finish it with Aqua Tail!" then Panpour tail again became surrounded in light blue disks that rotated around his tail then he sped up and went to slam his tail on to Tranquill.

"Quick, dodge it with Quick Attack!" then Tranquill avoided the attack and a white streak of light followed him while he did it.

"Panpour use Acrobatics!"

"Tranquill use Aerial Ace!"

Then their flying type attacks collided and then they flew past each other and stood on opposite sides of the battlefield and Tranquill and Panpour's legs were shaking but then one of the Pokémon collapsed and both trainers gasped.

"I don't believe it." Said Gwen from the stands.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Tranquill wins." Chef announced then Gill began to jump up in the air and celebrate.

Meanwhile Courtney's right eye was twitching. '_How is this possible did I really just lose to th-this-this child!?' _she thought to herself as she returned Panpour.

Courtney_: All I know is that, I can't lose another battle. But I don't have my other Pokémon I caught with me right now so I'll have to risk it._

"Snivy! Show them your strength!" and then the small grass snake Pokémon came out of the Pokéball.

"Snivy." She said as she came out the Pokéball and glared at Tranquill

"You got incredibly lucky last time Gill. Snivy use Leaf Storm!" then Snivy spun around then a flurry of leaves went around her and then she flung them towards Tranquill.

"Counter it with Gust!" then Tranquill's wings flapped and then flung a gust of wind towards the attack and then the Leaf Storm dispersed and they fell all over the floor.

Courtney and Snivy's eyes widened. "Y-you countered Leaf Storm." Courtney said with surprise

"I'm not losing to you again, Courtney! Now use Aerial Ace!" then Tranquill flew towards Snivy while being surrounded by a blurred white outline.

"Snivy dodge it quick!" then Snivy just back flipped over the attack and then landed on her feet. "Now use Leaf Blade!" then Snivy flipped several times in the air and then managed a direct hit on Tranquill with her green glowing tail. Then Tranquill staggered back and still stood strong. "Snivy use Vine Whip!" then Snivy's vines grew out of her upper chest and started to whip at Tranquill. And Tranquill was just avoiding the hits.

"Fly into the air Tranquill." Then the wild pidgeon Pokémon did this and then managed to dodge Snivy's whips more easily

"Sni-Snivy! Snivy!" she yelled in frustration

"Calm down Snivy. Use Vine Whip on Tranquill's legs." Then Snivy tried to get Tranquill as he was circling around her, then she hit the thrusted the whip and then it wrapped around Tranquill's legs.

"Now Quick spin around fast!" then she did this and then Tranquill found himself being spun around.

"That's the same trick she used on Leshinga's Flareon." Yumi stated

"Oh don't you worry, Gill is not going to lose." Said Craig then everyone with the exeption of Grey stared at him. "Look. Gill told me that Courtney beat him with her Snivy back when they started out in Nuvema Town and ever since then Gill has gotten stronger, plus I could see with that first loss Courtney was starting to lose her cool. If Gill can keep ups this momentum then he might just win hands down."

'_He could be right._' Daniel thought. '_He first lost to Jo then he found a way to beat her a second time. Could that be the case here? Whatever the case I'm sure I can beat either of them._

"Now throw him to the wall!" then Snivy threw Tranquill to the wall. "Now use Leaf Storm!" then Snivy flung a flurry of leafs towards Tranquill.

"Tranquill use Quick Attack!" then Tranquill dodge the Leaf Storm with Quick attack. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Tranquill flew towards Snivy while covered in white outline.

"Quick Snivy jump on Tranquill's back!" then Snivy complied and then she backflipped over the attack and found herself on Tranquill's back. "Now use Leaf Storm!" and then Snivy made a tornado of leafs surround Tranquill and he was getting hit contantly by the attack.

"Quick use Gust!"

"I don't think so. Snivy use Leaf Blade!"

Tranquill's wings glowed light blue for a second but then he was slashed by Snivy's Leaf Blade and he fell out of the Leaf Storm tornado as it dissipated and then crashed into the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

Courtney: _Wow! That was close._

"Tranquill is unable to battle, Snivy wins."

"We were close, Tranquill return." Then Tranquill was taken back into his Pokéball. "Well Courtney you better be ready, because I saved the best for last…"

Craig looked on. "According to his plan he's going to throw in…"

"…Tepig do some damage!" and then the fire pig Pokémon came out breathing out embers out of his nostrils.

"Tep, Tepig!" Tepig said angrily as he saw Snivy, while Snivy looked a little scared especially now that the usually cheerful Tepig has held a grudge against her since that day he lost to her in Nuvema Town.

Courtney: _Is Snivy …scared?_

"This is no time for weakness Snivy. We. Are going. To. Win! Got it!" said Courtney with determination to win this battle.

"Sni? Snivy!" she said as she perked herself up and got ready to face Tepig.

"Ready Tepig?"

"Tepig!" he replied

"Alright start with Tackle!" then Tepig ran towards Snivy with all his might as he was about to charge into her.

"Snivy. Dodge it now." Then Snivy jumped out of the way. Then Tepig turned around.

"Use Rollout!" then Tepig curled up and then rolled into ball and then he managed to roll into Snivy. "Nice hit Tepig!" Then Tepig was back on Gill's side

"Ugh! Get serious Snivy! Use Aqua Tail!" then Snivy glared at Courtney and then light blue rings went around her tail and then she backflipped in the air and then she managed to hit Tepig and he took the supereffective damage.

"Tepig are you okay?!" then Tepig slowly got up to his feet and shook the water off his face then he glared at Snivy once again and embers came out of his nostrils.

Courtney: _Seriously? How is Tepig still able to battle after that attack?! There is no way that he's gotten this strong._

"Snivy use Leaf Storm!" then Snivy spun in the air and then flung leaves that formed around her towards Tepig.

"Tepig counter with Flamethrower!" then Tepig blasted continuous flames out of his nostrils then it collided with Leaf Storm and then the Leaves burned.

"You have got to be kidding me! Snivy use Vine Whip!" then Snivy started whipping Tepig with her vines. "Now wrap the vines around Tepig!"

"Not this time. Tepig use Flame Charge!" then Tepig became cloaked in flames after he stomped the ground the Snivy took her vines away because they would have been burned by Tepig's flames and then the Fire Pig Pokémon was charging towards Snivy surrounded by orange flames. Then he rammed into Snivy and then she flew back to Courtney and she had little black bruises on her body. "Tepig finish it with Tackle!"

"Snivy use Aqua Tail!" then blue rings went around Snivy's tail and then she ran towards Tepig and then she spun and hit Tepig with Aqua Tail! And Tepig staggered around after he was hit. "Now Leaf Blade!" then Snivy jumped up in the air and then slashed Tepig with her green glowing tail and.

"Tepig!" and then Tepig staggered onto his feet and then assumed his fighting stance and then blew embers out of his mouth. "Okay let's keep going! Tepig use Flamethrower!" then Tepig blew large flames from his nostrils.

"Snivy, block it with Aqua Tail!" then Snivy's used her tail that was covered in blue rings then she blocked the attack and there was steam coving the battlefield. "Snivy use Leaf Storm!" then Snivy spun around in the air and then she flung leafs towards Tepig through the steam and then Tepig was hit by them and then he had got up and squinted his eyes and he got up and got hit yet again by the Leaf Storm attack.

"Tepig are you alright?" Then Tepig nodded.

"Okay now use Rollout!" then Tepig curled up and then rolled towards Snivy, but then Snivy jumped over it.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm again!" then Snivy flung leaves towards Tepig.

"Quick Tepig use Flame Charge!" then Tepig became cloaked in orange fire and then he charged through the Leaf Storm and into Snivy then she flew back.

"Snivy!" Courtney yelled as she now knew this battle was reaching its end. "You've never lost a battle Snivy and you definitely won't start now!"

Then Snivy got up very slowly. "Sni- Snivy!" then all of a sudden Snivy became covered in a cyan light and her eyes were glowing red. She grew two small flat bushes on her back and then he leaf end tail became a lot sharper the yellow part on her shoulders extended. Her hand became shaped like leaves and her face had a lot more detail she still kept her red reptilian eyes.

"SERVINE!" the Pokémon yelled as Snivy's evolution was complete.

Courtney: _Snivy has evolved into Servine, finally a break._

Gill: _Snivy has evolved?! It will be a lot harder to win now but I have to keep going._

Then a green aura surrounded Servine just after her evolution.

"Why does Servine look… greener?" Gwen asked

"It Servine's ability, Overgrow." Kevin stated. "When a grass type Pokémon is running low on energy then Overgrow activates and then the power of Servine's Grass type moves will be increased dramatically.

Servine then jumped in the air and then flipped upside down and then began to spin and a tornado out of leaves formed around her tail then she flung the tornado at Tepig and then Tepig got caught in the Tornado.

"Not again! Tepig use Rollout!" then just about Tepig was about to hit the ground he curled up and then rolled towards Servine just as she was about to hit the ground. But Servine reacted fast and then spun and use Leaf Storm to send Tepig into the air again. Then she jumped up in the air and then she flipped in the air and then she slammed Tepig back down to the ground with her tail.

Tepig got back onto his feet slowly.

"Okay Tepig use Flame Charge!" then Tepig stomped the ground continuously then became covered in an orange flame then charged towards Servine.

"Servine use…" Then Servine's tail glowed green and then she ran towards Tepig. "Hey, listen! Use Leaf Tornado!"

Then Tepig rammed into Servine while Servine flipped and struck Tepig with her green tail then there was a huge explosion in the middle of the battlefield. Then out of the smoke came Tepig flying back towards Gill and then he bounced on the ground twice before stopping and Tepig had swirls in his eyes.

Then Gill's eyes widened as he had just lost to Courtney for the second time in a row. Then he just simply kneeled down to the ground in defeat.

"…why…" is all he could say

"Tepig is unable to battle, Servine is the winner and Courtney advances to the Quarter Finals." Chef announced.

"Well that was close but it looks like Courtney is going to the Quarter Finals." Blaneley stated

"That was excellent, as usual. Alright Servine return." Then Servine looked away from Courtney in anger. "What's wrong with you? Whatever I'm sure you'll mellow out eventually."

Then Courtney and Gill walked back to stands with the latter deciding not to say anything and just leave on the train.

"Damn I've never seen Gill so… depressed." Craig stated

"And he was so excited for this tournament, I really feel for the guy." Said Mike.

"Well he would have won if Snivy didn't evolve when she did." Said Daniel.

"What!?" chirped Courtney

"I have to say I'm with Daniel on this one." Said Kevin. "Gill obviously would have one and even still would have found a way to beat Servine if she didn't have Overgrow."

"You're all delusional. Gill is a weakling and it's no surprise that I beat him, he… just caught me by surprise. I had everything under control."

Then Craig clenched his fist. "When I beat you! We'll see who the real weakling is! Oh and by the way I don't think you will be battling with Servine anytime soon." He stated

'_What did he mean by that_? _Whatever I'm in the Quarter Finals and I can show these losers how it's done!'_

…

"Well if you thought the last match was exiting, then this one will probably blow your mind! We have Kevin facing Yumi next!" Chris announced. Both trainers approached the battlefield

"Well I wish you luck." Said Yumi as she bowed in respect towards Kevin.

"And you too."

"Battle Begin!"

"Let's Go!" yelled Yumi as she threw her Pokéball.

"Show them your skills!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw his Pokéball on to the battlefield.

-A-

**With only Kevin, Yumi, Daniel and Ricky left. Only time will tell who goes to the next round. Find out as the Journey continues.**

**Final second round matchups**

Kevin vs Yumi

Daniel vs Ricky

**Trainers that advanced**

Tina

Gwen

Grey

Mike

Craig

Courtney

And with that I'll see you next time. :)


	44. Chap 45: Kevin's Master Plan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland ****dot**** com**

**-A-**

Chap 45: Kevin's Master Plan

The conclusion to the Second round begins and which of the four trainers will qualify find out Today.

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song.**

"Battle Begin!" Chef Hatchet yelled

"Let's Go!" yelled Yumi as she threw her Pokéball. Then a quadripedal Pokémon was standing outside it's Pokéball with maroon fur and had six curling tails on her.

"Show them your skills!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw his Pokéball on to the battlefield. The Pokémon Kevin threw down was a Pokémon that was red and light yellow in colour it's hands were made out of three claws, had red eyes, three red feathers out of the top of his head and grey talons for legs and feet

Then back on the stands Craig took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon that were about to battle

_**Vulpix the Fox Pokémon:**_ _**As each tail grows, its fur becomes more lustrous. When held, it feels slightly warm.**_

_**Combusken the Young Foul Pokémon:**_ _**Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes.**_

"I'll start Vulpix use Ember then Vulpix blasted small orange fireballs from her mouth and then it hit Combusken.

Kevin: _If she's using a Vulpix then I better be careful with using any fire type moves._

"Combusken use Thunder Punch!" Then Combusken's claws became engulfed in a yellow energy and then he punched Vulpix and a trail of yellow energy followed. Then Vulpix flew back and bounced back towards Yumi.

"Okay use Quick Attack!" then Vulpix ran towards Combusken at a swifting speed then headbutted Combusken with a white trail following her. "Great now use Faint Attack!" then Vulpix made after images and charged towards the young foul Pokémon and then struck him from the side. "Now use Quick Attack again!" Then Vulpix charged towards Combusken followed by a white light.

"Quick Combusken use Double Kick!" then Combusken kicked Vulpix before she could achieve a hit and then she was again kicked in the air then she landed on the ground and the Combusken stood making a karate pose.

"Alright use Flame Burst!" then Vulpix blew flames into the air, then those flames formed a fireball then is suddenly exploded and the flames were heading straight towards Combusken.

"Combusken use Protect!" then the young foul Pokémon outstretched his hands then a blue hemisphere surrounded him and it blocked the attack. "Now use ThunderPunch!" then Combusken charged towards Vulpix with his arm glowing in yellow crackling energy then he went to punch Vulpix.

"Vulpix dodge it!" then Vulpix dodged and jumped in the air. Great now use Ember!" then Vulpix blew Ember in Combusken's face then she landed on the ground on her feet while Combusken landed on his back.

"Combuseken get up, we can win this." Said Kevin and then his Pokémon got back up on his feet. "Nice now use Double Kick!" then Combusken ran towards Vulpix and then he kicked her into the air and then while she was there he kicked her back down to the ground and then she hit the ground hard and bounced back to Yumi again.

"Vulpix we can't lose so easily use Flame Burst!" then Vulpix blasted a fireball in the air and then it exploded and most of the flames were heading towards Combusken. Then they made contact and he just slid back.

Yumi: "_I don't get it. Why doesn't he make him use his fire type moves. Unless… he knows about my plan to use Vulpix's ability._

"Right! Vulpix use Quick Attack!" then Vulpix charged towards Combusken and then she charged into his gut.

"Combusken use ThunderPunch!" then Combusken's claws glowed and then he was about to punch Vulpix with yellow energy.

"Dodge it then use Faint Attack!" then Vulpix disappeared from the sight of Kevin's Pokémon then she rammed into the side of him.

Then all of a sudden Combusken's outlines glowed white and then he began to charged towards Vulpix with Double Kick and then he kicked Vulpix twice in quick succession and this sent her into the air and then while she was in the air Combusken disappeared from the sight of everyone and then he punched Vulpix down with ThunderPunch.

"Wait, what's going on with Combusken?" Yumi asked

Then Kevin felt himself smirk a little but he then regained his usual composure. "It's Combusken's ability. Speed Boost." Kevin stated

"What but I thought Combusken would have had Blaze after all it is a fire type starter." Said Yumi

"Perhaps, but like it or not my plan has come into action and you can't stop me."

"We'll see kid. Vulpix use Flame Burst!" then Vulpix blew a fireball that exploded in the air and then it was heading towards Combusken.

"Block it with Fire Punch." Said Kevin then Combusken was ready to punch the fireballs coming at him. And his arms engulfed in flames he was punching them left and right, and away from him

"Vulpix use Flame Burst on yourself!" Then everyone in the crowd were surprised and shocked as to why she would order this action of attack, however Kevin was not surprised in fact he was expecting that would happen.

Vulpix then made another fireball fly in the air and this time when it exploded the flames landed on Vulpix then she began to glow red and was surrounded by flames for a few moments when they died down she was in her normal form but a shining red aura was emanating off her.

"I suppose you should also know about Flash Fire, that's…"

"…Vulpix's ability." Kevin finished. "I knew you were going to do that right from the start. I use Combusken's ability to my advantage and you are simply doing the same with Vulpix's ability.

"You may have the knowledge, but can back it up?! Vulpix use Ember!" then Vulpix fired Ember from her mouth and the fireball's were substantially bigger and looked more like fire balls with sparks flying off them. And then they impacted Combusken. "Now use Quick Attack!" then Vulpix charged towards Combusken the hit ram him in the stomach.

"Combusken dodge it!" then Combusken side stepped the attack and then he was suddenly behind Vulpix and he was still surrounded by the white outline.

Yumi: '_Of course, he still has Speed Boost. Well I know of a way to stop the ability from working.'_

"Vulpix use Flame Burst!" then she blasted a fireball in the air and then, just like (Draco Meteor) there were red fireballs raining down on the battlefield but Combusken managed to dodge them all by running around the battlefield with his arms stretched out behind him then when the attack stopped he was going to hit Vulpix with ThunderPunch. "Vulpix dodge it!" but then she was hit and she flew back to Yumi but she still had the shining red aura surrounding her. "C'mon Vulpix we still can win this."

"Combusken use Double Kick over and over!" then Combusken jumped into the air then landed back on the ground and ran towards Vulpix. Then Combusken was kicking his talons towards the fox Pokémon. But Vulpix was dodging the kick well, but then she was finally hit as she flew backwards.

"Vulpix use Ember!" then Vulpix blasted small powerful fireballs from his mouth.

"Combusken use Fire Punch to deflect them!" then Combusken's arms became covered in flames and then he blocked the Ember attack. "Excellent execution. Now let's finish the battle. Use ThunderPunch." Then Combusken ran up to Vulpix and then he punched the opposing Pokémon in the gut.

"Vulpix!" Then she just lied on the ground as she had swirls in her eyes.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Combusken wins."

"And Kevin has produced a great battle as he pulls one up on Yumi."

"You did well and it's time to come back. Return." Then a red light brought Vulpix back into the Pokéball.

Yumi: '_Okay Yumi you need to turn this around' _

"Swanna let's go!" then the White Bird Pokémon came out of the Pokéball and then she flapped her wings with grace.

"Combusken return." Then the young foul Pokémon went back into his Pokéball.

"Why are you returning Combusken?" Yumi asked.

"Because at this point Combusken is double disadvantaged and even if I kept him out and only used Thunderpunch. Swanna would be able to easily dodge the attack so I decided that my next Pokémon would be more ready for the challenge against Swanna." Said Kevin

"Okay well who is your next Pokémon?"

"Prepare to meet him. Honchkrow! Show them you skills!" and then a Pokémon that had a big blue body and a little red colouring on his wings, a lot of white soft feathers around its neck and had the shape of an elegant hat on his head.

"Well I see you have another new Pokémon."

"Oh no she evolved from a Murkrow before I entered the tournament."

…

"He managed to evolve Murkrow as well!" Craig exclaimed and then he pointed his Pokédex towards Honchkrow.

_**Honchkrow the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow:**_ _**If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."**_

"So Murkrow huh? Then let's have a little air battle." Then both Pokémon decided to hover in the air.

"Wanna! Swanna!" Swanna yelled

"Krow!" Honchkrow replied

"Okay I'll start! Swanna use BubbleBeam!" then he was about to fire bubbles towards Honchkrow.

"Quick use Sucker Punch!" and then the Big Boss Pokémon flew towards Swanna and then punched her in the face quickly before she could fire BubbleBeam with a purple glowing wing and then she flew back to the ground.

"What the!" Yumi yelled.

"Now use Wing Attack!" and then he flew towards Swanna with white glowing wings.

"Swanna dodge it!" then Swanna dodged it and then flew into the air. "Now use Air Slash!" then her wings glowed light blue and then she flung four Air Slash buzzsaws towards Honchkrow and then he managed to dodge some of them but then he was hit by one of them. And was a little winded. "Now use Wing Attack!" and then her wings glowed white and ran into the mid-section of Honchkrow. And then he fell out of the ground and then he rolled on the ground.

"I see that you will be a worthy opponent, it's only a shame that we don't have a bigger area to battle." Kevin stated.

"I agree but we have to do with what we have. Now shall we get back to the battle?" Yumi asked

"Yes, we shall. Honchkrow use Wing Attack!" then Honchkrow flew towards Swanna and then she retaliated with the same attack and both their wings hit each other and they flipped back continuously and then they both landed on their feet.

"Swanna use Air Slash!" and then he flung air slash buzz saws towards Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow dodge it quick!" and then he flew up into the air. "Now use Shadow Ball!" and then she flung a ball full of darkness and then it hit Swanna and then she screamed in pain. "We got her now. Use Brave Bird!" then Honchkrow was surrounded in flames and flew towards Swanna, then the flames changed to a blue wild shiny aura and then he was heading towards Swanna.

"Swanna fly up into the sky!" and the White Bird Pokémon flew up into the air and then while still in Brave Bird, Honchkrow flew after Swanna but he couldn't catch her and then the Brave Bird aura faded.

Kevin: _'I feared that Swanna would be faster than Honchkrow. Okay now I have to adapt my strategy.'_

"Now Honchkrow use Wing Attack!" and then Honchkrow flew towards Swanna and made contact. But Swanna landed on her webbed feet.

"Use BubbleBeam!" and then she fired bubbles toward Honchkrow.

"This should work. Honchkrow use Brave Bird!" and then Honchkrow charged towards Swanna and then was hitting the BubbleBeam attack and was going through it and then she slammed into Swanna and then she hit the ground and was covered in bruises.

Yumi: '_Swanna couldn't dodge it fast enough because she was attacking with BubbleBeam. She had Honchkrow sacrifice himself to do huge damage. Which means Kevin is planning to quickly end the battle. Then I should end it too. But first.'_

"Swanna use Aqua Ring!" and then rings formed around Swanna and then she healed herself and then she quickly flapped her wings outward and water droplet flew as well. "Now use Air Slash!" then he wings glowed blue and she then flung air slash buzz saws towards Honchkrow.

"Quick dodge them while using Wing Attack!" and then Honchkrow dodged the buzz saws while his wings glowed white and then he slammed his left wing into Swanna's chest and then she was dizzy for a second. "Now use Shadow Ball!" and then he made a ball of darkness and then he flung it towards Swanna.

"Time to end this! Swanna fly up and use Dancing Air Slash!" and then Swanna flew upwards and then she began to pirouette in the air and then countless Air Slash buzz saws fell from the sky and then Honchkrow began to dodge the attacks.

"Honchkrow we have to finish this. Use Brave Bird and ignore Swanna's attack." And then she flew into the air and then she flew towards Swanna and then he body became surrounded in flames and then she was then after cloaked in a blue wild aura and was being hit by Air Slash buzz saws and then she impacted Swanna and then there was a huge explosion and then two bird figures fell down from the sky covered in soot and they both had had swirls in their eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Chris yelled.

"We have a two way tie!" Blaineley followed.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue. Yumi is out of usable Pokémon which mean Kevin qualifies for the Quarter Finals!" Chef Hatchet announced.

"We did our best Swanna, but fate wasn't with us today. Return." Said Yumi and then the White Bird Pokémon was dragged back into her Pokéball.

"That was an excellent display and I'm very proud of you. You deserve a good rest." Then Honchkrow was dragged back into the Pokéball. He then walked over to Yumi. "That was an excellent battle and I hope we get to do it again someday.

Then Yumi smirked. "You're on kid." She said. "But until then go out there and win this tournament." Then Kevin nodded as both he and Yumi made their way back to the stands and Yumi left on the train and rode back to Nimbasa City.

"Alright you made through." Said Mike happily

"Yeah, but Mike, Craig, Gwen I hope you're ready. This time around it's not going to be so easy." Kevin warned.

"Don't worry any one is going to win this it will be one of us." Said Gwen. "Of course you could chicken out if you're afraid to face me."

"No way, I didn't come all this way just to lose." Said Craig.

"Neither did I!" said Mike.

"Okay then so we're all in this till the end." Said Kevin. "Then I wish you all good luck."

**Eight minutes later.**

"And so Daniel goes to the Quarter finals. What a dominating performance." Chris yelled.

"And with that comes the end of the second round but we will be announcing the battles for our eight remaining trainers." Blaineley announced and then cards of the trainers faces appered and were randomized until they showed their match ups. And some of them were feeling dread when they saw who they were going up against.

"Well the Quarter Finals are sure to be interesting. As our matches consist of **Courtney vs Craig."** Then Craig was glaring daggers at Courtney who just shrugged it off. "**Mike vs Kevin." **And then Kevin looked towards Mike and then gave a thumbs up but Mike had a feeling of worry rather than feeling normal. "**Grey vs Gwen" **Then Gwen pointed towards Grey and did a thumbs down. But he couldn't really care less as he sighed and just ignored her. "**And finally. Tina vs Daniel."**

"Saving the best for last. Figures." said Daniel. "You might just want to give up blondie for I am invincible."

"I'll show you invincible!" she retorted.

"Now the next round begins tomorrow so don't miss a beat when these trainers go head to head against one another." Said Chris before he turned off the mic and faced Blaineley. "Hey what do you think of this? I will host a reality show where I get to torture 22 teens, and the after each one of them is voted out. The last one standing will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"I'd say that you've officially lost it. Besides where are you going to get one hundred thousand dollars from?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to think of something else to keep me busy."

"And I don't care. See ya."

Then the two announcers left and all the trainers

-A-

Meanwhile Gill was lying down in a grassy field somewhere and was staring at the sky and he looked quite depressed. Then Dawn and Izzy approached him as they tried to make him feel better.

"Gill, I can see you are under a lot of distress and I suggest that you open up to us and explain what is wrong."

"Oh, well that's an easy one. I lost a battle which I should have one and no I'm out of the tournament but even then that's not the worst part. Me and Tepig lost to Courtney again!" Gill practically yelled in frustration. "Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. So I've decided to find Tepig a new trainer." Then Tepig who was sleeping suddenly woke up and began to plea with Gill not to leave him.

"Tep, Tepig?!" Tepig asked with tears in his eyes.

"It's better this way. I don't want to leave you either but if you're going to become a strong Pokémon. You'll definitely want to be with a better trainer."

Then tears dropped from Tepig's eyes but he thought Gill had a point.

"I'm sorry Tepig, but I'm just not good enough for you." He said. Then Dawn sat next to him.

"Gill, let it be known that the decisions you made are completely Selfish!" Dawn yelled to him

"Wait. What!?"

"I get that you're discouraged because you lost to Courtney but you can't just abandon Tepig like this!"

"Hey! I didn't say I was going to abandon Tepig!" Gill shot back clearly offended that Dawn would even think that he would abandon Tepig on purpose.

"Then why would you give him to another trainer?" she asked sternly

"Because I'm a horrible trainer, if you hadn't noticed!"

"No Gill, I haven't noticed. And that is because you are not a horrible trainer. Strength isn't everything; raising Pokémon is about strengthening the bond you have between them. And I've seen the bond between you and Tepig. And it's one of the best friendships I've seen between a Pokémon and a human in a long time."

"Wow, I guess I didn't see it that way…"

"And I'm sure Tepig feels the same way too."

"Really Tepig?"

Then Tepig looked at Gill and smiled. "Tepig, Tepig."

"Okay I'm convinced we'll keep battling together no matter what happens."

"Tepig!?"

"Yeah. Really!" said Gill and then Tepig blasted Flamethrower in Gill's face out of excitement. Then he coughed out soot as his face was covered in it. "Okay I'll let that one slide." Then he began to laugh.

"Ahh, Tepg is so cute." Izzy cooed and then she began to pull his cheeks.

"Um, Elizabeth. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Don't worry about anything and Elizabeth is not my name, okay because if you call me that again I might have to kill you." Izzy replied and then she suddenly found herself facing a Flamethrower to the face courtesy of Tepig for the cheek pinching. "Hahaha, do it again. That was fun, do it again."

Then a question mark bubble floated off Tepig's head. Then he quickly jumped out of Izzy's arms and on to the ground and then back onto Gill's shoulder

"I guess I should keep you out of the Pokéball more often."

"Tepig." Tepig agreed.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Dawn asked

"Well… I guess I'm going to train so that I can challenge the Nimbasa Gym and that is one battle I'm determined to win!" Gill said with renewed confidence. Then he took out all his Pokéballs. "Come on out gang!" and then all his Pokéball came out of their ball and landed on the ground. "Alright guys we have a lot of training to do before the Nimbasa Gym so let's all work our hardest so we can win alright."

And then all his Pokémon raised a paw, wing, fist in the air in agreement. Then they all ran to the outskirt of Nimbasa City

"Well once you get him started, there's no stopping him." Said Dawn.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" Izzy asked

"I'm going to go talk to Craig for a while." She said

"Oh, get some quality time together." Izzy teased and then she started making kissing sounds that made Dawn glare at her. "Oh c'mon I'm just telling the truth." Said Izzy.

"Your feeble attempt to make me feel uncomfortable was all but unsuccessful Izzy. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be." Then Dawn hovered off the ground and floated away from Izzy leaving her alone.

-A-

Meanwhile in the Pokémon Centre Daniel was getting his Pokémon checked up and then he heard a voice familiar to him.

"Hey cadet!" a voice yelled out to him and then he immediately knew who it was that was calling.

"Jo. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I came to watch you win of course now you're in Quarter Finals, I'm proud of you boy. Just don't lose alright!"

"Don't worry Jo, I don't plan on losing to anyone especially to some free spirited trainer."

Meanwhile Grey and Ria suddenly walked into the Pokémon centre and then Gwen and Leshawna spotted them enter and then Gwen was glaring at Grey and he just sighed as he walked right into a (as he would see it.) troublesome situation. Then he began to turn around.

"HEY!" Gwen yelled and the scream managed to stop him in his tracks. And then she walked over to him angrily. "What's your damage!?" she asked

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Grey replied darkly

"Your attitude is what I'm angry at!"

"So you get mad when somebody doesn't show emotion. Remind me next time to lose against your boyfriend so I don't have to deal with you."

"WHY YOU…!" said

"You've already wasted enough of my training time. If I were you I'd get started on training too. You'll need it."

Then Gwen was fuming as Grey went to nurse Jane to get his Pokémon checked up on.

"You with the blue hair." Leshawna called referring to Ria. "You might wanna tell us what's up with this guy?" she asked

"I'm sorry. Grey trusts me not to tell anyone about his past, look Grey can be a nice person it's just that he prefers not to open up to anyone."

"So what makes you the exception?" Gwen asked.

"Well we've been friends since Kindergarten and we've been there for each other. Even when we picked our starter Pokémon back in Hoenn he was there."

"Well no disrespect to your friend but he's got some issues that he needs to sort out." Said Leshawna

"Look, I'll try talk to him but I can't guarantee that he will change overnight." Said Ria

"How could someone as sweet as you be friends with him?"

"If you knew what happened to him, you would also try to be nice to him. Besides he's not a bad person."

Then Grey got back and then he was hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Really, he could have fooled me. He's just as cold as those Team Mutant guys who tried to steal Pokémon back in Nimbasa City."

Grey then was behind Gwen. "I'm only going to say this once!" he said menacingly as the goth girl turned around. "DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THOSE LOWLIFES EVER AGAIN!"

Then he simply left the Pokémon centre and then Ria followed, leaving Gwen and Leshawna who were left shocked and speechless.

"I will ask again. What's his problem?!" Gwen asked but then she shrugged it off. "You know what. I don't even care anymore! All that matters is I'm going to beat him tomorrow!"

"Well good luck girl because that guy looks ruthless."

-A-

**The Next Day**

Craig and Courtney were on the battlefield and then the battle was about to start.

"After I beat you it will be a cinch to win this entire contest." Said Courtney

"We'll see about that!" Craig replied

Then Chef Hatchet walked to the centre of the battlefield. "The Quarter final round of the Nimbasa Subway tournament will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon each and they will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when all three of a trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers ready? And Begin!"

"This will be a total cake walk. Eelektrik show them your power!" then Courtney threw out a dark blue and cream eel like Pokémon with cream fins on his head and top neck, light red tail fin and a circular mouth.

"Eelektrik huh?" said Craig as he took out his Pokédex.

_**Eelektrik the EleFish Pokémon: It wraps itself around its prey and paralyzes it with electricity from the round spots on its sides. Then chomps down on it.**_

"Pansear lead us to victory!" and then the High Temp Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. "Alright lets do this."

**Now that the quarter finals have begun only one question is on everyone's mind. Who will progress to take the Nimbasa tournament, stay tuned the answers to come as the journey continues.**

**-A-**

**The Quarter-Final match ups**

Courtney vs Craig

Mike vs Kevin

Grey vs Gwen

Tina vs Daniel


	45. Chap 46: The Gloves are off!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**All Pokédex entries are quoted from Marriland ****dot**** net**

**P.S: I personally didn't like the naming of the chapter**

**-A-**

Chap 46: The Gloves are off!

The quarter finals of the Nimbasa Subway Tournament has begun, and of the four trainers, who will go through? Find out today.

Gill, Bridgette and Dawn were among the crowd who have shown up to watch the quarter finals.

"I wonder who's going to win between Courtney and Craig." Bridgette asked

"Well I hope that Craig wipes the floor with her!" Gill exclaimed

"Right…" said Bridgette rolling her eyes. "What about you Dawn?" then she didn't respond. "Dawn?" then she looked behind her and saw that she was meditating. Then she sighed. '_Well at least I still have Gill to talk to._' She thought but then she looked at where Gill was supposed to be sitting but only Tepig was there. "Hey Tepig, where's Gill?" Then Tepig told her that he went to go get snacks. "I didn't know they had a snack bar here." Tepig then responded he telling her that he didn't either. Then he got back while holding a huge tub of popcorn and then he sat in his seat. "Why so much?"

"You know these battles could take a while so I'm making it so I don't have to leave all the time." Said Gill.

"Hey there Grey eyes!" a voice yelled and then Gill and Bridgette turned around to see Leshinga along with Trent and Leshawna.

"Oh, hi Leshawna." He said looking at the younger cousin.

Then she put her fists on her hips. "It's Leshinga!" she yelled while flailing her arms up and down in super-fast succession.

"Oh sorry. So you here to watch as well?"

"You bet." Said Leshawna.

"So how's Craig doing?" Trent asked.

Then Dawn got up from her meditative stance then she stood up. "The battle is about to begin." Said Dawn then they all turned their attention to the battlefield.

…

"This will be a total cake walk. Eelektrik show them your power!" Coutney chanted and then the Pokémon slithered on the field.

"Pansear lead us to victory!" and then the High Temp Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. "Alright let's do this."

**Cue Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies theme song**

Pansear and Eelektrik stared each other down and so did their trainers.

"Alright Pansear, lets show Courtney that size and power isn't everything. Use Incinerate!" Then Pansear's body glowed white and then he fired flames from his tuft which shone red through the white glow.

"Eelektrik dodge it!" and he jumped over the flames. "Now use Charge Beam!" then he blasted a yellow beam of electricity towards Pansear and he was hit.

"Darn, Quick Pansear use Fury Swipes!" then Pansage's arms glowed and then he began to scratch Eelektrik continuously . "Great now draw the light from the sun!" Craig yelled and then Pansear did this and then his Tuft began to sparkle. "Nice now use SolarBeam!" then he made an orb that grew on his tuft. He then took it and then he cupped it in his hands and then he thrusted them forward and then the orb turned into a light beam that shot towards Eelektrik. And the Elefish Pokémon was hit and then he was smoking.

"Ugh. Eelektrik use Spark!" then Eelektrik sped towards Pansear covered in yellow sparks.

"Pansear dodge it." but he was still hit by the attack and then flew back to the ground but then quickly got back up. "You still good?" Craig asked and Pansear nodded. "Okay let's get back in it. Use Fury Swipes!" then he ran towards Eelektrik and his arms glowed white and then he continuously slashed Eelektrik with his claws.

"Yeah, is that supposed to hurt? Eelektrik use Headbutt!" then Eelektrik sped towards Pansear to slam into his head.

"Perfect, Pansear use Fire Blast!" then Pansear blasted a fire pointed fireball towards Eelektrik and then it hit because he was still speeding towards Pansear and then she flew back to Courtney covered in small bruises from the fire type attack.

"What, Eeletrik get up now!" she yelled and then she slowly got back up. "Now we have to win this use Aqua Tail!" then Eelektrik jumped in the air and then he flipped and the a wave of formed around his tail and then when he flipped the wave was thrown towards Pansear and then he was hit and then he flew back and slid on the floor.

"C'mon Pansear I know we can do it." Then Pansear got up slowly thanks to Craig's motivation. "We must win this. Use Incinerate!" then Pansear's Tuft glowed red and then he fired flames from it.

"Use Spark!" then Eelektrik was covered in yellow sparks of electricity then he dodged the flames and flew straight into Pansear and then he rolled backwards.

"Quick, get up and use SolarBeam!" and then he got up and then an orb formed on his tuft and then he grabbed it and fired it as it turned into a light gold beam of light and it was heading straight for Eelektrik.

"Dodge." Courtney simply said and then she jumped over the attack and then she was in the air. "Aqua Tail." Then a wave of water was on his tail and then he was about to fling the wave towards Pansear.

"Pansear use Fire Blast!" then He blasted another five pointed fireball at Eelektrik.

Then he flung the wave of water towards Pansear and it cut the Fire Blast ball in half and then it hit Pansear and then he flew and slammed into the wall and he had swirls in his eyes.

"Oh no." said Craig.

"Pansear is unable to continue, Eelektrik wins."

"At least we tried, Pansear return."

Then Courtney smirked. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" he said jokingly.

"If you are done we get back to the battle?!"

"I assure you Courtney, you will be done when I send out my next Pokémon." Then Craig threw a Pokéball into the air and then it popped open and out came… Dewott.

"And Craig throws in Dewott for his second Pokémon." Chris announced

…

"Dewott, but I thought Water types were weak to electric types." Said Gill

"That is true but Craig wouldn't just make an impulsive move like that without calculating the risks first." Dawn stated.

"Okay, but even so he's got to deal with two electric type moves." Said Bridgette.

"I'm sure he can handle it."

"Well okay whatever you say. But Courtney still has Servine, won't Craig struggle to beat them both with Dewott?"

"I'm afraid Servine's aura is tainted. She seems angry." Said Dawn which caught her friends attention. Particularly Tepig's as he looked up curiously at Dawn.

…

"Okay Dewott, let's begin use Focus Energy!" then Dewott became surrounded by a white aura and then it faded.

"Eelektrik finish this with one shot! Charge Beam!"

Craig: _Courtney hasn't seen how Dewott battles so this will be an advantage to me._

"Dewott deflect it with you Scalchops!" Craig yelled and then Dewott grabbed one of the scalchops on his thighs and then he blocked the Shock Wave attack. "Excellent now use Water Pulse!" then Dewott made a sphere of water come out of his mouth and then he blasted it towards Eelektrik but she dodged it.

"This is too easy, now use Spark!" then Eelektrik flew towards Dewott and was going to collide with him while covered in yellow sparks

"Dewott quick use Razor Shell!" the his scalchops glowed yellow and then he grabbed them and then a blue saber came out of each of them and he charged towards Eelektrik.

"I don't believe it! He's actually going to charge towards my Pokémon?!"

Courtney: _Guess he's even more dumber than I thought._

Then Dewott jumped slightly and then cross chopped the back of Eelektrik and then he front flipped on to his feet and the Elefish Pokémon was behind him with swirls in his eyes. Then the blue cabers retracted and then he put his scalchops back on his thighs and but his arm on his hips and Courtney's Pokémon was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Courtney: '_All… that damage from just… one move…_ '

"Eelektrik is unable to battle, Dewott wins." Then the crowd were cheering.

"Eelektrik return!" said Courtney angrily.

"Craig evens the score, but which one of her next Pokémon will even the score?" said Blaineley.

"Okay Craig, you had your day in the sun! The real battle starts now!" the she threw in a Pokéball and then out came Servine but she looked like she was ticked off about something. Craig then scanned her with his Pokédex.

_**Servine the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy: When it gets dirty, its leaves can**__**'**__**t be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean.**_

Craig: '_As I thought, Servine is still mad from yesterday, so I might just be able to beat her but I'm not taking any risks._'

"Dewott return." Said Craig and then Dewott was brought back into his Pokéball by a red light.

"So you decide to cut and run? That was a smart decision." Said Courtney

"Think what you must but let it be known that you will not win this battle." Said Craig.

"Maybe I didn't knock you around enough. No matter what Pokémon you throw out, you can't beat me and Servine!"

"Oh really? Is that a fact? In that case I'm not taking any risks. Cubchoo lead us to victory!" then the Chill Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. "Ready Cubchoo?"

Then Cubchoo rubbed his nose. "Cubchoo." He replied

"Craig just threw out his third Pokémon, Cubchoo." Blaineley announced

"Oh please this will be easy, Servine use…" then Servine charged towards Cubchoo and then she spun to the side to try to slam her tail towards him. "Hey you listen to me!" she yelled but Servine wasn't listening. But Cubchoo avoided the attack and stepped back towards Craig.

"Cubchoo use Dig!" then Cubchoo dug underground and Servine was trying to find where Cubchoo might be. Then Cubchoo came out behind Servine, but then she jumped in the air and used Leaf Tornado and the it was about to grab Cubchoo. "Counter it with Blizzard!" then Cubchoo blew a cold wind with small snow balls inside them, it then blew away the Leaf Tornado as the two attacks collided.

"What! Servine use Leaf Storm!" Servine's tail then glowed bright green and then she jumped in the air and went to slash Cubchoo with said tail. "I said Leaf Storm, not Leaf Blade!" yelled Courtney. Then Servine glared at Courtney menacingly. "Servine?" said Courtney.

"Cubchoo use quick use Ice Punch!" then Cubchoo's fist's glowed white and then he went and punched the back of Servine and then she fell forward taking big damage

"Servine! Listen to me this time. Use Slam!" then Servine ignored her again, then jumped into the air and then spun continuously upside down and then a tornado with leaves appeared around her tail, then she jerked her body in a direction and the tornado was going to hit the side of Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo use Blizzard!" then Cubchoo fired Blizzard from his mouth and then it hit Leaf Tornado but Cubchoo was close when both the attacks hit and then he flew backwards. "No, Cubchoo!"

"Now to finish it! Servine use Leaf Storm!" then the grass snake Pokémon glared at Courtney and then spun around in the air and then flung leaves towards Cubchoo.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" then Cubchoo fired blue bolts from his mouth and then they hit Leaf Storm and the attack cancelled each other out as the collided. "Now use Ice Punch!" then out of the smoke that was created by the two attacks Cubchoo came out with his fist surrounded by blue biting cold winds.

"Servine dodge it!" and Servine slid away from the attack. "No more running, Servine use…" then Servine attacked Courtney with Leaf Storm but Courtney ducked. "Servine! What is wrong with you!?" Courtney yelled and she continued to glare at her trainer.

"Now's our chance, use Ice Beam!" Craig yelled and then Cubchoo blasted bolts that made ice and he managed to freeze the whole of Servine's back. "Now finish it with Ice Punch!" then Cubchoo punched through the Ice and it shattered, and punched Servine with Ice Punch. Then she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Wh-Wha-What the hell!" she forced out

"Servine is unable to battle, Cubchoo wins." Said Chef.

"Nice one Cubchoo!"

Then Courtney just returned Servine to her Pokéball and then took out another Pokéball.

…

"Hey kid, why is Courtney losing so badly?" Daniel asked

Kevin began to explain. "Because she lost her ace… Servine. When she was a Snivy, she probably loved to battle. To show that she is better than any opponent in front of her, but Courtney probably wasn't nice to her all the time so Snivy must have had negative feelings for Courtney already and when Courtney demanded too much of her against Gill's Tepig, she suddenly snapped and all the feeling she had bottled up inside came up to the surface and then the rage must have forced her to evolve and now she's gonna battle independently from now on or find another trainer."

…

"OH NO!" Blaineley yelled. "I mean, it looks like Courtney is down to her last Pokémon." As the big screen showed Servine's face in greyscale.

"Okay no more playing around! Mienfoo show them you power!" then Mienfoo came out of the Pokéball and was doing a kung fu pose.

"And Courtney throws out her third and final Pokémon. Mienfoo."

"Now end this with Jump Kick!" then Mienfoo jumped and was going to kick Cubchoo.

Then Craig smirked. "Cubchoo use Dig!" then Cubchoo dug underground and then Mienfoo slammed into the ground.

"NO!"

"Now come out and attack!" Craig yelled

"Use Force Palm on the ground!" then as soon as Cubchoo surfaced a little a hand was felt on his head and there was a huge explosion and Cubchoo was on his back with his eyes closed

"Cubchoo, you gotta get up!" then Cubchoo slowly got back up to his feet and then he stood up despite the small scorch bruises on him.

"Mienfoo use Bounce!" then Mienfoo jumped into the sun glare, and was really high up then he landed on Cubchoo's head and Craig was confused with the move as his Pokémon took substantial damage.

"Cubchoo are you alright?" then Cubchoo nodded.

"Then lets end this, use Ice Beam!" then Cubchoo blasted bolts of Ice from his mouth

"Use Detect!" then Mienfoo's eyes glowed green and then he quickly dodged the attack. "Now use Jump Kick!" then Mienfoo was close to the ground.

"Quick use Dig!" then Cubchoo tried to burrow underground but he was too slow and then he was kicked in the back of his head and then he rolled towards Craig with Swirls in his eyes.

"Cubchoo is unable to battle, Mienfoo wins."

"Cubchoo return." Said Craig.

"And it looks like both trainers are down to their last Pokémon." Said Chris.

"Well I guess we're even." Said Craig.

"Not for long." Courtney replied

"Dewott lead us to victory!" then Dewott came out of the Pokéball.

"Dewott, wott!" he yelled

"Dewott use Focus Energy!" then Dewott was surrounded in a rainbow aura and then it disappeared. "Great, now use Razor Shell!" then Dewott took out his scalchops and then charged towards Mienfoo. And blue sabers flowed out of them.

"Use Detect!" Courtney ordered and then Mienfoo's eyes glowed green and then he dodged the slash from Razor Shell. "Now use Jump Kick!" And Mienfoo was close enough to get a hit and the Dewott flew back but then got up cluching his stomach and then he put his scalchops back on his thighs.

"Alright Dewott use Water Pulse!" then a blue orb grew from his mouth, then he blasted it towards Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo use Bounce!" then Mienfoo jumped into the air and avoided the attack then he was about to land right on top of Dewott with a kick.

"Dewott use Razor Shell to dodge the attack." Then Dewott took off his scalchops and then he crossed them together and the sabers came out and stopped Mienfoo's momentum as the kick hit the sabers. Then Dewott jumped back and put back his scalchops.

…

"Amazing, Craig used Razor Shell to block a physical attack." Said Bridgette. Then she had an idea. "Oshawott, come on out!" then Oshawott came out of the Pokéball jumping around in joy. "Hey Oshawott I want you to watch Dewott battle, can you do that for me?" then Oshawott did a salute and then he jumped on the railing and watched along with Bridgette.

"Craig always finds a way." Said Dawn. "I hope Craig wins this battle. Gill what do you think will happen?" but he didn't answer as she saw him and Tepig pigging out on a tub of popcorn. Then she sighed.

…

"Let's go, Mienfoo use Force Palm!" and then he ran towards Dewott and then the disciplined Pokémon was reaching for his scalchops.

"Dewott no! Just dodge the attack!" then Dewott jumped away from Mienfoo before the attack made contact.

Craig: '_If I make Dewott use, his scalchops to block Force Palm. The attack could shatter them into pieces. And without them, my chances of winning are decreased._'

"Mienfoo use Force Palm!" then Mienfoo was close to Dewott and then he pressed his palms onto his torso and then an explosive force sent Dewott back towards the battlefield walls.

"Dewott!" then Dewott slowly got back up and stared down Mienfoo in anger. "That's it Dewott, use Water Pulse!" then he blasted a blue orb towards Mienfoo.

"Dodge it!" then Mienfoo did this, but then Dewott was charging towards him with Razor Shell. And Mienfoo was slashed with one of his scalchops and he flew back towards Courtney.

"Damn it! Mienfoo use Bounce!" then Mienfoo jumped high up into the air and then Mienfoo began his descent and shaped up to kick Dewott.

"Dewott jump up into Mienfoo and use Fury Cutter!" then Dewott's claws glowed white and then he slashed Mienfoo with them and at the same time he dodged Bounce. Then the Martial Arts Pokémon fell down to the ground. Then Dewott followed down to the ground and was next to Craig. "This one's for Gill! Use Water Pulse!" and then Dewott blasted a blue orb of water and then soon it hit Mienfoo and he was inside the orb and was being moved around the orb very violently until it popped and then he fell to the ground with swirls in his eye."

Then Courtney's eyes widened as she saw her last Pokémon knocked out and she knew what that meant.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, Dewott wins and Craig is the first to advance to the Semi-finals." Chef announced.

"No way, I wanna rematch! I NEVER LOSE!" she yelled. After she and Craig both returned their Pokémon.

Then Chef dragged her to the train and then it took her back to Nimbasa station.

"It looks Craig knocks out Courtney in a big upset." Said Chris and he saw Blaineley turn off her mic.

"MOTHER (bleep)!"

"I take it you bet on Courtney?" Chris guessed.

…

"Wow I never thought I would get this far." Said Craig.

"You did well, but you do know you will be facing either me or Mike in the Semi-Finals." Kevin stated

"Yeah I guess so." Craig said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well good luck to both of you." He said

"Well Mike, are you ready?" Kevin asked

"Wha- of course I am hehe." Mike stuttered

Then the two headed for the battlefield.

Mike: '_Oh man what have I gotten myself into. There's no way I can beat Kevin! Not with the powerful Pokémon he has._

"I'll let you see my Pokémon first." Said Kevin and then he took out on of his Pokéballs and threw it in the air. And then he threw out Fraxure. "I'm not going to hold back so neither should you." He said.

Then he nodded his head. "Okay Golett come on out!" Mike yelled and then Golett came out of the Pokéball and it stared down Fraxure

"Golett huh, I'd say that's a smart choice." Said Kevin. "You may start whenever you are ready."

"Battle Begin!"

Mike _'Don't worry dude you can do this.'_

"Right Golett use Rollout!" then Golett curled into a ball and then was beginning to roll towards Fraxure

"Fraxure use Swords Dance!" then Fraxure's claws glowed magenta and then he stopped the rollout from hitting his by stopping Golett with his hands. "Now use Dragon Claw!" then his claws glowed light blue and then he slash Golett and he rolled back towards Mike.

"Golett!"

"This is where it gets interesting, now use Dragon Pulse!" then Fraxure made a very light green orb in his mouth and then he blasted it toward Golett.

"Deflect it with Hammer Arm!" and then Golett did this and his entire right arm glowed white and then he swatted the attack away from him with the attack. Now use DynamicPunch!" then Golett ran towards Fraxure and his fist glowed red and there was a white tip on the top and then he was about to punch Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Low Kick!"

…

'_What is that kid doing?! Surely with his skills he should know that Fighting type moves have no effect on Ghost type Pokémon… Unless that was part of his plan…_

Then Fraxure slid on the ground and then he was going to kick Golett but he went right through Golett and ended up behind him and DynamicPunch missed

"What the."

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" and he was close this time so it hit and did massive damage to him and Golett fell down.

"Golett quick use Gyro Ball!" and then Golett got up and his arms and legs glow light blue and then he pulled his head and limbs into his body, then he began to spin around and then he was going to hit Fraxure while he was spinning.

"Fraxure, quick use Dragon Pulse!" then Fraxure was charging up a Dragon Pulse but he was hit before he could fire the attack and he fell on the ground and Golett was standing tall next to him.

"C'mon Golett we can do this! Use DynamicPunch!" then his fist glowed red and he was going to punch Fraxure who was still on the ground.

"Roll away now!" Kevin yelled and Fraxure did this and the attack missed and Golett's exploding fist hit the ground. "Now, combine Swords Dance and Dragon Claw!" then Fraxure's claws glowed red and then he spun around very fast and then he sent a barrage of Dragon Claws at Golett and the damage was huge. "Now Low Kick!" then Fraxure slid on the ground and was going to kick Golett.

"Not falling for that again!" said Mike. "Golett jump into the air then use Gyro Ball!" then he jumped into the air so that Fraxure couldn't hit him, then while in the air, he curled up and used Gyro Ball and he was falling towards Fraxure.

"I knew you wouldn't fall for it again. Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!" then he fired a very light green orb from his maw and then it exploded on Golett and the Automaton Pokémon fell to the ground away from Fraxure. "Fraxure use Dragon Claw!" and as soon as Golett got up Fraxure was charging towards him

"Golett dodge it!" then Golett jumped out of the way. "Use Hammer Arm!" Then Golett's arms glowed white and he was about to slam his fists downward into Fraxure.

"Grab his arms!" yelled Kevin and Fraxure did this and held off the attack. "Now give him a throw!" and then Fraxure threw him towards the wall and he slid there before he hit it. "Now Dragon Pulse!" then Fraxure fired a dragon pulse orb at Golett and then the battle was over as Golett had a swirl in his eyes

"Oh no."

"Golett is unable to continue, Fraxure wins."

"Ah man now what…?" then he gasped and then he suddenly his face looked like it aged a lot and one of his eyes were squinted. "You little whippersnappers! Back in my day we battle with our Pokémon with honour, we didn't need this fancy strategy you guys do all the time."

"Uh Mike, are you okay?"

"Mike? That's Chester to you kid!"

Kevin: '_What's wrong with Mike?_ _Okay maybe it's a distraction tactic so I'll see who he throws out next.'_

Then Mike/Chester took out a Pokéball. "Now go!" then he threw it. "OW MY BACK!" he yelled then a red and white Pokémon popped out of the Pokéball, it had the resemblance of a crab and it's shell and it's claws were red, and the rest of his body was cream coloured. And it had two small horn that stuck out from his head. Kevin took out his Pokédex and looked at the Pokémon.

_**Krabby the River Crab Pokémon: It lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle.**_

Kevin: '_But why Krabby. He knows that Water type moves aren't very effective on a Dragon type Pokémon right?'_

"Krabby attack, use Brine!" then Krabby sprayed boiling water from his mouth that was surrounded by steam.

"Fraxure dodge it." Kevin yelled and Fraxure rolled away from the incoming attack

"Stop running away! Take my attacks like a man!" Mike said sounding old man. "Use Crabhammer!" then Krabby's one claw glowed white and then that claw slammed into Fraxure and he flew back and slid on the floor.

Kevin: _'I don't get it his attitude and battle style has completely changed. I don't understand what's going on here.'_

-A-

**Why has Mike decided to act as Chester again, will this new style of battle turn the tides on Kevin? Stay tuned these exiting answers are to come as the journey continues.**

**Remaining Quarter-Final Matches**

Grey vs Gwen

Tina vs Daniel


End file.
